To Fight for What's Yours
by Tatyana Random
Summary: They were the unlikeliest pair, yet they were so passionate in their amorous endeavors. But when life hits things fall apart. Can they find hope in each other and if they do, this time…will it last? Main pairing: DMPP. Substantial RWHG and a few surprise
1. Something Has To Be Done

_**To Fight For What's Yours**_

Summary: They were the unlikeliest pair, yet they were so passionate in their amorous endeavors. But when life hits things fall apart. Can they find hope in each other and if they do, this time…will it last? Main pairing: DMPP. Substantial RWHG and a few surprise pairings…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I only own the plot. The owner of everything else is J.K. Rowling.

_**Chapter 1- Something Has To Be Done**_

Parvati Patil never thought she would end up unhappily married. She'd never imagined that she would dread the thought of going home to her husband or that she would ever live in a house that wasn't full of love, joy and everything that came with marriage. But then again, she'd never thought she would be married to the world's biggest prat either. He was cruel to her at times, when he pulled away from her when he knew she needed him; the way he sometimes sneered at her tears. But she also -remembered when he was so loving toward her, in his own way of course. She remembered the coolness of his charm and the polite indifference with which he carried himself. Oh yes, he certainly had changed from their days at Hogwarts. No longer was he the spoiled, immature, bullying rich kid. He was now a rich and influential man who exuded a lot of power. When he walked into a room, he commanded attention. When he said jump, people jumped. When he asked for something, he received it. He could have had any woman he wanted and he chose her. To this day, it never failed to amaze her and it all began six years ago, six years and a lot of pains, heartache and happiness. One long, emotional roller-coaster ride into the abyss she now found herself in. He was there for all of it, going through everything with her. But now, there was this tension between them, and yet,she loved him so. With all her heart she loved that man. She would surely die before she'd allow him to come to harm.

She'd never envied her sister as much as she did now. Throughout their childhood it was Padma who'd envied her. Parvati was always the pretty, popular twin. She was always the one who had gotten the most attention from the opposite sex. She was charming and outgoing, whereas Padma was the quiet bookworm who was always at the top of her classes. Padma had reached the amount of ten O.W.L.'s in the fifth year, second only to Hermione Granger. It was hardly a wonder as to why Padma had ended up in Ravenclaw. Why Hermione wasn't in the same house was beyond Parvati. But now, the shoe was on the other foot. Padma was the one who was happily married to none other than the famous Harry Potter and the mother of beautiful five year-old twin boys, Jamie and Joseph.

Yes, Padma was living the life she was supposed to be living. Her envy of Padma was not malicious; however it did fill her with a certain degree of sadness, for she missed her old self. She was no longer the vivacious girl who loved to gossip and laughed easily, but now a sullen woman who went about her days listlessly. She hadn't even seen her friend Lavender Brown in quite a while. This was not like her, nor was it good; for she was godmother to Lavender's five month-old daughter, Roxanne. Parvati was depressed and she needed to get out of it. She decided to head home early to prepare a romantic dinner for the one she loved. They had some much needed bonding to do.

Parvati finally finished her last chapter and was walking toward the editor's office. She was a writer of mystery novels and children's books. They'd never offered a writing class at Hogwarts, but that didn't matter, because she had taken the class offered at the Academy of Magical Writing in Hogsmeade during her school years. She made a nice amount of money as an author. She could be well off on her own, without her husband. The thought gave her a surge of pride and comfort. She finished dropping off her chapter to the editor, who happened to be Luna Lovegood, and headed back to her office to prepare to Apparate home.

Please, No Flames.


	2. Mr Malfoy

_**Chapter 2- Mr. Malfoy **_

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Malfoy Facilities

Draco Malfoy was just ending his day at Malfoy Facilities Inc. He was sitting at his desk in his plush nineteenth floor office. Outside the ceiling-to-floor length window, was the city of London. It was a breathtaking view of tall buildings and city lights. The London skyline looked magnificent, with it's regal ancient architecture that was bathed in the colors of the sunset. The sunset which, beginning in the Far East, started with deep violet that made way to blood red, which cascaded into a burnt orange and finally descending into a small hint of yellow hue at the Far West; cast as the sun disappeared.

It was Draco's favorite time of day. It brought about a feeling of excitable peacefulness. It made him eager to do something relaxing and enjoyable, like going out to a play or spending the evening inside with a lover, or in his case, his wife.

Draco was more successful than most witches and wizards his age. He had graduated from Hogwarts at the top of his class. He'd been Head Boy and had received honors for services to the school. As soon as he'd turned seventeen, his father had whisked him into office at Malfoy Facilities in order to prepare him to take over the family business in the future. It was after the War and Harry Potter had already defeated the Dark Lord when Draco had come back to Hogwarts.

Though many people protested against it, Headmistress McGonagall had accepted him, because she still trusted the judgment of Albus Dumbledore and she knew that he would have. It wasn't the only reason, there was another, but it was something that was top secret. And as he'd been underage at the time of his initiation into Voldemort's circle, his allegiance to the Dark Side had been determined as the influence of his father. Therefore, he was able to complete his education. That was six years ago. At nearly twenty-four years of age, he was now only second to his father in command.

Draco was becoming more refined with age. Gone was the constant need of approval from his father. He'd already become less like the elder Malfoy than he'd been during his younger years. He was no longer the insecure kid who thrived on the misfortune of others for amusement. He did not tease and taunt people for not being what he was. He simply let people do as they wished. "Live and let live" was his motto for life these days. He did not need to abuse his power like his father had done in the years past, for he was able to exert his power with far more subtlety than his father had, thus making it more powerful. Yes, there were a lot of things that had changed about Draco Malfoy. But the Slytherin nastiness remained and was put on full display when provoked.

Surprisingly, he was married to former Gryffindor; Parvati Patil, now Parvati Anne Malfoy. His wife was as much Gryffindor as he was Slytherin and his opposite in every way. He loved her, but they were currently at a rough spot in their marriage. Not that it hadn't happened in the past, but this time, things were different. This time, it was harder for them to bounce back to the happy place they were when they had begun.

He'd allowed her certain luxuries, like associating with Muggle borns, and working. Not that he cared anyway, for he no longer believed that if one merely befriended Muggle borns or what some called "blood-traitors" he was guilty of betrayal. He had no time to worry about things of such little importance. As for her working, he saw no reason complain because it kept her busy and allowed him free time to come and go as he pleased. After two years of courting and four years of marriage, they'd fallen into a routine. They would see each other when necessary, like at mealtimes and bedtime. They showed each other minimal amount of affection and tonight was just one among many that would follow.

Three times a week, he practiced Quiddich with some fellows from the office because he still absolutely loved the game. It also did wonders for his body. No longer was he the lanky boy he once was, but now he possessed a hard muscular physique, though still rather slender and stood at a lofty 6"3' height. Still very fair-skinned, with the faintest hint of color, he was nowhere near the rich olive brown tone of his wife. He was as fair as she was dark. Fine, white-blonde hair and cold gray eyes gave him a distinctly cool handsomeness that went well with his persona and cause many witches to flirt.

He checked his watch. It read five thirty. Time to go; he had mused enough. He busied himself with putting things around the office in their proper places, snatched up his traveling cloak and prepared to head to a meeting with his friend and business partner, Blaise Zabini.


	3. Forgotten Or Ignored?

_**Chapter 3- Forgotten or Ignored?**_

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, but the plot.

Parvati arrived in the living room. She hurried to hers and Draco's bedroom. Their bedroom was actually a master suite. It was the size of a small apartment. They had an armoire, which held their plaques and accomplishments jointly and a magically powered television. An imaginary line split the room. Parvati's side held a vanity table fit for a queen, a walk-in closet and her own bath and restroom. On Draco's side were the same things, minus the vanity table. In the middle was a high, king-sized bed of which on either side, stood their nightstands. The entire room was furnished in black marble. The walls, however, was painted forest green with black border. Black satin sheets with silver lining and a hunter green comforter adorned the bed. There was an assortment of throw pillows at the headboard in black, silver and green, Draco's favorite colors, compliments to Slytherin; and as it was his house, Parvati did not protest.

She changed out of her day clothes and into something more comfortable. She then went about preparing the perfect romantic evening. She'd asked the house-elves to leave the preparation of meals to her, something that Draco had not really been pleased about, but it was one thing she would not back down on. She was excellent at cooking and baking and she wanted to be useful, not just sit around and do nothing. Besides, she thought that cooking for Draco would bring more intimacy into their relationship and maybe he would feel closer to her. She longed for him to want her once again, the way he used to.

She set about preparing a meal of traditional salad, wild rice, roasted chicken and squash. For desert, she baked a double chocolate, two layer cake. She set the long dining table with the crystal china that her parents had given them for a wedding present and she lit candles and put warming charms on them so they couldn't burn down. She also put warming charms on the food and placed a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice.

When Parvati saw that everything was done, she decided to have a bath. Once she finished, she sat at her vanity table and brushed her thick, silky, waist-length black hair until it shined. She frowned at her reflection; it still curled at the ends.

"Ugh!" she sighed, "Well I suppose it'll have to do." She said to herself.

She began to get dressed. She'd decided to wear her simple black knee length skirt over gold stockings. She put on a black mesh shirt over a gold form fitting top. On her waist, she wore a gold, ruby studded chain belt. And lastly, she slid her feet into red patent leather Mary Jane shoes. She put on her jewelry and gave herself a once over in the full-length mirror. She put some gloss on her full lips and she was set. She was well aware that her outfit represented the Gryffindor House colors. She smiled at her reflection mischievously.

Three hours later, Parvati was asleep in bed. Draco hadn't showed up ans she was disappointed, to say the least. Her continued efforts at patching up their marriage would be, once again, lost on him, for she had cleared up everything reminiscent of their forfeited evening together.

-------------------------------------------

She was asleep on her side, when she felt him slide in next to her. She opened her eyes and read the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:30am. She closed her eyes once more and blinked back tears as she tried to fall back asleep. Then he did something that he hadn't done in almost a year; he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed her body when she felt him touch her


	4. Missing Her

_**Chapter 4- Missing her **_

Disclaimer: Before we move on to chapter 4, there are some things that I must make clear. I still don't own any of the characters you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I do own Natalie King and Justine.

-------------------------------------

The meeting with Blaise Zabini lasted longer than Draco had expected. Blaise was a Real Estate agent and Draco had proposed to his father that they expand the premises of Malfoy Facilities. After the meeting, the two friends had gone out for drinks at a nearby pub. There, they met many witches who were keen to try and make conversation, although only Blaise cared to indulge. He was basking in the attention, while Draco watched, amused.

After twenty minutes of non work-related conversation, a slim witch wearing a low cut shirt that emphasized her large breasts sidled up to their table.

"'Ello, what brings you fine gentlemen out tonight?" she drawled.

Blaise held out his hand and she placed her into it.

"Only a beautiful woman like you, love." He uttered while kissing her hand.

She giggled girlishly.

"Hmmm," she murmured, and cocked one pencil thin eyebrow as she gazed at him. "D'you really expect me to b'lieve that you've been waitin' for me all night?"

Blaise smiled. "Well, you really are quite attractive, I must say." He eyed her breasts. "I haven't a problem waiting for a gem such as yourself."

Draco smirked. Blaise was laying it on thick and Draco recognized the game. However, he wasn't going to put a dent in his friend's fun, so he kept his comments to himself.

Just then, another woman strutted over to their table. This one was clad in a halter-top, a very short skirt and spike stiletto leather boots that came up to her mid thigh.

_Hooker boots._ Draco thought.

"Justine!" she referred to the first woman. "Some bloke just sent me an anonymous drink and...well I wasn't going to take it because it'd be a shame if he'd slipped me a mickey. But then I saw him and he is most _handsome_." Her voice was annoyingly shrill. She continued speaking as if Draco an Blaise were invisible. "He's also got a very cute, _very_ _randy_ friend, if you know what I mean—"

She stopped short when she noticed the two men at the table and quickly changed her direction of speaking. She held out her hand to Blaise.

"Hello, I'm Natalie King…so pleased to meet you, gentlemen."

Blaise took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Blaise Zabini" He gestured toward Draco. "And this is my best mate, Draco Malfoy."

Natalie held out her hand to Draco. He ran his gaze the length of her frame before taking her hand in his.

Natalie surveyed him suggestively and without shame.

"Oh, but _Justine_…it looks as though you've lucked out better'n I did tonight," she said, glancing into Draco's gray eyes.

She gave a high-pitched laugh and Draco was forcibly reminded of Pansy Parkinson. It made his ears ring. Blaise and Justine were already back to their flirting, leaving Draco feeling trapped. So, Natalie sat down, dug into her purse and pulled out a cigarette. She offered him one.

"No thank you." He said, rather haughtily.

Draco didn't smoke; he hated cigars and cigarettes. They smelled awful and made peoples' teeth yellow. He cared about his looks to much to pick up that filthy habit.

She caught onto the way he was looking at her cigarette and exclaimed, "Disgusting habit, I know, but it's just so hard to quit!"

She offered Blaise and Justine, who each took one and proceeded to light them.

Draco rolled his eyes.

_Since when does Blaise smoke? _He thought with surprise.

Draco knew Blaise was only doing it to impress the women.

Justine leaned over dramatically, so that Blaise could get a good view of her cleavage.

_As if that shirt doesn't show enough__…_ Draco mused, peering at them disgustedly.

Natalie turned back to him. "So," she said, once again eyeing him suggestively. "Are you married?"

Draco rested his gaze on her face. She really wasn't that pretty in his opinion. She wore too much make-up and had bad hair. He could tell it was spelled blonde. Being a natural blonde himself, he could spot an imposter quite easily. Besides, she didn't seem to be too bright and she lacked the one thing he found most attractive in women: class.

He had to head her off, draw her attention away from him. Not that he would cheat on Parvati anyway. He believed in honor and would not shatter his nor that of his wife.

"Happily," he coldly responded.

However, Natalie wouldn't be disposed of that easily.

"Awww, that's just too bad, now isn't it?." She crooned. Then she leaned closer to him. "But that doesn't mean you have to miss out on all the fun, I specialize in married men. In fact the sneaky excitement makes it more...satisfyin', love."

Draco sneered at her. "Oh, you sleep with married men, do you?" his tone was pure ice. "So you make a career out of being a high-class, polished whore?" he smiled maliciously and gestured to their surroundings. "My mistake, what I meant to say was _low_-class hooker." His tone was now silky.

She gasped and moved away from him. "I beg your pardon?" she questioned indignantly.

He smirked at her reaction. Then he leaned toward Blaise. "Listen mate, I need to get going." Blaise laughed.

"Always the party pooper, he is." He addressed the women while jerking his thumb at Draco. He turned to face his friend.

"Come on man. These ladies want to show us a good time, a real night out. You should stay."

Draco got to his feet to show that he was serious.

"No." he said with finality. "I've got to go. I have some paperwork that needs to be done before Monday."

He placed some galleons on the table, put on his cloak and walked toward the exit.

Blaise excused himself from the women and went after Draco calling, "Wait!"

He caught up to him seconds later. "Listen, I'll give you a floo call in a couple of days, all right?"

By this time, Draco was already walking up the street.

"You do that," he said to Blaise.

A second later, he Disapparated.

--------------------------------------------

When he arrived home it was dark. Their house was so big; he had a ten minute walk to their bedroom. When he came to the master suite, he busied himself with getting ready for bed. Then he looked in on Parvati. He was awed by how beautiful she was once again. Parvati was indeed gorgeous. It was one of the reasons why he married her; she could put many women to shame. He'd always thought her pretty when they were younger; however, as they didn't run in the same circle of friends, he had never pursued her. She was a Gryffindor and he had never imagined that he would ever fancy any of them. He certainly didn't think he'd end up married to her. They'd run into each other a year after graduation at the Ministry Ball. He still remembered the moment he saw her when she stepped into the Hall. It was the moment that changed his life forever.

_Flashback_:

_Draco was standing by the punch table with Zabini and Crabbe. They were talking about something involving girls; it was the only topic that they talked about besides Quidditch. Well one of the two, Draco was hardly listening. He was about to walk away Crabbe asked him something._

_"—And she got knocked up, right Malfoy?" _

_Startled, Draco was pulled from his excursion._

_"What?" he asked. _

_Blaise snorted._

_"I said," Crabbe said exasperatedly, "that Milli got pregnant by Nott. I thought you knew. I heard my mum telling your mum Tuesday night. I thought Miss Narcissa told you."_

_Draco choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. Blaise thumped him on the back._

_"W-what? No, she didn't m-mention it to me." He said between coughs._

_"Yep," said Crabbe, nodding his head. "And now he has to marry her because her dad threatened to curse him with a permanent version of the Cruciatus Curse if he didn't. I wouldn't do it if it were me. I'd run for it."_

_Blaise shook his head and muttered, "I don't know about that, mate. Mr. Bulstrode isn't someone you'd want to cross. Poor bloke, imagine having to wake up to _that_ every morning for the rest of your life."_

_Draco shuddered at the thought._

_"What the hell was Theo doing shagging Milli anyway?" He questioned. "I mean, she's okay for a friend, but nothing more than that. And why didn't she perform a contraceptive charm or something?"_

_This statement received a "Hear, hear!" from his two friends, who quickly carried on talking amongst themselves. Their conversations were always like this. They quickly breezed through topics only to resume them later._

_He then spotted Potter and Weasley. Weasley was eyeing Granger, who was talking animatedly to former Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Draco had always figured that Weasley carried a torch for Granger. She was the only girl, outside of his family, who could make him act like a Slytherin. Weasley would become sullen and nasty if he thought Granger fancied another guy. Draco remembered fourth year at the Yule Ball. But the Weasel was too much of a wimp to do anything about it. He was probably still a virgin. If it had been him, he would've definitely shagged already. He had succeeded in bedding quite a few girls while he was in school, but he lay off for a while because it got old._

_Draco stood there musing to himself, thinking about what had become of him since he'd left school and what would become of many of his peers. Suddenly, his eyes were drawn to the entrance of the Hall. His breath got caught in his lungs and for a moment that seemed to last forever, it was as if someone had placed a Silencing Charm on the entire Hall. The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on had just entered. She was wearing carnation pink dress robes and her dark hair was swept up into an elegant bun atop her head. Soft curls hung down either side of her face and her olive-brown skin seemed to shine. She looked right at him and her almond-shaped eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled._

"—_co? Draco!" He snapped out of his reverie to find Blaise waving a hand in front of his eyes._

_"What?" he asked._

_"Is there something wrong? You were standing there with your mouth down to the floor as if you were Petrified."_

_"Uh no—look, I'll be right back." He dashed off._

_Blaise looked to Crabbe. "He's mental," he said. _

_Crabbe laughed._

_Draco had to find her. He _had_ to. He glanced around the Hall for several seconds, finally spotting her chatting with Lavender Brown. Brown said something to her and she laughed. Draco felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as the sight. This was ridiculous. He'd never been too nervous to approach a girl before. He shook it off and walked over to the pair._

_"Excuse me, ladies." He nodded to Lavender in acknowledgement, "Miss Brown."_

_She acknowledged him back, "Malfoy." She said coolly._

_Draco turned to the girl he'd been looking for. _

_"Would you like to dance?" he asked._

_Her eyes sparkled when she said, "I'd love to."_

_His heart soared as he held out his arm for her. She turned to her friend before taking it._

_"Lavender, I'll be back, okay?"_

_Lavender's mouth dropped; she was dumbfounded._

"_You're actually going to dance…with _him?"

"_Lav, don't be rude; it's not becoming." Parvati scolded lightly. 'I'll be right back."_

_She allowed Draco to escort her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on the small of her back and she put her arms around his neck. And they swayed to the music. After a few minutes, Draco attempted to start a conversation._

_"Tell me about yourself." He said, for lack of anything better to say. _

_She shyly obliged._

_"Well, I really love to write. I'm in the middle of writing a book actually." _

_Draco was interested, for he had never encountered an author before._

_"Really? Is this your first one?" he asked._

_"No, but it's the first one that I will have published." She replied._

_"Wow, that's really impressive. And you're only—"_

_"I'm to turn eighteen at the end of this year." She supplied._

_He twirled her around the dance floor._

_"Oh. I turned eighteen at the end of August. You're still only seventeen and already on your way to becoming a best-selling author. I only work for my family's company. That's hardly as impressive as your accomplishments."_

_She blushed. "Rubbish." She said airily, wondering if he was just complimenting her to impress her… or if he really had that much faith in her. She decided it was the first, for they'd hardly been on good terms in the past. And they really didn't know much about each other._

_"Someday, you'll be rich and powerful. You probably stand to take over when your father retires."_

_He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I do," He confirmed._

_"See?" she smiled at him and once again he felt butterflies._

_"Did you graduate from Hogwarts?" he asked. She looked at him as if she thought he was jesting with that question_

_"Yes, I did. I just graduated in June, with _your_ class." She replied slowly._

_His cheeks colored._

_"Did you?"_

Am I missing something?_ He asked himself._

_"Yes… Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom...we were all in the class of 1998." She said smiling._

_This was fun; she enjoyed seeing him on his toes for once. She was trying hard not to giggle._

Draco Malfoy doesn't know who I am! _She thought._

_"What is your name?" he asked finally. He felt very foolish indeed. She peered into his gray eyes to see if he was joking. _

His _eyes _are _incredibly _gorgeous._ She mused._

_He looked serious; there was no hint of the usual malicious amusement she'd seen from him over the last seven years._

_Mercifully, she decided to end his confusion and finally answered his question. _

_My name's Parvati, Parvati Patil."_

_His jaw dropped._

_End Flashback._

He slid into bed next to her with a smile on his face at the memory. He'd had no clue that she was one of the Patil twins. She had looked very different all dressed up like that, without her usual long braid at the nape of her neck. After that meeting, they had spent a lot of time together and he'd found that she was quite charming, not to mention very beautiful. And she had seemed genuinely interested in him; unlike all the previous others who were airheads and had only cared to show him off, proud to be dating the son of the prominent Malfoys. Plus she had a caring nature and became the first person he'd ever confided in about his insecurities. He had considered her to be his best friend for her understanding and unyielding care about his well being. He admired her inner strength. She was strong, but lovely all at the same time.

They had gone through a lot together. She had been there for him when he needed someone most. She knew his quirks, his likes and dislikes. She was the only woman who could push his buttons. It was for these things that he would always love her. She held a place in his heart that no other woman would ever take. But these feelings were buried deep inside him to where no one, not even he could reach them. His father had always told him that as a man, you were not to show feelings. You were not to have weaknesses. That enabled you to be vulnerable, and left you open to be hurt. It was what the Dark Lord played at in his enemies.

When Voldemort had been defeated, he no longer had to be so cold. However, old habits died hard and the lifestyle had continued. There wasn't a person in his life that could soften his heart. Parvati was the only one who ever had. And then something happened that had hardened his heart once again.

They didn't have any children. But they had been expecting one. It was about ten months ago. He had been ecstatic. He was going to have a child of his own, someone to live for. They had gotten as far as the fifth month and had found out the sex of the baby and everything. That was what made it real to him. He would have had a son, his own little baby boy that he could teach about life, shape the values of and love wholeheartedly; someone who he would be responsible for and whose life depended on him. It was a great feeling. They'd gone shopping and had furnished the baby's room and everything. But then something terrible happened. Parvati had a miscarriage. It devastated him beyond words. It was the only time he'd cried since he was a little boy. Parvati was the only person who had ever witnessed him cry, beside his mother. He knew it was wrong, but instead of opening up to her more, he'd become distant. The pain had caused him to shut himself away emotionally. His logic was that if he didn't allow himself to open up to someone he loved, he couldn't be so hurt when they were taken from him.

He knew that they had been distant with each other as of late and he really wanted to let her back into him. He wanted them to bond again, but he didn't know how to go about telling her that. He wanted her beautiful face to light up at the sight of him like it used to. He missed the way she used to snuggle up to him at night. He missed her fingers playing in his hair as they watched television, read a book, or just talked. He even missed their fights. She was quite fiery when provoked and very brave. He missed the way she would glare at him when she was angry, the way her beautiful dark eyes would glitter reproachfully. He missed making up with her. He missed the things they did that made them who they were together. He needed her to be his again. He had never stopped needing her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her stiffen at his touch. It was at that moment that he made up his mind to do something about their marriage.

_Tomorrow,_ he told himself, _tomorrow I will set about courting her again. I'm going to make her fall back in love with me and it'll be even better than the first time. I just have to figure out how I'll get her to see that I'm still in love with her._


	5. Advice From Twin City

_**Chapter 5- Advice from Twin City**_

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing you recognize from the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is the lucky woman who does. Everything and everyone else is mine to keep.

The sun fell through the blinds in stripes and shown on Draco's face. He opened his eyes and squinted. "Bloody sun," he mumbled. He stretched his arm out to the right of him and felt nothing. Parvati had already awoken. He climbed out of bed and went into his bathroom, stumbling and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and headed downstairs to the dining area.

She was reading Witch Weekly and sipping apple juice when he entered.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied, without looking up from the paper. "Your breakfast is over there." She pointed toward the stove.

"Thank you." He muttered, picking up the plate of well done fried eggs, hash browns and bacon.

He really loved her cooking; it was a welcome change from his mother's, who had trouble with the simplest of meals. Narcissa Malfoy singed boiling water. Draco was glad he'd agreed to let Parvati prepare their meals instead of the house-elves.

Parvati arose from the table and he noticed that she was fully dressed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I've got some things to pick up." She replied rather briskly. "Then I thought I'd visit Padma and Harry. I haven't seen them in a while and I miss them. Besides, Jamie and Joseph are probably so big now. I really shouldn't stay estranged, they're family too."

Her tone was almost accusatory when she said this. She then turned on her heel and flounced toward the foyer.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her retreating form. Something was definitely wrong with the way she was speaking to him this morning.

She walked into the foyer, grabbed her purse off the cloak rack and pulled out a hairbrush. She stepped in front of the mirror on the wall that held the front door and began to detangle her long, thick, black locks.

Draco got up from the table and followed her into the foyer. He leaned against the corner of the wall and stared at her for a moment before asking,

"What time do you think you'll be back?"

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and glanced at him warily.

"Why?" she asked in a cold tone, but Draco would not be deterred from his mission.

"I just want to know when I could expect you back because I wanted to spend some time with you." He answered.

She stared at him, as if she didn't believe that she had heard correctly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're joking, right?"

He stared back at her for a few seconds before saying quietly, "No, I'm not. It's been quite a while since we spent time together. I thought you would like to go out somewhere tonight."

Parvati looked straight into his eyes, trying to find some indication of a lie. She found none; he was serious. But she was angry.

_I don't believe he's just decided to be nice now_. She mused. _After all this time..._

He stepped closer to her and said, "Look, just think about it, okay? I really miss just being with you and I hope that you'll give me the opportunity to enjoy your company again."

Then he kissed her cheek and walked back into the dining hall.

She shivered as goose bumps formed on her skin. He hadn't been that close to her in so long.

She touched her cheek where his lips had touched her.

_What on Earth is going on with him this morning? Where did he go last night and what happened to make him suddenly want to be around me_? She thought to herself as she exited the house.

------------------------------------------------------

The Potter mansion sat on a hill. Sprawling green grass surrounded the house. Daisies, Tulips, Chrysanthemums, Lilies and an assortment of other types of flowers grew in the gardens of the Estate. Stone steps led up the hill to the front gate. Behind the gate, more steps led to the double oak doors leading into the house. Parvati walked up all these steps and rang the bell.

A few minutes passed and she heard light footsteps running to the door. A second later, one of the large doors was slowly pried open by a very small boy. Parvati pushed the door herself to help him along.

She looked down and her eyes rested on one of her nephews. She glanced to the left and holding a big blue beach ball was the boy's identical twin brother.

"Auntie Vati!" squealed the one with the ball. He dropped it, ran to her, jumped into her arms and hugged her around the neck.

"Hey baby cakes." Parvati said smiling.

The opener of the door hung back with a wide-eyed look on his face.

_This must be Joseph,_ thought Parvati, while checking him out. _He's the quieter, more reserved of the two. _

"Hi Joseph." She said, extending her free arm to him.

He smiled at her, then ran to her and hugged her legs. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms. Jamie jumped down and ran down the hallway that led from the foyer screaming, "Mummy! Auntie Vati is here!"

Parvati followed him, still carrying Joseph. She surveyed her nephews. They were extremely handsome and were bound to be heartbreakers in the future. They had the Patil's olive complexion, and Harry's striking emerald green, almond-shaped eyes. They'd inherited Padma's long, thick lashes, her button nose and Harry's crooked grin. On their heads was black hair, compliments of both parents. But while their hair possessed the silky curls of the Patils, it stuck up untidily all over their heads, just like the Potters did.

Parvati loved her nephews and always brought gifts for them. Since she had no children of her own, she lavished plenty of affection on the boys. This time, she brought sneakoscopes for both of them, a toy broom for Jamie and a picture book that talked to the reader when he asked questions for Joseph. He was quite the little bookworm, just like her dear sister. Whereas Jamie was more like Harry: Quidditch-crazy.

The entrance of Padma and Jamie interrupted her reverie.

"Parvati!" Padma exclaimed, running toward her sister. They enveloped each other in a hug. "How have you been?"

Parvati smiled, she really had missed her sister. "Never better." She replied.

Padma grabbed Parvati by the hand saying, "Well, come into the family room, we have a lot to catch up on."

They walked there, with Padma calling over her shoulder,

"Joseph, Jamie pick up those toys and put them away."

The boys scurried off with a unified "Yes Mum."

Parvati and Padma sat down on the comfortable maroon couches. Parvati glanced around the huge family room. There were pictures everywhere. Pictures of Padma and Harry on their wedding day adorned the mantel. Padma had looked exquisite, with her white satin and lace form-fitting dress and long train. Her hair fell in thick, dark, silky curls to her waist and there was just a hint of a protruding belly around her mid-section. There was a picture of Parvati, who had been Maid of Honor, and Padma smiling and waving at the camera. There was also a picture of Harry and Padma at the alter saying their vows and taking their first kiss as husband and wife. On the wall above the fireplace was an enlarged picture of the entire family, taken shortly after the twins were born. Harry was holding both of the babies and Padma standing behind them with one of her arms resting on his shoulders. The other hand was waving at the camera. Various pictures of the boys throughout each year of their lives adorned the walls and top of the fireplace.

Parvati even glimpsed a picture of Lavender, Ginny Weasley, Hermione, Padma and herself on graduation day. Parvati remembered feeling so happy; yet so sad to be leaving the place she had called home for seven years. Ginny had tears in her eyes because she was going to spend her last year at Hogwarts without her best friends.

Parvati loved her sister's house. It was cozy and warm; very reminiscent of the personalities of Padma and Harry. She felt saddened that her own house, for all its grandeur, was cold and unwelcome. She pushed the thought out of her mind and concentrated on her visit to her family.

"Padma, the boys are so big and handsome now. They get cuter every time I see them." She said.

"I know," said Padma. "It's amazing. Sometimes, I still can't believe that I'm the mother of five year-old twins. I mean, I love those boys with my entire fiber. Since they were born and I first laid eyes on them, I just felt this…happiness that I'd never thought existed. I've never felt that way about anyone in my life."

Parvati didn't quite know how to respond to this statement, for she had never experienced the feeling her sister was describing. She imagined that whatever happiness and joy Padma was feeling toward her sons was the exact opposite of the feeling she'd had when she miscarried.  
So she just said,

"Wow…that's really…some feeling to have."

Padma still had a glow to her face when she responded, "Yes, it certainly is." And adding insult to injury, she said, "It's something that comes with being a parent. Just wait until you experience it."

Parvati turned her eyes away from her sister. She didn't want her to see the sadness that lurked there. Padma would know right away that something was wrong. She was able to read Parvati like a book.

_I guess it's because we're twins_. Parvati thought. _Or maybe it's because she's three minutes older than I am._

Parvati hadn't seen her sister and brother-in-law in nearly a year and a half. She had never told anyone that she and Draco had once been expecting a child; therefore she didn't have to tell anyone that she had lost it. She took a deep breath and hitched a convincing smile onto her face before saying,

"Maybe I will, one day." Then changing the subject, she said, "How is Harry doing?"

Padma's face took on a whole new glow as she blushed. "He's wonderful. Next year his team is going against the Wasps for the World Cup!" she said excitedly. "I am so proud of him."

This time Parvati's smile was genuine when she said, "That's excellent! Well I always knew it. I mean, Gryffindor won the House Cup when we were at Hogwarts all six years, with the exception of the Triwizard Tournament. And even then, he did a seriously cool bit of flying with that dragon in the first task. I would have been surprised if he didn't become either a famous Quidditch player or an Auror."

Padma nodded in agreement saying, "Yes I know…" while blushing more still. Parvati commented on this.

"You still blush like a schoolgirl whenever you speak of him." She said with a laugh.

Padma just grinned shyly and said, "It's just that I fall more in love with him everyday. He's wonderful to me and he adores the boys."

Parvati gave her sister a disbelieving look.

"I mean, we have moments when we fight, but we made a promise never to go to bed angry." Her sister clarified.

Parvati smiled sadly. "That's an idea, when you can still talk to each other."

"What do you mean?" Padma inquired, peering at her sister. Parvati said nothing, but just stared ahead with a blank look in her eyes.

It was then that Padma really took a good look at her sister.  
_  
Something's wrong._ She told herself. _Something is up with her; she's not usually like this…_

"Parvati?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

Parvati could hold in her tears no longer; she burst out crying, startling her sister. Padma moved to hug her. She rubbed her back while Parvati cried into her shoulder. After a few minute, she began to speak,

"P-Padma," she stuttered. "I don't have a g-good marriage like you do!" she wailed.

Padma listened because she knew her sister had more to say.

"We barely talk. It's like…t-two strangers living in the same house. I-I don't think Draco loves me anymore…I think he wants a d-divorce!" she cried.

Padma ached for her twin. "Oh honey, I'm sure he still loves you. The last time I saw the two of you together, you guys were insanely in love. He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off of you."

Parvati sobbed harder at this statement. "I'm dying inside, Padma. I long for him to love me, to want me like he used to." Parvati said, sniffling. "It's like this…this _fire_…that can't be extinguished. It's such an intense feeling."

"Parvati," Padma said, stroking the long dark locks that were identical to her own. "I'm sure he still wants you. Did anything happen between the two of you to make him like this? Or did he just suddenly switch?"

"No we—"Parvati hurriedly obliged, and then stopped in mid-sentence.

She looked to the carpet as she pondered for a moment, the course of her marriage to Draco. Everything was not as perfect as she told herself it was.  
_  
We were fine before, really we were. When did he get so…indifferent?_

Then a thought occurred to her.

_Ten months…ten months ago was when he changed. It was around his birthday, right after I had…miscarried._

Realization struck her and she made a decision.

"Padma," she said quietly. "Padma, there's something I never told you."

Padma looked at her sister. "Yes?" she questioned.

Parvati was shaking like a leaf; she took a deep breath. "I was pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Padma leaned closer.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Parvati spoke in a stronger voice. "I was going to have a baby."

Padma look confused for a moment; then understanding dawned across her features. She looked horrified.

"You didn't—?" she paused, took a breath and continued. "You didn't…miscarry, did you?"

Parvati nodded ruefully. "Yes" she answered. Padma gasped and Parvati continued, "It was horrible, Padma. I just felt so…empty afterward. I didn't think I'd ever be happy again."

Padma hugged her sister saying, "Oh Parvati, I'm so sorry! That's just awful! What—? How—?" she took a deep breath. "Did the medical witch say how it happened?" she finally asked, bewildered.

Parvati gave a great sniff and replied, "I thought everything was fine until I started bleeding heavily. I didn't even feel any pain. So I called Draco and he took me to St. Mungo's. And by the time we got there they said I had lost him."

"So the baby was a boy then?" Padma asked, with her arm still around her sister's slender shoulders.

Parvati sobbed, "Yes. The Healers told us that the lining of my uterus was too weak and the baby didn't get enough nutrients to survive the full nine months. They said that some women are not able to carry babies because of this and suggested that we adopt."

Padma sat silently while taking it all in, then she asked, "So, you guys were trying to conceive?"

Parvati shook her head. "No, it just happened. We never tried to have children. We just decided that if it was meant to happen, it would." Fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "Oh Padma it was so _hard!_ We had his room ready and everything. It was just so…so_ painful_ to have to redecorate the room when we put so much love into modeling it in the first place. I couldn't go into that room for months without breaking down." Parvati wiped her tears with a handkerchief. "You know what was really bad about the whole ordeal?" she asked rhetorically. "He was due to be born on our birthday."

Padma now had tears running down her cheeks as well. She couldn't empathize with Parvati; she could only sympathize, but she did feel as if her sister's pain was her own. She was at a loss for words, so all she said was,

"Parvati, I'm so sorry about all you've been through." The she thought about how much time they had spent away from each other. "You could have come to me…at least to talk. I get the feeling that I'm the first person you told about this." Her voice was quiet. "I'm your sister and I know you've got a husband, but I can be strong when you're weak and I can understand you as a woman. It's what we're here for."

Parvati smiled through her tears at her sister. That was Padma for you. She was so quietly…_strong_. She loved her sister more for her selfless remarks.

"Padma, I could never impose on you and Harry like that. It's my problem…and you've got the boys to look after."

Padma's eyes grew fierce. "Parvati, I don't want to ever hear you say that. I love my family, and you're apart of it. I always made it my business to look out for you, just like you've done for me. So we got married…we still must take care of each other. After all, we came into this world together; therefore we must stand in it together."

Pavarti grasped her sister's slender hand. "Thank you, Padma, for your understanding of everything." She said, warm tears still running down her cheeks.

"Anytime…and we would like to see you and Draco more often." Padma replied.

"It's not good to stay away from family."

Parvati laughed. "Even Harry? He and Draco can't stand each other."

"Our husbands will just have to get over themselves." Padma said, rolling her eyes.

"They are after all, brothers through us."

"True." said Parvati, nodding.

"Did you and Draco ever try again?" Padma asked. Parvati's face took on a solemn expression.

"No, we haven't." she said, quietly. "In fact, we haven't touched each other since before this incident."

Padma returned her sister's earlier disbelieving look. "You're not serious?" she questioned.

"I'm as serious as Dragon Pox." Parvati answered. "And this happened ten months ago."

_"Ten months?"_ said Padma, her straight dark eyebrows raised. "Parvati, that's _terrible_."

Parvati gave another another sniff and said, "Isn't it?"

Padma asked, "So he just closed himself off from you?"

"Well, he's just…I don't know. He's emotionally indifferent." Parvati paused for a second, gathering the right words. "Cold even, like he doesn't want to open himself up to me anymore. You know what I mean?" She asked her sister while wiping her eyes, for more tears had found their way down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know." Padma replied. "Harry gets closed off sometimes, but he's never cold toward me. He's only like that when he's thinking about something particularly painful, like his godfather or something. But you know Draco is different from Harry. Look at the family he comes from. They've made coldness and indifference a way of life. That may be the only way Draco knows how to deal with his pain."

The sisters sat in silence for a while then Padma continued,

"And speaking of pain, I'll bet that's what this miscarriage was for Draco as well, painful. You guys haven't discussed it or anything." Padma stated, with a knowing twinkle in her eyes. "I know you haven't, because you're both very private people and sometimes you both forget that, while it's okay to keep your business from the outside world, it's not okay to be that way with each other because marriage is about sharing and letting the other person into you. Something like this can really ruin a marriage if it's not dealt with properly. You both must communicate with each other."

Parvati thought about what her sister was telling her and decided that she was right; they needed to make more of an effort. It wasn't that she and Draco didn't love each other, because they loved each other wholeheartedly. And they needed to refocus on the love that brought them together and held them together, or else their problems would tear them apart.

"You know," she said quietly. "Draco came to me this morning and said he wanted to spend the day with me. But I declined because…what if we start arguing or something?"

Padma sighed. "Parvati, you live with and share life with this man." She said in a determinedly reasonable voice. "Draco isn't just some silly boyfriend whom you can leave when you decide that it's all too much; he's your husband, your life partner, the man who will lead you into eternity. Surely you are not going to continue to run from arguments for the rest of your life. You should spend more time with him; it could be the beginning of patching up your marriage."

Parvati laughed. She _was_ being rather silly.

"You're right, Padma, I need to make more of an effort." She finally perked up. "Well, that settles it then. I have a hot date tonight!"

The two sisters laughed.

At that precise moment, Jamie and Joseph ran into the family room and jumped into the sisters' laps. Joseph, who was sitting on Parvati's lap peered up at her tear-stained face and asked,

"Auntie, why are you crying?"

Parvati smiled at him and answered, "Because, Auntie was sad, but she's all better now!"

She began tickling him. The small boy shrieked with laughter. "St-stop! Auntie! Ha ha!"

His brother screamed with mirth, jumped down from his mother's lap and joined in.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice sounded from the entrance to the family room interrupted their gleeful encounter. "What do we have here?"

Padma stood up to greet her husband. "Harry, sweetheart you're home!"

She enveloped him in a hug and stood on tip toe as he bent down to kiss her lips. The boys ran to him. "Daddy!!!!" they screeched.

"Hey, how are my little dirt-monsters?" he questioned as they jumped on him.

"I hope you behaved while I was away."

"We're fine, Daddy." They chorused.

"And I was good." Jamie said, pointing at his chest.

Joseph looked to his brother and added, "Me too," while nodding his untidy head.

Harry laughed. "You both said that too quickly. I'll just check with your mother…" he joked, eyeing Jamie.

The boys looked up at him with sparkling green eyes. Jamie's eyebrows danced with mischief and his emerald eyes shown with mirth.

Joseph was the first to speak. "Whatever Daddy," he said flicking his tiny wrist at Harry. "You're just playing with us."

Padma watched the three of them fondly, and Parvati laughed. Her nephews were so adorable and smart. They raced upstairs to their bedroom and Harry turned to her.

"Parvati, how are you?" he asked while hugging her. "We haven't seen you in what…ten years? We've missed you."

The three adults laughed.

"Hey Harry, dear brother-in-law of mine," Parvati said smiling at him. "I've missed you all too."

"How is Malfoy?" Harry inquired.

Padma frowned at him. "Honestly Harry," she said exasperatedly. "Can't you call him by his first name? He's family, you know."

A disgusted look marred Harry's handsome features when he said,

"That doesn't mean I have to like him. I didn't like my cousin Dudley, or my aunt and uncle and they all hated me."

Padma sighed and Parvati smirked before answering.

"He's fine, Harry."

Harry changed the subject and joked, "Life should take a pleasant turn, now that I've walked into Twin City."

Everyone laughed at this.

"All we need now are Fred and George Weasley." Padma played along with her husband.

"Speaking of the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione just added a new little Weasley to the clan." Harry said. "His name's Ian Christopher. I was justgoing to tell you; I've just left the hospital."

Parvati gasped, "Today?" she questioned with a surprised expression.

Harry nodded, "Yep, an eight pound, seven ounce baby boy. I'm his godfather."

"Of course you are." Padma interjected smartly. "Did you expect anything less?"

"No." Harry quipped in a crisp tone.

Parvati was still reeling from the shock of finding out that one of her best friends had just had a baby.

"Oh my, _eight pounds?_ That's quite big." She said.

Padma nodded in agreement. "Umm hmm."

"Yup, poor Hermione," said Harry, smiling. "But she's a trooper, we always knew it. She's great now. When I left she was sleeping. I expect she's tired."

"Well who wouldn't be after that?" Padma questioned rhetorically. "When I had the twins, I felt like I had run miles afterward."

"How's Ron?" Parvati asked.

Harry chuckled, "He's nervous and proud." He answered.

"When the baby was born I slapped him on his back and said, 'Welcome to fatherhood, mate.' But I know how he's feeling. He's got a lot to look forward to. He's lucky it wasn't a girl."

Padma looked affronted. "And just why is that?" she asked indignantly with a hand on her hip.

Parvati smirked at her sister.

"Because then we would have to practice all sorts of hexes and jinxes to protect his little girl from the likes of slimy gits and nutters." Harry replied with a frown as if Padma should have known.

Padma smirked and waved her hand at him in the same way her son had earlier. "Oh whatever Harry." She said walking toward the kitchen.

"You know I'm right…" he said following her. Parvati smiled at the pair of them.

----------------------------------------

When she arrived home, the sight that greeted Parvati was one that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Her husband was sitting in the living room, wearing an elegantly masculine, dark suit of gray and black and that famous Malfoy grin on his handsome face. His sleek, white-blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect ponytail at the nape of his neck.

He gestured to a box in front of him. "Get dressed, love. We have an appointment at the London Hall of Magical Occasions for a little surprise."

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. _He was waiting for her!_

She smiled.


	6. One of Life's Pleasant Little Surprises

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing, except the place of the  
cotillion. Oh and (smiles sheepishly) the plot is mine.

_**Chapter 6 – One of Life's Pleasant Little Surprises**_

The look on her face was just priceless. It was exactly what he'd missed. She pointed at the box on the table.

"What's that?" she asked.

He looked down. "It's your dress. I took the liberty of picking out an outfit for you. I'm sure you will like it."

She smiled. He had picked out her attire for their outing. It was so…_him._ He would mostly let her lead and make decisions, then at the most unexpected times; he would reel her in and take control.

She bent over the box, lifted the lid and took out one of the most beautiful dresses she'd ever laid eyes on. It was a simple periwinkle blue, off the shoulder and shin-length. The bodice was form-fitting and the skirt was loose and flared out like a flower. A silver sash encircled the waist of the dress, came together in a small bow and was held together at the spot where the small of her back would be had she been wearing the dress by a diamond encrusted pin.

Parvati was at a lost for words as she examined the dress. She could not believe him.

"How—?" she stammered. "When did you…?"

He moved toward her, held her around the waist and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh," he said. "I'll explain everything; just get yourself ready for the evening. There are more accessories for you in our bedroom. We're leaving at seven."

She went upstairs to their bedroom in a mixture of disbelief and excitement, carrying the dress. When she reached their room, she laid it out on the bed and made preparations for a long shower.

When she came back downstairs, Draco could hardly believe his eyes. She was…beautiful was an understatement. She was exquisite; she took his breath away. He could hardly believe that this woman was his wife. He felt like the luckiest wizard alive.

She had put silver eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelids. It brought out her long, thick, dark lashes and her olive brown complexion. On her medium-full lips was clear gloss. Her long, dark hair fell in curls to her waist and was partly held off to the side of her face by two diamond hair combs. The rest fell over her right shoulder. The dress made her look like a princess. On her feet were the clear, diamond-studded, open-toed sandals with three-inch glass heels that he'd purchased. They accentuated her French pedicure nicely.

"Come here," he said softly. "You look lovely. I have something for you."

He reached inside his robes and pulled out a small square, velvet box. He handed it to her and she slowly opened it. Her mouth dropped open. He'd given her diamond studs with small teardrops hanging from them.

"Diamond earrings!" she squealed.

"To match your dress, love." He said, loving the fact that he'd made her happy. And this was only the beginning.

"And this." He said, drawing another velvet box from his robes, this one rectangular.

He handed it to her and when she opened it, she gasped. It was a necklace to match the earrings! He gently took it out of her hands and fastened it around her neck.

"Draco, thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and took her by the arm.

"You're very welcome, sweetheart. Now if you're ready, I shall get your traveling robes."

"Okay." She replied.

He walked into the foyer and a few seconds later, came back carrying white satin robes. He held them out for her and she slid into them.

He held out his arm for her to take.

"Shall we, then?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

_God, she's exquisite. I love her._ He thought.

He had half a mind to sweep her up into his arms, carry her up to their bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the night. _To hell with the date!_ But it was about courting her and he would do it properly, so that she could become his again in mind, body and soul.

Parvati took a deep breath and averted her gaze from his. His eyes had been so full of loving admiration at that moment, that she felt her knees grow weak. It had been too long since he'd looked at her that way. This was what was missing from her life.

She answered his question, her voice quavering slightly, "Yes, I'm ready."

They rode in a black stretch limousine to the _London Hall of Magical Occasions_. Parvati had heard of these types of cars, but had never had the pleasure of riding in one before. Inside there was a mini bar stocked with several muggle and wizard drinks and treats. The seats were butter-soft crème leather and a television was obscured on the roof of the vehicle, but with a flick of a wand or the press of a button, it would slowly lower into the view of the passengers.

"Wow, this car is really something. Is it expanded by magic?" Parvati asked.

"No." Draco answered. "They are actually built like this. This is a special mode of transportation that Muggles use."

"You mean like if they're heading to a Ball or something?" Parvati questioned.

"Yeah…or a wedding. They even have ones for funerals. They're called hearses.'" Draco replied.

Parvati peered at him with a combination of admiration and disbelief for a few minutes without saying anything, until he noticed her staring.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?" he asked.

She closed her mouth, for it had been slightly agape.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's just that…I thought you hated anything that had to do with Muggles. So I was wondering how you knew about these—er—limo things." She answered lamely.

He laughed at her phrase. How she missed his laugh; it filled her with warmth.

"I don't hate Muggles or anything pertaining to them. I just never understood them and how they operate. I mean, they seem pretty ingenious to create all the gadgets and contraptions they do to survive without magic. You'd have to be pretty smart to be able to do that."

Parvati thought about what he was saying. She could understand what he was saying; muggles did create a lot of things that had to have required a lot of studying and concentration.

"I see what you mean." She said, cocking her head to one side.

"You know the phrase, 'Human nature is to fear the unknown and to hate what is feared?" Draco asked. Parvati nodded in the affirmative and he continued. "Well, it was like that with me. I was also kind of jealous  
of the fact that they could do all that stuff. I mean, I even felt like they were mentally superior to wizardkind."

"You were jealous of Muggles?" Parvati asked in disbelief.

"No," Draco replied. "I wasn't jealous of the fact that they weren't magical; I love being magical. It was more the fact that they were so intelligent. I mean, since I'm a wizard and I am able to do things that they can't, I naturally lookeddown my nose at them."

Parvati thought this was a reasonable explanation as to why the Malfoys were so anti-Muggles. Then something clicked on in her brain.

"Is that way you were always so horrible to Hermione Granger?" she asked.

He looked somewhat ashamed when he replied. "Yes, I was extremely jealous of her because she had the best of both worlds and she only proved my theory with how intelligent she is…always jumping up to answer every question. Tell me when you ever saw her get an answer wrong in any class?"

Parvati laughed.

"You've got point there." She said

"Granger is Muggle-born, brilliant and she's a witch. She's actually a better witch than most purebloods." Draco finished.

Parvati stared at him for a moment before saying, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy? He laughed at her comment and responded.

"I've spent a lot of time and energy hating people for stupid reasons. I got tired of being nasty to people." He smirked at her playfully. "Well, sometimes it's fun to be a jerk, but only to someone who  
deserves it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh Draco…" she said.

"Life is too short to be angry all of the time." He said, sliding closer to her and taking her hand. "That's why I got youthough, isn't it? To spend the rest of my life being happy."

Parvati felt her heart melt and her face grow warm.

Their vehicle stopped in front of and old, but very grand looking building. Draco climbed out of the car first, and then helped her out. They walked to the building arm in arm.

They stepped into a magnificent lobby with chandeliers decorating the ceilings and regal looking statues of great witches and wizards past. There was a statue of a very beautiful witch who was holding her wand at a descending angle and multi-colored water was falling from the end of it. Her hair reached her ankles and swirled around her feet in a pool, which was collecting the water.

Parvati glanced around, awed by the sight before her.

"What _is_ this place?" she asked, as they walked down the long hall.

"It's the _London Hall of Magical Occasions_." Draco answered.

"It's _beautiful!_" she exclaimed. He smiled at her excitement.

"What did we come here for?" she asked.

"A cotillion." He answered. "One of my co-workers' daughter just turned seventeen."

"Is it some sort of Ball?" Parvati asked, "Because this ensemble I'm wearing may be a bit too dressy for the occasion."

"Not at all, it's a coming of age party. The girl's father is quite well-known, so all the elite will be here." Draco replied.

"The seats ran for three-hundred fifty galleons each."

Parvati gasped. "Is it really that important?" she asked. "Padma and I didn't have one."

"Not all wizarding families do." Draco said. "It's really about spending money and it's only for witches. People with sons don't do this; I tell you, you women are expensive." Parvati smirked at that comment. Draco continued, "But I thought you would like it, so I spent the money. Its fun, there's dancing and the members of the cotillion put on a show."

"So you've been to one before?" Parvati asked.

"Yes, to my cousin Morticia's when I was fourteen and Patricia's when I was sixteen."

"Patricia?" Parvati questioned.

"Morticia's younger sister. You know my cousin Victor, of course…" Draco said. Parvati frowned.

"Their older brother, how could I ever forget?" she said darkly.

Draco smirked at her reaction. "Yes, well Patricia never comes around; always stays busy, she does."

They rounded a corner an entered a huge ballroom. There were tables adorned with flowers and cards. Each card had the inscription of the surname of the guests who were to sit at that table. The tables were  
placed around an open space of floor, which Parvati supposed was for dancing. The entire hall was decorated in pale green and plum colored accessories. There were papers folded into butterflies and bewitched to  
flutter in the air, though not annoyingly. There was a band playing a mixture of soft jazz and classical music at the back of the hall.

There were well-dressed people milling about chatting good-naturedly with one another.

_Draco was right; I'm not overdressed._ Parvati noted.

She noticed that all the women there were all wearing expensive dresses and heavy make-up and had on diamonds, pearls and furs.

_Furs...in the middle of July?_ She questioned herself.

She felt simple, like her attire was plain compared to theirs.

_Perhaps_ they _are a bit overdressed_. She convinced herself._ I_ _look_ _pretty.  
_  
They sat at the table with their name on the card and anticipated an enjoyable night.

"Parvati, would you like to dance? They're about to Tango." Draco asked an hour and a half into it. The lights had been dimmed, casting a warm, pink glow on the dance floor.

"I don't know, Draco…I haven't done that in like four years." Parvati replied apprehensively.

"Come on, love. It'll be fun." He said, softly.

_Why not?_ Parvati thought. _It would be fun; I'm not a bad dancer._

"Okay, let's go." She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor, where they quickly got into position to Tango.

The music started and they circled each other as if beginning a duel. Parvati had never thought the Tango was particularly special until she'd done it with Draco. He made the dance into a flirtatious game.  
They came close and he gripped her hands firmly. His other arm encircled her waist. Her steps were directly on point with his as they separated and came together again. Every time he touched her, she longed for more. But he'd only touch her as slightly as he possibly could, for the Tango was a very passionate dance. He'd only let his fingertips brush the small of her back or her shoulder, leaving her yearning. Everywhere his skin touched hers tingled.

God, this is pure torture! She thought as her breath quickened.

His beautiful gray eyes were full of teasing excitement and they never left hers throughout the entire dance. It was as if he was controlling her in the most pleasant way.

"You know what you're doing." She said breathlessly.

"You love it." He replied mischievously. He lifted her leg up and dipped her as she pointed her toe.

She threw her head back, exposing her long, elegant, slender neck. She looked back up, directly into his eyes. His lips were as close to hers as the two could be without kissing. She moved out of his embrace and  
stepped behind him. They improvised to make the dance their own.

"You're trying to seduce me." She said in his ear, as she wrapped her arms around his chest from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. He grabbed her left hand and twirled her around to face him.

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk.

"That remains to be seen." She replied flippantly, as she placed her right hand in the middle of his chest and did a walk in place.

He quickly stepped backward and she followed him, walking toward him.

"Hmm, so it does." He said.

She lifted her arms and slid her right foot in toward her left. He walked around her once and stopped behind her. His hands caressed her curves ever so gently. His mouth was close to her ear. She could feel his warm breath caress her neck. She put her right foot out and did a sharp turn so that she was now facing him once again. He gripped her hands and her waist at once, then twirled her out and pulled her back to him on one sharp movement. He grabbed hold of her leg and lifted it once more. She bent her knee and he picked her up swiftly and they twirled together. He put her down with her back to him and her arms dropped slowly. His arms followed hers down to her hips. It was as if they were daring one another to take the moves just a little further.

The rest of the couples had stopped dancing and now begun to watch the two. People shifted so that Parvati and Draco could have space. They were putting on quite a show. Their chemistry was incredible. Their  
movement was like liquid, yet on point. The crowd was mesmerized.

They arrived at their house six hours later, stumbling, and laughing and telling jokes. They had danced the night away, ate a magnificent meal and watched a very satisfactory show. They drank a good amount of  
wine, so they were slightly tipsy. Parvati fell out onto the sofa in a fit of giggles after Draco had told a particularly funny joke.

"I mean really, did you see her?" he was saying, "Wearing that awful pink dress. The dress looked like cake icing and she looked like an over-sized bottle of that Muggle stomach medicine, Pepto Bismal!"

"Stop!" Parvati shrieked, while holding her stomach. "Stop—I can't breathe!" Draco laughed at her dramatics.

When the laughing ceased, Parvati groaned and kicked off her fancy sandals.

"My feet are killing me! These shoes are very nice, but for long term walking and dancing, they are quite uncomfortable."

"I've got something for that." Draco said. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed and went into her bathroom. She heard him turn on the water.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm running you a nice, hot bubble bath." He called over the noise.

About ten minutes later, he came out.

"Well," he said, running his gaze over her frame. "Why are you still dressed?"

"You don't expect me to strip right in front of you, do you?" she replied.

"Why not? I've seen everything you've got; I'm your husband." He said looking affronted.

"But not recently. It's been a long time since…well you know." She said, flustered.

"Your body hasn't changed, has it? If it did, it wouldn't matter, you know"

"That's not the point I'm making, Draco." She said walking into her bathroom.

"I know what you're saying; it's been a long time since we've been intimate…" he began.

She turned to look at him and he fell quiet.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Draco." She said dismissively as she shut the door.

Draco stared at the bathroom door. "Did she just dismiss me?" he murmured to himself. "I like her nerve." He said with a smirk.


	7. Flames To Melt The Ice

**_Chapter 7- Flames to Melt the Ice…_**

Disclaimer: Here's a million-dollar question, 'How much would I get sued for if I said I _did_ own these characters?'

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed for all of your wonderful comments, they are greatly appreciated. And now, without further ado, chapter seven waits to be read.

When Parvati finished her bath she stepped out of the tub, only to find that her bathrobe had disappeared from its hook.

"Hell," she cursed. "Where is the bloody thing?"

She wrapped her towel around herself and pinned up her wet hair. Then she walked into the bedroom to find Draco lying on the bed, clad in black silk boxers and nothing else.

He watched her walk around the bed frame with a teasing glint in his pale gray eyes. She, in turn, allowed her gaze to travel the length of his 6'3" frame. Their lustful observation of each other came naturally, as though they'd just done this only hours before.

She smiled in female apreciation as she took in his appearance. There was a light dusting of fine, blonde hair on his six-pack abdomen. His slender, but strong arms rested behind his head and his slim, muscular legs were crossed at the ankles. She sighed inwardly.

_What did I do to deserve such a sexy man for a husband?_ She asked herself.

"Looking for this?" Draco asked lazily with a smirk on his pale, pointed face. He revealed her fluffy yellow bathrobe that was obscured from her view. He'd hidden it with a concealment charm.

"Draco—what are you doing with that?" she asked with a frown while sitting on the bed and reaching across him to retrieve it. He held it out of her reach, his long fingers had a tight grip on it, so she couldn't yank it from him without consequence. She got up on one knee and grabbed for it, but lost her balance and fell right into his arms.

"Careful." He breathed in her ear. His breath sent tingles down her spine.

They lay down on the bed together for several minutes before Parvati decided to get up and get her pajamas. Before she could move, however, Draco was on his side facing her. He caressed her chin and neck with his index finger. She stiffened, but didn't stop him, wondering where he was heading with this sudden show of physical affection.

He then began to kiss her slowly; first her forehead, then each of her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Everything was done at the speed of molasses, setting her senses aflame. He finally moved down to her mouth, his lips playing with hers tentatively. They felt wonderful! She deepened the kiss and their tongues began to tango passionately. It turned into a soul-searing meeting of the lips and hearts. Her brain was fuzzy, like a television set gone wrong.

They went on like this until Parvati stopped, her chest heaving.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Becoming your husband again." He answered.

He then kissed her neck and, slowly opening her towel, kissed her chest. That's when she lost herself. His practiced touch felt new to her, yet familiar. In her mind, it had been ten long months since he'd touched her this way. But to her body, it may as well have been ten minutes ago. Her body knew his; it felt like coming home after a long stay away.

He kissed down to her flat, supple stomach and dipped his tongue into her navel. She shuddered in reaction. He got up and moved to the foot of the bed and began to massage her feet.

"Draco, honey that feels nice, but we have some unfinished business to attend to." She said with a wicked smile.

"I'm getting there, love." He replied, peering at her face.

He noticed the glint in her dark eyes; that sparkle she got when she was _ready_. He hadn't seen her look like that in what seemed like ages. Her hair, still damp from the bath, had fallen out of its bun. It now cascaded down her back in thick, silky, untidy curls. Her brown skin had a glow to it that hadn't been there minutes ago. To him, at this moment she was more gorgeous than he'd ever seen her.

He made an easy decision and moved his body up to hers. He positioned himself on top of her and felt his manhood slide slowly inside of the tight, wet threshold of her forbidden space. He almost moaned from the way her body fit his, hugging him like a glove. She gasped when he rocked for the first time, and then sighed as they got into a rhythm.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear. "Promise that you'll never stay away from me that long again."

_  
As if I would ever dream of doing that._ She mused to herself.

But she decided to play a little game to make him prove himself.

She grinned mischievously and said, "No." He instantly caught onto her game

"No?" he questioned playfully, while still passionately riding her. He thrust his hips into hers harder. "Promise or I shall have to punish you."

"I—won't." She said, breathlessly. He went deeper, still. By this time she was rosy in the cheeks. It turned him on even more. They continued their little game…

When they finished, they went for round two. They made love for the remainder of the night. At five thirty, the sun had begun to rise and they lay together, drenched in sweat with the silk sheets twisted around their bodies.

"I'm spent," Parvati giggled. "You wore me out!"

"Ha!" Draco exclaimed. "You got me feeling like I just played a ten-hour game of Quidditch in the middle of an Egyptian desert!" he laughed with her.

"Ugh, I need a shower." She said.

"So do I." he agreed, nodding his head. His blonde hair was tousled from Parvati running her hands through it in her passion.

She got up and walked into his bathroom. "Where are you going?" he asked.

She turned back and smiled at him sexily. "After that performance, you don't expect me to let you take a shower without me, do you?"

He grinned. "Of course not, love." He said as he climbed off the bed to follow her.

----------------------------------

Later that afternoon, the two sat lounging about inside, catching up on time lost and talking good-naturedly. At the moment, they were eating lunch at the long dining table.

"I wonder how Lavender is; I haven't spoken to her in a while." Parvati said, swirling her fork around her plate.

"You should owl her." Draco replied, through a mouthful of potatoes.

"Yes, I think I will. Her daughter is probably a handful by now." She said.

"She has a daughter?" Draco inquired with interest. "When did _that_ happen?"

Although they hadn't been very fond of each other during their school years, he and Lavender had forged somewhat of a friendship since he and Parvati had married.

"February 27th. She's five-months old now." Parvati answered.

"You never told me that." He said, surprised. "Who's the father?"

"I'm not so sure I want to tell you _that_." She said crisply.

"Why not?" he asked. "What's it got to do with me?"

"Well, nothing really, except that he's one of your old Slytherin   
buddies." Parvati said with a note of disapproval in her voice, with Draco caught.

"Why do you say it like that? _You_ married a Slytherin." He said with a smirk.

"I did. But you became pretty decent after school. Besides, _you _didn't even know it was _me_ you danced with that night at the Ministry Ball." She huffed. "If you had, then we probably would have never even gotten together."

"And I suppose you just _loved_ me all those years." Draco said in an accusing tone. "You were _dying_ to talk to me, but your good little Gryffindor loyalty could _barely_ withstand the horror of the nasty Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Actually, I did fancy you." She said coolly. "But you're right…you were horrible. And you always had that cow, Pansy Parkinson hanging off your neck like some sort of circus animal. I only thought you were good-looking, but an awful person through and through."

"You were jealous of Pansy?" he asked incredulously.

"Well…yes!" she exclaimed. "What did you see in that wretched girl anyway?"

"Well at first, she was an easy lay." Draco replied with a shrug.

"So you only liked her because of the sex?" Parvati asked with a raised dark eyebrow.

"Well, I did in the beginning, but then I guess I started to like having her around to fawn over me." He replied. "She would do anything I asked her to. And I could be seen with her. You know there weren't really any pretty girls in Slytherin House. She was the best you could get from _there_. I mean, how would it have looked if I were to be seen dating a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or even worse, _Gryffindor?_ People would have _never_ let me live _that _down." He smirked, playfully.

"You pompous, arrogant, egotistical _git!_" she said, but with a smirk of her own.

"Which is the way you love me." He replied smugly. She shook her head at him.

"You're utterly impossible." She laughed.


	8. Compromise

_**Chapter 8- Compromise**_

Disclaimer: Two things I must make clear before we venture on.

1. Nothing here that you recognize from the Harry Potter books belong to me, the owner of them is the brilliant Rowling, as you well know.

2. Everything **not** found in the books belongs to yours truly.

A/N: Some of these chapters are needed to add more depth to the story. I apologize if any of them are a disappointment to anyone; they're certainly not intended to be. Please bear with me, more action is sure to come.

Draco walked into his office on Wednesday morning feeling like his life was finally moving in the right direction. He and Parvati had spent the weekend absorbed in each other's company, talking and enjoying the time spent with each other immensely. There hadn't been any tension between them for the past few days, which was good, considering the previous state of their marriage. They hadn't discussed the dark parts of their relationship yet and were still a little overly polite to each other, but in time that would change.

Lucius Malfoy strode confidently into his son's office at a quarter past nine; he had some business to discuss with Draco that morning, one of them work-related and the other personal.

"Mr. Malfoy." Lucius addressed him in his cold drawling voice. He refused to call Draco by his first name or "son" because "we must keep a professional relationship in the office." He'd asked that Draco do the same. It didn't matter to Lucius that everyone employed at the offices were well aware that they were father and son.

Draco looked up from his paperwork. "May I help you?"

He refrained from saying, "Mr. Malfoy." He thought the rule was rather stupid. It was cold and impersonal and Draco didn't see a need for it. However, he knew it was wise not to argue with his father.

"I will be going away for two weeks next Wednesday. Therefore, you will have to fulfill my position as Head until I return. It basically entails overseeing all of the departments. You will have to correspond with the wizards who head the other branches in France, Germany, Scandinavia and America. This is to ensure that each branch is running smoothly and in accordance with one another. You will also have to ensure that some of the people under you don't mess up because if they do, it falls on you. Bear in mind that this is somewhat of a test to determine if you are capable of running this business, because as you already know, you stand next in line when I retire. Take these two weeks more seriously than normal."

Draco stared at him for a few moments before nodding.

"Certainly, sir." He said respectfully.

"On a more personal note," Lucius continued. "Your mother and I are hosting the annual Malfoy Family Reunion this year. It will be held on Saturday, the seventh of August. I don't think I have to remind you that you should be there. It wouldn't make a great impression on the relatives if you didn't attend." He sneered before adding, "You should also bring your wife."

The level of sincerity in his voice was zero. He eyed the picture of Parvati on Draco's desk with absolute dislike.

This angered Draco. He knew that his father didn't approve of his marriage to Parvati, but Draco felt that it was not his father's place to decide who he chose to marry. Besides, his reasoning was irrational. Parvati was a beautiful person and she had shown him more love, support and understanding in six short years than Lucius had shown in a lifetime. Although they were not nearly as notorious as the Weasleys, the Patil family was among the many pureblooded families that the Malfoy family deemed "unworthy blood-traitors." He hadn't wanted his only son to marry into one of _those_ kinds of families.

Draco was _most_ grateful that his mother didn't share the same opinion as his father concerning his wife. Narcissa Malfoy loved Parvati; the two women were as close a mother and daughter. He didn't think he could handle it if his mother was like those women who didn't approve of any woman their sons fancied. That made life miserable for everyone involved. Thinking of this, Draco wished Lucius would leave his office.

"I would think of nothing less." He replied with a cold glare of his own.

Lucius smirked at his son before exiting his office. Draco sighed and sat back down. He might as well clear his head to deal with his family, for they were quite an unpleasant lot.

-----------------------------------------

When he arrived home, he was surprised to find that Parvati was not in yet. He changed out of his work attire, took a shower and decided to review his papers and schedule for work to make sure everything was in order for the following day. He was determined to get a head start on this to show his father that he was very much capable of taking his place when the time came.

An hour later, Parvati came in looking tired, but pleased.

"Hi." She said happily. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. He took her into his arms and they kissed for several seconds.

"Ummmm." She murmured as they broke apart.

"I missed you." He said. "And I have news for you."

"I have news for you too and I have to ask you something." She replied. "But tell me yours first."

He took a deep breath. He knew she would probably refuse and he couldn't blame her if she did.

"Next Saturday is the annual Malfoy Family Reunion and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me." He said this very quickly and in one breath.

Parvati frowned before answering flatly, "No."

Draco knew she would say this, but he tried to convince her anyway. "Please? It would be fun—"

"_Fun?"_ she cut across him. "I'm sorry honey, but my idea of fun isn't sitting around with a bunch snotty people who glare at me every time they see me and make a hobby out of coming up with the best ways to kill Muggle-borns and half-bloods."

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry about my family." He began. "But I have to attend and I don't want to go alone. I hate them too."

"No you don't, Draco." She replied. "You're only saying that to convince me to go."

"Actually I don't get along with everyone in my family, Parvati." He said darkly "Some people are going to be there that I'd rather not see. So will you please go with me?"

Parvati waved her arms back and forth saying. "Absolutely not! Everyone hates me, especially your grandmother, Isadora. It's no surprise that she's your father's mother. I will not subject myself to the company of those who turn their noses up at me. They say awful things about my family."

Draco looked at her with pleading eyes. "My _mother_ doesn't hate you; she loves you. Come on love, do this for me please?

"Humph." Parvati said. "She's the only one who doesn't. Look at your father…" She peered at him darkly. He was so anxious that he had the puppy dog eyes. They had the same conversation every year and she always caved.

"Don't you look at me like that!" she scolded.

_He knows what he's doing; he knows the affects that look has on me._ She thought. _He's got me wrapped around his finger. You've definitely got to learn to be firmer, Parvati._ She told herself. But her mouth betrayed her mind.

"Oh all_ right!_ I'll come." She said exasperatedly.

Immediately he smiled. He looked so relieved that she was almost glad she'd agreed to it. _Almost…_

"Great. You don't know how happy that makes me. I can barely face them alone and I've been doing this my _entire life_." He said. "Besides, it's only the elders in the family that are like that. Most of my younger cousins are really cool." Parvati snorted.

"Okay, okay there is the occasional rotten-to-the-core brat." He said with a smile. "But what family doesn't have at least _one_ of those?"

Parvati waved her hand at him. "Whatever, now can I ask my question?"

"Okay, shoot." Draco said cheerfully. He was in much better spirits now that she had agreed to accompany him to the Reunion.

"Well, this Saturday is Harry's birthday and he and Padma are going out to celebrate. So Padma asked if we could keep the boys overnight." She said, anxiously awaiting his answer.

Draco supposed it would be all right to look after the Potter boys. But he felt a little uncertain as to how he would react to them. They would remind him of what he had prematurely lost.

Parvati watched a range of emotions pass over his features. First it was fear, followed by uncertainty, then sadness and finally indifference. She was nervous as to what his answer would be. She wanted badly the chance to keep her nephews. She felt it would cheer her up about children and possibly open her up to the idea of having another one of her own, for she refused to believe that she was infertile, as the Healers had told them. She had been meaning to discuss the topic with Draco, but hadn't been sure how to bring it up. She continued speaking.

"They asked Hermione and Ron to watch them, but Hermione isn't out of the hospital yet and Ron would be working. I could take off from the office and still work from home, so it would be more convenient if we took them."

"Gra-Hermione's in the hospital?" Draco inquired, surprised. "What happened?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Parvati said, slapping her hand to her forehead. "She just had a baby on the 26th."

Draco glanced at the calendar on the nearest wall.

_The 26th had been Monday. It was Wednesday, July 28th. Saturday was July 31st; indeed it would be Potter's birthday in three days' time. And a week after that would be August 7th, the day of the Reunion. Father was going away on Wednesday, August 4th… They had one hell of a busy week ahead…_

And then what she said finally registered. _Granger and Weasley had a baby. It seemed as if everyone but them were doing great in that department._

"Hermione had a baby…" he repeated.

"Yes." She replied.

Parvati watched his reaction to her answer. Pain flashed in his eyes, but then it was gone within seconds. He quickly made his face devoid of emotion, but not before she caught it.

"That's great," he said. "We should send them a gift." His smile didn't reach his eyes. They had a cold look in them.

_Padma is right,_ thought Parvati. _He has emotionally detached himself because of the miscarriage_.

"So Joseph and Jamie can stay over, then?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course they can." He replied. "It might be fun." But the coldness didn't leave his eyes.

She threw her arms around him. "Oh Draco, thank you!" she exclaimed. "You won't regret it, they've grown into the most adorable and lively little boys." She kissed his cheek, and then flounced from the room.

He watched her retreating form with a mixture of happiness and apprehension.

_I love her so much that I'll do anything to see her happy. I hope I can handle it…for all the pain it might cause me, I hope all goes well. I know she needs this._ He thought before going back to his work.

----------------------------------------------------

Thanks to all for reading and don't forget to review. I would really appreciate it.

T.R.


	9. Spending Time with the Next Generation

_**Chapter 9 - Spending Time with the Next Generation.**_

Disclaimer: There are a several differences between J.K. Rowling and myself:

1. She is brilliant. I am not.

2. She is rich. I am not

3. She owns the Harry Potter series. I do not. I only own the characters and the spells you don't recognize and nothing else. Oh yeah…and I also own the plot.

A/N: Two chapters in one day and I've still got my Saturday! That's what the weekend will do for you.

And to **JadeSeraph:**There is a reason why Parvati doesn't react to Draco's casual sleeping with Pansy, but that will come later in the story. Thank you though, for being as inquisitive as you are and for the constructive criticism. It really helps. )

---------------------------------------

Parvati awoke on Saturday morning with more than her usual excitement for the day ahead. She was a morning person, so that was saying something. She peered at her husband. He was fast asleep. She rolled over to kiss him, and he stirred slightly at the touch of her lips. _He's such a light sleeper._ She thought of him fondly. She checked the clock on her nightstand; it was half past nine. She hated to wake him; he was rather cranky in the morning. But she had to because they both had things to do early in the day.

"Draco, darling." She cooed softly. "Wake up." She gently touched his cheek.

He turned his body away from her and groaned. "No—the sheets instructed me to stay put." He mumbled, pulling the bedcovers over his head. She giggled.

"You've got to wake up." She said. "You have to meet Blaise so the two of you can check out the new space for the office." He didn't respond; he had fallen back to sleep.

"Draco…" she said, gently shaking him. "Draco Alexander Malfoy, wake up this instant." Her tone was firm, but she had a smile on her face.

"Okay, okay." He murmured, throwing the covers off his long body. "Jeez Louise, woman…you are persistent." She laughed again at the frown marring his features. She climbed out of bed and went into her bathroom to take care of herself.

-------------------------------------------

She stepped out of the bathroom thirty minutes later to find him lying awake in bed staring at her. She thought nothing of it; this was routine for them. Getting him to cooperate on weekend mornings was like pulling teeth. She sat down on her side of the bed.

"Draco, are you going to get out of that bed anytime soon?" she asked while lotioning her legs and feet.

"No." He replied, rolling over.

"Oh yes you are." She said, grabbing her wand from her nightstand. She stood up and walked around the huge bed over to his side and aimed her wand at him.

"_Aguamenti"_ she hissed. A jet of cold water shot out from the tip of the wand and hit him squarely in the face.

"Arggh!" he screamed,_ "Bloody hell, Parvati!"_ She laughed.

"Not funny!" he yelled, jumping out of the bed wiping his face. "Not at all funny…"

"I'm sorry darling." She cooed, holding out her arms to him. "Come here."

"No." he said angrily, stepping around her. She giggled. "I love you too Draco."

By eleven o'clock Parvati was dressed in jeans and a pink short-sleeved shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had chosen to wear a pink visor to match her shirt. She prepared breakfast for herself and Draco and the two of them ate in silence. Draco was still teed off about his morning pre-shower.

_He'll get over it_. She mused, glancing at the clock. _He's always like this before noon._

When they were done, he left the house and she made her way to one of the spare bedrooms to prepare it for her nephews.

They arrived back to the house have past three o'clock that afternoon. Parvati helped the twins out of their things and sent their bags up to their room by the house elves.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked them.

"Yes Auntie." They chorused.

"All right, I'll fix you something. Go to the bathroom down the hall and wash your hands." She said.

They raced to the bathroom pushing and shoving, each trying to get ahead of the other.

"Hey, no shoving, you'll hurt yourselves!" Parvati called to them.

She magicked some sandwiches and pumpkin juice onto the dining room table. Then she went up to her bedroom to tidy things up a bit.

-------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, Parvati came back downstairs to find her nephews munching happily on the sandwiches. They were having a discussion about something. No—it sounded more like a debate.

"It's Daddy's birthday today, that's why Mummy wanted us to come to Auntie's house." Joseph said with his cup in hand.

Jamie shook his untidy head at his brother. "No, they wanted us to come so they could fight." He said.

"Na-uh!" said Joseph. His wild black curls bounced with every shake of his head. "They don't fight. I've never seen them hit each other."

"They do so! They want to wrestle." His brother exclaimed, putting the sandwich in his hand down. "It's what they do at night. I hear them all the time!"

Joseph flushed so that if his skin hadn't been brown it would have turned an angry red.

"No, Jamie you're wrong!" he admonished angrily. "See, 'cause they went out. How can they wrestle when they're outside?"

Jamie stood up and said, "I heard them! I did, they _always_ do it and Mummy screams and the bed makes lots of squeaking noises. _You_ just don't know, 'cause you always go to sleep first!"

Parvati giggled. _Harry and Padma aren't very careful. Don't they know to put a Silencing Charm around their bedroom? My nephews are very smart for their age and highly inquisitive. At least_ Jamie _knows that something goes on at night. It's only a matter of time before one or both of them figure out what their parents are_ really _doing._ She thought.

She walked into the dining area, barely containing the smile that spread across her face.

_"Hem, hem."_ She cleared her throat in a most Umbridge-like manner. The twins looked up at her.

"Would you guy like to see your room?" she asked. "I've got toys for you and everything you'll need in there."

"Yes!" they shouted as they raced upstairs. Parvati ran behind them laughing at their excitement.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco arrived home at six o'clock that evening. He hung his traveling cloak in the foyer closet and went into the family room where he was sure his nephews would be. He decided to try and have as much fun as he possibly could with them. He couldn't deny that he was eager to see them, for they were only two years old when he'd seen them last. He entered the family room and a sight that he wasn't used to greeted him.

A skinny, brown, raven-haired five year-old boy was prodding a wand at a toy action figure. The figure was changing colors at rapid speed and running around in circles. His identical twin brother was sitting on the couch with a book almost larger than he was resting on his lap. The child's brow was furrowed in concentration and he was mumbling under his breath as his eyes rapidly scanned the page.

_He can read?_ Draco thought incredulously.

The one with the wand suddenly shouted, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and the action figure zoomed skyward. He reached out a tiny hand and caught it with the speed and agility of a true Seeker.

_What the hell?_ Draco mused. _He can do magic already? He's a natural born Seeker, what with the way he just caught that toy!_

He surveyed the twins.

_They look very much like Potter, save for the complexion. They even got that wild hair…_Draco noted. _Thank _God_ I have good hair genes._

"Hello guys," he addressed them. "What are you up to?"

The one with the wand peered up at Draco with sparkling green eyes.

_Holy smokes! _Draco thought. _He's Potter's clone_.

The small boy's face broke out into a grin. "I know who you are." He said excitedly. "You're Uncle Draco. Can I call you Uncle D?"

Draco laughed. He already liked him. "Of course you can." He replied.

"Okay." The child said happily. "My name is Jamie. Do you like Quidditch? I've got a broom, only it's a small one. But Daddy says that when I'm older, I can have one like his; the _Firebolt Extreme04._ It's really cool!"

"I have one too. I'll teach you how to ride it, if you like." Draco said, smiling down at the boy. _This is one cool kid._ He thought.

"Excellent!" Jamie exclaimed. He went back to playing enthusiastically with his action figure.

Draco looked over to the couch where the other twin was sitting. He was shyly staring at Draco with wide eyes. When Draco's eyes met his, he quickly looked back down into his lap.

"You must be Joseph, then." Draco said, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him.

The boy nodded. "Hi." He said quietly.

"What are you reading?" Draco asked tentatively. Since the child was so shy, Draco didn't know how to react to him. He didn't want to upset him, so he decided to tread carefully.

"_The Tale of the Talking Fungi."_ Joseph replied. "Mummy brought it for me in Diagon Alley."

"Really? What is it about?" Draco inquired.

Joseph became really excited at this point and began talking animatedly.

"It's about a wizard whose name is Arnaldo Appuchilli. He put a spell on this seed then planted it in the ground. And the seed grew into a talking _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ that attacked all the other Fungi with _Stinksap_. And they all began to die. So now, all the Fungi formed a secret army against it." He took a breath. "Well, that's the part I'm at. I didn't finish it yet."

"That sounds like a fun read." Draco said. "They didn't have wizard's children's books like that when I your age. _Stinksap_ doesn't kill, though. It just smells really foul."

"It kills other plants, I think. Mummy told me that it's a Defense Mechanic." Joseph said eagerly.

Draco laughed. "Defense Mechanism." He corrected lightly.

_Hey, this is not so bad._ He told himself. _They're both charming and very bright. I could get used to this. _

At that moment, Parvati walked in wearing an apron and calling, Boys, you're dinner is ready! Don't forget to wash your hands…"

The twins jump up from their positions and ran down the hallway to the bathroom. Parvati then noticed Draco sitting on the couch.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day?" she asked sweetly, walking over to kiss him.

"It was busy. I'll be filling in the Head position for two weeks because Father is going out of town. So I'm using this next week to prepare for that." He replied.

"That's great!" she enthused. "This way, when he retires, you'll already have some kind of experience as Head of the company."

"Yeah, that's what he said." Draco sullenly replied.

Noticing his tone, Parvati asked, "Aren't you excited?"

"Well…I suppose I am, it's just that my father—"he paused for a second, and then continued. "Lucius Malfoy isn't the easiest person to deal with, you know."

"Of course I know, darling." Parvati said soothingly. "I'll be here for you if you need to talk about it. You know that."

Draco smiled at her gratefully. "Yeah, I know." He said.

The boys raced past them and into the dining hall. The adults stood up from the sofa to follow them. Everyone sat down at the table where hot, steaming food was waiting for them. Draco and Parvati sat at the heads of the table and the twins sat on the sides, across from each other.

"Dinner would have been ready sooner, but I had to do it the Muggle way because I seem to have misplaced my wand." Parvati said with her brow furrowed.

Draco laughed and inconspicuously glanced in the direction of Jamie, or whom he _thought_ was Jamie. He had trouble telling them apart when they weren't speaking. He peered at the other twin. Judging by his sheepish expression, Draco guessed correctly that _this_ was Jamie.

"What's so funny?" Parvati inquired, noticing the unspoken communication between her husband and her nephew. She smiled; it warmed her heart to see that he was getting on well with them. Draco was looking at Jamie with a playful expression on his face.

"Jamie," Parvati said in an amused tone. "Have you got my wand?" Jamie produced the wand he had obscured under the table and handed it to his aunt.

"Thank you." She said, gently taking the wand out of his hand. Jamie looked ashamed. Draco reached over and rubbed his head fondly.

"Don't worry, Jamie. I used to take my mum's wand all the time when she wasn't looking. It's okay to be curious. Your Auntie's not mad at you." He turned to Parvati. "Are you darling?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not, sweetheart." she replied. She turned to the other twin. "Joseph honey, eat your carrots…they're good for your eyes."

Jamie visibly cheered up when he was sure his aunt wasn't upset with him. The four had a very nice dinner filled with friendly banter and jokes.

_So this is what it would be like to have a decent family_. Draco thought contently. _I could definitely do this…_

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed so far. One more thing I need to ask you to do. See, that little button down on the left? That's it…just click on it…go on, it won't hurt…

T.R.


	10. St Mungo's Emergency Ward

_**Chapter 10 – St. Mungo's Emergency Ward**_

Disclaimer: I'm going to start this differently. I own Melissa Tolbert, the Potter boys, Settusent Solution (sorry about the stupid name, but I couldn't come up with anything else.) and whatever incantations and potions you don't recognize from the HP series. Everything else belongs to the wonderful writer we all know as J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I know I got a little silly last chapter…Don't mind me; I was just slightly high off typing. Also I would like to thank **princess-of-all things-sweet** and **Phantom of Delight** for all of their wonderful reviews. They are very encouraging and help me to update faster. Thanks to everyone else who reviewed as well! It is greatly appreciated. Okay, enough of my big mouth, onto chapter 10.

Draco and Parvati were tucking the boys into their beds. Parvati had magicked comfortable twin beds with vibrantly colorful bedcovers into the room. She also magicked night tables on each side and had levitated the magically powered television from her sewing room up to the spare that the boys were staying in. Draco was talking to Jamie and Parvati was arranging Joseph's _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ on his nightstand, so that it would be away from the wall.

"Auntie, my _Mimbulus_ shot _Stinksap_ at Jamie yesterday." Joseph said giggling.

"Yeah, it was really nasty." Jamie quipped. "Mummy bathed me for a whole hour! And when she finished, I was all wrinkly!"

Draco and Parvati laughed at the twins.

"That's Padma for you." Parvati said. "My sister's really…_clean_."

Jamie addressed Draco, "Uncle D, can you take us to the Muggle movies? My friend Jayden went with his sister and he say's they're awesome."

"Sure thing, kid." He replied cheerfully.

"Yea!!!" Jamie cheered.

Parvati kissed the boys on their foreheads. Then she and Draco walked to the door.

"Good night, darlings. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. Your Uncle and I are down the hall too, opposite the bathroom in case you need anything." Parvati explained as she cut off the light.

One of the boys was already snoring and the other replied, "Okay, good night Auntie."

Once they were in their own bedroom Draco said, "Those are the coolest kids I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. I mean, the last time I saw them, they couldn't even talk."

"See, I told you. They're adorable." Parvati replied smiling.

Draco shook his head. "No," he said. "It's more than that. They are incredibly intelligent; that Joseph can read so well and he's _only five_. And Jamie is so full of…_life_, you could never get bored with that kid around."

"Yes, they are quite smart." Parvati agreed with an expression of amusement on her face. "You wouldn't _believe_ what I heard them talking about earlier…"

She then proceeded to relay the twins' conversation about their parents' recreational bedtime activities. When she finished, Draco was standing there with is mouth to the floor, stunned.

"He said that?" he asked of Jamie. "Are you serious?"

"Draco, I'm dead serious." Parvati answered. "Padma and Harry have got to put a Silencing Charm around their bedroom.

"That, they must." Draco said, smirking. "And so do we if we wish to do anything of the sort tonight." His voice was filled with wicked intentions.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Draco!" she exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"I'm serious, love. So you better get out your wand." He said with a naughty glint in his gray eyes.

_He's not joking…_Parvati told herself._ He really wants to play…okay then let me finish what he's started…_

She grinned at him. "You're on…but I don't have my wand, it's over there." She pointed to the top of the television set.

Draco smirked again. "Very well, then." He said pulling out his wand. _"Silencio!"_ he muttered flicking it with a flourish at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

At three o'clock that morning, Draco awoke to a noise from down the hall. He abruptly sat up and listened.

"_Retch, retch—splat!"_

One of the children was sick. He heard more retching and the awful spattering sound of vomit hitting a hard surface, and then crying. He grabbed his wand from his nightstand, then jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the twins' room.

Both boys were sitting up in their beds. One of them was crying and rubbing his eyes. The front of his pajama shirt and pants were horribly soiled. His brother was staring wide-eyed and scared at Draco.

"Uncle D!" he exclaimed. "Jo-jo threw up all over the floor too!"

Draco rushed to the child and felt his forehead.

_He's burning up!_ He thought, vanishing the mess off the front of his shirt and pants and pocketing his wand. He picked up the crying child and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Shhh, there now." He said. He shifted Joseph to one arm and took his wand back out.

"_Tergeo."_ He muttered siphoning up the mess on the floor. He turned to Jamie. "It's okay Jamie, you can go back to sleep now. I'll take care of him."

Draco carried Joseph down the hall and into the bathroom. The child's small body felt extremely hot against his skin. He gently put him down in front of the toilet.

"Does your tummy still hurt?" he asked him. Joseph nodded. Then he leaned over and vomited again into the toilet.

_Shit!_ Draco thought worriedly. _He's really ill._

He summoned a cloth from the linen closet and wet it in the sink. He kneeled down to wipe Joseph's mouth and looked into his face. The child's emerald eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Does anything else hurt?" Draco asked. Joseph nodded again.

"My chest…" he said, then he started coughing.

"Okay." Draco replied. "Everything's going to be fine…"

He stood to his full height and peered into the medicine cabinet to find a potion that would bring down the boy's fever. He found it in a matter of seconds and then pointed his wand at his left hand whispering, _"Enchentia!"_ A thermometer instantly materialized in his hand.

"Okay little tyke, I need you to open your mouth." He said, peering down at Joseph who immediately did as he was told. Draco stuck the thermometer under his tongue. A few minutes later, he took it out of the child's mouth and read it.

"_Bloody hell_, 104.9." he mumbled under his breath.

Draco gave Joseph the potion to reduce his fever and make him sleep through it. He carried the child back into his bedroom. His brother was fast asleep. Draco sat with Joseph, waiting for half an hour for the potion to take effect.

When Joseph finally fell asleep, Draco walked tiredly back to his own bedroom. He slid under the covers next to Parvati, who slept like a rock and drifted off to dreamland.

-------------------------------------------------------

At nine o' clock that morning, Parvati woke up. She walked over to the window and peered out. The sky was stormy gray and rain was falling from it as though being poured from an overlarge bucket. Draco had left ten minutes prior to discuss details of the Reunion with his mother. Parvati went into her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She was putting on her one of her house robes when she noticed a note lying face up on her nightstand. She picked it up and read,

_Parvati, _

_Little Jo is ill. He had a fever of 104.9 and he doesn't seem to be able to hold anything down. I gave him a dose of Settusent Solution to reduce hisfever; I checked him this morning at seven and his fever had gone down to 101.3, so that's definitely an improvement. He was sleeping when I left. Thought you should know._

_I will be home by 5:45, no later than sixthis evening. Mother's keeping me busy writing letters to the entire Malfoy family (not joking about that!) and doing loads of other stuff because Father's claiming business. (cough!) Anyway, I hope all goes well with Joseph and I'll see you later_

_Love from,_

_Your Draco_.

Parvati rushed down the hall to the twins' room. Jamie sitting cross-legged on his bed was watching American cartoons on the television and Joseph was still soundly asleep.

"Hello, sweetheart." She addressed Jamie. "Did you sleep well?"

Jamie nodded and answered, "Uh huh." Parvati smiled.

"You must be hungry. Come downstairs with me and I'll whip up something yummy for you to eat."

He got out of bed and followed his aunt downstairs. She made porridge, toast and eggs. Aunt and nephew chatted while they ate.

An hour later, Joseph stumbled into the dining area rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Parvati said cheerfully. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"No, I'm cold." Joseph moaned. His usually bright eyes looked very weak

He walked over to Parvati, climbed into her lap and put his head in her bosom. She could feel the heat emitting from his tiny body. She placed a hand on his forehead; his fever had returned. He was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm!

"Oh, you poor _dear!_" she exclaimed, standing up with him in her arms. She called over her shoulder to the other twin.

"Jamie honey, we have to go. Come upstairs so I can dress you." They hurriedly left the kitchen to the upper region of the house.

------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, the three were fully dressed in rain coats and boots. Just before heading out of the door, Parvati performed the Impervius Charm on them to block the water. She sent an owl to her sister and brother-in-law explaining the situation then Disapparated them to St. Mungo's Emergency Ward.

When they arrived to the Apparation point, they had to walk to the Pediatrics side of the hospital. The Emergency Ward was half a block from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Parvati carried Joseph and held Jamie's hand. When they reached the front desk, the receptionist, who was usually bored and reluctant to cooperate, took one look at the sick child in Parvati's arms and pointed the trio in the right direction.

--------------------------------------------------------

The waiting room on the fourth floor was very crowded with children of all ages and their parents. Parvati glimpsed a baby no more than a year-old crying. But this was no normal crying, the sound coming out of the child's mouth was a tiger's roar. She also saw a brunette girl who looked to be about twelve with what appeared to be bulls' horns sprouting from her ears.

_Joseph's illness is _normal_ compared to some of _these_ ailments._ _What in the name of Merlin have these children been doing to themselves? _Parvati mused.

She registered Joseph and waited with all the others to be called. He was asleep against Parvati's chest and Jamie was lively chatting with another child who was there accompanying his parents and his sick baby sister.

"Daddy let's me play in the sky water." The boy said.

"You mean rain?" Jamie asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, I mean sky water." The boy said with a frown. "It's what dragons drink at night—say, you look like Harry Potter, only you're brown."

"I know." Jamie said with a smile. "He's my dad."

The other boy's bright brown eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Umm hmm." Jamie replied, nodding. His wild black curls fell into his eyes.

Parvati smiled at the pair of them. _The imaginations of children..._ She mused.

"Potter, Joseph James!" a voice called over the loud speaker. Whispers broke out all over the waiting room.

"—Did she say _Potter? _I don't see him here."

"_Potter_…the one who conquered _He-who-must-not-be-named?_ The famous Quidditch player? Must be one of his sons who's sick—"

"Come Jamie," Parvati said to her nephew. "That's us." She gently shook Joseph; he didn't wake. She just gathered him up and walked to the back.

_I'll wake him when the Healer sees us_. She told herself.

They were sitting in one of the hospital rooms waiting for their Healer to arrive. Brightly colored pictures of magical creatures decorated the walls. The pictures, as always in the wizarding world, were moving. A sign that read "The Pixie Room" was on the door. Joseph was lying on the bed and Jamie was sitting in Parvati's lap. After a few moments, a pretty red haired woman wearing lime-green healer robes came in. She looked slightly familiar to Parvati.

"Hello." She said smiling cheerfully. "I'm Healer Melissa Tolbert. I'm here to examine one Joseph J. Potter." Her brown eyes traveled from Parvati to Jamie to Joseph lying on the bed. Parvati pointed to Joseph and said, "That's him." Healer Tolbert surveyed Parvati.

"And you are his mother, I presume"

"No ma'am, I am his aunt Parvati Malfoy."

"Very well." Tolbert said. "What is the matter?"

Parvati went on to explain the event of the previous night that as they were relayed to her by Draco. Tolbert wrote rapidly on a clipboard as Parvati spoke. When they were done, the Healer approached Joseph on the bed and gently shook him awake. He still didn't even stir.

"How long has he been asleep?" Tolbert asked Parvati.

"About an hour, I suppose." Parvati replied.

"Hmm." Tolbert said. She went to an intercom on the wall and called for some sort of potion.

"Tolbert 67384 _Draught of Resurgant_ essential in room 408."

Immediately, a small vial of swirling dark purple potion appeared through a window next to the intercom.

"His body's shut down." Tolbert informed Parvati. "It can happen in cases like this."

"Cases like what?" Parvati asked worriedly.

"He's got a fever you say?"

"Yes." Parvati said with a trembling voice.

"Well, his temperature rose too high for his body to handle, so his organs sent warning signals to his brain and caused his body to shut down in order to cool itself off." Tolbert explained logically. "I'll give him this potion to Ennuverate him, so that I can examine him properly. I can't use the spell because it only serves as a counter charm to the Stupefy curse. "

"Okay." Parvati answered, still slightly uneasy.

Tolbert put on purple latex gloves and gently pinched Joseph's nose. His mouth instanly opened. She squeezed his cheeks and tipped the contents of the vial down his throat. They anxiously waited a few minutes for him to wake up.

Joseph's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Iwantmymummy…" he mumbled incoherently.

"Hi there." Tolbert said in a soothing voice. "You're in the Pixie Room. My name is Healer Tolbert and I'm going to examine you. Okay?"

"I don't want to be in the Pixie Room." Joseph said quietly with tears in his eyes. "I'm scared of Pixies." His brother pipped up.

"Don't worry Jo. When I accidentally gave myself that bird's beak, I was in the Hippogriff Room. Now _they_ look scary!"

"No, no they're not going to hurt you, they're only pictures." Tolbert said softly as she took out her wand. "Relax yourself now."

Joseph closed his eyes; he was slightly trembling. Tolbert performed the same charm for a thermometer that Draco earlier that morning. She took his temperature. Then she continued to point her wand at various places on his body, while muttering several incantations under her breath. She would scribble on her clipboard when she finished with each area.

Parvati waited anxiously, still holding Jamie on her lap, who had taken her wand once more and was prodding it at a toy from his pocket. The toy was swelling slowly, but it went quite unnoticed by anyone else in the room.

At last, Tolbert stopped her poking and muttering and spoke.

"It seems as though Joseph here has an Ear Infection. His temperature is 103.8 right now, which is still very high and can rise at any given time. However, your husband did the right thing in giving him the _Settusent Solution_. It made his body somewhat immune to the infection. He really would have been much worst off without it. He might not have made it through the night as his fever was so high."

Parvati gasped at these words. The relaxed as she thought.

_An Ear Infection isn't too bad. But still…she said he could have died. Oh Draco! Thanks to you everything will be fine. _

Tolbert's voice interrupted her musing.

"Mrs. Malfoy, may I have a word?" she asked privately.

"Of course." Parvati replied, setting Jamie down and standing up.

The two women moved to a corner and Tolbert cast the _Muffliato_ spell around them so the children couldn't hear what they were saying. Parvati looked surprised. _That spell's not approved by the Ministry._ She noted. Tolbert read her expression and smiled.

"I have family members who used to make a hobby out of causing trouble." She said. "But I don't use unapproved charms for that. I only use them when it's convenient."

"It's nothing, Healer." Parvati replied.

"Well onto what I wanted to tell you," Tolbert said. "There seems to be a little more of a problem with your nephew."

Looking very worried, Parvati asked, "How much more?"

"He has Pneumonia in his lungs."

Parvati gasped again. "Oh no!" she said, with her hand over her heart.

"It is curable, of course. But I think it would be best if he stayed overnight. That way we can monitor his progress and step in if anything goes wrong during treatment."

"But Healer it's August, how could he have gotten Pneumonia?" Parvati asked.

"It seems as if he had it and never got visibly sick." Tolbert replied. "He could have acquired it the spring season when it's rains a lot and the temperatures are cooler. When it happens that way it's called Walking Pneumonia. It occurs when the lungs fill up with mucus without any indication of illness, until the lungs are almost completely full. Walking Pneumonia is more dangerous than regular because one could go on for months not knowing they have it until it's too late and there's nothing that can be done to save them." She explained.

"This is why I said your husband did the right thing in giving your nephew the _Settusent_. As I previously stated, his temperature ran extremely high; it's normally the way the body will respond to the abnormal status of the lungs. The _Settusent_ can act as an antidote and slow down the process of whatever is ailing the child. Sort of like a bezeor for natural illnesses.

Parvati was silent for a few moments while taking it all in. Then she asked a question.

"So why did he vomit?"

"If he ate anything dairy, milk, cheese, etc, his body would have gotten rid of it." Tolbert answered. "When a person has a fever, their body doesn't take to dairy products. It ferments in their stomach, causing the body to reverse digest."

Finally satisfied that she understood everything, Parvati nodded.

"Okay," she said. "I will inform his parents."

But there was no need for her to do this, because at that precise moment Harry entered the room. Jamie jumped off his chair and into Harry's arms yelling, "Daddy!"

Healer Tolbert lifted the _Muffliato_ spell.

"Hello sir, you can't just enter a patient's room. Who—?" she broke off when she saw his face. Her eyes traveled up to his forehead to survey his famous scar. She shifted her gaze to Joseph on the bed, who had fallen back to sleep. Something in her brain clicked.

"Harry Potter!" she said with a surprised expression. "I should have known the child was related to you. Joseph _Potter._ Of course…he's your boy!"

"Yes he is." Harry said with a smile. Healer Tolbert had gone slightly red around the ears due to embarrassment from her slip up.

"I was just explaining to Mrs. Malfoy here, what the problem is with your son." She then proceeded to reiterate the situation to Harry.

"—so I thought it best to just keep him." she finished.

Harry nodded and said, "Whatever is best for him I'll attest to."

"Well I have to prepare the first stage of treatment, and then I'll return to administer it to him and to further explain." She walked to the door and collided headlong with Padma, who burst into the room looking extremely worried.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry." Padma said, flustered.

"That's quite all right." Tolbert replied, levitating her clipboard off the floor and exiting the room

"My baby!" Padma cried and threw herself at the bed, rousing the sleeping child. "Oh! You're burning up!" She turned to her sister.

"Parvati, I got here as quickly as I possibly could. What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Parvati took her sister and her brother-in-law to the side and explained everything, starting with the events of the night before and including what Healer Tolbert had told her. When she finished, Harry looked awestruck.

"So Malfoy gave him some sort of solution and it helped—"

"It saved his _life_, Harry!" Padma interrupted him. She turned to Parvati with tears in her eyes. "We've got to thank him! We could invite him over for a gathering or something."

"Yes." Harry agreed with a dazed expression. "That does seem to be in order."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Things are going to get a little raunchy soon, though I'm not saying when. If you are adverse to emotions running high and change in characters, stop here. **You have been warned**. Oh…yeah I forgot. Please review, I will need it.

T.R.


	11. The Malfoy Family Reunion

_**Chapter 11 – The Malfoy Family Reunion.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Malfoy characters you recognize (nor anyone else from the books). However, I do own the cousins, uncles, grandparents, parents and whatever spells or curse alterations you don't recognize.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I received on the last chapter. Special thanks to **stupidcutiepie** for the encouraging notes and I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 11.

Parvati arrived home at two o'clock that afternoon and already she was exhausted. All the worrying and excitement over her nephew had caused her to suddenly run low on energy. She immediately went up to her bedroom and fell out across the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke three hours later feeling slightly groggy and disheveled, but she shook it off because there were things that needed to be done. She had to cook dinner, and then put together a care package for Ron and Hermione's baby and lastly she had to go shopping for something to wear to next week's family reunion. She set about cooking dinner first, so that by the time Draco arrived, he would be able to eat if he was hungry. Once that was done, she continued with her other tasks.

She considered going into Hogsmeade to purchase something for the baby, but then she remembered that she really had some beautiful things for who would have been hers and Draco's son. And coincidentally, Hermione had given birth to a boy. It would do no good for all that stuff to continue collecting dust up in the attic. She made the decision to give it all to them.

And so, she wrapped it all in pretty blue and white packaging then shrunk it down enough for their owl to carry and sent it with a pleasant note attached. She decided to pay them a visit next week after the Reunion. By the time Parvati finished everything, Draco had arrived home.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing her. "How was your day?"

"It was hectic, to say the least."

"Did Joseph feel better?" he asked, while taking off his traveling cloak.

"No, I had to take him to the Pediatrics Emergency Ward." She explained what happened at the hospital.

"—she said that the potion you gave him saved his life." Parvati finished. Draco was as stunned as Harry was when _he'd_ found out. Parvati continued,

"Oh, _what_ we would have done if you hadn't heard him in the other room, I don't know!"

She threw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him off his feet. He balanced himself and hugged her back.

"How did you know that that potion would help?" Parvati asked after she'd let him go.

"Well, it's for children. It's delicate for their immune systems. My mother used to give it to me when I used to get really sick as a child." Draco replied. "I brewed some just in case we _did _keep a child or had a baby…" his voice tapered off at the end of this statement.

_I wonder how he feels about that_. Parvati thought. _He seemed to enjoy our nephews quite a lot._

It was the happiest she had seen him in a while. She still had yet to breach the subject with him. Every time she worked up enough nerve to approach him, she would come up with a million other things that needed to be done or discussed. Truth be told, she was apprehensive about what he would say if she told him that she wanted another baby. What if he flat out told her that he didn't want a child; that he wasn't ready for one? She wouldn't quite know how to deal with that. She felt that while it was great with just the two of them, it would be nice to have a baby around. She wanted to experience some of the joy that her sister felt when she talked about her sons. And what Lavender and Hermione and all the other women she knew who had children felt. She just wanted her husband to want it too.

She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Draco, I—"

"Don't worry about it." He replied shortly. "It's nothing." He got up to walk out of the room. She followed him, touching his shoulder tentatively.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" she blurted out, holding his arm with her other hand.

He gently slid his arm away from her, but the intent was not mistaken; he didn't want her to touch him. He peered down at her with a cold expression in his pale gray eyes.

"For what?" he asked. She recoiled at his look.

"N-nothing." She stammered, looking at her feet. She sat down in a nearby chair and peered in his general direction, but not at him.

Draco watched her for a minute. She was staring at the wall behind him, though not really appearing to see it. He glimpsed sadness and worry in her endless pools of dark brown orbs. _What is she worried about?_ He wondered. He moved toward her and touched her cheek. She jumped a little and looked up at him as if she just noticed that he was there.

He quickly changed into a caring manner.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked in a concerned tone, touching her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Of course I am, silly." She said with an unconvincing smile.

He didn't believe her.

"Are you worried about Little Jo? He's going to be all right, isn't he?" he asked.

"Of course he is. The Healers will be able to sort him out fine." Her tone was assured.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

_But if Joseph is okay, why did she look so troubled a minute ago?_ He asked himself. _She'll tell me when she'd ready. _

One thing he knew about Parvati was that she didn't like to be pushed; she would come around in her own time.

She changed the subject. "Draco honey, if you're hungry dinner is ready. I'm just going to go to Hogsmeade to buy something to wear to the Reunion."

Draco slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh yeah," he said. "I have these pendants that we're supposed to wear."

Parvati raised her eyebrows. Seeing her expression, he hurriedly continued.

"Well the theme colors are black and gold. We have black and gold robes that we must wear as well. I already picked yours up for you. The women's robes are gold with black trimming and the men's are the opposite. Black represents the family unity, you know the bond of the Malfoys is impenetrable and gold represents our wealth."

Parvati snorted.

_Typical Malfoy family tradition, absolutely pretentious…_ She thought with displeasure. _Most families have reunions just to enjoy the company of one another. But not the _Malfoys_, no…they are such show-offs…honestly._

"How delightfully _modest_…really." She said in a disgusted tone. "Can your family be more stuck up?"

"Parvati, please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" Draco said wearily. "Let's try and have a good time, okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have a _stupendous_ time, darling." She said sarcastically in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Parvati promises to play nice." She sneered and her dark eyes glistened with malice. "She won't pull out her nasty claws."

Draco laughed at her. "Right now, you look like a true Malfoy with that expression and you're totally acting like one. You'll be fine, love."

"I am a Malfoy and I learn from the best, dear." She smirked.

He laughed at her again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Saturday, they awoke at seven o'clock in the morning. Parvati was not in a very good mood and Draco was unusually chipper.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said kissing her awake.

She eyed him crossly.

"What are you so _happy_ about?" she groaned. "I thought you didn't want to _go._"

"You're going with me, so I don't have to endure it alone. Really though, I hope they have some fun things planned this year. Remember we went White Water Rafting?" He asked rhetorically. "That was really fun."

She looked at him darkly. "Oh sure, I had a _great_ time. Only it wasn't so fun when your cousin Victor bewitched my boat to flip over into all that icy water."

"You can swim." Draco said looking amused.

"Yeah, I can swim…in _water,_ but then he turned the area of the lake that I was in to ice. It took _hours _for your mum to sort it out and I was still shivering when we got home."

"I hexed Victor for that, Parvati." Draco said. "He isn't likely to forget _that_ in a hurry."

Parvati got up and began preparing for her morning shower. "Oh you just wait, Draco Malfoy." She said wickedly. "I'll show them who not to mess with."

And he partly believed her. She'd been to enough of the Malfoy family events to know some nasty tricks. He didn't put it past her ever since he'd seen her last week with that expression on her gorgeous face. She knew how to play dirty just like them. Suddenly he felt uneasy, as if something would go wrong.

-------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Malfoy Estates in Wiltshire at eleven o'clock that morning. The house elves had decorated the Manor with black and gold everything. The flowers on the tables and in the gardens were black and gold clusters. The crystal chandeliers were bewitched to emit golden light. The spiral staircase in the family room leading to the Northeast wing of the house had been turned to black stone with gold railings. The same had been done to the staircase leading to the Northwest wing. There were tables set out in the back gardens as well. Parvati and Draco arrived on the grounds dressed in regular attire. They would change clothes when they got inside the house. Narcissa Malfoy excitedly ran out to the grounds to greet them.

"Draco! Darling, how are you?" she exclaimed.

She was already dressed in her gold robes with black trimming. Her long, white blonde hair was in spiral curls today, the morning sun made it shine like white gold. She threw her arms around her son's neck and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

"I've missed my baby!" she said.

"Mum…" Draco said, embarrassed. His pale cheeks tinged slightly pink.

He hated when his mother acted as if she hadn't seen him in ages; it made him feel like a child. Narcissa turned to Parvati.

"How are you, dear?" she asked, hugging her warmly. "Have you been well? Is this one taking good care of you?" she jerked her thumb at Draco. "If he isn't, you just owl me and I'll straighten him out."

"I've been fine, Narcissa. Thanks for asking." Parvati replied.

"Don't be silly, I always ask about you. You're as much a daughter to me as Draco's my son." Narcissa said with a smile.

The three walked across the grounds toward the house. Parvati and Narcissa walked ahead of Draco chatting animatedly. They entered the house ten minutes later where Parvati promptly asked where she could change into her robes. She didn't want to give anyone a reason to make her look bad, so she planned on acting as self-important, arrogant and poised as they were.

"We can go to my dressing room and have a chat." Narcissa said excitedly.

She didn't really socialize with many people and wasn't one who had a lot of women for friends. Ever since Draco had left home, she didn't have anyone but Lucius to dote on and most of the time he was out of the house. Naturally, whenever Parvati came over, Narcissa was only too happy to play hostess and mother to her. She had taken a particular liking to the girl. Parvati was a nice, clean girl with a good heart and she loved her Draco. Narcissa knew that they loved each other and were happy and that was all that mattered to her.

The two women went up the spiral staircase to the Northeast wing and walked down several long halls to the dressing room. Parvati took off her traveling clothes and put on black stockings and the solid gold sleeveless dress that she had brought. On her neck she put a simple gold locket that held a miniature picture of Draco and herself shifting and waving at the camera. She slid her feet into black square-toed heels. She then slipped into her gold robes. She picked up the pendant of a gold galleon with a black letter "M" in the center of it. Two snakes, one black, the other gold were curled around the "M". Attaching it the left breast pocket of her robes, she sighed and summoned a brush from her purse.

Parvati sat down at the vanity table and brushed her hair, letting it naturally curl as it fell down her back. She held the hair off her face with two golden hair-combs. She glossed her lips with shiny, clear balm. Narcissa watched her.

"You really are truly beautiful, dear." She said, fingering Parvati's shiny, dark hair. "Your hair is lovely; it's so thick and long. Unlike mine, which lacks body. I have to apply loads of _Sleekeasy's Bounce and Curl_ to get it like this." She gestured to her head of bouncy golden curls.

Parvati blushed. Receiving compliments from a woman as beautiful as Narcissa Malfoy was very flattering indeed.

"Thank you." She said with a smile. "But really, I hate the way it curls at the ends. However, I'm much too impatient to deal with hair straightener."

Parvati busied herself with putting on her earrings. Narcissa stood near her. "Here, let me help you with that, dear." She said taking the other earring from Parvati.

Narcissa looked at Parvati through the mirror. "Parvati, are you sure everything is all right? You seem troubled."

Parvati blinked then smiled in the same unconvincing way she had at Draco. She stepped away from the mirror and averted her gaze from her mother-in-law's concerned blue eyes.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Malfoy." She said stiffly.

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. Now she knew something was wrong. Parvati never called her Mrs. Malfoy unless there was something bothering her.

_Something is strange…_Narcissa thought to herself.

She decided to let the girl come to her if she wanted to. She put a slender hand on Parvati's shoulder.

"Well if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm here for you, all right?"

Parvati nodded and said, "I really appreciate that, Mrs. Mal—Narcissa. Thank you."

The two women went back down to the family room. Lucius was sitting in there with his father's older brother Alexander Malfoy, who like all the other Malfoy men had the trademark white-blonde hair, cold pale gray eyes and seemingly permanent sneer. He also had the notorious smirk, which was marring his distinguished handsome features as the women entered. Draco was there with them as well and all three of them were dressed in their black robes. Lucius and Alexander were chatting calmly about marriage and the values of pureblood families. Draco was sitting on the opposite sofa, scowling at the pair of them.

"You've got to train them young, while you can still shape them. If you don't, they will stray. We can't have our sons and daughters disgracing the family name by taking up with blood-traitors, Mudbloods and filthy half-bloods." Alexander was saying in his big, booming voice. "My brother, Abraxas certainly had the right idea. I reckon that's why you turned out so well, Lucius."

"Father wasn't one you'd like to cross, as I always tell Draco here." Lucius gestured toward his son. "I'll tell you where I went wrong; he had it easy. Spoiled that one, I did." He said with a displeased expression on his pale, pointed face. "If I defied Father, he'd _Crucio_ me, no questions asked. However, if I so much as _suggested_ using it on Draco in his mother's presence, she'd have my neck."

"Victor would never think of disrespecting the family name. He, Morticia and Patricia have done well and made respectable marriages with pureblood families who share the same values. And your Aunt Victoria isn't so sensitive about it." Alexander said. "Yes, it is much too bad that my younger brother predeceased me. He would have straightened him out good."

Lucius nodded in agreement.

Narcissa walked up to the men with Parvati in tow and cleared her throat. "You'll do no such thing, Lucius Malfoy!" she said in an icy tone. "You will not perform any Unforgivable Curses on my son. If you even so much as think of it, I shall ensure that it's the last thing you do."

Lucius smirked at his wife. "No darling, I certainly will not." He said in a silky tone. "I was merely explaining to my uncle that it's what my father did to _me_ as a child." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She shot him a cold glare.

"Lucius, aren't you forgetting to address someone?" Narcissa reprimanded gesturing toward Parvati.

"No." Lucius crisply replied.

"Lucius! Have you no shame?" Narcissa exclaimed.

He sneered. "Very well, then." He said as he turned to Parvati. "Hello, Miss Patil."

Parvati stood before him. "It's Mrs. Malfoy, sir." She said coldly. "Or else I wouldn't be here." She turned up her nose at him. "Goodness knows that there are millions of other things I'd rather be doing at the moment, but I happen to love your son very much and would do anything for him."

Despite her sentiments toward him, her icy tone sent chills down Draco's spine. He watched the entire encounter with a great amount of apprehension before deciding to intervene.

"Uncle Alex, I'm sure you remember my wife, Parvati." He said, addressing the eldest Malfoy male in the room.

Alexander Malfoy glared at Parvati through slit eyes. "How could I forget?" he said in a tone matching Lucius' in silkiness. He shook her hand. When she let go, he wiped his hand on his robes. "My apologies, I don't want to be contaminated by the filth of a Mudblood-lover." He said evilly.

Draco swore, Narcissa gasped and Lucius smirked. However, Parvati merely smiled and whipped out her wand so fast that nobody had a chance to react. She pointed it at Uncle Alexander's mouth. With a malicious glint in her dark eyes, she said,

"In that case sir, wash out your filthy mouth. _Scourgify!_"

Alexander clapped his hand to his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Lucius whipped out his wand and pointed it at Parvati. Draco promptly pointed his wand at Lucius.

"Touch her and I'll hex you into next year." Draco said menacingly. "He deserved what he got."

Lucius peered into the gray eyes of his son and saw a fire that he'd never seen there before. He chose not to respond to him at the moment. Seeing his father's resistance, Draco dropped his wand. Alexander began screaming in pain and fell the floor, writhing and shaking. Lucius knelt down beside his uncle and glared up at Parvati with deepest loathing.

"Fix him, you little bitch," he said, in a deadly whisper. "Fix him now."

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?" she hissed. "I'd watch my language if I were you."

"I beg your pardon?" said Lucius with raised eyebrows. "What are you playing at, you silly girl?"

"No, no, no, that's the wrong answer. I'm sure you were taught better than that." She said, shaking her head. "If you speak to me like that again, I shall have to jinx you."

Her voice was eerily calm. Draco felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He knew that when she spoke in that calm voice, all hell was about to break loose. It meant that she was seconds away from hexing her target into oblivion.

Lucius aimed his wand at her once more and screamed, _"Crucio!"_ at the precise moment that Parvati yelled, _"Protego!"_

She deflected his curse and the jet of red light went flying back in the direction of its caster. He moved quickly, narrowly avoiding it. The spell hit one of the glass vases on the table and glass shattered in every direction. A piece of it whizzed past Parvati and cut her left cheek deeply; she didn't even flinch. Alexander was still moaning and rolling around on the floor at their feet. Draco and Narcissa were frozen to their spots, expressions of horror plastered on their pale faces.

Lucius glared at Parvati, his clear, gray eyes full of hate. Parvati returned his glare with an icy one of her own. Blood dripped from her the gash in her face onto the floor. He saw bravery and anger in her dark eyes.

_She's not even afraid of me._ Lucius mused. _This girl can play dirty; she's evil in her own way…_

He dropped his gaze from hers.

"Very well, I apologized for what I said." He said flatly.

Parvati aimed her wand at Alexander who was twitching violently now.

"_Talegrio!"_ she muttered.

The twitching immediately ceased and he opened his eyes. He cast a hate-filled, but fearful glance at Parvati as Lucius helped him stand up.

"Draco, Narcissa I'm going for a walk around the grounds." She said still glaring at Lucius and Alexander. "I've had enough."

She calmly marched out, her gold robes billowing out behind her. Draco knew that this was a façade and inside, his wife was seething. He shot his father and great-uncle a look of pure contempt and immediately followed her.

Narcissa turned to her husband and glared at him.

"Lucius, this time you have gone too far." She said coldly. "I would advise you to leave that child alone. And tell the rest of your family to watch themselves. It would be wise not to antagonize her. And you had _better_ apologize to her _and_ your son."

---------------------------------------------------

Draco and Parvati were out on the grounds sitting on the ledge that surrounded the back of the Manor. They were far enough away from the rest of the family, so they could have some privacy. The early August sun gleamed powerfully on the two making their hair shine, his like spun white gold and hers like black diamonds. Draco was holding her face in his hand and pointing his wand at her left cheek where the glass had cut it.

"Draco no—let me do it…" she said, trying to jerk away from him.

"Hold still, will you?" he replied. "I can't cure it if you keep moving. It's a really deep gash and I want to prevent scarring."

"Ugh, this is _exactly_ why I didn't _want_ to come here, Draco." She said irritably. "I don't care if I never see him again as long as I live."

"My father's a prat, Parvati…" Draco said, running the tip of his wand along the cut to siphon up the blood. "He tends to take things to extremities."

"You think?" she replied angrily. "What's he playing at? Trying to perform the Cruciatus on me?"

"Parvati, you heard him. He did it to_ me_ and I'm his _son_." Draco said. "Lucius Malfoy doesn't give a damn who you are; he will be as nasty as he possibly can, unless of course he can gain something from you. The only person I _know_ for a fact that he would never attempt to harm is Mother."

"I did _nothing_ to deserve this kind of treatment!" she admonished. "It's all because of the family I was born into why he's against me!" Her slender body trembled with rage.

"Shhh." Draco said softly, stroking her hair to calm her. "I will speak to Father about this. Just relax now."

He began chanting softly as he continued to trace her cut with his wand; his deep voice was like a song. Even in the current dire situation, its richness filled her with warmth. She felt her cheek grow hot; it felt like warm butter was dripping on it. Several minutes later, Draco stopped his singsong chanting and held up a mirror before her.

"Look at it." He said, smiling. "Go on." She peered into the mirror and gasped.

"Wow, it—it's gone!" she stammered. "It looks like it's never been cut! How'd you _do_ that?"

"Love, sweetheart and a whole lot of training." He replied, kissing her.

"Draco!"

Draco and Parvati were interrupted by two of his cousins running in their direction. Andonella DeWitt and her younger sister, Celeste were panting and shouting at each other. Celeste's long, dirty blonde hair was blowing in the warm breeze as she ran.

"_No!_ Aunt Narcissa said for _me_ to take her around." Fifteen year old Celeste was saying.

"As if …" Andonella sneered. "Why would she ask _you_ to do it when I'm twenty-two years old and _worlds_ more mature?"

She confidently strode up to Parvati. Her brunette hair was cut in a short, sassy hairstyle, sterling silver bangles decorated her arms and several pairs of large silver hoop earrings adorned her ears. She had slung her gold robes over her shoulder and the outfit underneath consisted of thigh-high back suede boots and a very short, black velvet skirt. The halter top she wore was Slytherin green and very revealing.

"Parvati," she addressed her. "It's _so_ nice to see you." She put her arm around Parvati's shoulders. "Come with me, Demizah and Cheyenne have been _dying_ to talk to you."

"Okay…" Parvati nervously began. She looked to Draco, who smiled comfortingly and mouthed, "Its fine."

Parvati had never met these cousins before. The Malfoy family was very large indeed and many of the members were related through their mothers' sides, so their surnames were different. There were even some people that_ Draco_ himself hadn't met and they were related to _him_.

Andonella turned to him. "Oh hello, Draco." She said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm great, Nelly." Draco replied. "I was starting to feel like a stepchild." He joked.

"Never, cousin." She replied flippantly.

"Why aren't you wearing your robes?" he asked eyeing the robes that were casually thrown over her shoulder.

"I don't have to wear these bloody things!" Andonella exclaimed, turning up her nose at the robes in her hand. "You let the old people hoodwink you into wearing these ugly rags?" Draco laughed at his free-spirited younger cousin.

"Draco," Celeste rudely interjected. "Aunt Narcissa wants to see you. She said it's very important." She moodily stomped off.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Draco asked.

"She's got her period." Andonella replied with a Malfoy smirk. _She looks just like her mother, smirking like that._ Draco noted fondly. Because they were close in age, he and Andonella had always got on great. They were friends as well as cousins.

"I do not!" Celeste shouted from the distance. "Andonella Christine DeWitt, I'm telling mother!"

Draco laughed at his cousins. The DeWitt sisters were something else. Being an only child, he had always enjoyed watching them interact with each other. There were four of them and they were all different. Three of them were crazily rebellious. Their mother Alina Marie Malfoy was Lucius' first cousin, daughter of his other uncle, Anthony. She had married William DeWitt, from one of the wealthiest pureblood families in the Wizarding world. That marriage had produced four daughters and zero sons.

He watched his younger cousins and his wife walk off toward the rest of the family, and then entered the house through the back way.

-----------------------------------------------------

They sat down at the long Dining Hall table. Narcissa scrutinized her son; it seemed as though her eyes could see through his skull, directly into his mind. This went on for what seemed like hours to Draco. He shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating blue gaze. Finally she spoke.

"Draco, what is going on?" she asked quietly.

He looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Narcissa maintained her quiet voice. "What is wrong with Parvati?"

"N-nothing—"he stammered. "She was fine until—until we came here."

Narcissa sighed. "I know this family is hard to deal with. Hell, I married into it. But fortunately, the Black family is just as horrible as the Malfoy family, so I had more experience with how to cope with them." She said. "But there is something else wrong with her. I know it; I was with her in my dressing room and she seemed troubled."

_Man, this woman is inquisitive…_Draco thought fondly of his mother. _No one can pull the wool over _her_ eyes, child of hers or not._

"I know, Mother." He said. "She was like that last week, but she wouldn't tell me what's bothering her."

"Are the two of you having problems?" Narcissa inquired.

Draco shook his head. "Not anymore. We worked everything out…" he paused. "Well not _everything_." He said in an undertone, his eyes cast downward.

Narcissa heard him anyway. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," Draco began. "A while back we were going to…to have a baby." Narcissa gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth. Draco continued.

"It was to be a boy. We had everything ready, his room; toys…I even opened a trust fund at Gringotts for his inheritance." Tears welled in his eyes but didn't fall. "Then she…" he broke off and looked away.

Narcissa grabbed his hand, her own eyes filling with tears. "Oh Draco!" she cried. He continued speaking.

"She lost him, Mum." He said in a whisper. "And it broke my heart. There were only four months to go." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now. "The medical witches told us that Parvati isn't able to have children; that each time she gets pregnant, she'll miscarry. But I'm not leaving her!" he said fiercely. "I know it's what Father would suggest—"

He put his face in his hands and was sobbing now. "Mum…" he moaned. "It hurts so much. I know she wants another child and it kills me to see her struggle with it while I can do nothing to ease her pain."

Narcissa stood up and hugged her son. She was truly sorry for him. To her right now, he was _her_ baby again and he needed her. She stroked his hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry, darling…" She whispered into his ear. "I'm so sorry."

Draco pulled back to look into her eyes.

"We kept the Potter boys a week ago. And they're amazing, Mum. They're so smart and lively; it was great. And they really like me; we had so much fun together. And when they speak of Potter, their faces light up…it just hurts to know that I'll never have that. And you should have seen Parvati, Mum. She was wonderful with them. She would be an excellent mother." He explained.

"I know she would, honey. I know." Narcissa said. "Poor dear…it's a tough thing for a woman to have a life inside of her, one that she loves and is already attached to, ripped from her in the cruelest way. And because she can't have another, she probably feels inadequate. It's one of the most painful things in life a woman can face. The most important thing is that you two stick together and love each other through this. Don't allow her to feel like she's alone in this, Draco. Don't shut her out." She said with a knowing look at him.

Narcissa Malfoy knew her son and she knew that he would introvert himself where pain was concerned. She continued speaking.

"Make sure Parvati knows that you love her and you'll be there for her, no matter what."

"I know, Mum and I will." He replied, wiping his eyes with the palms of his hands. He hugged Narcissa and kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know. You should visit us more often; Parvati would like that."

"I would like that too. I can come for your birthday, it's at the end of this month, August 31st." she replied. "Yes, that would be a great time to visit."

_Parvati and I could plan something._ She mused to herself.

"I used to hate my birthday because school always started the next day and we could never do anything big. I used to think, 'What's the point in having a summer birthday when school was right behind it?'"

Narcissa laughed at him.

She looked at her son for a long while without saying anything. Draco felt her staring and shifted uncomfortably again.

"Is there something wrong, Mother?" he asked.

"I just can't believe my baby will be twenty-four already." She sniffed. "You grew up so fast. It seems like yesterday that you were smiling at me with chubby cheeks and gums, running around in diapers."

She lovingly stroked his cheek.

Draco blushed as pink as his pale skin would allow. "_Please_, Mum. That's embarrassing."

She laughed and said, "But it's just the two of us in here."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Still…" he said.

His mother chuckled and changed the subject. With an amused expression she said,

"Parvati isn't someone you'd want to reckon with. She is the total opposite of her mother. Solmari Patil is gentle and soft-spoken by nature. Parvati would have done well in the _Black_ family. How the hell did she make the _Scourgify _charm into a curse?"

Draco laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, but I'm going to try my hardest not to make her angry."

He felt better after talking to his mother. It was the first time that he had opened up to anyone about the miscarriage and he fell like he could finally start to face the thing that had begun to tear his marriage apart. He knew that he and Parvati had begun to bond again, but they still both still held onto the pain of the past. The only way their love would grow stronger was if they moved past it. It was easier said than done, but crucial for the survival of their marriage. After all, they still had each other.

------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went by without another major confrontation. Word had spread quickly that Draco's sweet little Muggle-loving wife had finally shown some of her nasty side. The cousins were advised to treat her with respect or else stay clear of her. Andonella whisked her around with all the other twenty-something year-old cousins. Her sisters, Demizah and Cheyenne, who were nineteen and seventeen, tagged behind trying to fit in with the older crowd. Celeste sulked for the rest of the day, cutting her eyes at her older sisters and snapping at the younger children. The elders were uncharacteristically nice to Parvati and made efforts to include her in all the family activities. Draco watched everyone like hawk for signs of relapse. Narcissa gave Parvati some tea and incorporated her in all the events. Great-uncle Alexander stayed far away from her and kept glancing at Parvati fearfully out of the corner of his eye. Lucius was overly polite, even pulling out chairs for her.

Parvati realized that Narcissa had warned Lucius to be nice to her and to pass the message onto the rest of his family. She didn't want them to be afraid of her; she only wanted them to treat her like one of them and to respect her. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant change to not have to be on guard all the time. She was a Malfoy too. This _was_ indeed her family, no matter how extended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please review to let me know. Until next time…

T.R.

Return to Top


	12. Visit To An Old Friend

_**Chapter 12 – Visit To an Old Friend**_

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ian Christopher Weasley. His parents and everyone else you know belongs to…you said it, J.K. Rowling (Applause!)

A/N: I know a fast update. But I really like when I'm reading a story and the author updates fast, so I'm going to do it while I can.

------------------------------------------------------

It was a couple of days after the Reunion. Parvati was on her way to Hermione and Ron's house. She had just left the office and was feeling very content and accomplished. Her book, the second in a trilogy, was nearly done. An author's work is never _really_ done, but it is up to that author to make their piece of work as great as they possibly can in an allotted amount of time. It was like building a house; word, by word one painstakingly builds their story line. Once the third and final book in this series was finished, Parvati would finally be able to move onto another story. This fact made her happy and sad; it was like watching your child go off to school after raising him for a certain number of years. Luna was always very helpful and she had a tactful way of being very honest so that her criticism, far from being harsh, was encouraging.

Ron and Hermione lived in Essex, quite a few miles outside of London. They had a nice house in the peaceful English countryside. Parvati rode the Knight Bus. When it reached her stop, she took out a mirror and a brush to fix her disheveled hair, straightened her lopsided robes and set off down the clean, well-kept street toward her friends' house.

She arrived ten minutes later at a redbrick house. The lawns were immaculate and pretty flowers decorated the front yard. The size of the house was the same as all the others that she had seen in the neighborhood. It was big, but not too big. She walked up to the green front door and rang the bell.

Minutes passed and a voice she recognized as Hermione's called, "Who is it?"

Parvati cleared her throat and answered, "It's me, Parvati!" The door swung open to reveal a pink-faced Hermione.

"Hi" she said excitedly, hugging Parvati. "Come in."

Parvati smiled; she had missed her friend. Although they didn't hang out much at the beginning of their Hogwarts years, they had become really close in the seventh year. The best-friend duo of Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger had come together with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil to form an inseparable four that many of the male students fancied. To go steady with one of the "Gryffindor Fabulous Four" meant that you were the envy of nearly the entire male population at Hogwarts.

They stepped into the long hallway leading to the family room. There were pictures adorning the walls and tables. In each of the photos, the people were moving and shifting around, or trying to obscure themselves from view. Parvati and Hermione walked into the cozy living room. The house was a lot more spacious than Parvati imagined it would be judging from the size of it outside. She expected it was expanded by magic. She saw that there were more pictures on the mantelpiece. She glimpsed one of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day, waving and smiling into the camera; Ron's brilliantly red hair shining in the light of the picture. Hermione looked very beautiful in her white dress with snow on her eyelashes. Parvati noticed another with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron were looking handsome in their dark dress robes and laughing jovially. Ginny was glaring angrily at Ron and Parvati knew that he'd said something flippant to upset her. Parvati could still remember Ginny and Ron's rows in the Gryffindor common room, their red-headed Weasley tempers flaring every which way.

Parvati looked around at Hermione. Her friend really looked well; anyone could see that she was happy. She had put on weight from the baby, Parvati assumed. But it made her look even better than before. Her waist was still small, but now she had an hourglass shape, whereas before she was just pleasantly curved. She looked very healthy. Her hair was longer and thicker than before, though it had lost some of its bushiness and fell down her back in silky brown curls. Her rosy cheeks were a bit puffier and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled happily.

"So, how have you been?" Hermione asked, interrupting her reverie. They sat down on the comfortable beige couches.

"I've been well. Writing books, you know the usual." Parvati replied. "I see you're doing really well; you look fantastic!"

Hermione blushed. "Oh please, I look like a frumpy housewife. You would think working for the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would make me look better, but now I'm fat!" she laughed. "Well that's what having a nearly nine pound boy will do to you."

Parvati laughed with her. "Please, I know plenty of women who really blew up after they'd had children. Your not fat." She said. "And what do you mean nearly nine pounds? Harry said that he was eight pounds, five ounces."

"Harry was wrong." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Ian was eight fifteen. One more ounce and he would have been nine pounds. I would know."

"You certainly would. Merlin…_nine pounds_…" Parvati said shaking her head.

"Merlin couldn't help me in that delivery room." Hermione said. "I nearly broke Ron's hand and he was almost in tears by the time I finished yelling at him." Parvati laughed so hard, she cried.

"Speaking of Ron, how his he doing?" Parvati asked after finally catching her breath.

Hermione blushed, yet again. Parvati remembered Padma blushing the same way whenever Harry was mentioned.

"He's great." Hermione said. "Right now, he's at work."

Ron worked as an Auror, but they hadn't been very busy since Voldemort had been defeated. Once every blue moon, a suspected Dark wizard was caught with some suspicious object and released because of lack of evidence.

"I've got Maternity Leave with pay until Ian is six months." Hermione continued.

"Did you receive my gifts?" Parvati inquired.

"Of course I did! They're absolutely wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed. "But you really got us so much stuff. Now Ian's got two of everything. Some of the things you gave us are better than the things we purchased. The hand-knitted quilt is my favorite; the one with the moving animals. Did you knit that?"

Parvati smiled sheepishly. "Yes I did." She replied.

Hermione looked awed.

"You know, that's really impressive. I'm not a knitter myself; the best I could do is that stuff I used to knit for S.P.E.W."

They laughed.

"How is Ginny?" I haven't heard from her in a while." Parvati asked after a few minutes.

"Gin's great. You know she's starting her teaching career at Hogwarts this September." Hermione said proudly of her sister-in-law and friend.

"Really, that's excellent!" Parvati said with a surprised expression. "Which subject will she be teaching?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered.

Parvati raised her eyebrows.

"That job's cursed, Hermione." She said with a serious look.

"Oh rubbish! That was during the time when Voldemort was around, wasn't it?" Hermione said airily. "He was the one who wanted that position like sixty years ago, so he cursed it. But since he's dead now, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. Besides, if he _had_ gotten the job, he would have been retired by now anyway."

Parvati was skeptical. "I don't know, Hermione…magic always leaves traces." She said.

Hermione didn't respond and for several minutes, neither said anything. They were both reminiscing of the time when Voldemort held power. Those were horrible times.

Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"You know, not all the Death Eaters were killed or given the Dementor's Kiss. Besides, the ones who came back to our side claiming they were Imperioused."

Parvati knew her father-in-law was among these, but she had always thought that all the Death Eaters who_ hadn't_ come back to the good side were dead.

"What?" she gasped. "How—"

"They escaped. We couldn't get them all before then. Ron reckons it's only a matter of time before they reform some sort of Allegiance or Empire." Hermione answered.

Parvati peered at Hermione with fearful eyes. "What will you do if they do?"

Hermione's eyes filled with fire. "I'll fight again, of course!" she said fiercely.

"But what about Ian?" What will happen to him if you're killed?" Parvati asked incredulously.

"Then he'll grow up knowing that his mother was a heroine and she died for a good cause." Hermione replied.

_I guess the Sorting Hat_ did _choose correctly_. Parvati thought.

"Do you know which ones weren't killed?" she asked.

"No, the ones who disappeared could be dead, but we've got to play it safe. So we're not assuming that we're all completely out of danger." Hermione replied.

Parvati nodded in agreement.

They heard a wail from a room at the back of the house.

"Oh, that's the baby!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa.

She disappeared down the hall, reappearing a few minutes later with a bundle of blankets in her arms.

She went into the kitchen, retrieved a bottle out of the refrigerator and warmed the milk with a spell. She re-entered the family room, sat down next to Parvati and began to feed her wailing son. The baby stopped crying immediately after the bottle nipple was in his mouth. Parvati peered into the blankets at the baby's face. His chocolate brown eyes were open and an amazing shock of Weasley red curls fell over his tiny forehead. He looked exactly like Ron, only he wasn't as pale and he didn't have freckles. He had rosy cheeks just like Hermione.

"Hermione, he's gorgeous!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione beamed down at the baby boy. "Thanks." She said. "He looks just like his father."

"Yeah, he does." Parvati agreed. "But he favors you too."

"You really think so?" Hermione asked, still looking at her son.

"Absolutely." Parvati replied with a nod.

Hermione fed Ian his bottle for fifteen more minutes then she hoisted him up on her shoulder to be burped. After being fed, the baby was quiet and gurgling happily.

"Ooh! You did a big one!" Hermione cooed to him.

Parvati watched the scene with a mixture of longing and sadness. Ian stared at Parvati; wherever she moved, his eyes followed. This amused her.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked, surprising her friend.

"Sure."

She held out her arms and Hermione gently placed the baby into them. He stretched a tiny hand toward Parvati's face.

"Hello, sweetheart." She said sweetly to him. "You are precious, you know that?"

Hermione smiled and Ian grinned toothlessly at Parvati.

"He likes you." Hermione said. "Babies are smarter than we think. They sense things before adults do."

"You know, I heard that before." Parvati replied.

"It's true, he already knows his father. When Ian hears Ron's voice, he starts wiggling around; it's really something."

"Really?" Parvati asked. "That's amazing."

"Isn't it?" Hermione said smiling. "I think it's really sweet. You should see Ron with him. He's like Mr. Mum."

Parvati laughed. "Yeah, it's funny how these men are with children. About a week and a half ago, Draco and I kept the twins overnight and Draco had so much fun with them. He was excellent."

Hermione looked surprised.

"Really, Jamie and Joseph stayed over? _That_ must have been something."

"Oh yes, it certainly was. They are very smart. Running after them is really fun; they keep you on your toes." Parvati said with a smile.

"I'm sure it does." Hermione replied. "So Draco took to them. That's great!"

"Yes it is, but then Joseph got sick with Pneumonia and almost died and Draco saved his life with some sort of solution for children."

"You're joking, right?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"Not at all… I couldn't believe it myself. Joseph's fever was 104.9 and Draco gave him the _Settusent Solution._ He says it's delicate for children's immune systems and it certainly worked." Parvati said. "And the Healer confirmed it. She said if Draco hadn't given Joseph the potion his temperature would have rose too high for him to remain alive."

"I'll bet that Harry was stunned." Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

"Was he…and Padma was crying and insisting on inviting Draco over for dinner to thank him."

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.

"And the Healer, Tolbert is her surname…a redheaded woman, kind of tall and slim. She seemed familiar to me." Parvati said, changing the subject.

"Tolbert…" Hermione frowned as if trying to remember something. "Yes, I know her. Melissa's her name; she's Ron's cousin, Molly's niece."

"I thought she looked a bit like Fred and George with long hair." Parvati stated.

Hermione laughed and said, "Yeah, she could be their triplet."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short, but it's really supposed to serve as a filler chapter. However, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.

T.R.


	13. A Meeting of Change

_**Chapter 13 – A Meeting of Change**_

Disclaimer: Don't you think it would be really cool if I could write, "Don't you just_ love_ my story? Isn't Draco Malfoy such an _awesome_ character? I thought of him one day when…" No, you probably don't think that would be cool because we all want to own these characters, don't we? So I can't write that. (Sigh) because he is **not** mine nor will he **ever** be. And neither is Harry Potter or any others you know to be apart of his universe. Darn it!

A/N: I keep changing these chapters, but my muse won't leave me alone. Lol!

To **stupidcutiepie** and **Phantom of Delight**: This chapter will answer your question about how Malfoy and Potter relate to each other after serious events…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was on his way to the Hogs Head to meet with Potter. He had left the office earlier than usual to meet at a certain time. Potter had sent him an owl asking to meet him in this dingy little pub. Draco wondered what it was about. Although they no longer outright insulted each other, the two men were still wary of one another.

He arrived at the Hogs Head at twenty-five minutes past five o'clock in the evening. Looking around to see if he could spot Potter, Draco noticed that the old barman who had been there during his school years was still there, looking older, shabbier and more decrepit than ever before. He was cleaning filthy glasses with an even filthier cloth. Draco wasn't sure if _cleaning_ was the right word to describe it. It was more like adding dirt to dirt in his opinion. There was the usual crowd of dodgy customers sitting at the tables.

At last Draco glimpsed Potter sitting at a table at the very back of the place. Draco strode over to him and sat down.

"Evening, Potter." He addressed him.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, nodding. "Would you care for a drink? We can get bottles or cans since the glasses in this place are so nasty."

"Sure, thanks." Draco replied.

Harry summoned the barman. They waited a few minutes as he meandered over; his slow-legged gait making the minutes seem like hours.

"Wha' can I get yeh?" he asked gruffly, peering down at the two men from under the shaggiest eyebrows they'd ever seen. Draco answered first.

"I'll have a can of butterbeer and a bottle of water."

The barman looked to Harry. "An' you?"

"Give me two bottles of Cranberry juice." Harry replied. The barman shuffled off to get their drinks. Harry turned to Draco.

"Well, I know it's a bit awkward for us to be sitting here like this, so I'm going to get straight to the point."

Draco nodded as Harry continued.

"I asked you to come here because I wanted to have a chat with you about our families. We like it or not, are related and I see no reason why we cannot put the past behind us. I want to discuss our disagreements and squash them once we leave from here. Do you agree?"

_When did Potter get to be so direct and demanding?_ Draco asked himself. _He's downright pushy…_

Then he thought about what Harry just said. _We should be able to attune things now…after all, the War has long since been over and I_ did _help him out in more ways than one…But still, we never understood each other on any levels before. Why the sudden change of heart?_

"What made you change your mind?" Draco inquired aloud. He was curious to know if it had to do with the simple act of saving his son's life, or if there was something Harry knew about him that he wasn't letting on.

"Well, I _have_ seen a change in you lately…" Harry replied.

_He changed long before now…he just doesn't know how much I know about the situation…_Harry mused with satisfaction. _I'm not telling him either. It's definitely not the right time. I'll have to tread carefully because he still has up his guard…Maybe if I open up to him…tell him a little bit about me, he'd feel more at ease. Well Harry all in due time…_he assured himself.

"And I wanted to discuss some things with you, you know…just stuff about were we both stand." Harry continued. "Not anything bad." he added quickly, for he noticed the uneasy expression on Draco's face.

Harry could understand Draco's wariness; he would be that way too if the tables were turned and Malfoy was asking _him_ for a meeting. Hell, he'd probably be worse.

"We're out for the same cause, Malfoy." He said with a knowing twinkle in his green eyes. Draco eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you on about, Potter?" he hissed.

"Well," Harry began in a silky voice Draco had never before heard him use. "If another Dark Empire was to form, would you join them?" he asked calmly, unperturbed by Draco's demanding tone.

_What the bloody hell is he talking about?_ Draco asked himself. _There isn't another one forming, is there? If there is, I'm definitely not joining up._

"No, Potter I wouldn't." he answered, playing right into Harry's hands.

"I didn't think you would." Harry said. "So I'm calling a truce. Is that all right, Malfoy?"

Draco was very confused as to why they were even sitting here having this conversation, but he noticed that Harry wasn't glaring at him with distaste like he usually did.

_What_ is _this about?_ He questioned himself of the expectant expression on Harry's face. He hesitated for a second then decided to give it a try.

_What the hell is there to lose? Things are different now anyway. After all, I never thought in a million years that I'd see the day when Potter would allow me to keep his children._

He finally spoke.

"I see no problem with that."

"Good," Harry said firmly and the atmosphere warmed considerably. "I would also like to thank you for what you did for my son. I can't relay to you how grateful we are."

"Potter, although we've had our differences, I really am fond of your boys and would do anything for them." Draco said, relaxing some. "They are after all, my nephews."

"Right you are." Harry replied with a smile. "And they love you; you're all they talk about. 'Uncle D said he'd take us to the Aquarium of Magic!'" Harry mimicked his sons.

Draco laughed.

After the laughter died down, the two men sat there pondering the conversation, each still not believing that they were sitting there talking to each other.

Finally Harry asked,

"Malfoy, why did you despise me so much back in school?"

Draco looked a little uncomfortable when he answered,

"Well, you were this scrawny little boy, who was raised by Muggles and who everyone considered to be a hero, before you even _did_ anything. And you were so…_noble_. Despite everything that happened to you, you still found a way to be good. And I was some rich little spoiled brat; there was nothing really exceptional about me, except my money. And I was born into_ that_. Besides, there are other rich people around so that's not _really_ extraordinary, is it? But you were, and everyone wanted to be around you. People couldn't like me for me."

"Did you really want that?" Harry asked. "It seemed to me that you_ didn't_ want people to like you, what with the way you used to tease and torture people."

"I was actually very self-conscious. It burned me up that no matter what you did; you always came out on top." Draco said. "You always had the best broomsticks," his eyes traveled to Harry's forehead. "And you were famous for a stupid_ scar_ on your forehead. I was extremely jealous of you."

"You're right, this scar is stupid; it served as a curse rather than a blessing anyway. I would have given anything _not_ to have been the _Chosen One._ I just wanted to be normal." Harry replied. "You shouldn't have envied me; I grew up away from the world I belong in and you had such a head start on me in that respect. Besides, the Muggles I stayed with were horrible to me."

"I was young so I didn't think about it that way." Draco said. "We both were young. I realize now that it's about whom you choose to become and not what you were born into. And I'd say that we both chose to become good upstanding wizards."

"You never lied about that." Harry said, chuckling.

They were quiet for several minutes.

_Where is the barman with our drinks?_ Draco thought impatiently. _Talk about slow service…_

"You know, it was really a shock when you married Padma." Draco said, breaking the silence. "No one really expected that. We all thought that you'd marry the Weasley girl."

"I know." Harry said. "Padma and I never really talked in school; she was in Ravenclaw. But I had broken up with Ginny at the end of sixth year and we never rekindled our relationship, although I had every intention to because I really liked Ginny. But eventually we just became good friends. She had begun dating Dean Thomas again and I just kept myself unattached."

He didn't add that he hadn't wanted to have a girlfriend that Voldemort would be able to kill.

"So when did you start dating Padma?" Draco asked.

"We used to meet each other in the Room of Requirement during the late night hours to study throughout the seventh year. I left Hogwarts every other week to continue searching for the Horcruxes and she helped me keep up with my studies. Every time I went to Hermione, she and Ron were always having a go at each other. They drove me up the _wall_." Harry said laughing.

Draco sniggered. "That's funny." He said. "I would have thought they'd be snogging the pants off each other. Anyone could see that they fancied one another."

"Anyone but _them_; they were like that since first year." Harry said making himself laugh as well as Draco. Then he continued.

"Well one night, Padma and I were studying and she just came close to me and…kissed me. I didn't expect it at all because Padma was just…this quiet girl who was all about her studies. She'd never had a boyfriend. I mean, she was even introverted with her Ravenclaw friends. It's partly why I didn't mind studying with her because I knew she would keep me on track in a gentle way, unlike Hermione, who really used to act like Mother Hen to Ron and me." He chuckled again. "Padma's got this…_strength_…but her personality is so soothing at the same time…like the ocean. It's really hard to describe. She just…completes me.

"I understand." Draco said quietly.

_Parv_a_ti's got that strength as well…but unlike her sister, she's feisty_. He thought fondly of his wife.

"But I liked when she kissed me." Harry continued. "So we used to meet and snog at different intervals during the day."

Harry's cheeks reddened at the memories. _I can't believe I'm sitting here talking to Draco Malfoy about my love life._ He mused.

"Then one day, the snogging went to another level and well…you can figure out the rest for yourself."

Draco smirked. "So you married her because you shagged?" he asked in disbelief with a raised blonde eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Harry replied. "But I realized I loved her that day. We didn't just study, we talked too and I confided in her. She was a friend of mine and she understood why I kept everyone at arms-length. She never pushed me to love her; it just sort of…snuck up on me."

"Sometimes it happens that way." Draco said.

"I know it does, that's how it was when I realized I fancied Ginny. But my love for her wasn't on the level it is for Padma, though I didn't know it then." Harry said. "It's like you never realize that you're missing something in life until that one person comes along and fills in all the empty spaces. Once that happens, you can never go back to being the other way."

"I completely understand those sentiments." Draco replied.

And he did…it was the way he felt about Parvati. He never understood people like Harry, who would die for their loved ones, until he fell in love with her.

"But after the anger of our break-up passed, Ginny and I maintained our friendship. In fact I've become more comfortable with sharing things about life with her." Harry said. "Ginny's dating habits are best described as erratic, so she didn't brood over me for too long, though it took me a while to get over her."

"That would have bothered me." Draco said.

"It did at first, but what could I do?" Harry replied. "I learned at a very early age that sometimes you have to deal with the harsh realities of life and you can't change them. Nothing left to do but to accept them and move on."

"Uh huh," Draco said nodding. "But we digress…"

"Right," Harry said. "So when Ron, Hermione and I had found all the Horcruxes and it was time for me to face Voldemort and the Death Eaters, I thought to marry Padma."

Harry's emerald eyes were stormy, as if he was remembering a dark time.

"The day I left…she cried so hard, I almost said to hell with saving the world. But I had to leave. People were dying left and right and I knew it was only a matter of time before it was someone else dear to me or any of my friends." He said. "Though, that day I knew when I looked into her teary eyes, that if I made it out alive, I would marry her. I wouldn't wait. It was June; we were to graduate in a few days' time.

"Wow Potter…that's—that really is deep." Draco stuttered.

"I was soon to be eighteen. Ron, Hermione and I spent a month playing cat and mouse with Voldemort and I still had to learn the _Avada Kedavra._ Hermione told me that she read in a book that in order to perform that curse successfully, a wizard had to be loveless and evil or picture the one he loved most in danger caused by the intended target while uttering the words." Harry explained. "I had lost a lot of people during my lifetime, so there was no one I loved more than my two best-friends."

"I could see that." Draco interjected. "You three were inseparable for seven years."

"Yes, we were." Harry replied. "But it wasn't enough. I used to practice on spiders, and the most I could produce was this wispy green vapor. It was enough to stun the spiders, but that was all. Hermione tried her best to help me, but I was hopeless. She and Ron had managed to murder several spiders, but I just couldn't do it."

"Granger and Weasley murdered something?" Draco asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I wouldn't think of crossing Hermione, she's one witch that is capable of doing damage." Harry replied chuckling. "Remember that Ravenclaw girl, Marietta who used to hang around with Cho Chang? She had 'Sneak' etched on her face in boils for telling Umbridge about the D.A. back in fifth year. That curse didn't leave for two months and Hermione did that."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked.

"I am. And Ron is brave when the time calls for it. He was hardened after Dumbledore was killed."

Draco flushed.

"Don't worry about that, it was a long time ago." Harry said, noticing Draco's ashamed expression. "We're different people now."

_Did he just say that?_ Draco thought to himself as Harry continued talking.

"I didn't get to perform the Killing Curse before I faced Voldemort. But I remembered Dumbledore telling me every year since I was eleven years-old that I held the power the Dark Lord knew not. It was what the prophecy had said. I had the ability love regardless of everything I'd suffered in life. The very same thing that had saved me as a baby would be _his_ undoing."

Draco sat silently. It was the exact opposite of what his father had instilled in him.

_And look who won out in the end?_ He thought.

Harry kept speaking.

"He found me." He said quietly. "He came alone, without his Death Eater mates. Ron and Hermione had gone. They'd put up a fight, but I sent them away because I had to face him alone. It was finally just the two of us, as it was always meant to be." Harry shuddered as he reminisced. "We dueled. He performed the Cruciatus on me until I was weak, but I kept my mind on what I had to do. I tried disarming him, but he blocked it before I could get the words out. I tried Sectumsempra, but he blocked that too."

Draco trembled slightly at these words. He all too well remembered what it was like to incur the wrath of Lord Voldemort. He too had suffered at the wand of the Dark Lord. Voldemort had tortured him mercilessly the night he refused to kill Dumbledore. He had taken it as a mark of disrespect that Draco hadn't completed the task assigned to him. He had also put Draco under the Imperious Curse because he felt that it would ensure that Draco wouldn't defy him again.

_If only he'd known…_Draco mused. _He would have certainly killed me…_

The Imperious had worked for a while, until he'd begun to fight it. Sometimes, he still had terrible nightmares about his experiences on the Dark Side.

Harry, noticing Draco's shift in attention, had stopped speaking. He silently waited for Draco to come back to the present.

A thought suddenly occurred to Draco, interrupting his trip down memory lane.

"Sectumsempra is that curse you performed on me when we were sixteen in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Draco said with his eyebrow furrowed. "The one that slit my chest open and nearly finished me off."

Harry nodded. "That's the one, though Voldemort probably wouldn't have died from that anyway; he didn't have enough human left in him to die like that." He said quietly and continued. "Well after I realized that he would probably block everything I cast at him, I tried something different."

"What did you do?" Draco asked his gray eyes larger than normal.

"I Disapparated and reappeared behind him. Then I pointed my wand at his back, at the exact spot where his heart would be had we been facing each other." Harry explained. "And I thought of my mother…sacrificing her life to save mine. I remembered that my father had fought for us and my godfather, who was my mentor and friend, coming to save me at the Ministry and losing his life in the process. And I thought of Dumbledore, caring for me enough to teach me how to survive. I thought of Ron and Hermione, who were willing to die to help me live. And Voldemort weakened. He couldn't handle love, Malfoy. I knew this and I played at that weakness."

"How could he feel what you felt?" Draco inquired quietly.

"We had a connection to one another's thought and emotions since I was a year old. It was a result of the curse he preformed on me the night he killed my parents. He felt all the love I had for those who were dearest to me. He turned to face me and I saw his eyes weaken. For once, I saw fear in his eyes when he looked at me, the hate was gone. Voldemort had feared me since before I was born. That's what prompted him to try to kill me." Harry's voice remained quiet. "I said nothing at first. But my mind drifted to the elder of the Patil twins, the quiet, bookworm Ravenclaw, with the smile that melted my stone façade to pieces. The patient girl with all her inner-strength and quiet resolve to love me even though I was hard to love. The girl who held my heart in her hands…I thought about where I would be if he took her from me and I knew what I had to do."

"Wow…" was all Draco could say."

"I said those dreaded words and the flash of green light that erupted form my wand was the brightest I'd ever seen." Harry said. "I had finally done the deed I was born to do. Your sister-in-law saved my life."

The two sat silently for several minutes as the weight of their conversation sank in. Draco was first to break the silence.

"Potter…I'm sorry, I don't—this is really strong, what you're telling me…but I guess I can relate." He stammered.

"I'm sure you can. I know what kind of family you come from and since you turned out decent, they must have given you a hard way to go and you married her twin. Plus, Voldemort touched your life as much as he touched mine." Harry replied.

"Yes, he did." Draco said. "So you got married…"

"Yes. I came back in early August, a few days after I'd turned eighteen. She came to me with tears in her eyes and told me that she was pregnant. It had happened in June on the night before I left." Harry said. "We got married in October and on the second of March in 1999, she delivered my sons. We were eighteen years old, I had been drafted to play Quidditch and I couldn't be happier with another witch if I tried."

They fell silent for another several minutes. Both of them were thinking about what they'd just discussed.

Draco was thinking about how similar his relationship with Parvati was to Harry and Padma's; he saw Harry in a new way.

_He's just a man, just like me. He's a man who's been through hell and back, there's no denying that. He a man who needs the love of a woman and understands what it means to cherish and honor what he loves._

From then on, Draco decided to regard Harry differently.

The barman finally returned with their drinks. He walked away before they could even utter so much as a "thank you."

Draco smirked and said, "He's in a right state, isn't he?"

"Bit of a grouch, I'd say." Harry replied. "And he took long enough with our drinks. But he's always like that."

"I reckon it's because of all these dodgy people who come in here. He's always got to be on guard." Draco said logically.

"That makes sense." Harry said. "Hagrid once told me that that man remembers every face that was ever in here, so if there's always shady people in here, that'll give him a reason to be an insufferable git."

The two sat in companionable silence for several minutes.

_It's a little weird to be sitting here with Potter in a friendly manner. It's a pleasant change though, that other stuff was getting old anyway. _Draco mused. _Weasley would probably lose his eyeballs if he saw this._ He smirked.

Harry's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Hey, you know what? I was thinking that you and I could take the boys to play Quidditch. It would really be great if it were two adults instead of one. They could be a handful at times."

"That would be fun." Draco agreed.

"Padma never wants to go and she'd probably go nuts if she knew I'd let the boys onto a real broom." Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "Some people just don't understand the importance of the game." He said ruefully.

"I know…it's like they're blind." Harry agreed. "I'm not saying girls can't play Quidditch, because there are some truly spectacular female Quidditch players out there, but I'm glad I've got sons. Quidditch can get rough and I wouldn't want a little girl of mine to get hurt."

Draco nodded and said, "I agree. A Malfoy's first child is always a boy."

He tried not to think about the fact that he had almost fathered a baby boy. He focused on their discussion. Potter was speaking.

"—But I think Jamie will be more the Quidditch player. He's like me in that respect. I also see a lot of what I used to hear about my dad in him. He's mischievous; I've got to constantly watch him because he's always planning trouble." Harry smiled at the thought of his sons. "Joseph's turning out to be a bookworm, though. But he's got a fiery temper, that one. He gets it from me. His mother's gentle and sensible. She keeps a cool head in crazy situations."

"Really? So I married the hotheaded twin. Parvati's got some temper on her as well. I've seen her hex the _hell_ out of some people." Draco said, thinking of the Reunion.

Harry chuckled.

"Yes, Parvati's got that lioness fire. Why do you think the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor House? All the girls in there were like that. Remember Ginny and her Bat Bogey Hexes? And when Hermione socked you?"

Draco smirked.

"Whatever Potter." He said. "Granger's a female; I couldn't very well hit her back. She was just angry because I…I was a jerk. You know, I don't even remember what I said to provoke her."

Harry laughed.

The continued talking for another half an hour, ordered more drinks and chatted with a few people they recognized. People looked at them funny. It wasn't everyday you saw Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hanging about together like the best of friends.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that's enough for me; I did a lot of work today. So review!!!!!! And until next time…

T.R.


	14. A Brush With The Past

_**Chapter 14 – A Brush with The Past**_

Disclaimer: I own the storyline, BUT NOT THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...Ahem…I'm sure you got that

A/N: Thanks to my faithful reviewers; without you, this story would be pointless. **Phantom of Delight**…watch out for what I said about your fic in this chapter… I know I surprised you all with the events of last chapter… and well…I like surprises…Lol. I offer my sincerest apologies to those who don't like the story because of the unusual things that happen, but that's the point of it all. A warning to everyone: In this chapter things take an unexpected turn…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati didn't arrive home until eight o'clock that evening. She had gone out to the bookstore to purchase a novel by her favorite muggle author, Ernest Hemmingway. She was in the middle of reading _The Face on the Milk Carton_ by Caroline B. Clooney. She was reading it again after something like ten years; it had been one of her favorites as a teenager and she couldn't get enough of the Janie series. The Spring family reminded her of a muggle version of the Weasley family, only they were American and there were only five children.

Draco was in his study, dressed in baggy black sweatpants and a red shirt. His blonde hair was tied in a short ponytail at the back of his head. He was flipping through a book and writing notes into some sort of log. She peeked in at him, but didn't disturb him, instead opting to head to their bedroom to change her clothes.

She sat at her desk and began to write a letter to her mother. She tried to keep in contact with her parents as much as possible because she didn't see them very often. Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she noted that it was nine thirty. Draco came into the bedroom, just as she was sealing her letter.

"Hi honey," she greeted him. "How was your day?"

He sat on the edge of his side of the bed. "It was okay." He replied.

She tied the letter to their owl's leg and opened the window to let it fly outside. Then she stood up from her desk and walked over to Draco. She kissed his cheek and started to massage his shoulders.

"Not now, Parvati." He said, moving out of her reach. She dropped her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, peering down at him.

"Nothing." He replied without even looking at her.

"If you say so." She said walking away.

_He's in a bad mood…I wonder why._ She mused to herself. _I hope he's not going to start being distant again; we were finally starting to get on fine…_

She moved to her side of the bed and lay down under the covers. Although it was only nearly ten o'clock, she was tired. She had to get up early anyway to go to the office. She pulled the bedcovers over her head and tried to fall asleep. Draco turned out the light; she could tell, for the blankets had become considerably darker. The bed shifted as he climbed in next to her. She didn't feel up to trying to get Draco to respond to her tonight, but it did hurt her feelings when he shut her out for no reason at all. She turned her body toward where he lay; his back was to her. She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He gently picked up her arm and moved it away from him.

"Draco did I do something to upset you, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Not unless it was something that I'm unaware of." He replied.

She stared at his back; deciding to be sweet with him, instead of demanding that he speak with her. She knew that if she pushed him, his response would only be negative.

"I love you and I'm here if you need to talk." She said, leaning up to his cheek and kissing it.

Parvati felt bad, but she didn't want him to see it. She always tried her best to hide her feelings from him. As her sister had so cleverly pointed out, she was a private person that way. Besides, if she became too needy, he would only isolate himself further. Before she rolled over onto her side, she thought she saw him wipe his cheek where her lips had touched him. She silently prayed that she had imagined it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Parvati awoke at seven o'clock the next morning. She looked to her left at her husband. He was still sleeping, his eyelids twitching as if he were having a very animated dream.

_Or a nightmare,_ she thought darkly. _I remember when I used to have to give him the Dreamless Sleep potion so he could rest peacefully and sometimes even then I would have to hold him so he could_ stay _asleep._

She got up and went in for her morning shower. She finished at half past seven; it was still early. She didn't have to be in until nine o'clock.

Draco was still sleeping peacefully on his side when she began putting lotion on. She continued with deodorant, perfume and stockings. She was fastening her bra when she heard him stir. Pulling up the straps, she turned around to face him. He was lying on his back staring at her.

_My husband is not at all a morning person. Now he's gonna lie there for at least twenty minutes and stare into space. _She mused. _I've got to keep speaking to a minimum because I know he'll be cranky._

"Good morning, sweetheart." She said lovingly.

"Good morning." He mumbled, rolling over onto his side.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, buttoning her collard shirt and slipping in to her skirt.

"I was fine last night." He replied irritably.

She summoned her heels out of her closet and slid her feet into them. "Well, I'm going to make breakfast." She said, walking out of the room. "I'll make you some tea."

Parvati and Draco were sitting in the dining hall, silently eating breakfast.

_What the hell is going on with him?_ She asked herself, while sipping her daily cup of apple juice. _He seems to be angry about something._

She was itching to ask him what was wrong, but felt slightly apprehensive about it. Against her better judgment, she decided to ask anyway.

"Darling, you're being awfully quiet and withdrawn. If there's something bothering you, you can tell me you know."

"I know, Parvati." He replied. "I was just thinking is all."

His voice was politely indifferent, as if he were speaking to a stranger who'd asked for directions on the street. _He is so pristinely_…_invidious._ She thought bitterly, frowning at his tone.

_Always the gentleman, he is._ _How can someone be so mannerly and rude?_

"Why are you shutting me out?" she asked. His aloofness was attractive to her most of the time, but now it was just maddening. She hated when he acted standoffish with her, it made her feel like she was pushing herself all the way out to him only to meet a brick wall.

_Flipping Slytherin predilection…_she thought churlishly.

"Why are you picking a fight with me this morning?" he asked, finally peering at her face.

She stared at him and said in a soft voice that betrayed her thoughts, "I'm not picking a fight with you. Were do you draw that conclusion?"

"You're asking me these dispensable questions and I already told you…there's nothing wrong." He drawled in a cold, quiet tone. He stood to his feet. "I'm going now."

_Can I say clone of Lucius Malfoy?_ Parvati thought with a mixture of awe and distaste. _Let me say it again…_Lucius Malfoy_ must have spit him out instead of Narcissa…he is just _like_ that man._

"Why are you leaving now?" she asked, looking up at him. "It's only eight thirty and you haven't got to be in until nine."

He didn't answer her, but just walked into the foyer, grabbed his cloak and Disapparated. Parvati stared into the direction he'd gone.

"Draco darling, please come back to me." She whispered with tears brimming in her eyes.

She sighed ruefully and stood to her feet to clear breakfast away.

-------------------------------------------------

Parvati was home at a quarter to eight o'clock that evening. She decided to take a long, hot bubble bath to relax herself. She was still upset about Draco and his attitude toward her. She didn't understand why he'd just suddenly switched back to that icy demeanor. He had acted the exact same way during those dreadful ten months when their marriage had suddenly turned cold. Thinking that she could have and probably _should_ have left him and filed for divorce, she smiled at her own tolerance. But she knew that she wouldn't leave because besides the fact that she loved him more than life, she was always told by her parents that one does not end a marriage unless it called for drastic measures. Her mother always said that in Britain, people placed a low value on marriage and this was the sole reason why more than half of marriages ended in divorce. Indian tradition was to wait until marriage before you had intimate relations and to stay married, no matter what. If you had intimate relations with someone before marriage, that was the person that you were to marry.

_No loose women in _this_ family_…her father had instilled in her and her sister.

_Well, a woman married to_ Malfoy _would have to have a thick skin to put up with his antics for the rest of her life…_she thought acridly. _Unfortunately, that woman is me. At least I'm not bored…hurt yes…desolated…yes…joyless at times, but strong nonetheless. I wonder how long I can last…_

An hour later and a half later she got out of the tub, her fingertips and toes resembling red, dried prunes. She had just finished putting on lotion and slipping into flannel pajama pants and a T-shirt when Draco entered the bedroom, dressed in different robes from his work attire. He strode over to her and bent to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hello." He said, fingering a wet lock of her hair.

"Hello." She said crisply without looking at him. "Did you eat?"

Even in her dire state of mind, she preserved her wifely duties to audit his well-being.

"Yes, I went out with Blaise and some co-workers to play Quidditch." He began taking off his robes. "After that, we went out for a bite."

"Oh okay. Well, excuse me," she stood and walked around him. "I'm going to have an early lie-down."

She got into bed, pulled up the covers to her chin and turned away from him. He stared at her for a moment before stepping into his bathroom for his nightly shower.

When he finished, he found Parvati still on her side. Fastening his towel tighter around his waist, he sat on the bed and began rubbing lotion into his palms. She finally spoke, startling him; he thought she was sleeping.

"Draco, do you want to be here?"

"What kind of question is that?" he replied, turning toward her. She still had her back to him.

"One that I need answered." She replied shortly, waiting for a reply that didn't come.

"I see…" she said. "Well, that settles it then."

She threw the sheets off her body, grabbed her wand from the nightstand and climbed out of bed. She moved to walk toward the door, but in one swift motion, he grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked firmly.

"I'm leaving this tense environment." She said with a fierce look in her eyes. "I simply cannot tolerate your attitude." She gazed at his hand on her arm. "You can release me now." Her tone was icy.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Nothing." She sneered with a raised dark eyebrow.

"I'm not letting you go." He said his tone still firm. His long fingers tightened on her slender forearm.

"You're not?" she asked quietly. "Very well then." She pulled out her wand from her pajama pants pocket and pointed it at his arm.

"_Relashio!"_ she hissed.

His hand was tossed off her arm as if he'd been burned. "What the _hell_ is your problem?!" he yelled.

She laughed coldly. "What's yours?" she asked smiling maliciously. "Don't like how your medicine tastes?"

He summoned his pajamas from his drawer and began putting them on.

"I'm sorry." He said finally. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"You know Draco," she said, looking into his eyes. "If I wasn't confident in myself, I would presume that there is someone else."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You _know_ there isn't anyone else." He said. "Just the mere fact that you mentioned it suggests that you don't trust me at all."

She raised her perfect eyebrows again. "Should I, Draco" she asked coolly. "Have you _really_ made me that secure? Or is there some other witch out there taking my place?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked with his eyes still narrowed.

"I'm talking about you isolating yourself." She answered sharply. "There must be _someone_ else you're confiding in, because you certainly aren't letting _me_ know what is bothering you…Is it me. Draco?" she asked pointing at her chest. "Is it because I can't have children?"

His eyes grew stormy then froze over to icy pools of gray. "Leave me alone, Parvati." He said, turning his back to her. His expression was stony. "If you're leaving the bedroom, then promptly do so."

Her eyes were just as cold when she replied,

"You are alone…we both are. We sleep next to each other alone. And as long as you continue to separate yourself from me, we will remain trapped inside this mental prison without each other. In this extremely large house are two lonely, married people."

Then she exited the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was just leaving Diagon Alley and was on his way to the Three Broomsticks to meet with Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint. He wasn't really fond of Flint, but he tolerated him because Blaise seemed to really find him amusing. Flint was an asshole. He would just as soon betray his friends as he would his worst enemy.

He was at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and was about to walk into the shop when he spotted a woman with a familiar strut striding up to him from the direction of Knockturn Alley. She walked like the world was at her feet, as though she was a model or a Queen and everyone else were her minions. She was wearing a short, black leather jacket, an ankle-length black skirt, high-heeled leather boots and a blood-red shirt that outlined her slim waist and pushed her breasts up. The skirt was tight and Draco could make out the familiar curve of her hips. Her long, mouse brown hair was sleek, shiny and bone-straight. It fell over her right eye and was bluntly cut, falling triangular into a point at the spot between her shoulder blades.

Her red lips curled into a smile as her eyes fell on him.

"Draco Malfoy." Her voice was cunning, sneaky and slightly high-pitched. "Never thought I'd see _you_ walking around in Diagon Alley again."

Draco peered into the cold, hard, arctic blue eyes of his former lover, Pansy Parkinson. Her pug nose, which he'd always found cute when they were younger, was small and upturned, giving her a look of utter displeasure. Her eyebrows were pencil-thin and arched to perfection.

"Pansy." He said, nodding to her in acknowledgement.

"Hmm, I see life is sure treating you well." She said, eyeing his strong biceps. "You're looking excellent, if I may say so myself."

The way she looked at him made his temperature rise; it was as though she could see through his clothes. There was a wickedly suggestive sparkle in her eyes.

_She's scandalous…_he thought. _Of course she is…she's Pansy Parkinson_.

"Yes, well that's what it's about isn't it?" Draco asked rhetorically. "To have what you want in life."

"Of course it is…" Pansy replied in an oily tone. She moved closer to him; he could smell her intoxicating perfume and the mint on her breath. He stiffened as she tucked an unusually insubordinate strand of his perfect blonde hair behind his ear with a long, red, perfectly manicured nail.

"Draco, Draco…" her voice was husky and enticing, the kind of tone that caused a man's thoughts to stray to the abyss of forbidden lust. "What have you been up to, eh?"

His breath quickened. He remembered Pansy being annoying and cute at best. He'd never thought she'd grow into this provocative, alluring…_sexy_ woman. She wasn't stunningly beautiful; _Parvati_ was beautiful. But Pansy definitely had developed a cool sex appeal about her. She had matured into a sex kitten, Ice Queen, with a hard, glacial, blunt edge to her persona. He found her extremely attractive and in years past, might have taken up on that premonition. But he was tied to one woman for life in holy matrimony, and he couldn't forget _that_. He'd never love her like he loved his wife; it wasn't possible, nor was it fathomable. Besides, he would never forget why they'd broken up in the first place.

His gray eyes adopted a brumal quality as they froze over and he peered at her face.

"I'm married." He stated firmly.

She grabbed his left hand and glanced at the solid white-gold wedding band that adorned his fourth finger.

_White gold…_she thought caustically. _Everlasting, unremitting, vital and intransient…love that endures anything. If it were me, I would have made for platinum with six carat diamonds, flashy and stylish_.

A disgusted look marred her features, but was instantly gone.

"Congratulations." She said in the most insincere tone Draco had ever heard. A smile that didn't reach her eyes invaded her lips. "To the Patil twin? Or was that as short-lived as I _knew_ it would be?"

"She's my wife." He replied in a sharp tone the temperature of zero degrees.

"Do you love her, Draco?" Pansy asked in a voice sweeter than silk.

"Of course I do." Draco replied. His voice was low and deadly.

_She doesn't know much about me._ He assured himself. _She could never mess things up…_

"If you say so, Draco…if you say so." Pansy said with a raised eyebrow. Her words carried double meaning.

_Holy hell…is she reading my thoughts?_ He asked himself incredulously. _I do love my wife…_

She leaned up to his cheek and kissed it, ever so lightly. He felt goose bumps rise on his skin. She then turned on her heel and walked away, her shapely hips swaying dramatically and her hair flying behind her in the crisp, late September wind.

It was nine o'clock that evening when Draco, Blaise and Marcus left the Three Broomsticks. Draco quickly said goodbye to the other two and headed in the opposite direction of the one they had gone. He Apparated to a point about a mile from home; and then decided to walk the rest of the way. He needed to think about what happened earlier that evening.

He knew it would be a matter of time before he would see her again.

_Why did she affect me that way_? He asked himself.

The answer came to him instantly.

_I loved her once…but we never established that. Well _I_ never did, until it was too late… _

She used to tell him all the time that she loved him, but for some unclear reason, he'd never believed her. He had always questioned her motives for saying it; it wasn't like he did anything special for her during the course of their relationship. He certainly wasn't one to say those three words unless he was ready or felt like he would mean them. And he definitely hadn't been ready then. It wasn't the time period, or his age…it was the girl. Something about Pansy made him distrustful of her. She was acquisitive, out for Ms. Parkinson only.

He'd never shared with Parvati, his true feelings about Pansy because it didn't seem appropriate. Parvati was his _wife,_ the woman he would be with until his dying day. Pansy was just…an old flame. He'd made sure to never let slip what happened between them the night they broke up. As far as his wife knew, his and Pansy's relationship had been nothing but casual sex and they had mutually agreed to go their separate ways, which was actually not the case. The truth was that she'd made a decision and forced him to make one as well. He didn't want to make Parvati insecure or give Pansy a reason to think she could shake him up, so he'd never told Parvati that he'd actually had _feelings_ for Pansy at one time. Old relationships and ex-lovers weren't something he and Parvati talked about. It was an uncomfortable topic to discuss. Well, it was for him anyway.

Parvati had only had _friends_ before him and they had never got to any point past kissing. The only other guy she'd gotten remotely serious with was Dean Thomas and that was in the seventh year. It was short, Draco knew because Thomas had gotten back with the Weasley girl after the Christmas holiday. So it seemed that Thomas was with Parvati for only the first half of the year. She had assured him that they'd never slept together and he'd believed her because he had to trust her if he wanted them to work out. Besides, unbeknownst to Parvati, he had overheard Thomas telling Finnigan one day during the beginning of a Transfiguration class that he and Parvati had never shagged, although Thomas had wanted to. He said that Parvati had been scared.

_Not that I cared either way, _he mused. _Because once I fell in love with her, I would have married her anyway._

However, Draco did feel a certain amount of pride at being the first and only man she'd been intimate with. She'd unknowingly made him wish he'd waited for her, and for that reason he made it his business to honor their marriage and never to give himself to a woman that wasn't her for as long as he lived.

Thomas had said, however, that he'd loved Parvati. And being able to experience her loveliness first hand, he could only understand where Thomas was coming from. Besides, who was Draco to get angry with that? For one thing, he'd been with Pansy at the time and for another, he'd never imagined that he'd end up with Parvati. But he knew she was a virgin because she harbored an innocence that other girls he'd dealt with hadn't possessed. It wasn't the fake, "I'm playing the schoolgirl, never done anything" role that many girls liked to present to lure guys in. Not to mention, the physical aspects of their first time together. Any man knows at that point whether a girl has been around or not. But Parvati really was chaste and her love was pure and golden. It was something he could still sense in her; in the way she loved him completely and without inhibition. Unlike with Pansy, it wasn't even something he had to question.

His feelings for Pansy at the time they were dating had been confusing at best. Yes, he'd _liked _her well enough and had come close to loving her. Well he _had_ loved her like a friend, but not romantically. He felt that if he'd married her instead, she wouldn't have even watched out for him; she would have only taken care of herself.

_Flipping selfish twit_…he mused darkly.

It was always all about her, unless of course she was trying to get something from him, then it would suddenly become about him. That was another reason why he'd kept her at arms length emotionally. He never realized that he'd cared about her until one dreadful night when cruel, harsh reality hit him that it would never again matter whether he loved her or not.

_Maybe I never even loved her,_ he told himself. _Maybe it was just infatuation…_

He hadn't fell for her like he fell for Parvati; it'd _never_ reached _that_ point. But he and Pansy _did_ have a passionate relationship. They had fun together and the sex was…fiery and wild. He remembered their nights of pure animalistic, raw, corporal shagging. For a long time after they had called it quits, Pansy had been the standard up to which he'd measured his other lovers. With the exception of Parvati, of course, who was different…_special._ Any man would have _killed_ to have someone like Pansy sexually. She was experienced and would do things to him that many people considered too taboo to mention in public. He'd been fine with it and the relationship was great…until he had caught her giving that passion to someone else.

Flashback:

_Draco was tired; it had been a long day. Seventh year classes were nothing to take lightly. It was the year of the N.E.W.T.'s and Draco had long since begun studying. _

Thank God it's Friday._ He mused. It was eleven o'clock and he'd just come back from patrolling the halls with Granger. The cool, late October night was crisp and inviting. Perfect for a couple to wrap up in a blanket out on the grounds and just get absorbed in one another_.

If this weather keeps up, it'll be superb conditions for the first Quidditch match of the year._ Draco noted. _

_He was, after all, Seeker on the Slytherin House Quidditch team. It was nearing the close of his Hogwarts career and if Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in the first match, they could play Hufflepuff and be on their way to face Gryffindor for the House Cup. This was his final chance to beat Potter and he could almost taste the victory._

_He barely stifled a yawn as he climbed through the portrait hole of the Slytherin common room. He was Head Boy, but Granger, who was Head Girl, had Weasley for company and the two had invaded the Tower claiming to be studying. But Draco knew better; they were arguing and who could sleep with that racket? Draco didn't want to bear witness to that or what might come after, so he quickly made tracks to his old domain in the Slytherin boys' dormitory._

_Crabbe and Goyle were guffawing at Theodore Nott and Troy Miller having a Wizard's Duel. Millicent Bulstrode was watching as well. Every time Nott hexed Miller, an amused expression would cross her face, but whenever Miller jinxed Nott, Millicent would look worried. Some of the fifth and sixth years were playing Wizard's Chess and the third and fourth years were playing a game of Exploding Snap. The first and second years had already gone off to bed. There was an annoying group of giggling girls sitting by the fireplace. It was well past bedtime, but nobody in Slytherin cared much to abide by the rules when teachers weren't around._

_Draco trudged up to the boys' dormitory and was glad to find that he was the only one there. He went over to the window and peered out at the massive Hogwarts grounds. He squinted and could make out Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter talking…no it looked more like arguing. Rumor had it that the baby Weasley, upset that Potter had dumped her at the end of last year, refused to give him another chance. Potter stormed away from her. _

_Draco's gaze traveled toward the Forbidden Forest. One of the Patil twins was strolling along holding hands with Dean Thomas. He saw Thomas lean over and kiss her cheek._

She's gorgeous. _He thought of the girl._ I'd love to run my fingers through all that silky, black hair. Why couldn't she have been in Slytherin? Father would never approve of me and her. She's a Gryff and she supports Potter. But still, if I could just talk to her without everyone breathing down my neck, I'd get her. I Know I would. Just give me one evening.

_Then he thought about it again._

Right who the hell am I kidding? She's better off with Thomas anyway. Humph…Gryffindor love affairs.

_He moved away from the window and hastily stripped himself of his school robes, black slacks, white collard shirt and green and silver tie and climbed into bed. He drew the hangings around it and promptly fell asleep._

_At two thirty that morning, Draco woke up and rolled over to Crabbe, Goyle, Ignaciaus Moon and Blaise, all awake and talking as if it were high noon instead of the wee hours of the morning. Draco groaned._

"_Will the four of you shut your bloody traps!" he yelled crankily. "I'm trying to get some _sleep_. It's an original idea at this time of the morning."_

_Blaise sniggered, "Okay guys lets be sensitive. Malfoy's got his _period_." He said in his usual obnoxious manner of speaking. The other three roared with laughter._

_Draco flipped Blaise the bird and retorted back, "Fuck _you_, Zabini."_

"_Eww, no Malfoy. I don't swing that way," Blaise said with a smirk. "However, there are plenty of witches at this school who would _love_ to take up that offer."_

_Draco angrily climbed out of bed and grabbed his pillow. "Ugh, rude bastards…I'm going downstairs." _

_He made his way to the common room._ _As he crept down the steps, he heard a female voice moaning._

"_Oh yes…ooh…yes! Please…don't stop—" _

_Then he heard the guy grunt_.

Somebody's having the brains shagged out of them._ Draco mused with a smirk. _

_He stopped on the fifth stair, behind the wall so that he was still obscured from their view._

"_Izzy baby, I love you so much…" said the girl's voice. Her voice was suddenly familiar. _

No, it can't be…_Draco thought. _

_This was suddenly a nightmare._

"_I love you too, Pansy babe. I love you too." The guy replied._

_Draco closed his eyes_.

Okay, this isn't really happening…it's a nightmare, Draco you've had plenty of them before. Piece of cake…really it is. You're still sleeping and in a few minutes, Goyle's gonna wake you up with his loud, pig-like snoring…_Draco tried to talk himself into remaining calm. _

_Her voice drifted to his ears again._

"_Ugh…yeah…I'm about to cum!" _

_The last part was a shriek._

_Draco's heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he peaked around the corner and peered down. The sight that met his eyes made his stomach lurch and his head spin. Pansy Parkinson, _his Pansy…_was lying spread-eagled on the floor by the fireplace, panting and shaking like she was having a seizure. Israel Crowne, a strong sixth year was positioned between her legs and pumping away as if his life depended on reaching that eupeptic place that Draco thought was only his. Her cheeks were rosy and her brown hair clung to the side of her face from their passion. Draco had never seen her look at _him_ like that during their shag sessions. The two kissed and Crown murmured sweet nothings in her ear. She proclaimed more expressions of love as they reached the mountain top together._

Just your bloody luck, Malfoy…the one night you leave the Heads' Tower, this is what you run into. You should have just endured Weasley and Granger…_Draco told himself as bile rose to the back of his throat._

_He retched…and before he knew what hit him, the contents of his stomach were out of his mouth and on the steps in front of him. He watched the thick, milky orange liquid drip down the stairs slowly and nastily. _

Immediate decontamination…_he told himself. _Already on my way to getting rid of the poison.

_He turned and ran back into the seventh year boys' dormitory. He didn't even clean up the mess he'd made; he could have cleared it away with a simple Vanishing Spell, but decided not to for his own reasons. _

Let them break their necks on it…_he thought spitefully._

End Flashback.

The fight that had followed that incident had been their worst ever. ("Draco, _please_…I'm so _sorry!_ I _never_ meant to hurt you!") And his icy responses, ("Why'd you do it then, Pansy? No…_don't touch me_…you've made your decision."). She'd cried and pleaded with him to forgive her and take her back, but his resolve had been of iron. He was hurt, to say the least. He had never told her that he loved her; he'd only told her that he'd come to _care_ about her a great deal. And he'd never cheated on her. But she betrayed his trust; her little tryst had cost them a relationship _and_ a friendship. And she had told Crowne that she loved him. When Draco had asked her about _that_, she couldn't answer him with words, but with tears. He had looked into her blue eyes and found his answer there. She loved Crowne.

Draco hadn't expected to feel the way he felt when he saw her shagging another guy; he assumed that he would just get over it easily and within the next few weeks, be done with it. But he'd felt like Crowne had personally snatched something from right under his nose. After that, he was completely done with her, but her nerve stung him a while longer. He knew that Pansy hadn't been a virgin before she'd slept with _him,_ but none of the other guys she'd been with intimately attended Hogwarts. He'd never had to look any of them in the face, so he could very well ignore that piece of the puzzle. But when he'd actually _seen _with his own two eyes…_his girlfriend _giving herself to someone else, it damn near made him want to jump out of his skin.

Once Draco had gotten over the initial shock and anger of Pansy's cheating, he'd made it his business to shag as many girls as he possibly could to restore his ego. He did it until he didn't care anymore.

_And_ _I still don't; she the past and I'm leaving her there_. He told himself, thinking of his wife. _Pansy can't hold a candle to Parvati. The past can never touch the present._

_**But the past can touch the future, Draco…if you're not careful…**_A nasty little voice hissed.

_Where did_ that _come from?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I found some time during the week to post this. It's been slow at school and work, so here's the result. Thank you for devoting your time to reading this and please review to let me know what you think.

T.R.


	15. The Softer Side I Reveal To You

_**Chapter 15 – The Softer Side I Reveal to You.**_

Disclaimer: You know the story; I own nothing of the HP series. All characters, things and places **not** in the series are mine. The song "Lonely" is by Janet Jackson.

A/N: Come on people, we all know Draco's an ass! Lol! He can be pretty mean at times, but don't worry all to the good. What do you all think about Parkinson all grown up? Is she on? Can you see the Parkinson from the books growing up to be the Parkinson in this fic? She's a pretty flimsy person don't you think? Let me see if I can tickle your fancies with this chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy mid-October day, approximately three weeks after Draco had run into Pansy. Parvati and Lavender were sitting in a crowded restaurant in the village of Calistora, neighbor to Hogsmeade and about seventy-five percent magical. The two women had agreed to meet to spend some much needed female bonding time. They had ordered their food and were sitting in one of the booths waiting to be served.

"How are things on the home-front?" Lavender asked, sipping her cranberry juice spritzer.

Parvati sighed. _Home…is it even really home anymore?_ She questioned herself. _It certainly doesn't feel like it._

Out loud she said, "Everything's great, couldn't be better."

Lavender shot her a skeptical look. "Parvati, you don't have to pretend for me," she said quietly. "I know that all is not as well as it seems. Is he really being that bad?"

"I—I don't know, Lavender…" Parvati stuttered. "He's not mean, he's just…detached. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know." Lavender said. "Does he talk to you at all?"

"He does, but it's minimal." Parvati replied. "I guess that's just his personality…but it's really hard to deal with at times. And he wasn't always like this with me."

Lavender smirked. "I know it's hard to believe, but he's a Virgo Parvati, which means that he's really introverted, private and usually struggles with acceptance. So when he's hurt or upset, the first thing he does is hide it from everyone around him so that he doesn't appear weak or emotional." She explained as if it were the most logical thing in the world. "He may not do it in the nicest of ways either, which is why most people called him an insufferable jerk while we were in school.

"His birthday has everything to do with his attitude and manner of relating to people?" Parvati asked disbelievingly.

"Well, not exactly…how he was raised, the society, and influences of friends…those aspects of life affect the person he is as well. However, I believe his birthday is on that list too." Lavender said. "Let me explain why and you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Okay…go on." Parvati agreed, nodding

_I'm waiting to hear this…_ she thought with a smirk.

"There are a lot of things about each of us that we don't show to the outside world." She began. "Draco was born on the 31st of August, so his sun rises in Virgo and his moon rises in Pisces, which makes him down-to-Earth and sensitive. I'll bet he's really intuitive and can pick up on your moods like a magnet, though he may not always let on that he's aware of something."

_That's why he looked at me like that the week before the Reunion…_Parvati thought.

"That emotional sensitivity is the Pisces in him. He's also a perfectionist, critical and acquisitive, so at the same time, it's all about him. And he looks for absolute perfection in his partner." Lavender continued. "Virgos can be obtrusive, cunning and sneaky and will pretend to place themselves in victimizing situations if they see a beneficiary somewhere in the future, which is probably why he ended up in Slytherin."

"That is so true." Parvati said, thinking of the Hippogriff situation with Hagrid when they were thirteen. "But obtrusive, Lav? Draco's not a know-it-all."

"Not really, no. But he can pushy if he wants to, watch him closely. He's probably like that with other things. He's probably controlling in his own subtle way, like picking out your clothes for an event or something without telling you." Lavender replied. "That's not necessarily a bad thing either; it shows that he has good fashion sense and is sensitive to your needs."

"Oh Merlin, bloody hell, Lav. You're scaring me." Parvati said in astonishment.

"Hermione's a Virgo too and although the women are different from the men, she's got that pushy streak too. I mean, I love Hermione to death, but she _was_ quite the little know-it-all in school." Lavender said playfully.

"Okay…I see your point." Parvati said touching her chin.

"And she's a control freak, though it's all to the good." Lavender said. "But she has to be, you know being married to Ron and all. He's a Pisces, so he's like egg-yolk, all over the place."

Parvati laughed until she was in tears. "So—so true…she stammered. "Ron _is_ easily upset _and_ a little overly sensitive."

"But contrary to Draco being all of that other stuff, he's very generous in the monetary sense and has no problem spending money on someone other than himself." Lavender continued assessing her friend's mate. "He will give his last to someone whether he's close to that person or not. The thing that Virgos are selfish with is their hearts. It's really hard to earn a Virgo's love; they will shag you until kingdom come, and hold their emotions back from you. But when they open up to you, it's like you're the core of their world, the focal point of everything positive to them. When it comes to their soulmate or the ones they love, like a close family member or friend, they are very open, caring and passionate."

"Draco _can_ be caring." Parvati said, nodding. "Or else I wouldn't have married him. And he does have a way of being passionate that you wouldn't _believe_. It contrasts with his iciness, it's weird.

"Umm hmm and I'll bet Draco pays attention to every minor detail about you and can probably tell you something about yourself that _you_ don't even know." Lavender said knowingly.

Parvati just stared at her friend in amazement. Lavender just described her husband to a T.

_She really takes this mysticism stuff seriously… _Parvati mused. _But it _is_ pretty amazing how she pegged Draco like that._

"And that would mean that I can't deal with him?" she asked aloud.

"No, it means the exact opposite." Lavender replied. "You are a Capricorn, which definitely makes you compatible with a Virgo, as you're both Earth signs. But as a Capricorn, you are stubborn; things must always go your way. You aren't very sensitive, and can take heat just as much as you can give it, so that's a good thing because it means that you are open to change. You are also very critical, which means that both you and Draco will tell the truth to each other, even if it hurts. Another good thing is that you're generous as well, so both of you can give as well as receive." Lavender explained this all as if she were teaching a class.

"So what is the problem with us?" Parvati asked eagerly. She was absorbing information the way a growing plant absorbs water.

"There may be a few problems." Lavender began. "One could be that as a woman, you are more emotionally inclined with him than he is with you. Men are always taught to hold their emotions in check, so as not to appear feminine. Another could be that as a Capricorn, you are very logical and can see a problem very clearly where he can't. You'll know exactly how to solve that problem and he maybe oblivious as to how to fix it. Capricorns tend to think that others are beneath them or dense because of this. I'll bet that you find that you ask yourself the question, 'Why doesn't he just get a clue?' more times than not."

"Oh my God, Lav you are so right!" Parvati exclaimed. "I'm constantly telling myself that he must see that his disposition is really terrible." She sipped her lemonade. "How could he not?"

"Because Virgos tend to see the mistakes of others, but fail to notice their own flaws. I'll bet that Draco knows only half of the things that bother you, but not everything. He probably doesn't think it's him at all because all he can see is _his_ pain right now, but _you_ can see both of your pain." Lavender responded.

Parvati thought about what Lavender was saying.

_She's right…Draco thinks that I'm hurt only because of the miscarriage. I know that it's the reason_ he's _hurt. He doesn't seem to realize that most of all I'm upset because he and I seem to be on opposite ends of life. _Suddenly a thought occurred to her. _If Lav can tell me all about my marriage, what about her failed relationship?_

"So what about Roxanne's father?" Parvati asked.

"Now _that_ one, I can definitely tell you." Lavender said with a roll of her hazel eyes. "He's an Aries, April the 18th. He's conceited, self-centered, swears to _Merlin _that he's God's gift to this planet and loves to talk of monetary concerns. He's another one that emotionally detaches himself. But his birthday's near the cusp of Aries and Taurus, so he's got that stubbornness that you would only find in a Bull. Aries are funny people; they can know that something is wrong and will go on as if things are perfect."

"Hence your situation." Parvati said as plates of food magically appeared before them.

"Exactly. Aries are fiery and impulsive, much like a Leo, and do things without the slightest inclination to someone else's feelings. There isn't a sensitive bone in their bodies; it takes them _ages_ to pick up on things emotionally." Lavender explained. "Aries rank people and will never admit that someone is their best-friend. They will never give into neediness, unless it's a matter of life and death. No matter how close _you_ may think you are to an Aries, they will hold you at a distance."

"It's no wonder why his best mate's a Virgo, huh?" Parvati asked ruefully.

"Not a wonder at all." Lavender said as she picked up her fork and began to eat.

"How did you deal with him?" Parvati inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm a strong, Taurus female…you can't tell me anything." Lavender laughed. "I can be more stubborn than he is, although I admit that I did let him get to me. But because my birthday is on the 18th of May, it's also near the cusp, which means I have some Gemini in me and can switch up faster than Harry can catch the snitch."

Parvati laughed so hard at her friend that she nearly spit out her rice.

_I love Lavender…she's so bloody honest, it's humorous. I like that she can be just as honest about herself as she is about others_. She mused. _Lavender isn't afraid to criticize or laugh at herself. She's such a cool person._

Suddenly, a little boy with intense blue eyes, pale skin and straight black hair came up to their booth.

"Excuse me Miss," he said quietly to Parvati. "May I please use your pepper?"

"Of course you can, darling." Parvati replied sweetly, handing him the peppershaker.

"Ivan!" a man's voice called to the boy. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

The man, who was very tall and broad-shouldered, strode over to their table and grabbed the child by the arm aggressively. He had the same straight black hair as the boy, but his eyes were coal-black instead of blue and his nose was very long for his face. The child resembled him greatly, save for his nose and his eyes.

"I do apologize for my son's intruding, ladies." His voice was silky and deep. Parvati peered up into his dark eyes.

_I know him from somewhere…_she mused.

"No, he was very polite…it was no trouble at all." Parvati replied. Lavender watched the entire encounter with wide, questioning eyes.

"I've told him not to move from his seat." The man said, peering down at the small boy with a reproving glare. "He's hard-headed; I shall deal with him when we get home." The boy looked away from his father. He didn't seem to be the least bit afraid of the man's threat.

"How old is your boy, sir?" Lavender asked abruptly.

"He's six years-old." The man answered.

Lavender peered intently at the little boy. Her hazels roamed his frame and lingered on his face a while longer than necessary.

"Which do you prefer? A summer birthday or a winter one?" she asked him.

"My birthday's in the summer, July 21st—"he began.

"Well, we must be going ladies." The man cut in with a suspicious glance at Lavender. "Good day to you." He strode off, dragging the reluctant little boy behind him.

"Oh—my—God…" Lavender said, watching their retreating forms.

"What?" Parvati asked.

"You don't know who that was?" Lavender asked her eyes wide.

"No…though he did seem familiar." Parvati replied. "Who was he?"

"That was Israel Crowne, former Slytherin." Lavender said. "He graduated in Ginny's year."

"Why is that significant?" Parvati asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"You mean to tell me that you're married to _Malfoy_ and you don't _know?_" Lavender asked in disbelief.

"Know what?" Parvati asked, feeling as if all reason had disappeared from the vicinity. "What am I supposed to know?"

"Why do you think Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson called it quits?" Lavender asked.

"I thought they just agreed to split." Parvati answered. "It was mutual from what I understand."

"Really…is _that_ what he told you?" Lavender asked with a raised eyebrow. Her hazel eyes shown brighter and adopted a knowing twinkle.

"What do you know?" Parvati asked.

_She only looks like that when she's not letting on…_she noted of her friend.

"Spit it out." She commanded.

"That little boy is six years-old." Lavender said. "Didn't you notice that right before Christmas Holiday, during our last year in school, Parkinson disappeared and didn't walk with us at Graduation?"

Parvati silently contemplated these words.

_She's right—Parkinson _was_ the only person in the class of '98 that didn't walk with us! McGonagall mailed her diploma to her._

"She—she _didn't_ walk with us." Parvati stammered softly.

"No she didn't." Lavender said through a mouthful of salad. "She couldn't because she was pregnant."

Understanding dawned across Parvati's features. "So that—that little boy is Pansy Parkinson's son?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Indeed he is." Lavender replied. "He has her eyes and that _cute_ little upturned nose."

Parvati thought about the child.

_He did look familiar too…_she told herself.

"You know…you're right." Parvati said. "But what does Draco have to do with this?"

"It's why they broke up." Lavender replied. "Draco caught Pansy cheating on him with Crowne around Halloween. That child was born on July 21st. If you count the months, you'll see that it's just shy of nine months after the night Draco found her cheating on him. That must be the night she got pregnant."

"But what if it's not?" Parvati asked quietly with her dark eyebrows furrowed. "What if she didn't get pregnant by Crowne?"

Lavender was silent for a second as she thought about what Parvati was saying.

"You not saying that _Draco_ could be that boy's father are you?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, it's possible, isn't it?" Parvati asked. "Who can know when she _really_ conceived and with which man?" She played with her hands. "If my husband _didn't_ father that child, he certainly came close to doing so."

"But that boy looks nothing _like_ Draco." Lavender said. "He's definitely Crowne's child. You saw the resemblance."

"I know that, Lav. But it's the principle of the entire thing." Parvati said calmly. "Draco lied to me about him and Parkinson." She played with her food; she'd suddenly lost her appetite.

"I understand, Parvati." Lavender said quietly. "I really do."

"Does Draco know that Parkinson's got a son?" Parvati asked. She suddenly felt like a stranger in her own life.

"I don't think so." Lavender replied. "He sort of cut her off completely after that night. And the worst part of all this is. Pansy left Crowne to raise that child all by himself."

"Wow…that's absolutely appalling! How can she _do_ that?" Parvati asked, thinking of the baby boy she'd lost. "How do you _know_ all this?"

"I'm more of a Gossip Queen than you are, Parvati." Lavender laughed. "They didn't call me 'Information Central' for nothing."

Parvati giggled. "At least you can admit that." She said. But unbeknownst to Lavender, inside she was seething.

----------------------------------------

Draco entered the house to find dinner on the stove as usual. He took off his traveling cloak and headed up to his bedroom to wash up and change clothes. Parvati wasn't in the bedroom or the kitchen. He sat down to dinner alone and ate, quietly reading a book.

When he finished eating, he decided to find his wife. Parvati had been missing in action for nearly two hours and he knew that she had come home before he had. He searched the entire house before concluding that maybe she went back out. It was pleasantly cool after the rain and maybe she fancied a walk. He decided to go out back to sit on the patio and finish reading his book.

When he got outside, he heard someone singing softly. He didn't recognize the song. It was a beautiful, but sad melody. The voice singing was beautiful and made Draco remember when its loveliness used to calm his jagged soul. He recognized it as the voice of his wife. Her slender form was perched on one of the swings in their enormous back yard, her back to his direction. He stepped off the patio steps, but didn't walk toward where she was. She was having one of her private moments and he didn't want to disturb her. He leaned against the sycamore tree near the patio and allowed her sweet voice to wash over him and take him to another place.

_Feeling so alone, and deserted._

_With people standing all around you_

_Should I trust someone? Should I stay off to myself?  
_

_Alone…with no one…to talk to…it's such a helpless feeling._

_So anytime you feel the need, call me when you're lonely_

'_Cause everybody needs a friend to be there when their lonely_

_So don't isolate yourself every time that I come around._

_A person all alone is an unhappy one._

_We need somebody to love us._

_Someone… (Someone)_

_Who cares (Who cares)_

_Living life all by yourself is impossible to do._

_And I'll be there for you._

_Anytime you feel the need, call me when you're lonely._

'_Cause everybody needs a friend_

_And I'll be yours if you're lonely._

_If you're all alone and a friend you need,_

_Like a river flows, you hurt, I'll bleed._

_If you trust in me, we can find a way._

_Take away the pain, time heals all things._

_Leave your lonely state of mind._

'_Cause happiness if oh so hard to find_

_If you're lonely I will be there…_

_When you call for me…I will be there for you._

_I will be there for you…be there with you, baby_

_Anytime you need me, call me._

_Everybody needs a friend…_

_To be there when they feel lonely._

_Don't settle love._

_Call on me. (Call me, call me baby)_

_When you need a friend_

_Call on me. (Call on me, yeah)_

_I'll never let you down. (Never let you down)_

_Never let you down (Never let you down)_

_I'll hold you tight…_

_I'll be there for you always through the night…_

_If you're all alone and a friend you need,_

_I'll be there for you…be there for you…oh baby, oh baby_

_If you're all alone and a friend you need_

_Like a river flows, you hurt, I'll bleed._

_If you trust in me, we can find a way._

_Take away the pain, time heals all things._

_Leave your lonely state of mind; cause…_

_Happiness is oh so hard to find._

She finished the song and sat silently on the swing. Draco stood, watching her for a few more minutes. He was pondering the words to the song. Was she singing about herself? Or…him? He remembered her words to him last month when she stormed out of the bedroom refusing to sleep next to him. Sometimes he did feel lonely in this house, even though she was there too. It was then that he realized that she really was hurting inside because of their distance. Sure they had started to spend more time together, but they'd only scratched the surface of the depth of their love for one another. He still had things inside him that he didn't allow her to reach. He didn't think it affected her much, but after what he'd just witnessed, he now knew he had been wrong. He knew he had to find a way to fix them, because they were broken. He had to start by opening up to her, or else he would lose her.

He went up to their bedroom and decided to listen to a little music; she'd gotten him in the mood for it. He fancied soft rock at a time like this, for he was feeling quite melancholy and a little sad. He put the music on and began to dress himself for bed.

---------------------------------------------------

She entered the bedroom half an hour later and was surprised to find him sitting at his desk, reading a book. Soft music came from the stereo that they rarely used.

"Hello," she said standing at the entrance. "How was your day?"

"It was good, a little uneventful but that's not necessarily a bad thing." He replied looking at her. He noticed that she didn't give him her daily greeting kiss. "How was yours?"

"Perfect." She said. Her face was dry and her eyes were clear and steady. One would never be able to tell that she had been so sad minutes earlier.

"Come here." He said, patting his lap. "Sit down."

"No." she replied eyeing him warily. She walked over to her dresser and began sifting through the drawers.

"What is the matter, sweetheart?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Nothing." She replied without a glance in his direction.

_My, how the tables have turned… _he mused, thinking of the times when he was short with her. _Why do we put each other through this?_

"Draco, why did you and Pansy Parkinson split?" Parvati asked, cutting through his thoughts.

_What in the world—?_ He questioned himself. _Where did_ that _come from?_

"Why do you ask?" he asked, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"Because I want to know the real reason." She replied evenly.

"We just grew tired of each other." He answered.

"Or _you_ just grew tired of her _cheating on you?_" Parvati asked with dark raised eyebrows.

"What?" he asked with his blonde eyebrows knitted together. "What are you on about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Draco." She said icily. "You and Pansy split because you caught her cheating on you with Israel Crowne from the class of 1999."

_She knows…she knows!_ He thought frantically.

"Who told you this?" he asked calmly. His tone didn't convey the emotions running rampant inside him.

"Never you mind." She coldly replied. "What I want to know is why you lied to me."

"I didn't want to make you insecure—"he began.

_Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that!_ He tried to redeem himself.

"I mean, I didn't want you to think that I still—"

"Loved her, Draco?" Parvati finished his statement. "You loved her…it wasn't just some casual shag fling like you lead me to believe all these years!"

Her voice was knife sharp. "I don't have a problem with your casual sex escapades before me, for that particular reason…they were _before_ me. I don't have a problem that you loved Pansy because that was before me as well. However, I am _very _angry at the fact that you lied about loving her; it makes it seem as though you were keeping me in the dark, so that you could shag her on the side. Because I _know_ we don't do it as often as we would like to and you don't come to _me_ like you used to. We could do it _every_ night, if you weren't too busy shagging outside of the marriage bed!"

"That's not even the case, Parvati and you know that." Draco said quietly, shaking his head ruefully.

"And I suppose you want me to _believe_ that." She said in the same cold, sharp tone. "Just like I believed that you didn't love Parkinson for six years. I'm supposed to _trust_ that what you say is the truth, just like I trusted that you two mutually agreed to separate."

"Who told you all this?" he repeated.

"Her six year-old son!" Parvati yelled. "I saw her son, Draco! All I needed was to _see_ him to figure out the truth; his _age_ tells the story all by itself! You wouldn't have left her if she hadn't cheated; she meant _more_ to you than that! Do you know what kind of _awful _woman Parkinson is?" Parvati asked rhetorically. "She's the kind of evil smut who left her baby when he was born for his father to raise _all alone_. And if you ask me, Crowne's doing an excellent job of it!"

_Pansy's got a son?_ Draco asked himself incredulously. _What the fuck?_

"Parvati, I never knew Pansy had a son." Draco said aloud. His respect for Crowne had just risen up from zero.

_That could have been me…she could have left me like that. What if the tables were turned and it was _Crowne _who_ _found Pansy and _me_ instead of the other way around?_

"She does." Parvati hissed. "She's got an absolutely _delightful_ little boy with her blue eyes and her pug nose. It's why she didn't walk with us at graduation. He was _ever_ so polite when he came up to me, excusing himself and referring to me as 'Miss.' His manners are impeccable and his birthday is _July 21, 1998!_"

"Shit." Draco said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"You're angry about it because you loved her. It burned you up when she stepped out on you." Parvati said. "Let me ask you something, can that child be yours?"

"Absolutely not!" Draco exclaimed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Draco." Parvati said slowly. "You were shagging her at the same time Crowne was, were you not?"

Her eyes bore into his. He felt as though they were penetrating his brain, not unlike the reproving look he used to receive from his mother as a child when he'd done something she didn't like, but to a much more intense degree. It was acerbic, corrosive and harsh, quite unlike the famous twinkling gaze everyone knew to belong to the late Albus Dumbledore.

"I was, but we used protection so he's not mine, sweetheart." Draco pointed out.

_You know you slipped up a few times…so he very well could have been yours._ That nasty little voice hissed in his ear again. _Tell the truth to your wife…_

"I know he's not, Draco, he doesn't look a thing like you. But we must practice…"she said, still glaring at him with steady dark eyes and rapping her wand firmly against the palm of her hand. It was as though her anger had one focal point and her eyes conveyed as clear as day that that point was _him_.

"When I ask you a question, I want the truth!" she said sharply, turning on her heel to face him. It was a ringing command. She was the only woman, save for the woman who had begotten him that he allowed to speak to him in that manner.

"Now, let's try again, shall we?" her voice was calm and silky. "Are you sleeping with Pansy Parkinson now?

"No I am not." Draco replied automatically, without hesitation.

Parvati peered into his eyes. They were stormy gray like the sky before rain. Not the usual clear, pale gray they were when he was content.

_We're not happy._ She thought miserably.

"Very well, do you love her?"

_He can lie about this if he wishes to…I'll know if he does._ She told herself. _He'd better not lie…_

"No." again, there was not hesitation.

"Do you even _like_ her?"

"I don't even know her anymore—"Draco began.

"That's not the question I asked you, Draco." Parvati interrupted in a dangerously quiet voice. "It would be greatly appreciated if you could stay on track."

"No, I don't like her." Draco responded.

_What am I going to do? Incriminate myself by saying that I_ do l_ike her? Fat chance. _He thought worriedly_. I _don't_ like her…I just think she…looks nice_.

Parvati's voice cut into his musings. "When was the last time you saw Parkinson, Draco?"

"About three weeks ago." Draco answered. "I was leaving Diagon Alley and she walked up to me outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was the first time I saw her in seven years."

"All right…being the good wife that I was taught to be, I choose to accept this explanation as the truth." Parvati said matter-of-factly. "However, rest assured that I _only_ believe you for the sake of this marriage."

Draco blinked, but didn't respond. Her voice was cold and impersonal and her words tore at him like jagged rocks.

_She thinks I'm cheating on her with Pansy…_he told himself.

It made him sad; he felt his eyes sting and blinked again.

"Could that precious little boy have belonged to you?" she asked, continuing her interrogation of him in a determinedly calm voice.

Draco stared into her eyes; they were glittering reproachfully, like crystallized black licorice, darker than their usual intense Sepia brown.

_She'd mad as all hell._ He told himself. _She's irate._

"Yes Parvati," he answered quietly. "He could have been my son."

"Good, now where getting somewhere." She said nodding and walking around him. "Why did you leave Pansy Parkinson?"

"I caught her cheating on me with Israel Crowne." Draco answered softly.

"Okay, getting warmer…what did you do when you found them?" she asked.

"I threw up." He replied. "It made me sick to my stomach."

"Why did it affect you that way?" Parvati asked with her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Because...because…I—I don't know." Draco stuttered shakily.

"Wrong answer!" Parvati admonished angrily. "If this were a test, you would have failed. You loved her, Draco! That's the correct answer! You loved Pansy Parkinson!" she stomped around the room.

His heart pounded. He hated seeing her so upset; she was actually a force to be reckoned with when she was angry. She was a tempest of anger, dangerous to the well-being of everything around her. He felt the raging storm before she screamed.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy!" she screamed. "_I hate you…_you—are—such—a—flipping—liar!" she stabbed the air with her wand at each word.

"What—? You do _not_ hate me!" he yelled back at her.

Draco Malfoy rarely raised his voice, unless he felt like something dear to him was being threatened. And right now, his wife was screaming like a banshee that she hated him.

"I _do_…I hate what you're _doing_ to me, what you're doing to _yourself,_ to _us!_ I completely _detest_ your lying and your attitude!" she continued shrieking. "You're such an effing liar and what do I do? I believe your sorry stories because I'm a bloody fool!"

Her entire body shook with rage.

"Parvati, Calm down!" he screamed. "Honey, please calm down!"

"No! Try telling the truth for once in your life, and then maybe I _will_ calm down!" she screeched. "Why don't _you_ try dealing with someone who isolates herself from you _all_—the—_flip—ing_—time!"

She tugged on her long hair.

"I'm always _pushing_ myself out to you… 'Draco darling, what is wrong?'" she began. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" she picked up a picture of herself as a child and threw it against the wall. The glass frame shattered into tiny pieces. "Draco…I love you. I'm here for you. Talk to me!" Her voice was very high-pitched in her anger. She stared at him and he noticed the unnatural shine of her eyes as they glistened with unshed tears. "Only to meet an adherent block of ice as your stony façade! You left me _trapped_ and I let you break my heart everyday."

Watching her relive her pain broke his heart.

"I'm sorry!" he said urgently, rushing over to her. "I'm _so sorry_ darling—

"_Too late!_ Because you're in love with that _witch!_" Parvati screamed, stepping away from him. "It's written all over your face!"

"_I am not!"_ he said desperately. I _don't_ love her. I thought I did at one time, until I realized what true love is."

"Oh _really?_" she sneered. "And when was _that?_"

"When I fell in love with you." He replied in a trembling voice. "I'm in love with _only_ you!"

"Just save it, Malfoy!" she said stomping toward the bedroom door.

He quickly Apparated to the front of her and she ran right into his chest. At 6'3" he towered over her 5'8" frame. She was slender and small-boned, so he could easily control her body. He held her to him tightly, as though she would explode if he let go. Her long dark hair fell over his arms and became intertwined with his fingers. She pushed against him, struggling to regain her footing, but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go, dammit!" she wailed, hitting his chest. Her punches didn't even faze him.

"I will not." He said quietly into her ear. "I love you and I will not allow you to be like this. I can't bear to see you this way."

"Draco, unhand me this instant!" she yelled in a trembling voice.

He felt her resistance weaken.

_She's about to meltdown…_he told himself. _She's gonna break…_

And sure enough, hot, angry tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"Please…" she whimpered breathlessly. "Let me go."

"No." he said simply. His eyes were glistening too by this point; she had drawn the raw emotion out of him now. "Sweetheart, I deeply apologize for putting you through this terrible ordeal for so long. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I need you—Oh God…_I need you_." She sobbed into his chest, moaning as if she were in the most excruciating pain. "But I _can't_—I _can't_ forgive you."

He soothingly rubbed her back and tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. "Damn, I love you woman. You are the _only_ person who can tie me into knots like this. You're my life." He whispered. Despite his quiet tone, she could hear the conviction of his words. "You're the center of my world. What would I do if you weren't here?"

"The same thing I do when you're not here." She replied with tears twinkling on her lashes like diamonds. "Live in utter darkness and intense agony."

Then she broke free from his grasp and ran out of the room, distancing herself from him physically, as well as mentally and emotionally.

-------------------------------------------

Draco arrived home at eight o'clock the next evening. He needed to see his wife. A heavy feeling of gloom had settled itself in the pit of his stomach after their fight last night and she was gone by the time he woke up that morning. She had slept in her sewing room and their bed was cold without her warm body and presence next to him. He never realized how comforting her presence was at night until he had to be without it.

_Things have got to change for the better now…_he convinced himself. _Everything's finally hitting the roof._

He hated staying in his day clothes once he was in for the night, so he quickly took a shower and changed into something more comfortable. Parvati wasn't in their bedroom. She wasn't in the dining hall or the kitchen, though he noticed that she had made dinner.

_She's such an excellent wife to me_. He mused of her fondly.

And then he felt guilty for not being as good to her as she was to him. He checked the library, her extra dressing room, which she never used. Draco searched the entire mansion; it took him no less than twenty minutes. He'd checked all but one room.

_I wonder…_he thought as he approached the door.

It was the room that they'd once prepared for their unborn son. A far cry from the pale blue with animal border and light oak-wood baby furniture, it was now a guest room, painted a burnt orange with mahogany furniture.

He heard weeping from the inside. His blood froze. It wasn't just regular crying; those were gut-wrenching, pain-filled sobs.

_What happened?_ He thought frantically. With his heart pounding furiously, he banged on the door.

"Parvati!" he called.

She didn't answer, though he heard her sobbing harder now, if possible. He called to her again, the fear in his voice evident. He hated when she cried and worst of all when _he_ was the cause of her tears. She finally answered back.

"Draco, please…I'll be okay! I can deal with this on my own."

"No." he said. "I'm your husband, you're my wife. I know you're in pain and so am I. _We'll_ deal with it. _Together._"

"No Draco…" her voice faltered. "It's all right, leave me alone…" she sounded stuffy.

"Parvati, if you don't open this door, I'll open it myself." He said in a stern manner.

She didn't respond, nor did she open the door. Draco pointed his wand at the lock.

"_Alohomora." _He muttered. The lock clicked, he gently pushed the door and walked inside.

She was sitting on a chair at the desk. She had her head in her arms and her silky hair fanned out over her small shoulders and fell down her arms and back. Sobs wracked her slender body violently. He walked up behind her and stroked her hair. She still made no effort to look at him, so he bent down and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear.

"What's wrong, darling? Talk to me."

She turned around to face him; her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

"Draco, will you always love me?" she asked.

A bewildered expression crossed his features.

"What—"he started, but she continued.

"Even if I can't have children…I'll never be able to give you what you want. I'll understand if you want to leave and find some fertile witch who can give you the son you've always wanted. It'll kill me, but I'll do my best to live with it."

He looked at her with a shocked expression that immediately turned cold. She cringed.

"This is the second time this month that you mentioned me leaving because of your infertility and I can't believe you would even insinuate that I would want to be anywhere but with you." He said in a low voice. "I've never even so much as thought about leaving you. I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't hurt me that _we_ can't have children…yes, I said _'we'_…" he said at the questioning look on her face. "Because if you can't have a baby, neither can I. You're my life partner…tied to me forever. You're what I want, need and love. If that's not clear after six years, I don't know when it ever will be."

He started to walk away. His hand was on the doorknob when she called to him.

"Draco wait!" he turned to look at her. "I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. "It's just that—I…this has been really painful for me. You've been so…_detached_ from me lately and I feel like I can't satisfy you as a person anymore. I really feel like it's my fault. It's why I thought you'd prefer Parkinson over me…and then her son. She can have a son for you, Draco and the moment I saw that child, I thought that she did. It was the most horrible moment of my life…" she rambled. "I just _can't_ face the fact that I'll never experience the joy that being a mother entails. I can't face the fact that I'll never have child to love and teach…I've been to visit Hermione. And I saw the baby, I got to hold him and everything…and that—that did something to me. It's just—"she started crying again.

His expression softened. He strode back over to her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Shhh, it's okay, love. I'm here; I'm not going anywhere. I love you, no matter what. I wouldn't touch Pansy with a fifteen foot wand if she were the last witch on Earth. You mean more to me than she has or ever will." He said, kissing her tear-stained cheeks. "I'm sorry about the way I act sometimes; it's just that I have trouble letting people in."

She peered up at him with red eyes. "Even me?" she asked in a cracking voice. "I'm your wife…"

"It's difficult for me. I grew up being told not to show weakness and hurt." He replied. "And this issue we've been having is painful for me too."

"But you need to talk to me, Draco." Parvati said, wiping her eyes. "We can help each other get through our problems. I really thought that you were angry with me for it and you didn't want to be here anymore." She stood to her feet. "I love you _here,_ Draco" she said pointing to her heart. "Even if you didn't have all this." She gestured to the beautifully furnished room. "Your pain is my pain; your joy is_ my_ joy. When you feel something, I endure it too. Because of this, I need to know that _I'm_ the one person who can make you smile, when everything else makes you cry. I need to know that we're going to be okay…"

He took her hands in his. "I know I'm foul to everyone and an insufferable _git _most of the time, but I've made it my business to be different with you and…well I guess I haven't been keeping that promise. There's just been a lot on my mind…with what's been happening with us. I _want_ to open up to you, to show you a more understanding side of me again. It's just been…extremely difficult as of late. You are the only person in this world whom I can genuinely treat with loving tenderness." He said, caressing her damp cheek.

He continued speaking, "When we got married, we made promises to God to love, keep, honor and cherish one another for better or for worse. What do you think that meant?"

She peered into his eyes. The coldness in them was gone, replaced with a love and sadness. He continued.

"It meant that when things get bad, desolate, ugly…I'll be here. No matter how foul or awful things turn, I'm not going anywhere without you. Until death do us part, love. Not 'until sick, poor or _infertile…_' until _death_."

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I just feel really awful and I didn't want to be a burden to you. If you want children and I can't give them to you, then it's like I'm not doing what I'm supposed to as your wife."

"Parvati, you do a lot for me as it is. I can't imagine where I'd be without you. You keep me grounded and in check so I don't float away with my big head." She gave a watery chuckle. He continued. "You take care of me. You love me completely and without restraint, even during the times when I am most unlovable and I know those times are many. It is for _these_ reasons that you are the most beautiful and desirable woman in this world to me." He said. "I appreciate you and I love you."

She stared into his eyes and all she could see was relief and elation. There was just a hint of pain and sadness, but she knew that they would pull through. It was at that moment that a dam broke inside her and happiness flooded her heart.

_I love him so much, I would do anything for him…_she told herself joyfully. _And I know he feels the same way about me…_

Who would have thought that _Draco Malfoy_ would grow up to become this wonderful, sensitive and compassionate man? Sure, he was cold a lot of the time and held a lot of people at bay. But his reasoning was understandable and underneath all the defenses, he really was a caring person. She loved him through his pain and iciness and she would continue to do so until her dying day. They would eventually come to an understanding; they had the rest of their lives to work on it. Besides, who would have ever thought that he would become _hers?_

She was suddenly overcome with the desire to be with him intimately. She needed to _feel_ him in order to be whole again, to be assured that _they_ would be all right.

"Make love to me, Draco." She said quietly. "Come to me…right here, right now. Just…make love to me."

Her soft voice was so vulnerable, so full of want and…_need,_ that he felt himself yielding to her desire.

Without a word, he picked her up, placed her on the bed and proceeded to do as she'd asked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know…pretty emotional chapter. Well I had to try to make it interesting. Please review to let me know what you think. Until fingers meet keypad…

T.R.


	16. The Secret of A Dear Friend

_**Chapter 16 – The Secret of a Dear Friend**_

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…well I own Roxanne, and other things you know that are not in the actual series.

A/N: I have read too many stories on FanFiction that post Blaise as Italian for their own purposes. I'm sorry, but I don't particularly like that idea and as you all know, I'm all for the switch it up, open your mind kind of stories. But I reserve the right to say that Blaise Zabini is Black in the actual series. Just thought I'd clear that up. Please don't be offended anyone, because that is the least of my intentions. :)

And to **stupidcutiepie**: My, are you inquisitive. Thank you for paying attention to that minor detail from last chapter, it really makes writing this story all the more worthwhile when people are so into it. Besides, between you and me, you guessed correctly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two months had passed since the terrible ordeal with Pansy Parkinson and Israel Crowne. Life had resumed to normal for Draco and Parvati. The two spent more time together and Draco let Parvati into his life more. They also spent more time with their respective best-friends. Sometimes it was just easier to gain understanding from someone of the same gender, though this obviously didn't diminish the depth of their love for one another.

Parvati and Lavender were sitting in Lavender's two-bedroom house. Although it was only early December, there was a light dusting of snow covering everything outside. The two women were sitting in the family room watching Roxanne hold onto the mahogany wood table and steady herself on her short, chubby legs. She inched farther and farther away from them as they chatted.

"Draco and I had a fight that night we saw Israel Crowne." Parvati was telling Lavender.

"Really?" Lavender asked. "That's awful."

"I know, I asked him about his feelings for Pansy." Parvati said, staring straight ahead.

"You didn't!" Lavender exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"At first he tried to deny his true feelings, but then I started screaming like a madwoman and he finally admitted that he had indeed loved her." Parvati explained. "I suspect that he has never truly been honest with himself about what he felt for Pansy."

Lavender giggled. "Your temper does always get you what you want." She said. "But then you're probably right about him being in denial. I mean, how could he tell the truth to you if he can't even tell it to himself?"

"Right," Parvati said, nodding.

"I'm going to call you Tempest." Lavender said laughing. "Like I said before, you are downright scary when you're mad."

"I didn't want it to get to that point with him, though." Parvati said, shaking her head. "But he was just being so impossible that I eventually lost my cool. I need for my husband to stop holding things back from me."

"I know you do." Lavender replied quietly.

"He withdraws from me because I can't have children." Parvati said sadly, looking at her feet.

"You can't have children?" Lavender asked disbelievingly. "You're absolutely certain about that?"

_I never told her that I lost my son…_Parvati mused. _She doesn't know._

"No I can't." she said aloud. "And it kills him, I know it does."

"That's terrible, Parvati." Lavender said. "That's really rough…I'm so sorry."

"It's quite all right." Parvati replied.

She didn't cry about it anymore; crying wouldn't change the sad fact. She decided that her relationship with her husband was far too important to spend the rest of her life in a desolate state of mind. She made a promise to herself to have as much fun as she possibly could and to enjoy growing old with the love of her life.

"The sooner he let's you into him wholeheartedly, the sooner you guys will be all right." Lavender said consolingly.

"I know…he's working on it though." Parvati said. "We've been better; we certainly talk more."

"That's great." Lavender said smiling. She was genuinely happy for her friend.

Changing the subject, Parvati said, "Roxanne is so pretty, Lav. You're going to have to watch out for the little wizards before you know it."

Lavender stared proudly at her daughter. "Thank you, Parvati. She _is_ beautiful." She said. "But she looks just _like_ that man. In fact, I think Roxanne gets her sheer prettiness from his family. You know his mother is named Most Beautiful Witch of the Age."

"Oh Lav, you're gorgeous. She gets her pretty genes from you too." Parvati said peering at her goddaughter. "You've got that beautiful golden brown and red hair and those gorgeous hazel eyes." She smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Par." Lavender said sheepishly.

Roxanne was indeed a gorgeous baby. She had curly, golden brown hair that was streaked with a sprinkling of red, like her mothers. Her smooth, soft skin was the color of brown toffee candy and she had chubby cheeks and a cute little button nose. But the most striking feature about her was her eyes. They were slanted in an almost Asian-like way, a beautiful dark brown color and framed by long, thick, curly lashes; the exact replica of her father's.

Parvati walked over to Roxanne and picked her up. "How's godmummy's little munchkin?" she cooed to her, kissing her chubby brown cheeks. Roxanne planted a wet baby kiss on Parvati's cheek in return. Parvati gently placed her back onto the floor.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed. "Da da da da!" She banged her tiny hands on the floor.

Parvati and Lavender giggled at the baby. "I love you too, little Roxy." Parvati said.

"Let's head to your house," Lavender said. "I can't stare at these walls for too long."

"Okay." Parvati agreed. They bundled Roxanne up against the chill, slipped into their winter cloaks and hurried out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Draco was on his way home, the collar of his cloak turned up against the harsh December chill. Strangely, he fancied a walk instead of Apparating. He enjoyed the winter; it was his favorite season. Everything was so crisp and white; it made the world seem clean and peaceful. He loved the way the snow quieted the footsteps of many walking commuters.

His life was going great in his opinion. After many discussions and tears, he and Parvati had come to terms with her infertility. There was more to a marriage than having children; for they still had each other. He was working on letting her in more and she made an effort not to push him, and to allow him to come to her when he was ready.

And although it wasn't the same as having their own children, they spent every other weekend with Jamie and Joseph. He and Parvati would always take the boys somewhere special. Just as he'd promised, he'd taken them to the _Aquarium of Magical Creatures._ Joseph loved it most. He and Parvati had even taken them to the muggle movies. The over-sized screen fascinated the boys and Parvati had to keep reminding him, in urgent whispers, not to use magic in front of non-magic folk.

He and Harry had somehow gotten Padma to agree to let them take the boys to the Quidditch Pitch on weekends, but not without some major persuasion on Harry's part. ("Padma darling, they'll be six in March. Certainly they are old enough to…"). During the times when Harry was off with his team, Draco took them on his own.

Unexpectedly, his mind drifted to Blaise.

_I wonder how he is…I haven't seen him since September. He's probably off being shagged senseless by some desperate woman._ Draco thought of his friend with a smirk.

He chuckled. _It's like he can't get enough and it's always someone new._

He arrived to his front door and entered quietly. He could hear women talking; one of the voices he knew belonged to his wife. The other was one that he hadn't heard in a very long time, though he recognized it as that of Lavender Brown. Although he knew she was Parvati's best-friend, he was still surprised that she there as it had been nearly two years since he'd seen her last. He walked down the foyer and into the family room and received another surprise. Lavender was sitting on the sofa next to Parvati and the prettiest little girl Draco had ever seen was playing at their feet. She was crawling, making noise and holding on to various large objects to stand up on short, chubby legs. She was the color of caramel with curly, reddish golden brown hair that was held up by a pink barrette, chubby cheeks and slanted dark eyes.

_Her eyes look familiar…_Draco thought as he scrutinized the child.

"Hello ladies." He said. They looked up to him.

"Draco! Honey you're home." Parvati said jumping up to kiss him.

"Hey babe." He replied returning her kiss. He turned to Lavender.

"Lavender Brown, it's been a long time since you showed you face around here." He said playfully, embracing her in a friendly hug.

"I know…I missed my friends." She replied, picking up the little girl. The child shrieked and wiggled, trying to get back to the floor.

"Draco, I want you to meet my daughter, Tamara Roxanne Brown. But we just call her Roxanne."

Draco watched the yelling, squirming baby. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?" he asked, chuckling.

"That she is. Would you like to hold her?" Lavender offered, holding out the baby girl to him.

He hesitated for a second then said, "All right." He took the little girl from her. The child stared at Draco for all of two seconds before grabbing his nose.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, playfully. It came out sounding nasal because of her surprisingly firm grip. She shrieked again and clapped her chubby hands.

"Gaaaa!" she said and grinned; she only had her two bottom front teeth.

"I agree, baby girl." Draco said to her. Parvati and Lavender giggled.

"She's really an adorable kid, Lav." Draco said, still smiling at the child in his arms.

"Thank you, she's a handful though." Lavender said.

"Ma ma!" Roxanne screamed reaching out for Lavender.

"Well, I guess she wants her mother." Draco said, handing the baby over. Lavender took her and Roxanne immediately wiggled free to the floor. Lavender frowned.

"No she doesn't." she said.

"I guess she just likes to be free then." Draco said laughing.

Parvati watched her husband interact with her goddaughter. He didn't even seem sad. _Children make him happy…_she thought fondly. It made her love him more to see that side of him. _Maybe we_ could _adopt..._

Draco was peering down at Roxanne on the floor. She was holding onto his knee and trying to stand up. After a minute she was standing on both feet and looking up at him with sparkling dark eyes.

_This is one beautiful little girl. She's going to break a lot of hearts when she's older._ He mused to himself.

Then something dawned on him.

_Oh…hell! HOLY HOT HELL!_ He thought frantically. _Why didn't I realize that before? She looks just_ like_ him. She's got that distinct prettiness that only comes from his family. She looks exactly like his mum and all his gorgeous aunts and female cousins…_

He noticed the caramel color of her skin. It fell right between Lavender milky white complexion and her father's rich chocolate tone.

_She's black! And her_ eyes_…those aren't_ Lavender's _eyes…_

He suddenly recalled something that Parvati had said to him about five months previously, when he'd asked who the father of Lavender's daughter was.

"_I'm not so sure I want to tell you that."_ She had replied. _"It's one of your old Slytherin buddies."_

_It's Blaise! She's _Blaise's _kid!_

Draco gasped, causing Lavender and Parvati to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Parvati asked. He recovered himself quickly.

"N-nothing," he stammered. ""I just remembered something that had to be done at the office—I've got to owl someone." He dashed off.

Parvati watched his retreating form. "In the words of Ron Weasley…'he's mental.'" She joked to Lavender, who laughed. Then she turned serious.

"Parvati, I was out shopping in Diagon Alley for some new clothes for Roxanne and you wouldn't believe who I ran into." Parvati looked at her friend with worried eyes.

"Did you run into…_him?_" she asked. Lavender nodded. Her voice was flat and emotionless when she said,

"When I asked him what he planned to do about his daughter, he just sneered at me in that awful way he does and asked me why would tie himself to me when he can have any witch he wanted. He says he doesn't even know if she's his. He _swears_ that Roxanne belongs to Dean Thomas. Even though we both know that that's impossible because Blaise is the _only_ man I've _ever_ been with in that way." Lavender said quietly while staring at her feet.

"He doesn't even listen to me when I say that I never had relations with Dean. We've always been platonic friends; before Blaise, I only fancied Ron and Blaise and I had a long relationship; it carried on for years."

"But no one really knew about it." Parvati said. "It was an extremely long, extremely _secret _relationship."

"I know, Parvati. But _Dean Thomas?_ I haven't even _seen _Dean since six months _before_ I got pregnant and Dean's married to Susan Bones now. They've been married for nearly two years already. Roxanne doesn't even look like Dean; she _looks_ exactly like him." Lavender said, quietly. "Besides, why would_ I_ date Dean, when _you _used to and we're best-friends? How preposterous is that? Blaise doesn't seem to understand; I don't want him for myself. I only want him to love his flesh and blood."

Parvati gasped, and then she was angry.

"That foul, insufferable egocentric _prat!_" she shrieked. "He's not worth it, Lav. I mean, shit has he even _seen _her?"

"He's seen her through pictures and twice in person during her entire life and she'll be a year old in two months." Lavender answered. "He can't deny that she looks just like him. His mother showed me a picture of him at Roxanne's age and it's like _he_ spit her out instead of _me!_ Only she's lighter."

"She certainly does. He'd have to be a blind man not to see the resemblance." Parvati agreed, while watching Roxanne hold onto the couch to balance herself and bounce around on her unsteady legs.

"I don't want my daughter to grow up with out her father, Parvati." Lavender said sadly in a trembling voice. "But it seems as though she's going to have to. I don't want her to go through that; I don't want her to hate him."

A lone tear slid down her cheek. "It's not for money purposes; I certainly make enough money working as an Unspeakable at the Ministry to take care of us. But what will I tell her when she asks about him? I'll never talk him down to her, never. But how can he deny her, Parvati?" Lavender's voice cracked. "How _can_ he?" she began to sob.

Parvati was upset at Blaise for his selfishness and sad for her friend. "Zabini's a horse's ass!" she admonished angrily while hugging Lavender. "He doesn't even realize what he's missing out on. And when Roxanne grows up to become a great witch, he'll be sorry that he didn't step in. Oh Lav, I'm so sorry!"

The two friends sat in silence pondering this last statement. Lavender continued to sob into Parvati's shoulder. At the sight of Lavender's distress, Roxanne crawled over to her mother and reached up to her. Lavender picked her up.

"Do you still feel something for him, just a little bit?" Parvati asked Lavender.

"Well, he _is_ the father of my child…so I have a love for him that's always going to be there." Lavender replied with a sniff as Parvati conjured a box of tissues and handed it to her. "But when I think about what he's doing to her, I realize that I don't like him at all."

"So if he were to ever come back, you wouldn't try again?"

"I don't know, Par." Lavender said, wiping her eyes with one hand and holding on to Roxanne with the other. Roxanne was trying to grab one of Lavender's earrings. "Our relationship started out weird. Who would have ever thought that I would give birth to Zabini's child anyway?"

"The same person who twisted fate so that _I_ could marry Draco Malfoy." Parvati replied chuckling.

"If he ever did come back, I don't know how I would ever trust him…I mean I may never look at him the same again." Lavender said sadly. "He broke my heart when he denied our child."

Several minutes passed before Lavender said quietly, with silent tears still running down her cheeks, "You know, it's ironic that Draco, who wants children more than anything and would be an excellent father, can't have any when his mate can and he doesn't even want her."

"I know, Parvati replied. "That is ironic."

-------------------------------------------

Upstairs in the den, Draco was sitting near the fire, shocked.

_Does Blaise know? _He questioned himself. _If he does, why hasn't he ever mentioned that he has a daughter? And is he doing something about her? Is he taking care of her?_

Draco couldn't imagine that Lavender _hadn't_ told Blaise about Roxanne, but knowing Blaise, he probably blew her off. Draco really wanted to give Blaise the benefit of the doubt and not assume that he didn't own up to his responsibilities. But sometimes, Blaise could be even more of a prick than he used to be.

_And that's saying something. _He mused. _Blaise probably blew Lavender off and rejected his child so that he could frolic around in the beds of various women._

Draco hoped, for the sake of that beautiful and precious little girl playing in his living room, that that wasn't the case.

-----------------------------------------------

It was the Saturday before Christmas. Lavender and Parvati were sitting in the family room chatting lazily about everything and accomplishing nothing. It was one of those do nothing, cold days. The ladies had been busy all week and felt like lounging around. Neither of them had wanted to lounge alone, so they decided that the best way to lollygag was with a good pal.

Draco had gone out with a friend, though he didn't specify which friend, and wouldn't be home until late so the women used the time to discuss plans for the upcoming holiday. They'd done that for three hours before tiring of the subject.

Lavender had taken Roxanne to her paternal grandmother's house for the weekend. The elder woman loved having her granddaughter over; the child was the only company beside her son that she entertained. However, Blaise and Roxanne rarely ran into each other. It wasn't every weekend that Lavender brought Roxanne over and Blaise didn't frequently visit his mother, so he found it hard to see his child regularly. Not that he tried to anyway; he just figured if he was meant to see her, he would.

Lavender had taken out one of the photo albums from the crème-colored marble breakfront and was squealing at shots of them during their Hogwarts days.

"Oooh, look Parvati! You and Harry at the Yule Ball!" she exclaimed.

"Let me see that." Parvati said, grabbing the photo from Lavender. "That was one of the worst bloody dances I've ever been to. Padma and I were so frustrated with Harry and Ron…they didn't want to dance or talk to us."

Lavender giggled. "Ron was too upset over Hermione and Victor Krum and Harry was feeling put out because of Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory."

"I thought Harry fancied Cho Chang." Parvati said. "She _was_ pretty, though."

"_Was_…I saw Cho Chang in the village about two weeks ago and that girl is gorgeous." Lavender said. "And she told me that she's engaged to one of my co-workers. The wizarding world is indeed small."

"Tell me about it." Parvati said rolling her eyes. _The world is so small, I managed to run into Pansy Parkinson's child…_

"Harry had a thing for Ravenclaws, huh?" Lavender asked, smirking and sifting through the pages of the album.

"I suppose so." Parvati replied. "He married my sister."

'Ugh, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise." Lavender said minutes later. She was peering at a photograph of the four Slytherin teenage boys, sneering and making rude hand gestures at the camera. "Why did we fall for the bad boys? I used to think Blaise was quiet for the first six years at Hogwarts. He never used to talk much."

"Really?" Parvati asked. "I didn't think that. He always struck me as someone who had a lot of mouth."

"He does." Lavender said. "Forget about Blaise." She rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist. "We should go out tonight."

Parvati immediately shook her head. "Oh no, Lav…I'm not going anywhere." _She's got something crazy planned…_she mused.

"Oh come on, Parvati…are you fifty-three or twenty-three?" Lavender asked, grabbing her friend by the hand. "We should go out dancing; it really would be fun. We could go to the Vladimore Victorian."

"But—but I haven't been to one of those clubs in God knows how long." Parvati stuttered. "There are always a whole lot of wizards trying to snag some witches for the night. I can't go there, I'm married."

"You think I'm going to get snagged?" Lavender asked with a smirk and raised eyebrows. "I'm going to have fun; I don't need wizards to have a good time, Parvati? I've got two full-time jobs: one at the Ministry and one with my daughter. I need a break to release some stress and what better way to do that than to go out dancing with my best-friend?"

"Okay—I guess it'll be fun." Parvati said, sighing and standing up from her place on the sofa.

"Great!" Lavender squealed. "Oh we're going to have an excellent time! It's five o'clock now" she checked her watch as they made their way to Parvati's dressing room to pick out clothes. "We can be there by seven thirty, no later than eight if we hurry."

-----------------------------------------

They Apparated to a small, dark cobblestone street outside of Calistora at precisely eight o'clock that evening dressed to kill. The had each worn their long, black wool cloaks to ward off the mid-December chill and high heeled black boots, which they would change out of once they got inside.

Lavender peered up at the street sign. "Gopshlick Way." She read aloud. "So we turn left here onto 13th and the Vladimore Victorian is in the middle of the block."

"I hope things go all right in there." Parvati said worriedly as they walked briskly up the snowy sidewalk. "You know, people get drunk and take the concept of dancing a bit too far."

'Oh Parvati, things are going to be fine." Lavender said. "You are such a grandmum."

Five minutes later, they arrived to the entrance of the Vladimore Victorian. There were two surly looking bouncers standing at the doorway. One of them was checking for identification and the other was jabbing the same sort of sensory detector at people that Filch used to use before Hogsmeade trips to check for Dark objects.

"Can muggles get in here?" Parvati asked Lavender in an undertone. She had never been down this street before.

"No…of course not." Lavender replied. "They can't even _see_ this place; it looks like and out-of-order phone booth to them."

"Must be weird for them to see a whole bunch of people lined up at an out-of-order phone booth dressed so stylishly, waiting to get inside." Parvati said.

Lavender giggled. "Oh Parvati…" she said. "This street is all magical. Muggles can't see anyone here; it sits inconspicuously between two muggle streets, so as far as they know it doesn't exist."

"So why is it a phone booth?" Parvati asked.

"Well, just in case a muggle _does_ cross the barrier…they wouldn't think to come in here." Lavender answered.

"This is _so_ not my cup of tea, Lav." Parvati said as the line moved up. "But true to the form of our younger years, I always let you drag me into crazy situations."

Lavender just giggled at her friend's reluctance.

They were at the front of the line before they knew it. Their conversation had taken up more time than they thought.

"ID please." One of the huge bouncers demanded. He was about 6'2" and at lease two-hundred and seventy-five pounds of muscle. He had messy, dirty blonde hair and small, beady eyes.

Lavender summoned her ID from her purse and handed it to the bouncer. He glanced from the photo to her face several times before saying, "You look young." His voice was raspy. "Must be nineteen to enter."

"Sir, I'm twenty-four." Lavender replied with authority. "Check the birth date on that card."

"Okay." He said, and then peered at Parvati holding out his hand.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, flustered. She summoned her ID from her purse and handed it to him. He scrutinized her in the same way he'd done with Lavender.

"Twenty-four in two weeks, eh?" He said skeptically. "You look like a baby too."

Parvati said nothing as he continued to peer intently at her face.

"Say, I don't read much, but my sister does." The bouncer said. "You're an author right…P. Patil Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's me." Parvati sheepishly replied. She was quite well-known, but it still made her a little shy when random people recognized her.

"I've brought her your novel, _The Ritz Palace_ for her last birthday." He said. "You're her favorite author."

"Oh…well thank you." Parvati stammered, blushing at the compliment.

They stepped to the side, where they were scanned for Dark objects by the other bouncer. The process took all of three minutes.

"You ladies have a good time." He said to them when he finished. "And remember, no jinxes. If you must curse an over-zealous wizard, send up red sparks. The Rule Enforcement guards will come to deal with the situations."

Parvati and Lavender walked into the club where they met a masked witch who was scantily clad in a deep purple short dress with rhinestones on it and matching stiletto strap heels. She was handing out half-masks, each a different color and style.

"Tonight's theme is a Masquerade. There is an anti-removal charm on these masks, so once you put them on; they cannot come off until you leave the building." She explained in a misty voice. "Enjoy your dance with the mysterious…"

Parvati chose a velvet green one with slanted cat's eyes. There were pretty green and gold shimmering streamers that cascaded downward. The mask only obscured her eyes and the bridge of her nose and matched her outfit perfectly. She wore a silk, loose halter-dress, which reached the middle of her thighs. The top of the dress was held together by a golden rose-shaped pin under her breasts. The back was held up by a tie at the nape of her neck, but left her shoulders exposed. Her shapely, smooth, brown legs were enhanced by the green three-inch heels she wore. There were golden roses etched in silk on the shoes and the buckle was a green rose. On her green handbag was the exact same gold rose pattern as the one on her shoes.

She'd allowed Lavender to fix her hair into a unique style. Lavender had performed some sort of straightening spell on it so that it fell shiny and bone straight to her waist. The top of it was held off her face in an elegant gold and green barrette and the rest was held together in a banana clip at the back of her head in a long, silky ponytail that fell over her right shoulder. She was wearing gold studs in her ears and a simple gold chain with a heart on it adorned her neck.

Lavender went opposite of her friend in attention-getting scarlet and gold. She opted to wear a red and gold, shimmering halter shirt with a diamond pattern on the front of it. She'd worn matching red pants that were tight in the hip area and loose everywhere else, so they actually resembled a long flair skirt. A gold chain belt adorned with ruby rhinestones gave the outfit more of an elegant appearance. On her feet, she wore solid gold, three-inch heels like Parvati.

The red and gold in her outfit enhanced the red and golden brown coloring of her thick, soft, shoulder-length tresses, which she opted to wear curly and held off to the side in a pretty red, diamond-shaped hair clip. The gold in her clothes also brought out her hazel eyes and gave them more of a sun yellow hue. She chose a glittering gold mask with swirling red lines decorating it. The two ladies sat down at the bar and ordered virgin drinks. They didn't want to get drunk; they preferred to stay sober for protection.

An hour into the party, the dance floor was packed to the brim with well-dressed witches and wizards. The crowd was so thick that one could barely see to the other end of the club. Lavender and Parvati were watching everyone and bopping to the beat of the drums coming from the loud, invisible speakers. Lavender had danced with a few gentlemen, but all the dances were sporadic and quick. Parvati took the more reserved route and hadn't danced at all. She preferred it that way because the idea of some over-eager wizard's filthy hands roaming all over her body was not a welcomed one indeed. The two women felt at ease in their positions and were enjoying themselves as much as they could, though it seemed that Lavender was enjoying herself more.

Suddenly, a tall man wearing a white mask to match his entire white outfit asked Parvati if she would like to dance. Parvati looked uncertainly to Lavender, who smiled innocently and said nothing to help her friend along in her decision. She finally conceded that one little dance wouldn't mean that she was being unfaithful to her husband. She allowed the man to take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.

"You're beautiful." He said to her loudly so that she could hear him over the loud music.

"Thank you." Parvati said modestly with a demure smile. She made sure to keep a respectable distance between herself and the gentleman while they danced. She wasn't about to grind on her partner like she saw so many other couples doing around them.

"Are you taken?" he asked, moving a little closer to her.

"Married." She replied.

"Another gorgeous woman gone to the embodiment of forever." The man crooned. "Does he treat you well?"

"Like a queen." She answered him. She was trying not to become irritated by his questioning, but she remained aloof because it seemed as though this man would try to find some loophole so he could fit in. Parvati wanted to make it clear to him that there was no room in her marriage for anyone but herself and her husband. She made a conscious effort to be as polite as she possibly could.

He caught on to her prophylactic tone and stared at the wedding band on the fourth finger of her left hand.

_She's protecting the honor of her husband_. He thought acidly. _Bloody married people…why'd she have to be so damned gorgeous?_

"You love him." he stated matter-of-factly.

"I do." Parvati sharply confirmed.

After that, the man didn't speak anymore. They finished their dance and Parvati promptly strode back over to her place at the bar and ordered another virgin Pina Colada. Lavender had gone from her seat and was lost somewhere in the massive sea of dancing people. Parvati didn't dance with anyone else for the rest of the night, opting instead to watch everyone mingling and making nightly contacts. She wasn't the least bit bored, for one tends to see many uncanny things in a club full of witches and wizards.

---------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lavender was dancing with Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome, in every literal sense of the phrase. He was dressed in an elegant, masculine black and gold outfit. His mask was the exact replica of hers, except his was black and the swirling lines were gold to match his attire. He was tall, about Draco's height and muscular. His dark, chocolate skin tone was as smooth as silk and enhanced by the gold in his shirt, the dim, colorful glow of the floor lights making it shine slightly. Lavender was dancing so close to him that if they had been wearing the same color, one wouldn't be able to tell where she ended and he began.

"You know, you seem familiar." The man breathed in her, sending tingles down her spine.

"You do too." Lavender replied as her hands held her slim waist. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

"Really?" the man asked. "I'm getting the same vibe from you. It's really weird, isn't it?"

"A little." Lavender said.

_God, he is so sexy!_ She screamed inside her brain.

"You're very beautiful." He spoke into her ear again. Now the tingles were in her stomach and her palms were sweaty. "I love your skin." He ran his long, dark fingers along her pale shoulder. "It's so soft…"

His deep voice turned her to putty in his hands. "Thank you." She replied, blushing crimson.

_Hey, I haven't had this much fun since…Blaise. _She thought. _That's it…he reminds me of Blaise, he even sounds like him._ She peered up at his thick, curly dark hair. _But Blaise's hair is shorter than his._ She noted. _Well, it was the last time I saw him…_

The fast-paced drums and beat of the music slowed down to a sultry pace, and gave their bodies authority over their minds. It was like playing a game of tennis using only the parts they were born with. Lavender and her companion were almost lip to lip. To them, time stood still and they were the only two in the world who existed. They could feel the heat radiating off of each other's bodies as they danced to the rhythm of the sexy Jamaican music. The movement of her hips enchantingly mesmerized him into a eupeptic state of mind. She was enjoying the feel of his strong body against hers as he firmly held her in place, yet without detracting the free movement of her body. His hands were now on the arch in her back and her arms were around his neck.

She stared at his full, brown lips.

_They look so soft and inviting…I want to kiss him so badly. This…intense heat between us…it's driving me insane!_ She mused. _What the hell? How can someone you don't even know have this affect on you? Keep yourself in check, girl…you aren't here to be snagged, Lavender._ Her voice of reason reprimanded. _Well if I'm to be snagged by this man, I certainly don't mind…_

"I'm here with my best mate." The man said, cutting into her thoughts of him. "Are you alone, or do you have a gorgeous friend with you? Because if you're alone, it works out perfectly; you see…he's married and I sort of dragged him here."

Lavender giggled, sending the gentleman's mind into a frenzy.

_She has the most familiar laugh…I really feel a connection to her._ He mused.

"That's really odd, because my girlfriend's married and I dragged her here as well." Lavender stated. "She didn't want to come, she kept saying—

"I'm married; I can't go to a place like that…" Lavender and her companion said this line simultaneously.

They laughed.

_Oh my God!_ _We're really hitting it off…_she mused excitedly.

_Damn, she reminds me of the one girl I ever truly loved…_he thought at precisely the same moment.

They forged an unspoken agreement to not let one another out of sight for the remainder of the night. The time spent on the dance floor was devoid of oral communication, but their bodies spoke volumes to one another. They danced the rest of the night away without ever finding each other's identities. They were reluctant to part ways, each inwardly hoping that they would run into the other again. But unbeknownst to both of them, they shared something that could never be diminished, the bond of flesh and blood.

-----------------------------------------------

Parvati and Lavender arrived at Parvati and Draco's house at two thirty that morning. They were back in her dressing room and Lavender was quickly changing back into her regular clothing. She was a bit giddy and flustered.

"Parvati, I met the finest gentleman tonight. He was there with his friend, though he said that the friend was married." Lavender said as she detangled her curly locks with a flick of her wand. The magic of the dance floor still hadn't left her eyes.

"That's excellent, Lav." Parvati responded. "Did you get his name?"

"No." Lavender replied. "But it's funny; he reminded me of Blaise…_a lot_."

"Well then run as fast as you can in the opposite direction." Parvati joked, though her raised eyebrows made her appear serious.

"You can't judge one person based on the actions of someone else, Par." Lavender explained logically as she slipped on her snow boots. "He really didn't seem like he was anything short of sweet."

"I know, I'm only joking." Parvati said with a smile.

Lavender giggled. "Bye Parvati…owl me, okay?"

"I will." She answered as Lavender Disapparated.

Parvati dragged her tired bones up to her bedroom to find her husband undressing himself.

_Where did_ he _go if he's arriving home at the same time I am?_ Parvati questioned herself.

"Did you just get in?" Draco asked, eyeing her dress.

"Yes, Lavender dragged me to a dance club tonight."

"Really?" he asked. "Did you have fun?"

"Well it wasn't bad, but it's not really my scene, you know." She said.

"I know," Draco replied. "Mine either, though I let Blaise coerce me into going to this Masquerade Party at the Vladimore Victorian. And when we left, all he could talk about was this lady he met that reminded him of Lavender…it was very strange. I tried to tell him that it's a sign that he should start seeing his daughter, and he was shocked that I even knew about her."

At that precise moment, Parvati's eyes fell on a royal blue and silver mask perched on his nightstand. _Oh Merlin…_she mused.

_Bloody hell…it_ was _Blaise. Lavender danced with Blaise for the entire night! Draco is the married friend Lav was talking about!_

"Draco, Lavender and I were at the same party." She said aloud, holding up her gold and green mask. "They danced together the whole night. And she just told me that she really hit it off with this fine gentleman who had dragged his married friend there. She said the man reminded her of Blaise. But I didn't get to meet him because I sat out the entire time because well, I—I missed you."

"You're not serious?" Draco asked in astonishment. "I missed you too. I didn't want any of those witches thinking that I would take them home with me. We probably didn't run into each other because I decided to hold up the walls."

"Where were you standing?" she asked.

"Over by the elevated dining tables, where the lights kept changing different colors. The dance floor was dim and the bar was all the way on the other side of the club."

"That's where I was, at the bar." Parvati said.

"I went to the bar to get drinks a couple of times. Why didn't I see you?"

"Because I must have downed like ten virgin Pina Coladas," Parvati laughed stepping into her bathroom to wash up and brush her teeth. "So I made several trips to the loo. We probably kept missing each other." She called.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back into the bedroom and summoned her pajamas from the drawers.

"Draco, you should have seen Lavender, she was positively _glowing!_" she said slipping into her pajamas.

"Yeah, Blaise was in a right state as well." Draco responded, getting into bed. He had just come from taking care of his hygiene as well. "He was giddy as all hell and I've _never_ seen him like that."

"Are you going to tell him what you know?" Parvati asked while climbing into bed next to him.

"No, are you going to tell Lavender?"

"No." Parvati responded with a smirk. "I'm going to let fate take its course."

Draco smiled at her answer; it was the same one he had in mind.

_I love my wife…_he mused happily as he flicked his wand at the lights and kissed her goodnight.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know.

Also, Lavender and Blaise are a pretty big part of the story, and the next two chapters will be an indication of that. But not to worry, it's all to enhance the love story of Draco and Parvati. I definitely have some surprises in store pertaining to them… I hope this is not a disappointment to anyone and until next time…

T.R.


	17. The Woes of Lavender Brown

_**Chapter 17 - The Woes of Lavender Brown**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the HP series. However, the stores, products and Christmas gifts are the ideas of Yours Truly. The only Christmas gifts I don't own are the CD's and Radio City Music Hall. All of the music artists that are mentioned in this chapter are real people and have jurisdiction over their own products. As you all know, I'm **not** getting any recognition or money for writing this story, so any famous person that this pertains too: **Please Don't Sue Me!!!** I must acknowledge the greatness and originality of the artists and J.K. Rowling because if it wasn't for their lovely music and writing, I wouldn't be able to enhance the tale I'm trying to spin.

A/N: I know you all are probably tired of reading this, but I must continue to thank three faithful reviewers for staying with me through all the incredibly boring parts: **Phantom of Delight**, **princess-of-all things-sweet** and **stupidcutiepie.** I must let you all know that I greatly appreciate your encouraging notes and without you, I would have given up writing this story a long time ago. You are all as much apart of this work in progress as I am. And so it is to you three, that I dedicate this chapter...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati sighed; she was feeling totally relaxed. She had just taken a nice, hot shower and baked a delicious cake for the holiday. All she looked forward to doing was curling up in her bed and reading the romance novel that she had borrowed from Hermione. Draco was in his study looking over some papers and sending owls to God knows whom and where. It was the most uneventful Christmas Eve Parvati could remember. Her birthday was exactly one week away, on New Years Eve. She would be twenty-four. Harry once told her that Lord Voldemort's birthday was also December 31st. She shuddered; she did not take pride in being born on the same day as the most feared Dark wizard of the Age.

She wondered what Padma planned to do. They hadn't celebrated their birthday together since they turned twenty-one. She decided to ask her when she and Draco visited them tomorrow. Padma and Harry had asked Lavender to bring Roxanne because Hermione and Ron were bringing their son. Padma was cooking a huge dinner; they would have somewhat of a full house. The entire Potter family had decorated their huge Christmas tree and the entire downstairs part of the mansion in gold, red, green and white. Padma had advised her to be careful of mistletoe hanging in the most inconspicuous of places throughout the house.

She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock already? Draco had retreated to his study at six.

_What on Earth is he doing down there?_ She mentally inquired.

She didn't know, but she was too tired to find out. She resumed reading her book, though she found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Fifteen minutes later, she was out cold.

------------------------------------------

Draco rubbed his tired eyes. He really wanted to finish this project so that he could have the rest of his vacation free and he was almost done. He glanced at his watch.

_Damn, five after eleven already._ He mused as he continued writing a report to for the M.F. staff.

He'd already sent out all the copies of the Christmas edition of the Malfoy Facilities magazine to the other branches. The editors really did a superb job this year in his opinion. Only his father had found any complaints about it. After writing this report for his employees, he had to write one for his father and then he'd be done.

An hour later, Draco put away his finished work and trudged up the stairs dragging his feet. He entered his bedroom to find Parvati asleep with one of her novels lying open and facedown on her chest. He smiled at her.

_She's a bookworm, just like her sister…always talking about Padma being book addicted. _He thought fondly of her.

He gently slid the book out of her slack grasp and put it on her nightstand. Then he walked around the bed to his side and got in next to her. He waved his wand once and the lights went out. Within minutes, he too was asleep.

-----------------------------------

_Riiiiiinnggg! Riiiiinngg┘Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Draco sat up in bed, startled out of his sleep. Someone was trying to break down the front door. A sleepy glance at the digital clock on his nightstand told him that it was twenty-five minutes past three o'clock in the am.

_Who the bloody hell would be calling at this ungodly hour?_ He thought irritably.

He looked over to Parvati, who was sleeping peacefully as if she had taken the Draught of Living Death.

_We could have an earthquake and she wouldn't wake._ He mused fondly of his wife.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Shit!" he cursed. "This better be good."

He climbed out of bed and put on his robe and slippers.

He jogged down the many halls to the stairs, ran down the spiral stairs to the family room, through the foyer and to the front door, a feat that would have taken a lot longer during normal day hours.

The person rang the doorbell again and it sounded through the entire mansion.

"Hold on, hold on...I'm coming." He muttered as he hurried to the door and opened it.

A blast of cold, harsh, winter air blew in as Lavender Brown fell into his arms sobbing and shaking. She had a sleeping Roxanne clutched to her bosom. He immediately ushered them inside.

"Draco—" she gasped. "Draco—I'm sorry to come h-here so l-late! But I c-couldn't get home!"

Draco was scared

_Oh...God._ _What the hell happened?_ He thought frantically. _Who or what could make Lavender so afraid?_

He took the sleeping child from her and walked the trembling Lavender down the foyer into the family room. He told her to sit on the sofa.

"Shhh," he said comfortingly. "Just calm down...I'll make you some tea, and then you can tell me what happened."

Lavender put her face into her trembling hands and nodded; her thick, shoulder-length, red and brown curls bounced with every movement of her head. Draco placed Roxanne on the sofa next to her mother. The child was excessively bundled, so she was warm, though her brown cheeks were rosy from the cold. He then went into the kitchen to make some tea. After a several minutes, he poured some of it into a large mug for Lavender and carried it on a saucer to her.

"Here." He said, holding out the hot cup to her. "Drink this—it'll warm you up. If I hadn't left my wand upstairs, I would have done a warming spell."

She took the mug and sipped the hot liquid slowly for a few minutes, then began to speak. He picked Roxanne back up and sat down next to her, as the baby soundly slept on in his arms.

"I saw Blaise." she said hoarsely. Like her daughter's, her cheeks were rosy from the bitter cold."He said that he wanted to see Roxanne for Christmas, so I took her over there. I know we don't get along, but I won't deny him if he wants to see her."

She took a deep breath and continued. "Well, it was fine at first, but then it started getting late so I told him I was ready to go home. But he said he wanted us to stay over. He promised that Roxanne and I could sleep in one of the other rooms and he even prepared it for us. It seemed like a good idea, so I agreed."

She stopped speaking and took another breath. It was as if she was ashamed of what she was about to say. Draco listened intently, not wanting to interrupt her already difficult flow of speaking.

"At ten to three, I woke up because I heard him stirring in his room. He sounded like he was angry, so I went to see if he was all right." She continued. "When I stepped into his bedroom, we—we had a terrible row. He said that he—he loved me and wanted to try again."

_I knew he loved her...no matter how much he denied it._ _I knew it the night we went to that club. No amount of shagging with other women can cure true love._ Draco thought. _He just needs to stop being a jerk about things._

"I told him that I wasn't ready for that, though I made sure he knew that he could see Roxanne anytime he likes. It's not that I don't love him too, because I do. But he left me when I told him I was pregnant with his child. How would I be able to trust him again?"

Draco didn't know what to say.

_She's definitely got a point...it is his fault._ He rationed mentally. _But still...how would I feel if Parvati and my child, if we had one, were separated from me? Even if I was the cause of it...I guess it's just one of those emotional, illogical things._

"He was crying, Draco." Lavender continued in a cracking voice. "I've never seen him like that. He was throwing things and he kept screaming that he was sorry, and to please come back to him. But I was firm...I—I just don't know. I'm scared and I've got to think about what's best for my daughter. I told him that and he said that it's best for her if we were both there to raise her."

"So what happened then?" Draco asked.

"He hugged me then…kissed me, and I—I felt all torn up inside because I know it's the right thing to do...but like I said, I'm afraid. I've gotten used to depending on myself for comfort." She sobbed. "So I pushed him away, but he pinned me against the wall by my wrists..." her voice faltered.

Draco felt his stomach drop.

_He'd better not have raped her._ He thought. _If he raped her, wands will be forgotten and we'll go at it like muggles, so help me..._

Roxanne shifted in his arms and her warm baby breath tickled his inner elbow. Lavender continued, her voice shaking.

"He had the coldest look in his eyes when he asked me if I thought he was going to rape me. He switched, just like that." she said. "I told him, no I didn't think he would rape me and he said that he didn't have to because he had plenty of women that he could have and if I didn't want him that was fine...I could leave."

"At three o'clock in the morning?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes...so I went back to our room to get Roxanne and he followed me." Lavender said with big, clear tears running down her cheeks.

Draco grabbed some tissues from the holder on the table and handed them to her.

"He pushed me out of the way and told me that I could leave, but Roxanne was to stay and he would bring her to my house the following day. But my baby goes where I go." Lavender said fiercely. "Besides, he never wanted her before, so why now? He said that he didn't care about me, but he cared about his daughter and I was to leave her there."

Draco was seething, but he didn't show it.

_Selfish bastard..._He mused acidly.

"What did you do then?"

"We struggled for a bit, and then I quickly dressed myself and Roxanne and ran downstairs and out the door. He followed us and was yelling like a madman that he never wanted to see me again. He said he's not helping me raise Roxanne so don't ask him to. He said that I would have to turn custody over to him if I wanted him to see her because he never wanted to deal with me."

She began to cry even harder, her lithe body shook with every sob. She peered up into Draco's eyes and sent him into a sympathetic state of mind. Her eyes were haunted; the kind of look he never wanted to see in his wife, mother or any woman that he cared about and that included Lavender. He really felt sorry for her and was angry at his friend for allowing his ego to give good wizards, like himself a bad reputation.

_This is why women don't trust us._ He thought angrily.

"It's not what I intended at all." She said. "But what was I to do? He's cold to me now." She said in the saddest voice Draco had heard anyone use. And Lavender was one of the liveliest, outgoing and carefree women he knew.

_Life hasn't dealt her the best hand._ He thought sadly.

But he admired her strength; she'd been handling it well.

"We were stranded outside. I would have gone home, but I live all the way across town in Edinburgh. We couldn't take the Knight Bus because the motions make Roxanne sick and I don't think it's safe to Sidelong Apparate with a baby." She said. "So I started to walk to my mother's house because she lives like twenty minutes from Blaise. About ten minutes into our walk, a crowd of dementors swarmed out of nowhere and tried to attack us! They almost got my baby!" she finished hysterically.

Draco was irate. He still didn't understand why Blaise had kicked Lavender out in the middle of the night like he had.

_Why does Blaise let his ego drive him to do such awful things?_ He asked himself of his friend.

He remained outwardly calm for Lavender's sake. She was still weeping as if reliving the details of her horrid night was killing her. He rubbed her back consolingly.

"What happened then?" he asked soothingly.

"I used the Patronus Charm and ran for it. Some of them were still there and it was hard to run because I was carrying Roxanne and it was so cold. And you know the dementors made it even colder. But I had to keep running. I ran down another street, so we got turned around from the route to Mother's. I didn't stop running until I came here because this was the first place I passed. If we hadn't encountered those dementors, I would have continued to Mother's."

"Don't worry about it, you can stay here." Draco assured her. "But what the hell are dementors doing gliding around the streets?"

"I don't know, Draco." Lavender replied shakily. "I don't care what's going on, I'm just glad they didn't get us."

"Well, lets get you two settled in." He said standing from his place on the sofa, still holding the sleeping baby girl. "You can stay in one of the guestrooms. I'll just conjure a crib for Roxanne."

Lavender stood to her feet as well and looked up at him with red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes.

"I can't say thank you enough—" she began, but Draco interrupted her.

"Don't be stupid, you're family." He said, peering into her downtrodden hazels.

_She is._ He thought.

After this terrible ordeal, he and Lavender would always have an understanding. He had helped her when she had no one to turn to. From then on, they regarded each other as true friends.

-----------------------------------------

Christmas morning dawned white and cold. Parvati awoke to find that her husband was not beside her. She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she dressed in a fluffy white house robe and matching slippers, styled her hair in one, long braid and went downstairs to cook breakfast and open her presents.

She arrived in the kitchen to find that Draco was already there, sipping orange juice and reading the Daily Prophet.

_I hope we didn't run out of apple juice; I hate orange juice._ She thought, eyeing his glass.

"Good morning, love." She addressed him.

He looked up; Parvati noticed that he had bags under his eyes. But his gray eyes were sparkling merrily and he seemed to be in good spirits.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He said smiling. "Had a good rest?"

"Yes." She replied. "Apparently better than you did."

"Ah, well I was up helping an old friend." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Parvati raised her eyebrows. "Who is this old _friend?_" she asked suspiciously.

"Your best pal and godchild is here, love." He said with a smile.

A gleeful expression lit up her face. "Lavender!" she shrieked. "When...How did she—?"

Draco laughed at her excitement.

"Shhh, they're probably still sleeping. And I'll let her tell you why she's here." He said. "It's a pretty dreadful story."

"Oh no!" Parvati exclaimed with a worried expression, which quickly turned angry. "Wait, does this have something to do with Zabini?"

Draco shook his head. "I'll let her tell you." He repeated firmly.

"Okay." Parvati said, slightly crestfallen.

Noticing her glum expression, Draco said, "I know you're worried, but really they're all right. I got you a really nice gift." She smiled at him. "Actually, I got you more than one gift."

"I got you some really nice gifts too." She said, visibly cheered up.

"You know, it's good that Lavender and little Roxanne are here. It saves us a trip to their house to give them their gifts." Draco said.

"True." Parvati agreed.

She walked to the kitchen sink to wash her hands, and then pulled out her wand to start preparing breakfast. She cooked waffles, eggs, sausages and toast. She made porridge for Roxanne, since she couldn't chew solid food yet.

A half an hour later, Lavender came into the kitchen carrying Roxanne. Her face looked fresh and rested and the curly ponytail she wore made her appear fifteen instead of twenty-four.

"Something smells delicious." She said cheerfully.

She walked over to Parvati, who kissed her cheek and muttered in an undertone, "Are you all right?"

Lavender nodded in response. "We'll talk later." Parvati said, kissing the baby on her forehead.

"Okay." Lavender replied.

"Merry Christmas, Draco." She said, smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas, Lav. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He replied reaching out for Roxanne, who immediately stretch her chubby arms back out to him. He took her into his arms.

"How's my feisty little one?" he asked the child.

Roxanne grabbed his lips as he was speaking.

"Bah! Daaaa!" she exclaimed. She bounced around happily in Draco's arms and made sounds that were unrecognizable to the adults.

"I know...I was thinking the same thing, doll face" Draco replied to her babbling. "I should probably shut up. That's why you grabbed my mouth, isn't it?" He joked to Roxanne. Lavender and Parvati giggled at the pair of them.

Roxanne laughed and banged her chubby hands on the dining table.

"Ma Ma Lav-der!" she said pointing at Lavender, who gasped.

"She said my name! Did you _hear?_ She _knows!_" she shrieked happily with tears in her eyes. She ran to Draco and scooped her daughter up into her arms, planting kisses all over her chubby, brown cheeks.

"Mummy loves you, Roxy! I love you, baby! Oh—" She kissed her cheeks again and ran her hand through the child's long, curly locks that were identical to her own. "You know my name...oh my Gosh…this is the best gift ever! Thank you,_ thank you!_"

Draco and Parvati were staring at the two with surprised faces. They were witnessing one of those special moments that was sure to be remembered for a lifetime.

"That's really sweet." Parvati said emotionally with misty eyes.

"Yeah it is." Draco agreed in a quiet tone. They wistfully stared at Lavender hugging her baby to her bosom, both wishing that they could experience that feeling.

--------------------------------

The four enjoyed a hearty breakfast filled with playful conversation, laughter and jokes. Draco fed Roxanne her porridge, which ended up mostly everywhere save for her mouth. When everyone finished eating Parvati and Lavender cleared everything away, while Draco wiped Roxanne's sticky hands and face. During this time Lavender explained to Parvati exactly why she and Roxanne had come. Parvati was so angry that she swore to hex Blaise stupid the next time she came across him.

They retreated to the family room to give and receive gifts. Draco had given Parvati an everlasting dozen of enchanted green roses that sparkled. The bouquet was bewitched to turn into a pearl necklace and earrings set when she tapped it with her wand. He'd also made reservations for them to visit _New York City's Radio City Music Hall_ at Rockefeller Center, which Parvati had been dying to see since she was a child. They were scheduled to leave on the second of January. Her eyes lit up at this announcement and she shrieked and hugged him for at least fifteen minutes.

She had gotten him two sets of new dress robes in an assortment of dark colors. ("All you wear is black...it's to lighten you up."), and matching shoes for each set. She'd also gotten him _Wizard Austere_, a very expensive and rare cologne imported from France and an elegant, velvet, black and solid gold wand case.

Lavender received a ruby crystallized jewelry box and birthstone earrings and bracelet set from Draco. (Parvati had told him when Lavender's birthday was.) She'd also received a spa kit and two hundred galleon gift certificate to _Elegant Witch Wear_ from Parvati. Parvati knew her friend was a shopaholic and went crazy for stylish new outfits, so she thought this was the perfect gift for her.

Lavender had given them crystal and glass china engraved with a friendly message on the cups and glasses. Each one was different and significant to the different aspects of their friendship. She'd also given them a rather large box of music CD's. She had immediately sent Draco and Parvati's owl, Brooke, to her house to retrieve their gifts after she'd settled into their guestroom.

"What's this?" Draco asked when he opened the case of CD's. It was filled to stuffing with albums by artists like Prince, Janet Jackson, Nickelback, India Arie, Lifehouse and many others.

"There called CD's, it's the acronym for Compact Disks." Lavender explained. "Muggles use them to listen to music. These are ones by American artists."

"How did you find out about these?" Draco implored.

"My dad's muggle-born. He has plenty of them at his and Mother's house." Lavender replied. "Mother absolutely loves them; they're really cool."

"Did you go all the way to America to get them?" Parvati asked.

"No, they sell them in Muggle London." Lavender said. "And these are quite significant." A mischievous glint entered her eyes.

Parvati raised her eyebrows at her friend's expression.

"Why?" Draco asked, becoming increasingly lost.

Lavender shot Parvati a meaningful look. She made her eyebrows dance.

"Oh!" Parvati exclaimed, blushing crimson as she caught on. "Lav, you're naughty!"

"It makes it_ awesome_, Par." Lavender said with a bright smile. "You should try it."

"And I suppose _you_ have?" Parvati inquired with her eyebrows raised again.

"Well, Blaise and I used music all the time to…_enhance_ things." It was Lavender's turn to blush. Two brilliantly pink patches appeared on her cheeks.

Draco watched the two of them, still trying to figure out what on Earth they were talking about. Roxanne was trying to climb onto the sofa next to him. Parvati's eyes fell on the baby.

"Mmm hmm, and what song did you guys make Roxanne of off?" Parvati joked.

Lavender looked ready to oblige and opened her mouth to speak, but Parvati quickly changed her mind about wanting that particular piece of information.

"Never mind, don't answer that!" she said, holding up her hand.

Draco finally caught on.

"Oh—you ladies are worst than us gents!" he exclaimed. "You actually talk about these things with each other? I thought only guys did that!"

Lavender giggled and Parvati smiled at her husband innocently.

"Thank you for the gift, Lavender." Draco said, staring meaningfully at his wife. "How do you play them?"

Lavender immediately switched to teacher mode. "You know the button on the stereo that switches from Radio, Auxiliary, Tape and CD?"

"Yeah, I know which one you're talking about." Draco said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well turn that button to the CD mode and press the open/close button." Lavender explained. "The CD compartment will open and you put the disk into the slot with the silver side facing downward. Then press play and the music will come on."

"That sounds easy." Parvati interjected.

"It is...oh and you can switch the songs. They're numbered, so you'll know where to find each one."

"I'm not going through all of that." Draco said. "Now that I know the basics, I will be using my wand. I'm not a wizard for nothing."

The women giggled at him again.

They continued with their other presents. Parvati brought Roxanne three kid-sized jumpers that were bewitched to change color. She also brought her three sets of robes from _Magical Baby Basement_ in the smallest sizes available, but they were still too big for her. ("Ah, well she'll grow into them."). Lavender brought her daughter so many toys that they could fill a whole room and half of another.

Draco had gotten the baby a set of gold earrings with purple stones placed tastefully throughout the gold for the month of her birth and a matching bracelet. He'd also brought her a jewelry box; identical to the one he'd given Lavender, except it that it was emerald instead of ruby. ("She might be in Slytherin.") This statement got him two pairs of rolled eyes.

Later that day, they made rounds to each of Draco and Parvati's parents' houses to drop off and receive gifts. Surprisingly, things went smoothly at the Malfoys'; Lucius wasn't likely to forget the last time he'd encountered Parvati in a hurry.

Lavender had gone to her own parents' house for the same purposes. She'd sent gifts to Blaise's mother; she didn't want to run into him there after the events of the previous night. However, his mother had sent Lavender beautiful pajama sets and more toys and clothes for Roxanne.

Draco and Parvati agreed to meet Lavender and Roxanne at Harry and Padma's house for the Christmas party. Jamie and Joseph had a ball playing with Roxanne and Ian. Roxanne kept staring at baby Ian uncertainly, for she wasn't used to seeing children smaller than herself around. The friends ate a delicious dinner cooked by Padma and took turns trying to beat Ron at Wizard's Chess, which no one did, though Harry managed to come close. Then Lavender decided to take Roxanne home because she was becoming increasingly irritable due to tiredness.

Overall, it was the best Christmas that Parvati and Draco had in a long time. They ended the day exhausted, but pleased that everything had gone so well. It was well after ten o'clock when they arrived home. Husband and wife enjoyed a relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi and snuggled up to each other in their comfortable bed. Parvati felt warm and fuzzy inside, which had nothing to do with the temperature of the room and everything to do with the wonderful man lying beside her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all for reading and I hope you'll consider the review button, it's really wonderful.

To **stupidcutiepie**: I replied to your review to answer the question you asked about Dean and Parvati's previous relationship.

T.R.


	18. The Definition of Manhood

_**Chapter 18 – The Definition of Manhood**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter series, as you know. It is all rightfully owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Everything else is definitely mine to keep.

A/N: To my new reader, **oh my you hypocrite**, thank you for the lovely review (you made me laugh with your genius terminology "Pansy is such a WRETCHED WHOREFACE—thank you") and I'm glad you like the story! I can only hope that it continues to please you and everyone else who comes across it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Come here, Malfoy…you cannot hide from me forever." The high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort hissed. _

_Draco watched himself crouching under an old dusty and decrepit table in the cave. It was the same cave in which Voldemort had tortured his orphan mates during his childhood, the exact cave that Harry Potter and Dumbledore had visited to retrieve the fourth horcrux, only to have failed. The deadly enchantments had been temporarily lifted so that Voldemort and the Death Eaters could regroup after their nightmarish invasion of Hogwarts. Snape and Draco had immediately run to the Manor in Malfoy Estates after the death of Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had immediately summoned the two to the cave. The others were standing around watching, waiting gleefully to see what their master would do to the teenage boy who had been so eager in the beginning. As usual, Lucius Malfoy was missing in action._

"_Such a shame…" said Voldemort. "And I thought you had so much potential. Well it goes to show that even the greatest sorcerer in the world can make mistakes." He laughed coldly, turning Draco's insides to ice._

"_It's much too unfortunate that your slippery father isn't here to witness the death of his only son. I would have enjoyed watching his reaction to this."_

_Draco said nothing. There was a stone wall obscuring him from view and he wasn't about to give his position away unless it was absolutely necessary. He tried to breathe as quietly as he possibly could while trying to come up with ideas to get him out of this alive. His mind only drew blanks, time and time again. His heart pounded in his ears and temples; he was sure Voldemort could hear it._

"_Severus Snape…where is the boy?" Voldemort said in his cold, hissing voice._

_Draco didn't hear Snape's reply, but suddenly, a pair of red, slit eyes appeared before him. He quickly crawled from underneath the table. Voldemort immediately pointed his wand at him; he was trapped in a circle of Death Eaters. He was cornered by those who he had called mentors and friends for so long. He looked into their sneering, taunting, displeased faces and his fear intensified. Fear, hate, and regret gripped him mercilessly, but there was something else there also, something that he hadn't expected to feel at all. It was defiance._

I hate you all_. He thought acidly. _I hate you and I never wanted to be apart of this…if I'm going to die, then I'm going to do it correctly. You will all know the truth at last…bunch of effing cowards.

"_Let me see," Voldemort said silkily. He walked around his circle of faithful followers. "How should I begin…?"_

_He stopped in front of one of the black-robed, hooded figures and stared into his dark eyes. _

"_Hmm…no." he said walking on. _

_He stared at another. "Do you know what it means to be a betrayer?" he asked._

"_I do not, my Lord." The man answered in a low, submissive voice._

"_Avery says no…" Lord Voldemort hissed to the entire group. "That's Macnair, now Avery… so I continue to search. I need a teacher, someone who knows what the repercussion of betrayal entails…because our young friend here is well on his way to crossing the line."_

_He walked around to Snape._

"_Ah…yes, the perfect one." He said. "You would know all about betrayal, wouldn't you, Severus?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." Snape answered._

"_You would…you would." Voldemort said lazily, fingering his wand. "Show him what you have incurred. Make him see the onerous fate that befell you when you decided to divulge me at the time of his birth. He is young, naïve and credulous. I can only presume that his foolishness is from ignorance, from lack of knowledge, for I refuse to believe that it is from defiance. But you…you, Severus, are older, wiser and will show him what he has subjected himself to."_

_Without a word, Snape opened his black robes and lifted his shirt to reveal what Draco assumed would be a pale chest, devoid of hair and slightly malnourished. But the sight that greeted him would have made him swoon if he had been standing._

_There were huge, gaping cuts criss-crossing his entire torso. They were pus-filled and scabbing with congealed blood. Huge boils were placed between the cuts, almost as if artfully placed there like a collage of gory carnage. _

What kind of sick, twisted, freakish—?_ Draco thought disgustedly of the Voldemort. _This man is WHACKED! He's a total lunatic!

"_Bellatrix, he is of blood relation of you." Voldemort's brumal hiss cut into his crude thoughts. "He has shamed your family…he has shamed you. You are my most loyal, most subservient, most complaisant supporter, yet I have no compassion for you because of your connection to him. We conspired to entrust the task to him. You assured me that he would be the right choice. You wanted glory beyond all the others…however; you too shall be punished for your serious lack of judgment._

_One of the black-robed figures fell to its knees and grabbed the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes. Her hood fell off the reveal her long, black curtain of hair and deathly pale skin. Her cold, black, heavy-lidded eyes were shrouded in fear._

"_No!" she shrieked. "Please, master…I tried! I tried!! Please forgive me! My Lord…I'm sorry—!"_

_Voldemort sneered at her grappling at his feet disgustedly. Her tears angered and revolted him._

"_Get up, Bella." He hissed. "Stop crawling on the ground like a filthy muggle." his voice rose to a ringing command "Stand up you worthless piece of rubbish!"_

_She stood up and continued sniffling. Voldemort stared at her with loathing._

"_Address him." he barked. "You do it, now!"_

_Bellatrix looked to her nephew. Her eyes grew cold with hate, gone was the devout, reverent, pleading look that she had directed at the Dark Lord. Draco didn't flinch, but stared at her rebelliously with a fire that penetrated his fear. It was a glare that conveyed his maturity, his ability to discern right from wrong, to break free of cruel cycles and daresay…his bravery._

"_You will be banished." She barked in an equally harsh tone as Voldemort. "You no longer have my protection or guidance. You shame me, you disgrace me and you humiliate me. You are thankless and unappreciative. I condemn you."_

_She fell silent and resumed her place in the circle. Voldemort turned to Draco._

"_You stand there in all your glory, defiant and fearless as ever." He said quietly. "I will wipe that self-righteous expression off your face once and for all. You will accept your fate."_

_Voldemort was mistaken. How Draco managed to stand there as if he were unafraid escaped him. He didn't know where all these guts were coming from. He had no one backing him now. Draco was scared magicless. He only hoped with all his fiber that he could evade death._

I chose the wrong side! _He screamed inside his brain._ I was born on the wrong side. I should have realized sooner that listening to Father was wrong…it's too late now; he's going to do me in anyway. And not he's even here…thanks a lot, Lucius.

"_So, you wish you would have chosen that muggle-loving fool, Albus Dumbledore over me?" Voldemort asked, maintaining his quiet voice._

Shit! He's doing Legilimency.

"_That's right; I can see your thoughts boy!" Voldemort harshly admonished. "I would naturally have access to my enemies."_

_Draco concentrated with all his might to block Voldemort's intrusion._ Don't—feel—anything…_he mused desperately._ Don't let him get a rise out of you.

_Slowly, the defiance, bravery, fear, anger, regret and every other emotion he felt, left his brain. Voldemort watched his eyes; the fire in them was extinguished, the turbulence gone. They were now empty, steely orbs of dismal gray. Voldemort couldn't feel anything._

"_Ah, Occlumency…very well, boy, protect yourself while you can." His cold, carrying voice sent chills down Draco's spine._

"_Look at where the great, fearless Dumbledore is now…I presume you are ready to join him?" _

_Draco stared at the man he was taught to call "Master." How he loathed and detested him. He wanted to spit in his face._

"_Is that why you didn't kill him as I commanded you to?" Voldemort continued with his horrid face close to Draco's. Draco could smell his putrid breath and it almost made him heave the last thing he ate._

_All he could think was: he was lucky to know Occlumency, because if he didn't, Voldemort would know that he was right. If he made it out of here alive tonight, he would switch sides._

Father has managed to escape the Dark Lord many times…it's just like him to teach me to serve him, but fail to tell me how to protect myself when I screw up as he has done countless times in the past_. Draco thought angrily of his father._

"_Answer me!" again this was a ringing command._

"_No, my Lord." Draco replied shakily._

"_Good answer." Voldemort said. "Now, I'm going to tell you like I told Potter; stand up and face me like a man. We will duel."_

_Draco stood tall._ That's right, I will go out like a man…or he will. _Draco thought with surprising mounting confidence._

Who the hell am I kidding? _He chided himself._ Dueling with the Dark Lord…yeah right.

_The Death Eaters continued watching intently and silently. Lord Voldemort and Draco walked to opposite ends of the circle and stopped promptly in synchronization with one another. They faced each other and took a stance—_

"_Serpensortia!" Draco bellowed before Voldemort could say anything, casting a long, black, green and scaly snake from the tip of his wand and drawing an astonished, then angry glare from his opponent._

Malfoy is certainly quicker than I thought…_he idly mused._

_It was the spell he'd used on Potter during their classroom duel in the second year with Lockhart and Snape. The snake cast from his wand then had been small and deficient compared to this one. His ability, power and skill at magic had developed since he had been a twelve year-old wizard. Five years was short, but he was sharpened by his dark experiences. If Voldemort wasn't careful, he would create his own worst enemy, just as he'd done with Potter. At seventeen, Draco's magical abilities and mental agility had surpassed many others his age._

_The snake hissed at Voldemort and slithered with controlled recklessness._

"_Attack him…attack…I said attack." Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue at the snake, which did nothing but stick its tongue out lazily at him._

"_She only listens to me." Draco said quietly. "And as you well know, I don't speak Parseltongue…my Lord" he added silkily._

"_Very clever boy." Voldemort said, almost gloatingly. "You've produced a defective weapon that can be of no use to either of us."_

_Draco said nothing, but pointed his wand at the snake and muttered what seemed to be incoherent words to everyone else around him. _

_Suddenly the snake hissed angrily at Voldemort and sank its large fangs into Voldemort's leg. Voldemort didn't flinch._

"_You can't scar me with what I am. I am the final heir of Salazar Slytherin himself. The blood of the serpent runs through my veins, dear boy." Voldemort said smartly. "Now enough games, Malfoy." He pointed his wand at Draco._

"_Crucio!" he hissed._

_Draco screamed bloody murder. It was agony like he never imagined. He'd been under the Cruciatus Curse before, but each time seemed to be worst than the last._

Just end it…please I'll do anything to make it stop…I'll die. _He silently prayed._

_Suddenly, it stopped and before Draco could catch his breath, Voldemort raised his wand again._

"_Imperio!" _

_Draco felt the fear leave his heart; he had no cares in the world. He was light on his feet and…_happy. _Suddenly the urge to jump into the lake full of Inferi was very strong and promising._

"Why shouldn't I?"_ he asked himself carelessly._ They can't be that bad—

There was a fuzzy sort of end to his nightmare and he thought, thankfully, that he was waking up and then—

_He was running through a dark tunnel of thick trees, feeling the urgent sensation in the pit of his stomach that there was something he had to do. Some that concerned life and death awaited his positive input. How he knew where to go, he did not know. All that he was certain of was that something terrible would happen if he didn't reach his destination quickly. _

_He stopped at a clearing and some twenty feet ahead of him he saw a black-cloaked figure pointing a wand at a smaller figure. The young child seemed to be standing on two feet and staring up at the one with the wand. Beside them, a woman was lying on the grassy ground in a heap, weeping._

_The child screamed, "I hate you! I thought you loved me, you are, after all, my aunt!"_

_The child's voice touched something deep inside him; he felt as though he knew her. Another feeling overtook him, an odd feeling. This one was protection. He wanted to protect, to watch over this child with a ferocity unmatched by anyone or anything else. Somehow, he knew the child was female; he felt connected to her._

"_I have no use for such things as love. No, dear girl…I only wanted to use_ you._"_

_The voice of the woman in the black cloak was arctic, sharp and uncannily familiar to Draco. She sounded like a female Lord Voldemort._

_He heard the woman say in a high, cold voice, "Now, we shall see how your filthy blood-traitor mother takes to seeing you squirm." _

_Then he heard the young girl shriek again, "I don't care what you do! You'll never know where he is! I'll never tell you!"_

Where who is? _Draco mentally inquired._

"_Tsk, tsk…such a foolish girl. And you're so pretty too, beautiful even. Why you even resemble me as a child." The woman said lazily. From the tone of her voice, Draco could tell she was sneering. "Shame, well, if you're sure…Crucio!"_

_The child let out a blood-curdling scream. The hood to her cloak fell off to reveal her silky straight, long, black hair. Her skin was deathly pale as she twitched and shuddered. Draco was about to shout when he heard the heap at their feet scream,_

"_No! Please…not my baby! I'll do anything, please—"_

_He knew _that _voice. Without a second thought, he drew his wand and ran toward the trio. _

_The woman in the black cloak turned as she heard his footsteps draw nearer. Her heavy-lidded, coal black eyes stared into his. Hatred was etched in every feature of her hard face. It was his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_She sneered again, "Well, well, well…just the man I was hoping to see." She said in an oily tone. "I was counting on watching your expression as I performed the deed that would have made my Lord shout with glee."_

_She drew her wand and pointed it at the woman on the ground._

"_Avada Kedavra!" she bellowed. _

_There was a brilliant flash of emerald green light and the woman on the ground lay eerily still._

_The child fell to the woman and began sobbing extremely hard._

"_Mummy!" she shrieked. "Mummy, please get up! Please…don't die mummy, I need you…Daddy and me—we _need_ you…!"_

_Bellatrix's laugh was hatefully and spitefully cold in the background._

_Draco assessed the situation before him and screamed, "Noooooo!!!!" _

_Then everything went black._

Draco sat up abruptly. His pajama top was soaked with cold sweat and clung to his clammy skin. He looked around for a moment before realizing that he was in his own bedroom.

_What was_ that _about? Why would Aunt Bella want to kill Parvati? _He pondered._ And who was that little girl? She had called Parvati "Mummy…" Wait—was that my…daughter?_

After a while, his breathing returned to normal. He looked to his right at Parvati. She was sound asleep, her face peaceful as if she were dreaming pleasantly or not at all. Relief flooded him and made him weak. He stretched his arm out to her slender form. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, he slid closer to her and held onto her tightly. She shifted her body toward his and put her arm around his neck, but remained fast asleep.

He kissed her all over her face and breathed in her Rosemary oil and strawberry scented hair.

"I love you…and I need you here." he murmured to her unconscious and unaware form. "Please don't ever go anywhere."

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, which told him that it was thirty-eight minutes past six in the morning.

_It's early_. He mused.

He considered trying to get a couple of more hours of sleep, but knew that after those nightmares, he wouldn't be able to. He stayed in bed for another ten minutes, still holding on tightly to his wife and inhaling her warm scent. Then he got up and took a cold shower.

----------------------------------------

Parvati shuffled downstairs. The weather was horrible; it was a blizzard outside. Snow was falling in a sheet of white flakes and quickly piling onto everything, making it appear as though the grounds had been slathered with white cake icing. She made her way down to the family room to find Draco immersed in a book about the Dark Arts. She raised her eyebrows.

"Good morning." She said, startling him.

"Good morning, love." He replied, smiling warmly at her. "Happy Birthday!"

He put the book down, stood to his feet and strode over to kiss her. He squeezed her to him tightly.

"Hi." He said into her hair. He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply, making her feel breathless and faint.

"Hi." She replied back when they separated. "Why are you reading that?" She asked pointing to the book on the table.

"Oh just in case I need to know some things by the way of protection." He answered. "You can never be too careful."

Parvati raised her eyebrows once more. Sometimes Draco would do things that no one understood but himself; he was weird that way. Reminding herself of the normal strangeness of her husband, she dismissed it.

"Well, are you hungry? I can make something." She said changing the subject.

"No, you don't have to. The house elves can do it for a change." He replied. "Don't you want to relax?"

"I've just woken up, Draco. How much more relaxing can I do?" she asked with a smirk. "I'll just clean up."

"The entire house is clean, sweetheart." He said with a grin.

"Laundry—"she began.

"All folded and put away." He finished. She looked bewildered.

Laughing at her expression, he said, "You are so bloody domestic. It's your _birthday,_ and it also happens to be New Years Eve. You should be celebrating." He grabbed her hand. "Now come on, get ready. I have a surprise for you."

------------------------------------------

Five hours later, they arrived in the lobby of the Kentley Theatre at four o'clock sharp. Parvati had taken ages to choose an outfit. She kept complaining that she didn't want to over or under dress for the occasion.

Once they reached their destination, they stood around waiting for a few minutes observing other theatre goers hurrying in and out of the revolving doors. The place was grand and its upper-class, social prominence was prevalent in the atmosphere. People born into money, Old Money, were milling about talking and laughing jovially. People from New Money, those who had worked for what they got or struck a goldmine, were there as well. The level of comfort in these people was based on how long they had been immersed in their wealth.

Parvati looked to her husband; his gray eyes were surveying the crowd calmly, searching for something or someone, she wasn't sure. He seemed gratified and comfortable.

_He was raised in affluence, why wouldn't he be at ease? _She mused fondly._ These are his kind of people. _

She checked her watch; it was a quarter past four.

"What are we waiting for, Draco?"

"Hold on for a bit more, love." He replied.

A moment later, they turned to see Harry and Padma hurrying toward them, looking slightly disheveled and harried. Padma ran to her sister.

"Parvati!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her sister. "Happy Birthday!"

Parvati squeezed her sister back. "Happy Birthday, Padma." She said as they separated.

At precisely the same moment, each sister turned to her respective brother-in-law and greeted him warmly.

"Hi Harry—"

"Draco, how've you been—?"

The four laughed when they realized what was happening. Then Harry turned to Draco and said,

"Sorry that we ran late, but we had to get the boys squared away with a baby sitter."

Draco nodded, "I completely understand, it's not a problem." He said.

"So what is it that you guys have planned?" Padma said, "Harry wouldn't tell me and I've tried everything to coax it out of him." she playfully nudged her husband.

"I don't know." Parvati replied with a shrug. "I wasn't even aware that we'd be meeting you two."

Harry looked to Draco before deciding to tell them what was going on.

"Well, first we thought you guys would enjoy a musical. We know that it's one of the few things you both like. And seeing as Draco and I never saw one, it seemed like a good idea." He looked to Draco, who continued.

"Then we thought you might want to go out to eat afterward. There's this really exquisite French place that we found. And we thought it would please you ladies. But if you have another idea then—"

Parvati smiled. "Rubbish." She interrupted gently. "I think it's a wonderful idea."

"So do I." Padma agreed, nodding. The men were pleased.

"Well, there's about a half an hour until it starts. You two ladies can get our seats…here are the tickets." Harry said, producing four red tags. "Draco and I will get refreshments. The seats are in the front row."

Padma gasped. "Front row? That had to have cost a _fortune_."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Well…yes it did." He said modestly.

Draco cut in and said, "Of course it did. We want nothing but the best for our women." He flashed a cocky grin.

Parvati giggled. He was, after all, Draco Malfoy.

----------------------------------

The four enjoyed a fabulous show about a couple who came from opposite sides of the tracks. It was a magnificently re-enacted sad, yet classic story about a Scandinavian witch from a royal family, who was married to and English muggle-born. She was the daughter of the Eminent Thorpe, he was from a poor family and the woman's family didn't approve of their relationship. She was transferred to England for safety during the war against Evil Siamese wizards trying to take over their land and steal her rightful throne.

The English man who, despite his despondent life, managed to be jovial and noble. His struggles made him strong, yet he remained pure of heart. This was why the woman loved him. Her family, however, had arranged for her to marry the son of her father's business partner, though the two men weren't particularly fond of one another. They put aside their differences for the sake of the royal wedding and matrimony of their children.

The two young lovers devised a plan to escape, to their mortal danger, because if they were found out they'd surely be murdered by the Eminent Thorpe. Despite the infinite danger of her fiancé and father's threats to kill him, the English man offered to fight in the Scandinavian War to prove his love to the woman. Turning a deaf ear to her pleading cries against it, he made tracks to Scandinavia.

Strengthening her resolve, the Scandinavian witch followed her lover in order to prove her love to him. She didn't care about her parents or her social status; she just wanted the love of her life. Through many trials and tribulations, the couple managed to survive and lived happily ever after.

At the end of the musical, Parvati and Padma were almost in tears, yet they were smiling, happy to be together.

"I really like the song that the woman sang to her father when she was trying to convince him." Parvati said.

"Me too!" Padma exclaimed. "It was wicked!"

Parvati laughed. "We haven't used that word since we were teenagers, Padma." She said.

"I know…" Padma said. She was excited. "That song was…really something though. It was the first word that came to mind to describe it. I'll be eloquent later."

"_It doesn't matter the day or year. Father, at all times I need him near."_ She sang in a strong, clear voice. _"Love is the reason for which I stand. Please won't you just understaaaand! _

"_Be noble; be righteous, be gallant and true."_ Parvati continued in a softer, yet no less beautiful tone. _"Man who've begot me, reflection of you."_

They sang together in perfect harmony. _"Oh Father, oh Father my heart you will slaughter…if you take no heed of the voice of your daughter."_

Then they giggled girlishly.

_This is really fun. It's been so long since I had time with Padma to just goof around. _Parvati mused with a nostalgic smile on her face.

Draco felt chills run down his arms.

_They have beautiful voices…_he thought fondly. _I love when my wife sings to me. I still remember when I first heard her sing; it's something I'll never forget._

Harry voiced his thoughts.

"They could have been professionals." He said, staring with shining, adoring eyes his wife.

"They could have and still could be." Draco said. "If they wanted to."

He and Harry watched their wives with a mixture of amusement and elation. Both men were glad to have made their birthday special for their loved ones. It was, after all, their day.

After going out to eat, the four went to the Potters' to celebrate the New Year. Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, the Weasley twins, their friend Lee Jordan, Susan and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom were all there when they walked through the door.

Padma and Parvati could hardly believe that Harry and Draco had planned a surprise birthday gathering. Mrs. Weasley was looking after Ian and the twins and Lavender had asked her mother to baby-sit Roxanne since they would be out late.

Parvati and Draco arrived home at three o'clock that morning, exhausted. They didn't say much to each other as they got ready for bed, for both were good as dead on their feet.

-----------------------------------

Draco woke at precisely eleven thirty the next morning. Luckily, there were no nightmares to disturb his sleep, so he was well-rested. Parvati was still fast asleep when he rose.

He quickly took a shower and was shaving the muggle way, (He refused to use magic on his face ever since one of his classmates had tried to curse her pimples off.) when he heard her stirring around in their bedroom. He took a few more minutes in the bathroom before re-entering to get dressed. Parvati was lying awake in bed. Her black hair was tousled and her eyes were bright; she was also well-rested.

_She's so bloody gorgeous in the morning_. He thought with a smile as he climbed over to her and kissed her.

"You just wake up beautiful." He murmured into her neck. She blushed.

"Thank you." She said shyly. Although they had been together for six years and married for four, he still had the ability to make her shy and giddy.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Her eyes traveled from the clothes he'd picked out lying on his side of the bed to his half-naked form clad in nothing but a towel around his waist.

"I'm going to pick up some last minute things for out trip tomorrow." He replied. "Have you got everything you need? We'll be there for a week."

"I'm sure I do." She answered.

"Okay then." He said reaching for his wand to summon his toiletries.

-----------------------------

It was a cold, but clear and sunny day. There was ice on the streets, so to prevent slipping, Draco Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley.

He spent no less than two hours shopping around. He decided to pick up a broomstick servicing kit because he needed a new one. He was sitting under one of the brightly colored umbrellas sipping hot chocolate and reading _Transfiguration Today_, when none other than Blaise Zabini walked up and plunked himself down across from Draco.

"Hello mate." He said cheerfully. "Fancy seeing you in the streets today. Must have been a good two weeks since we've seen each other last. And that's saying something for us, seeing as we are always hanging about together."

The expression on Draco's face was devoid of all emotion as he peered at Blaise. He gave no indication that his best friend, whom he had been close to since childhood, had just greeted him.

"Hello." He replied, rather indifferently then went back to reading.

"What are you up to today?" You're in Diagon Alley." Blaise said, looking at the bags at their feet. "Out shopping I suppose."

"Yes, Parvati and I are going to America tomorrow to see Radio City Music Hall." Draco stiffly replied.

"That's really great; you and the wife ought to have fun there." Blaise said, maintaining his cheerful tone. Sometimes he and Draco were short with each other. Neither took it personally, for it was an understood aspect of their friendship.

He took no notice of Draco's less-than-friendly tone. "Me, I'm supposed to be meeting this lady. Eileen Fischer, but she's late." He casually checked his watch. "These women don't know the meaning of punctuality."

Draco didn't respond, so Blaise continued speaking. "It's really no thing if she doesn't show. There's Lynette for tonight and this weekend I've got Justine and Natalie. You remember thoses bird from the bar we encountered like five months ago? Well I met up with them in—"

"How's Lavender, Blaise?" Draco cut in suddenly.

Blaise blinked once. "Huh?" He asked with a stunned expression. He stared at Draco.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

Draco was giving him the same glare that Blaise had witnessed him give Lucius Malfoy several times when father and son were having a go at each other. It was a look that sent shivers down Blaise's spine.

"La-ven-der Brown. The mother of your child, Zabini." Draco said in a cold, sharp voice. "When was the last time you spoke to her? What about your daughter?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco. "Not you too now. Mother's been hankering after me to marry Lavender ever since the witch sent pictures of that little girl to her. Personally I don't think she's mine."

Draco looked at Blaise as if he'd sprout wings and would fly away.

"Zabini—you're only saying that because your ego's bruised." He said patronizingly. He wanted Blaise to be hurt by his words. He wanted him to feel some of the things he put other people through with his self-arrogance.

"You've _seen_ Roxanne. You've really taken a _good look_ at her, although you wouldn't have to in order to see that the child looks _exactly_ like you. You _know _you don't believe that trash about her belonging to someone else. You know Roxanne is _yours._"

"Malfoy, ask me if I _care_." Blaise said nonchalantly, as he looked down his nose at Draco. "Why won't Lavender be with me then? If the girl is mine, why is she so hesitant?"

"Zabini, you left her when she told you she was pregnant with your child." Draco said quietly. "What do you expect her to feel like?"

"I'll tell you like I told her, the only way I'm raising that child is if I get custody because I'm not dealing with Lavender anymore. I tried; she doesn't want me. What else can I do? It's a tough call." Blaise said, standing to his feet.

Draco noticed the cold, uncompromising, unyielding look in his eyes. It was the same look that Lavender had described the night she'd come to his house in tears. That look incensed him more.

He peered down his nose at Blaise. His gray eyes matching the hardness of his friends; two pale gray orbs of icy rain.

"So what you're telling me is, if you and Lavender can't be together, you don't want anything to do with Roxanne, unless you can raise her on your own." He said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Did I get it all correct?"

"That's right." Blaise replied as if it were as simple as the rising of the sun. "What's it to you, anyway?"

Draco stared at him with utter contempt.

"Pathetic." He sneered. "Absolutely atrocious…is this your excuse to go on a shagging spree? Because if it is, you're an even bigger prick than I thought. You're saying that Lavender is standing in your way of bonding with your child. Well newsflash, it's her bloody child too, Zabini. If you really expect her to just roll over and give her baby up, then that makes you a daft and selfish bastard."

Blaise eyed Draco coldly. "Leave me alone about it, Malfoy. You don't know anything." His voice was freezing mist.

"I know that you're being irrational and the only person that's going to suffer from that is that precious little girl; that beautiful and delightful little girl with your blood running through her veins. She's the _only_ one your irresponsibility is going to hurt." Draco said.

"And all you care about is yourself. Did you get her anything for Christmas? Did you hear her first word? Do you watch her learning how to walk? Do you even know her birthday?" His pale cheeks were tinged slightly pink, partly from the cold and partly from his rising emotion.

"But most of all, does she know you?" He asked rhetorically. "The answer is no. No, because you are too busy being a self-centered asshole, who'd rather shag your way through the entire adult female population of England than to see yourself for what you _really_ are. Maybe all that sex is starting to affect your brain! You don't even care about the one girl who's most important in your life, your daughter."

"I _do_ know the child." Blaise sneered. "_Tamara Roxanne Brown._ I feet the connection with her when I hold her and I told Lavender to leave that baby with me, Malfoy. She didn't listen…what the hell was I to do? She must not be my daughter if Lavender's playing these games."

"I don't see Lavender playing any games. She's a good woman and she works hard to raise your child. It's _you _who's playing games."

What—the—fuck—ever, Malfoy." Blaise said. "I've already told you. I don't give a thestral's ass what Lavender's doing. I will no longer affiliate myself with this madness."

Draco swore severely, and jammed his hands in his robes pocket.

"Blaise, you asked me why I care about Roxanne and I'll tell you what it is to me." He continued, standing to his feet and not giving the other man a chance to retort back. "On the night of Christmas Eve, or rather very early on Christmas morning, Lavender came to my house in tears. She told me everything, Zabini. _Everything._ How you used the excuse to see Roxanne in order to make it with Lavender and when she refused, you kicked her and your baby out into the cold."

Draco literally felt his blood pressure rise. He was shaking with anger now, though his voice remained as deadly calm as the eye of a hurricane.

"And you know what was waiting for them out there?"

Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Dementors! Bloody dementors, Zabini. What kind of man throws his child and her mother into danger like that?"

Blaise appeared unaffected by Draco's harsh words, but one glance in his eyes told Draco just how much pain his friend was in.

_He's in prison._ Draco mused sadly. _I hate seeing him and Lavender being torn apart by this. They could be a wonderful family. Shit, they've already started it._

"If you love the child so much, why don't _you _raise her?" Blaise's said frostily. "I don't care because I sure as hell don't want to deal with this anymore. I don't want to deal with the girl's sorry mother."

Draco eyed Blaise with deepest disgust.

"You're really going to make a conscious decision _not_ to raise your child?" Draco asked in disbelief. "Are you fucking _serious?_"

"Yes." Blaise hissed harshly into his face. "I'm fucking serious."

_Why is he denying his baby time with him? And why is he scared to admit his feelings for Lavender? _Draco asked himself. _What the hell did she do to him for him to be this way with her?_

Draco cared about Blaise and knew that the feeling was mutual. It didn't matter how disgusted one was with the other, they would always care about each other. Since they both were only children, they were like brothers. Because of this, they were able to read each other so well. And because of the strength of their friendship, he wanted to show Blaise that real men didn't treat their women and children this way. He would do it by any means necessary.

_Zabini's an ass. He loves them both…I see his problem; it's the same one I have. He doesn't know how to show love, he was taught to be cold, so I understand._ Draco thought logically.

He knew that even though he felt sorry for Blaise; the only way he would get his point across was if he did it harshly. It was the only way Blaise would respond to it_. I understand, but his daughter _won't.

_Besides, I know that he wants to show both the women in his life his heart. I'm tired of this, he needs to be pushed._

He put his face close to Blaise's.

"I want you to understand what I say; because this is the last time you'll hear from me if you keep up with this attitude." He said angrily. "Lavender is my friend. And she'd a better mother than you'll _ever_ be a father. And you're right, I _do_ care about Roxanne, so I _will_ do my best to help Lavender with her as much as I possibly can. Besides, the fact that my wife is that child's godmother, I love that little girl and if I didn't know you, I would raise her on my own. So, if you decide to stay out of your child's life, then do so. Don't come near Lavender; don't come near my wife or me."

He shot Blaise another contemptuous glare and continued speaking.

"But most of all, if your intentions are anything—_anything_ but pure, stay the_ hell_ away from Roxanne. She doesn't need someone as sorry and pathetic as you pretending to care about her; it'll only hurt her when you leave. If you so much as owl Lavender with any intent other than to see your child, you'd better hope the dementors get to you before I do."

Draco saw pain flash in his friend's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a glacial glare. Blaise jutted his chin out indignantly.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" He sneered again.

"No, it's a promise." Draco barked, staring into his dark eyes with penetrating loathing.

Blaise didn't respond, but just eyed Draco with the same icy glare. He wouldn't back down from Draco, but he didn't have a clever comeback for him either. For once, words had failed him; Draco had temporarily won their masculine battle of wits. His words cut deep, seeing his was an opinion that Blaise valued greatly.

Seeing that he'd made his point crystal clear, Draco picked up his belongings and swept away, his long, black cloak blowing in the strong and blustery January wind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I get the feeling that this chapter isn't going to get such a positive response, but I'll never know unless I post, right? Lol! Anyway, please review to let me know what you think and until next time….

Oh and I must warn everyone: there are several fluffy lovemaking scenes coming up, though all for a purpose. If you are adverse to it, stop here.

T.R.

Return to Top


	19. The Product of Love

_**Chapter 19 – The Product of Love**_

Disclaimer: "I own everything HP. I'm bloody brilliant!" If you believe that, you need to be checked into a mental ward…seriously.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I received on last chapter and here's another. Happy Memorial Day!

**princess-of-all things-sweet**, I replied to your review about the dreams.

**stupidcutiepie**: Once again, you are on point.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearly three months after that dreadful New Years Day in Diagon Alley when Draco had run into Blaise, who had decided not to show up on Roxanne's birthday (February 27th). However, Roxanne had all the fun in the world; her sticky hands, dress and face were stained with cake and ice cream to show it.

They celebrated Ron's birthday on the first of March and Jamie and Joseph turned six the day after. A magnificent party was held at the Potter mansion; there were kids there that Parvati didn't even know her nephews knew. Not surprisingly, they are quite popular in the neighborhood.

March was now in full swing and the spring season was just beginning. The cold, blizzards of February were slowly disappearing to be replaced by cool, wet days that were sometimes filled with weak watery sun.

It was on a cool, clear, partly sunny day in the middle of March that Draco walked into Madame Malkin's robe shop to purchase a couple of new ties for his work attire. The shop was full of the after work crowd and Draco was pushing his way through plenty of other wizards, young and old, to the tie section. He was sifting through the silk section when a man's harsh voice startled him from his task.

"Ivan, stand over here. I don't want to lose you." Draco saw him grab a child closer to him. "I said, _get _behind me…don't you _listen?_"

Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw a young skinny, pale, black-haired boy move quickly behind a tall man that he thought he recognized. He usually wrote off things like this as something to stay out of. The way people treated their children was solely up to them and he never wanted to get involved.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson strode out of nowhere, head held high, strolling along as confident as ever. Since she was the only woman in a crowd of men, she didn't have to push her way through; wizards moved willingly, staring after her with appreciation. She was on the arm of a blonde haired, mean-looking gentleman that Draco didn't know. The two were talking and he heard her high-pitched laughter at something the guy said. They were headed toward the direction of the man with the child.

Draco looked to where the man with the child was standing. The racks of robes obscured his bottom half from view and the boy was completely invisible, standing behind the man and holding onto his hand tightly. Draco, who was close enough to them, but couldn't be seen by them, secretly peered at the face of the man.

It was Israel Crowne.

_Oh shit!_ He thought frantically. His eyes traveled to Pansy and her friend. They were quickly approaching where Crowne and the child was standing.

_Something crazy is about to happen…_ Draco thought with a smirk. He stepped farther away from them, but remained within ear shot. He could see the child slightly from his new position, still standing behind his father.

Draco peered at Crowne again to see if he saw Pansy and the blonde man. Crowne's murderous expression told him that he had indeed spotted the couple. Draco noticed that Pansy and her friend were oblivious to Crowne's angry glare. A second later Pansy's eyes traveled to Crowne's and hardened. She tried to walk by him as if he were one of the robe racks.

_Rude bitch!_ Draco mused acidly. He was secretly hoping that Crowne would do something.

He was satisfied; Crowne grabbed Pansy by the arm.

"Pansy…we need to talk." He said quietly, without looking at the other man.

"Get _off_, Israel." She said, trying to jerk her arm away.

"No, I will _not_." Crowne said sternly. "When are you going to do what's right? You have responsibilities."

"Israel, I don't _care_." Pansy said slowly, her thin eyebrows in two straight, angry lines. "Now, let go of my arm."

"Pansy, what did I ever do to you for you to treat us this way?" Crowne inquired curiously. "What has _he_ done to you? He didn't ask to be here, you know."

Pansy glanced worriedly to her friend. He had moved around and was checking out the casual robes section. He didn't even see who Pansy was talking to.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Crowne in an icy tone.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play it?" Crowne sneered. He threw a hard glare at Pansy. "You want to keep your son, _your flesh and blood_, from your men? Does _he_ know about Ivan?" Crowne jerked his head toward her male companion. "Do _any_ of them know?"

His voice was taunting and callous, almost filled with bitter laughter. Draco could read the underlying statement, _"You want to keep your flesh and blood secret so you could whore around!"_ in Crowne's voice. It was what he really wanted to say.

_Pain._ Draco thought, watching the entire scene with awe and apprehension.

He had no idea what Crowne had gone through with Pansy after that night when he'd caught them giving it to each other. Now that he was witnessing it, he felt like he made an extremely narrow escape.

"Don't start with me, Israel." She said, coldly. He still hadn't let go of her arm. "I really don't have time for this."

Suddenly, her friend traipsed over.

"Is there a problem, sir?" he interrupted menacingly. He glanced at Crowne holding Pansy's arm disgustedly. "I think she wants you to leave her alone."

Crowne shot him an icy glare. "Stay out of this." He barked. "It's nothing to do with you…whatever your name is."

The man said nothing to Crowne, choosing to back down from his angry gaze. Instead he kissed Pansy's cheek and said,

"I'll be waiting over by the counter, love." He held up the robes draped across his arm. "I've got to pay for these."

Pansy nodded. "Okay." She said.

Crowne turned to Pansy. "Pansy, darling…can we talk?" he asked in a softer tone. "Please?"

_Merlin…he still loves her._ Draco mused in disbelief. _How _could_ he? _

_The same way Lavender could still love Blaise. _His voice of reason answered.

He felt sick.

_Why is he being nice to her?_ He asked himself. _She left him with a child and she probably cheated on him too. Whore. She took his heart and wiped her feet all over it._

He felt sorry for Crowne.

Pansy glared at him. "What do you really want?" she hissed. "I'm busy."

"It's our son, Pansy. Don't you care about him?" Crowne asked in that same soft and vulnerable tone.

Pansy rolled her eyes.

"At least say hi." He pleaded with her. "He needs to know that you care."

Pansy said nothing, but continued to glare at him skeptically. Finally, she sighed.

"Fine." She said peering around. "Where is he?"

The little boy emerged from his position behind his father, putting him in plain view of Draco, who could see his face clearly.

_Oh my—he looks just_ like _her. His eyes are exactly hers…that intense, penetrating blue. _He thought with raised eyebrows. _But…he's got Crowne's hair, his stance…and he's pretty tall for a six year-old, so he's inherited his height too. That is one good looking kid; he's going to be quite the lady killer when he's older. Pansy is such a stupid cow._

"Hi Mum." The boy said quietly. "You look very pretty today." He kissed her hand. Crowne looked down at him proudly and Draco got the impression that Crowne was strict with the child and taught him impeccable manners, just as Parvati had told him.

He could just hear Crowne telling the boy, _"Whenever you see your mother, you are to treat her like a lady, with respect and never forget your manners. She's your mother regardless of everything else…"_

_Not that she deserves that kind of treatment._ Draco mentally sneered. _Look at the way she treats them._

Pansy peered down at the boy. Her gaze softened and her eyes shone warmly.

"Hello Ivan." She said sweetly. "You look very handsome too, sweetheart."

"I love you, Mummy." The child said, emotion making his voice tremble. "I hope to see you again real soon."

"I love you too, baby." Pansy said, tousling his black locks. "You'll see me again, I promise."

Then she bent to kiss his cheek and strode away toward her male friend at the paying counter.

Little Ivan stared after her with tears in his eyes.

"Why doesn't she want us, Daddy?" he whispered on the verge of breaking down, snuggling his face into his father's mid-section. Crowne rubbed his son's back soothingly to calm his sobbing. He looked pained and downtrodden, as if his child's agony killed him from the inside.

Sympathy and anger coursed through Draco.

_He's a good man._ He thought respectfully of Crowne. _He just got hoodwinked into a bad situation. That poor child, how could that evil slut do that? Selfish bitch…_

He put the ties down and left the shop without buying them.

--------------------------------------

On a rainy night at the end of a particularly busy workweek, Parvati was lying in bed listening to one of the albums that they'd received from Lavender for Christmas. The song, _Diamonds and Pearls_ by Prince was very nice in her opinion, but did nothing to soothe her emotions. She was feeling particularly awful and she didn't know the reason. It wasn't that she was sick, but she felt an enormous weight of sadness settling around her.

_Oh no, not again…I was doing fine, I don't need this_. She told herself as she shut her eyes tight and willed herself not to cry.

But her heart betrayed her mind and her eyes filled with tears anyway. Seconds later, she was bawling inconsolably.

_What is _wrong_ with me?_ She mused sadly._ I must be going mad…_

Moments later, Draco came in, looking tired and disheveled. But when he saw his wife sitting in bed crying her eyes out, he became startled and concerned.

"What's the matter, darling?" he asked her, rushing over to her bedside.

"I—I don't k-know!" She wailed. "I just feel really awful."

"Are you sick, honey?" He asked, taking her hand.

"No." she said sniffling and taking a tissue from the box on her nightstand to blow her nose.

"Well, what is it then?"

"I guess I'm just depressed." She answered. "It's like I'm in this…fog."

"Okay…shhh." He said, smoothing her hair and kissing her tears. Then something occurred to him.

_She's usually like this when it's that time…_ he reasoned.

Out loud he asked.

"Is it that monthly time?"

"No," she said. "That's why I don't understand why I'm like this."

He lay on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry, darling." He said, kissing her forehead. "I hate it when you're sad."

She said nothing, but just snuggled her face into his chest and tried to get lost in his warm embrace. She could hear the beat of his heart and the rhythm of its thumping against her cheek. The closeness succeeded in relaxing her.

"How did your book signing go?" he asked, after several minutes of companionable silence.

"It went wonderfully; the turnout was enormous." She replied. If she weren't so upset, her tone would have conveyed her pride.

"That's excellent, sweetheart. I'm really proud of you." He answered sincerely.

She didn't respond. Her mind was racing, yet stuck, like running in place. She was thinking about everything…and nothing. She was stuck at an emotional standstill, like her brain was Confunded.

She lifted her head so she could look into his face to see if she would find some guidance there. His gray eyes appeared clear and content.

_How do_ I _reach that place? _She asked herself sadly. One thought came to her at that moment.

_I need him._

That was it; there was no other thought that came to her mind. That one was clear through the fog. No explanation as to how she needed him or why and in which way prevailed itself. All that she was certain of at that moment was…she needed him.

She closed her eyes, brought her lips to his and kissed him.

At first, he didn't return it and she could imagine the shock that must have registered on his face. The fine, blonde eyebrows raised in surprise, the pale, clear gray eyes framed by straight, blonde lashes, slightly larger than normal and widened in astonishment. It was very rare that she made the first move; the number of times she'd physically initiated their lovemaking could be counted by the both of them on one hand. Maybe it was because he was the only man she'd ever made love to, or maybe that was just her way. But she'd always allowed him to lead, to control her in that way. And he'd always done it…lovingly and with care, never shattering her purity and innocence.

She knew that she was changing with time. She was maturing in that way as she felt more comfortable with herself…and him. She used to think that it was inappropriate for a woman to initiate, but he brought that side out of her. He'd done it slowly, passionately and painstakingly. And he was always so patient, allowing her to come to him, yet still managing to show her that he wanted her. It had taken months, years of his deliberate fidelity and assurance that, despite all the flaws she found in herself, he would always want her, need her and love her.

They played a game of chess with their lips only, each one making a move based on that of the other. There was no tongue involved; the kiss was chaste. Although it was filled with meaning, she tried to physically deepen it by allowing her tongue to join, but he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"No." he whispered. "Let's do it how we used to…long ago."

She knew what he meant. She'd waited a year and a half before she'd allowed him to experience her that way. That's how he knew she was different. He'd wanted to marry her ever since they met at the Ministry Ball when they were teenagers, but as time passed he became absolutely certain that she would one day become his wife. Like a rose, she'd opened up to him. First revealing the outer layers of her personality; her likes, and dislikes…her favorite foods, books, clothes…the basics.

Then she'd let him in deeper when she told him her values and opinions of life, how she related to those closest to her. Childhood stories that conveyed her relationship with her twin and her parents, what made her cry and smile…emotional things.

Later, it was her feelings toward him. She'd told him that she loved him, though not in those exact words.

They had been sitting in a garden out in the park on an unseasonably warm, late, fall night in November. He had carved their initials (D.M. + P.P. 4-ever) into the trunk of a strong Birch tree and given her azaleas moments earlier. They were enjoying each others' company in friendly silence. Then suddenly, she had turned to him.

"_You're like oxygen."_ She'd said with the stars in her eyes. _"I can't breathe without you."_

And she'd been so modest about it, like she hadn't expected him to return those feelings.

"_You don't have to say it back,"_ she'd said quietly. _"I just couldn't hold in how I felt anymore."_

And then she had sung to him. Her soft, clear, haunting voice had transported him to another place, a place that was only theirs.

Then six months later, she gave herself to him for the first time. It was the core; at last she had blossomed into a fully matured rose. And when she had, he'd felt complete…like he had finally reached a place he belonged to. He'd never known how incomplete and fallible he'd been without her until then. Their bond brought everything into perspective. It had nearly brought him to tears.

He knew before that that he'd loved her, but had been afraid of what her reaction would be if he told her. He was Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy._ He was the prince of obnoxious pricks, the epitome of egotistical gits. He was the product of everything she stood against.

How _could_ she love _him?_ The fiery and virtuous, but gentle girl with the caring heart…he hadn't seen it coming. He thought that she'd fancy someone from her own house, someone with whom she had more in common. But she'd assured him and he took a risk in believing her. Instead of scaring him away, her loyalty and trust of him made him want to take care of her and to respect her.

He remembered the girl he'd fallen in love with six years ago, the girl who had celebrated with all her being with shy, yet haunting certainly. And he stared at the woman she'd become and he understood; she needed him to take her back to that place where they'd first began. He understood the necessity better than she did. It wasn't in a lustful or erotic way that she had to have him; it had absolutely nothing to do with that. Lust would taint it and eroticism would spoil it. She needed them to unite in the quietly passionate and innocent way they had that very first time.

She turned the lights off, but the watery glow of the moon through the rain shown through the open blinds and silk curtains; they could see each other clearly.

They kissed again in the same demure way, though not less passionately, as they undressed each other slowly. There was no rush; their emotions held their movement at a pace that conveyed the time it took for their love to mature. Their eyes never left one another's as their hands roamed. They were allowing their hands to see for them, to strip their outer layers until they both lay naked and unashamed, pale vanilla skin against dark caramel brown. He kissed her full, round breasts, emitting a soft mewling sound from her.

She bent her knees and spread her thighs, opening herself up to him, offering her gifts. Her feet were planted on either side of his knees; her soft inner thighs were hugging his slim hips. She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her hands on his lower back. He watched her face as he moved closer to her center. Her dark, almond-shaped eyes were open, staring into his in that trusting way they had, all those years ago. She had trusted him when she knew it would hurt and he'd made sure to be as gentle as he possibly could with her. Now, years later, she trusted him to heal her in the way that only he could.

And just like the first time, she shut her eyes tight as he entered and didn't make a sound. Back then, tears had welled in her eyes and he'd whispered that he loved her and he was sorry he had to hurt her. He'd asked her if she wanted him to stop. She'd answered no, to please keep going. She was willing to endure the pain for the sake of their bond; even then, their covenant had meant so much to her.

This time, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. The intense unhappiness in them was gone.

"I love you," she said. "You're my world."

"And my sun rises and sets with you." He replied to her. "You liberate me…I can't live without you."

They made love in that innocently and lovingly chaste way they had in the beginning, in the most original and old-fashioned way, yet no less passionate. It was lovemaking of the spirits, minds and hearts, devoid of lust and experimentation. Lovers, friends, husband and wife, man and woman…mentally, spiritually, emotionally, and physically uniting.

------------------------------------------

The last Saturday of March dawned in sunny haze. The sky was yellow and clouds could barely be seen. Parvati woke up feeling slightly sick. She rolled over and checked the time.

_Twelve noon…damn._ She thought. She'd been rising later and later and found that she was still tired. Suddenly, it was _she_ who couldn't wake up in the mornings and Draco would already be out of bed. She took frequent naps during the day and she always woke up feeling slightly nauseated.

Draco had left earlier that morning to play Quidditch with Harry and Ron. They were bringing the twins along. Only someone insane would rise early in the morning to play Quidditch in Parvati's opinion.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping at the window. She climbed out of bed and walked over to open it. An owl she recognized as Draco's old eagle owl that he had used at Hogwarts flew in and landed gracefully on her nightstand. The owl held out its leg for her to untie the letter attached to it. Parvati opened the sky blue envelop and read the note. It was short, sweet and to the point.

**Dearest Parvati,**

**I was in your area today and I thought it would be nice to see you. **

**It's been a while and we should catch up. What do you say? **

**Send your reply back with Demitrius when you decide. **

**Love from, **

**Narcissa**

Parvati got out a piece of parchment, an inkbottle and a quill and quickly scribbled a reply in the affirmative. She then got into the shower and decided to tidy up a bit before her mother-in-law arrived.

--------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy walked up to her son's house at precisely one o'clock that afternoon and promptly rang the doorbell. She waited at door for a few minutes, noting the nice day and deciding to ask Parvati if she wanted to go into the village to get a bite to eat instead of staying inside.

After a few minutes, one of the house-elves opened the great, glass double doors.

"Hello Miss. You can come in." she squeaked. Moving to let Narcissa pass, the elf continued. "Mistress is having a rest in the family room."

"Thank you." Narcissa said to the elf.

She stepped into the foyer and took off her cloak, which the elf immediately took from her to hang up on the rack. She followed the elf into the family room.

"This is where I leave you, Miss. Good day." The tiny elf squeaked.

Narcissa surveyed her daughter-in-law. Parvati was dressed in jeans and a pink sweater and fluffy pink slippers. Her head rested in her arms on the arm of the sofa and her long, beautiful, dark hair was fanned out in every direction all over her slender shoulders and back.

_She certainly got ready to go out…_Narcissa noted with a smile. _But she mustn't have gotten much sleep last night._

She gently shook Parvati awake and softly called her name.

"Parvati…Parvati dear, it's me, Narcissa…"

The younger Mrs. Malfoy stirred and peered up at the elder. She blinked sleep out of her eyes.

"Narcissa?" she questioned groggily. "Hi—sorry about that…I just fell asleep." She yawned. "I was a little tired."

"It's quite all right." Narcissa replied. "I was going to ask if you wanted to come out today and grab a bite because it's so beautiful out. But if you're still tired, we can stay here."

"Yes, that does seem to be of convenience." Parvati said. "If you're hungry, I'll just whip up something quickly."

"No, no dear, that's quite all right." Narcissa said, placing a hand on Parvati's shoulder. "Let the house-elves do it; you should relax."

Parvati smiled at how similar Narcissa was to her son. "Draco always says the same thing. He says I'm too domestic."

Narcissa raised one blonde, pencil thin, eyebrow and said, "Maybe you are. Though that's not such a bad thing; it certainly gives you something to do on free days."

An hour later, the two women entered the dining hall. The aroma of the food was mouth watering. They barely sat down to the long table before Parvati jumped up again and sprinted to the bathroom down the hall with her hand over her mouth. She barely reached the toilet before she promptly threw up.

She rinsed out her mouth and peered at herself in the mirror.

_I must be coming down with some sort of bug._ She mused. _I _do _look a bit peaky._

She went back into the dining area. Narcissa stared at her for a moment, scrutinizing her with a knowing twinkle in her eyes and a slight smile. Parvati shied away from her mother-in-law's penetrating gaze. At last, Narcissa spoke.

"Parvati, you don't seem to be well at all. Have you been to visit a Healer?"

"No…I'm sure I'll be fine." She replied dismissively. "It's probably just a bug or something in the air."

"Right…" Narcissa said skeptically. One of her eyebrows rose again. "Let me ask you a question."

"O-okay." Parvati stammered. The look on her mother-in-law's face was making her nervous.

"Anyone else you know have this…_bug?_" Narcissa asked, putting a strong emphasis on the word "bug."

Continuing, she asked, "Does _Draco_ have it? Seeing as you sleep next to each other, he _would_ be the first to catch anything you have and vice versa."

"No…" Parvati said slowly. Narcissa was speaking in a tone that plainly said, _"I know something you don't."_ It was sort of a friendly teasing tone, but for some reason it made Parvati as nervous as her expression.

"Well, dear girl. I'm no Healer, but I'd say that this…_bug_ is actually a _baby._" Narcissa answered with a smirk identical to her son's.

Parvati only saw Draco smirk like that when he was certain he was right about something. It wasn't the famous, malicious _Malfoy_ smirk that she'd seen so many times from Lucius…and Draco during their school years. It was more like a loving smile, mixed with a tad of teasing.

This smirk seemed to serve the same purpose for Narcissa that it did for Draco.

"What?" Parvati asked in a stunned tone. "What makes you so sure?"

"I'm not _absolutely_ certain." Narcissa replied. "But I have an inclination. If you answer a few questions for me, I'm pretty sure you'll see why I said what I said."

"All right…" Parvati complied.

"First, have you been sleeping a lot?" Narcissa asked. "I mean going to bed earlier than usual, yet rising later and sleeping at odd intervals during the day?"

Parvati stared at Narcissa. Her expression said, _"You really can't lie about this, dear."_

_She is so inquisitive…_Parvati mused. _I'll bet Draco couldn't get away with _anything_ when he was little._

She couldn't deny it, for Narcissa had just witnessed her sleeping in the middle of the day. Thinking of the past month, she had to admit that she didn't feel like herself. She'd been overwhelmingly sad a lot of the time and the smallest things set her off. She'd also felt a need to be with her husband more. It was more of a _need_ than it had ever been.

She peered at her mother-in-law, who was patiently awaiting her answer.

"Yes, I'm unusually tired most of the time these days." She finally answered.

Narcissa nodded then said, "Second, do you have morning sickness? Even if you just wake up feeling nauseated, it classifies as 'morning sickness.' Not that it's morning now." Her smile widened.

Parvati nodded in the affirmative.

"Which brings me to my next question." Narcissa calmly continued. "It also seems as though your sense of smell is even more acute than normal."

Parvati said nothing; she couldn't argue, for it was the scent of the food that had made her sick minutes ago.

"Fourth, forgive me for being personal dear, but we are both women." Narcissa said. "Have your breasts gone up in cup size.

Parvati flushed, thinking about last week when she had to go bra shopping for herself because all her other bras had suddenly gotten too small. She had performed enlargement charms on some of them as well, but found it easier to just purchase new ones.

"Actually, they have, Mrs. Malfoy." She said. She was very shaken and the blush hadn't left her cheeks.

"And lastly, have you seen your period lately?" Narcissa asked. There was laughter in her eyes now.

Parvati gasped.

_Why didn't I notice that?_ She asked herself alarmingly. _Merlin, I've been so busy…_

"Not since…since the end of January." She stammered.

Narcissa smirked again, one of her eyebrows now dangerously close to reaching her hairline.

"It's the end of March now, dear." She said with her clear, crystal blue eyes twinkling.

------------------------------------------------

It was now five o'clock that evening. Parvati was cleaning a turkey as the onions and peppers chopped themselves for dinner. The vegetables and rice was simmering on the stove and the oven was preheated for the turkey.

Narcissa had left an hour before with promises to come and check on her again sometime. She couldn't get the elder woman's words out of her head. What would Draco say when she told him that she might be with child? Would he be happy or scared that she'd lose this one too? She decided that on one of her free days, she would make an appointment at St. Mungo's. She pretty much knew the answer, but needed it confirmed.

Draco arrived at six thirty, sweaty and dirty, but happy. He trudged up to their bedroom and was surprised to find Parvati sitting up in bed with her back against several pillows and kitting a blanket. Her silky tresses were pulled back into a long ponytail, her eyes sparkled and she had a sort of…glow about her. He raised his eyebrows.

_She's pregnant._ He told himself as he noticed her changes. _I know she is…she looked the same way last time._

"Hello sweetheart." He said bending over to kiss her lips and barely containing the elation swelling inside him.

_I'll bet she thinks that I can't tell…_he mused happily.

"Hey babe." She replied smiling. _He's excited about something._ She noted. "Did you eat?"

"No, not since lunch earlier. We went to some muggle restaurant. They serve some weird things, like this fizzy drink called Soda Pop. Weasley drank it and it made him burp disgustingly." He said laughing.

Parvati continued to smile at him lovingly. _He is so adorable._ She thought fondly.

"Well, dinner is ready if you want to eat now." She said.

"Okay, but after my shower. Look at the state of me! I can't eat dinner like this." He exclaimed, indicating his sweaty form.

She laughed with him. He was abnormally _clean _and meticulous for a guy in her opinion. She guessed it was that perfectionist Virgo in him. Whatever it was, she loved him the way he was.

"Whatever, Draco." She said, waving him off with a smirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to all who read for doing so and to those of you, who know my style, know that I try to update pretty quickly. For those of you who don't…surprise, surprise. Please drop a review for these chapters to let me know what you think and until next time…

T.R.


	20. Against All Odds

_**Chapter 20 – Against All Odds**_

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, but the bloody plot and some of the people…yadda yadda. You know the story. Onwards…

A/N: A pretty excitable piece of news was revealed in the last chapter. I hope future chapters will make you all just as eager to read. How do you think Parvati's current condition will affect their relationship? Do you think it will be in a positive or negative way? Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I received for previous chapters and here is another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was seven o'clock in the evening and Draco was just stepping out of the shower. He was home earlier than usual, for the spring season was normally pretty uneventful. The atmosphere in the office was considerably relaxed. Lucius and Draco were working as well as they could together without problems, though the elder Mr. Malfoy was still very difficult to please. Draco was accustomed to his father's unwillingness to be satisfied and, not surprisingly, dealt with the pressure well.

He was looking forward to the upcoming summer months; things would definitely be in full swing by then. Sales of products and merchandise were sure to increase and his new head architect, Miriam Landon, was doing an excellent job overseeing the expansion of the premises of the company. Blaise had sold a beautiful building to Malfoy Enterprises. It certainly wasn't inexpensive, but it was worth it. They still managed to work together harmoniously; their blighted friendship hadn't dampened their professional relationship.

He towel dried his entire body and turned on the air conditioner to finish the job, put on deodorant, lotion and pants and a T-shirt and turned on the television. Dinner had already been prepared by the house-elves, so Parvati wouldn't have to worry about doing it. He wanted her to be able to relax as much as possible, but he knew that she wouldn't want to. She prided herself on being someone capable of multitasking and loved to keep busy. He knew she liked the fact that she had a career, other interests and still managed to perform her wifely duties to him with great competence. He didn't mind it, really. But ever since he'd suspected that they might have a child on the way, he wanted her to slow down, to diffuse some of her energy.

Parvati arrived home at eight thirty, exhausted. She had gone out after work with Luna to celebrate the finish of her new book. Nearly a year ago, it had been close to finished. And now, eight months later, it was finally done. Writing certainly took time, but that was something the artist in her loved about it.

Although Parvati and Luna had been working together professionally for three years, she was still amazed at the contrast of Luna's character in the office to that of her character outside the office. At the workplace, Luna had a dreamy, no nonsense quality to her, which made her a liability to Parvati's eagerness to write as best as she could. It was pretty amazing how she could gently keep things afloat and maintain her sharp eye for mistakes and whole sentences and paragraphs that needed to be displaced, while still managing to keep the atmosphere light and agreeable.

Outside of the workplace, Luna was…wild. There was no other way to describe her. She was fun and outgoing, something like Lavender, but even more so and with a softer edge. They had gone to an expensive restaurant to eat and relax. Luna had downed many glasses of firewhiskey, which certainly had astonished Parvati. She had gotten drunk to the point that many others would have been sloppy. But she maintained her control and elegance, even in her intoxicated state.

She was still what some people would call weird, but Miss Lovegood could party with the best of them. Ever since becoming co-workers, Parvati had regarded Luna as a friend because Luna really _was_ cool. Luna has also revealed the surprising news that she was currently dating Neville Longbottom, who had definitely shed his shell of shyness and grown into a quiet, but strong young gentleman. Parvati was genuinely happy for them.

She had only drunk pumpkin juice and water because of her little suspicion. Luna hadn't even noticed that she wasn't joining in on the drinking festives, for she was so into the Karaoke and the harmless, friendly flirting from the handsome wizards at the next table. Parvati giggled quietly to herself as she recalled the details of their night and entered her bedroom.

Draco was lying on his side of the bed with his feet crossed and his hands behind his head, watching television. He was so immersed into his program that he didn't even look up at her. The hunter green carpet quieted the click of her heels so that her entrance went that much more unnoticed.

_Strange…_She thought. _He never watches the telly._

She walked over to him and planted a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Hi." She said, startling him.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said with surprise. "You're like a cat. You entered so quietly, I didn't even notice you were here."

She chuckled at that statement. "The better to catch you if I suspect anything…unusual." She joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Draco replied silkily. "I'm going to show you just how wrong you are."

He grabbed her around her tiny waist and pulled her onto the bed with him. Then he kissed her with a passion that would have knocked her off her feet, had she still been standing.

"Mmmm." She murmured through his warm and eager kisses. "Don't you—"he continued to passionately attack her lips, "want me to—"he began to suck her bottom lip, "get settled in? You know—"his hands moved to her breasts and began fondle them, "—slip into something more comfortable." She continued breathlessly. His kisses always made her breathless.

"Later." He said as he took her shirt off and continued playing with her breasts. He picked her up and carried her to the edge of his desk. He gently placed her on it and stood between her legs, causing her skirt to rise up her thighs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"It's kinkier this way." He replied, while kissing her neck. "You look downright sexy sitting on this desk. _Very sexy_…intelligent and remarkable…every schoolboy's fantasy teacher." His voice dropped an octave. "Those glasses suit you well; I should take you right here."

She laughed at him, knowing that he was serious. She loved that he joked with her about their lovemaking, yet found her so desirable.

She slid her small, wire-framed, reading glasses off and placed them on the top of the miniature bookshelf over the desk. The two went on kissing and caressing each other with amorous dalliance for several minutes, until Draco pulled back abruptly.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said slowly, while scrutinizing her form. "It's just that—you're different somehow."

_I knew it, I'm right._ He mused, as his gaze lingered on her breasts. _They're definitely bigger…_

"What do you mean?" she asked with her heart pounding.

_Does he notice that I could be pregnant? _She asked herself. _No…that's impossible. I'm not showing or anything and he couldn't tell last time._

He continued to stare at her breasts, clad in only a navy blue lace bra.

"Your breasts—they're _huge!_" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" she questioned indignantly. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Well, they were always a nice size, but now their bigger than before." He explained. "And you have this…_glow_ that you didn't have a few months ago."

She took a deep breath.

_He can't tell._ She assured herself.

She didn't want him to think anything yet without confirmation. It would break both of their hearts if they thought that they were to have a child, only for it to be a false alarm. Out loud she asked,

"I'm sorry, but are any of these things a problem?"

"No—they're great! You're beautiful!" he exclaimed, moving closer to her.

She grinned mischievously, planning to bring the conversation back into the direction she wanted it to be.

Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she asked coyly, "What's beautiful about me?"

He nibbled her ear and said huskily, "Well, I love your mind. The way you think is incredible. You had everyone fooled while we were in school; we all thought you were a giggly, girly girl."

She laughed at his terminology. He continued.

"But you showed me another side. You're highly intelligent, stubborn, don't take shit off of anyone, and will hex someone senseless if they deserved it. The passion with which you carry yourself, that fire, is sexy as _hell_…you just don't _know_…"

She stared into his eyes. They had a glint in them, like he was seconds away from ravaging her. She loved it! Her heart rate quickened with anticipation.

"But yet, you have this gentleness about you so that the smallest, most timid child would be comforted by your presence." He said, returning her loving gaze with an adoring one of his own. "The way that you love me, with every fiber of your being, as though taking your time doing it because you _know_ we've got the rest of our lives, sets my soul aflame. You give me a love that I never have to question. The type of love that's total, hard and complete and you enjoy every detail of showing me that part of you. The contrast of toughness and tenderness is _unbelievable_. A steel magnolia is what I'd call you, strong and lovely."

He kissed her bare shoulder, sending a shiver through her entire body and continued.

"You put your all into everything that you do and you've got a will like stone. This means that I don't have to worry about some wanker stealing your love from me. The fact that I know you're mine and _only mine_ is one _hell_ of an aphrodisiac."

He picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"You have the sexiest walk of any witch I've ever met. Each step is filled with purpose and symbolic grace. Your hips…" he nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her scent. Her sweet Rosemary oil scented hair tickled his temple. "Mmmm, your hips have the slightest, most tantalizing sway. And when you're angry, you strut. As if you're daring someone to cross you. _Accio!_" he summoned the desk chair from across the room and sat down on it with her on his lap, her legs dangling over the side of his thighs.

"You're beautiful, from every silky strand of hair on your exquisite head," he ran his hand through her thick, soft, waist-length black curls, "To those gorgeous toes." His gaze traveled down to her stocking clad feet.

His deep voice was alluring and enticing. She was losing herself in the world he'd created, as he lured her into a Utopia reserved for lovers.

His hands played with the waistband of her stockings. He pointed his wand at her legs and in an instant, the stockings _and_ her underwear were gone, but the skirt remained. His long fingers caressed her smooth, olive brown thighs.

At this point, she could stand no more. Slowly unzipping his pants, she swung one of her legs over to his other side so that she was straddling him. He got lost in the depths of her Sepia brown orbs as his hands grabbed a hold of her waist and he gently pushed himself inside of her. Like the ocean meeting the sky, her body rose and fell onto his as they got into their own rhythm.

These were the times she really loved with her husband. It was as if she could feel his soul; everything that made him who he was, through their lovemaking. She felt like he was touching her core, the essence of her very being and everything that _she_ was with each thrust of his slender hips. She could feel the depth of his love for her through this simple act…and it overwhelmed her in the best way she ever imagined. Her emotion erupted and warm tears slid down her cheeks. He kissed them, and then kissed her lips once again, in the most passionate way. She was sure she wouldn't be able to stand for a week from the impact. It truly felt as though they were one.

----------------------------------

The following morning, Parvati awoke first for a change. Not by her choice, however. It seemed that her stomach was upset. She jumped out of bed and ran to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be Draco's. She made it to the toilet just in time before last night dinner came rushing out of her mouth.

Draco, being the light sleeper that he was, was awakened by the commotion and came into the bathroom to hold her hair off her face while she was on her knees praising the porcelain god.

As soon as she was done, he dashed back into the bedroom. Standing weakly to her feet, she brushed her teeth and splashed cold water onto her face.

She went back into the bedroom. Draco was standing in front of the calendar on the wall, peering at it thoughtfully, as though he were trying to figure something out. She sat on the bed lay back, still trying to regain her strength.

"Hmmm, just as I suspected," he said, startling her. "You're pregnant."

"What?" she questioned, sitting up. "How could you—?"

"It all adds up. It's been quite sometime since we couldn't do anything because of your period. Your breasts are swollen and full and you've got that lovely glow women get when they're expecting." He explained matter-of-factly. "Not to mention what just happened...morning sickness."

_He's more like his mother than I thought_. She mused, staring at him fondly. Then a voice that sounded strangely like Lavender's said in her ear.

"_I'll bet Draco pays attention to every minor detail about you and can probably tell you something about yourself that even you don't know, though he may not always let on that he's aware of something…"_

_I wonder how long he has suspected. _She told herself incredulously of her husband's intuit

She took a deep breath and said, "I haven't been to a Healer; we don't know if I'm pregnant."

"If you're sure that you're not, why are you always puking your guts out?" he asked with a smile.

"What? How do you know that I'm always sick?" she asked.

"Because, you just admitted that you are." His smile turned into that damned smirk.

"You—"she started, flustered. "You're unbelievable!"

He laughed and wagged a finger in her direction. "You know I'm right and we'll go to St. Mungo's to prove it."

----------------------------------

A week later, Parvati was lying on the hospital bed in a third floor examining room at St. Mungo's. Draco was sitting in a nearby chair and a medical witch was standing at the bedside. The three of them were peering intently at a black and white screen. A long, thin wire attached to the side of the screen was connected to a sensor placed on the lower part of Parvati's belly.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, you've had blood drawn, took a urine sample and been x-rayed." The Healer said, gesturing toward the screen. "And all three tests conclusively reveal the same result…Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy you are indeed expecting a baby."

Draco jumped off his chair and kissed his wife all over her face. "See. I told you, love, we're going to have a baby." He said exuberantly, with utter joy in his eyes. He turned to the medical witch.

"How far along is she, Healer?" he asked excitedly.

"Judging by the size and accumulation of the cells." She said, glancing at the screen. "She is one month and one week along. If my calculations are correct, that would mean that Mrs. Malfoy is due to give birth at the end of November."

Draco looked back to Parvati. She was frozen, with a look of horror and fear plastered onto her pretty face.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Draco asked worriedly. Parvati didn't answer, but just sat there, not blinking, not saying anything for several seconds. Then tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered. "I can't be."

Sensing that the couple needed time to adjust to the news, the healer spoke, "I'm going to give you some time. If you need me, just ring this bell." She indicated a silver button on the side of the bed.

"Thank you, Healer…" Draco began. He looked to the name tag on her green robes. "Aberdeen."

"Certainly." She replied as she exited the room.

Draco turned to Parvati and held her hands in his.

"Aren't you happy, honey?" he asked. "Isn't this what we've always wanted?"

Parvati spoke softly, silent tears still falling rapidly down her cheeks. "We had come to terms with not having children." She said. "And now this." She gestured to her flat abdomen. "What if it happens again? I won't be able to handle that a second time."

"But look at the circumstances." Draco replied. "They told us you wouldn't be able to carry a baby, they never said you couldn't _conceive _one. They could have been wrong. This is our second chance; this time, we'll take every precaution. Besides, we only visited one hospital, we never checked with other Healers."

"What if it's not a boy this time, Draco?" Parvati questioned. She knew her husband wanted his son more than anything.

"Then we'll have a beautiful baby girl to love, protect and teach all the great things about life." He answered with sparkling eyes. "I love you. Do you really think I _care_ what our baby is?" he placed a hand on her belly. "I'm just glad that you're to be the mother of my children and if you give me a beautiful little girl that looks exactly like you, I assure you, it'll make me the happiest wizard in the world."

--------------------------------------------

Parvati was sitting in her dressing room on the windowsill. It was now four o'clock that afternoon. They had arrived home from their appointment two hours before and she had escaped to her dressing room. She needed to be alone; she needed time to think. Draco had been worried, but he understood her need for solitude. It was another thing that she loved about their marriage. They respected each others' space.

She peered out at the torrential sheets of April rain that fell from the steely gray sky. The dismal weather mirrored her mood.

She was happy about the baby, but her happiness was overshadowed with a feeling of foreboding. Despite her husband's words to her at the hospital, she was afraid…afraid that she would lose another one of their precious children. They had worked so hard to pick up the pieces of their marriage to make it what it now was and she didn't think that they would be able to come back from it again if history repeated itself.

_It's not that I don't want our child._ She thought sadly. _It's just that I'm scared. What if I miscarry again? I don't think that we would be able to endure that twice. Draco is really happy about it and his happiness is so important to me. He doesn't even seem to be the least bit worried that it might happen again. I guess that I'll just have to be strong for my family._

She touched her still flat stomach, knowing that it would grow and hoping with every fiber of her being that this child would make it. Remembering the jubilant elation in her husband's eyes and the emotional happiness in his voice, she made a decision to be as determined as he was to make life for their child as supportive and promising as she knew that he would. She would start now, before he or she was born.

"Mummy will be strong for you, little one." She said, peering down at her belly. "We'll get through this together, you, Mummy and Daddy."

Draco was in their bedroom going through his wardrobe. He was finding it difficult to remain stationary and not jump up and down with glee. He was so happy that the miniscule atom of fear in his gut was overshadowed by it. He was slightly afraid that something would go wrong with this pregnancy, but it was much more important to him to focus on the positive, instead of the negative. He didn't want his wife to know he was scared because he wanted to be strong for her.

He sifted through his suits, trying to decide which one he would wear the following day to work, when suddenly; he saw the closet on the other side of the bedroom shake violently from his peripheral vision. He walked over to it and wrenched the door open by the brass handle. The sight that greeted his eyes made his knees buckle.

Parvati stood before him. Her eyes were streaming with tears and a pool of blood was rapidly collecting at her feet. Her belly was as flat as ever.

"I told you!" she cried. "I knew I was going to lose it!"

He stood there, frozen for a few seconds with his mind racing. Then he aimed his wand at her and bellowed,

"_Riddikulus!"_

There was a loud crack and Parvati was lying on the floor, dead—

_Oh…hell no!_ He thought frantically. He raised his wand again,

"_Riddikulus!"_ he cried.

Another crack and Parvati's lifeless form transformed into that of his mother's.

"_Riddikulus!" _

A dementor glided toward him, taking off its hood—

Freezing mist arose in his chest and he heard high, cold laughter inside his head.

_No, that's_ Potter's _fear…_he thought desperately.

Suddenly, the image of Ron Weasley puking slugs entered his mind's eye and he started to laugh.

The boggart turned into a dementor puking slugs. Then he thought about the time he'd walked past the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall during the sixth year and overheard Romilda Vane telling her girlfriends that she had brewed a love potion for Potter.

Now he positively roared with laughter. The boggart turned into a horrified looking Harry wearing a dementor's cloak decorated with pink hearts.

He almost fell out; he was laughing so hard.

Eight legs spouted from boggart-Potter's sides—

Then its face was suddenly wrapped in ace bandages as he remembered that Parvati used to be deathly afraid of mummies.

He thought of Neville Longbottom, the boy who was most fearful and a complete klutz. The distinct memory of Longbottom hopping along in the library when he had used the Leg Locker curse on him in the first year became clear in his mind.

The boggart advanced toward him, but tripped and fell.

"_R-riddikulus!"_ he stammered through a great shout of laughter.

With a final _crack,_ the boggart vanished.

He took a deep breath and walked over to their bed, where he promptly fell out across it. He thought he heard footsteps moving away from the door, but suddenly he felt very tired and within minutes, was asleep.

--------------------------------------

Parvati walked away from their bedroom door hurriedly. She had just watched Draco take on a boggart by himself. She remembered Remus Lupin telling them in the third year that the best way to get rid of a boggart was to do it with company. Usually, the two of them did it together, whenever there was one lurking about somewhere. Those times were very few, but it did strike her as odd that the day they find out that they're expecting, a boggart was there to tell her that her husband's first fear was losing their child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know this chapter was short, but it had to be this way or else the plot would have been rushed. I hope you all like it and it would be greatly appreciated if reviews would be submitted to let me know. I'm always looking forward to knowing your opinions and until next time…

T.R.


	21. A Change in Circumstance

_**Chapter 21 – A Change in Circumstance**_

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish…well never mind. We all wish the same thing, don't we?

A/N: Thanks to **princess-of-all things-sweet** and **supidcutiepie **for the reviews. They help me to update faster. I have been feeling melancholy about this entire story. (Sigh) But I have decided to continue to plow on, and so without further ado, here is another chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since the boggart situation. Parvati was slowly, but surely coming to terms with her pregnancy. She seemed to need Draco near her more than ever, but her mood changed with the hours. Draco was trying to get used to his wife's sudden outburst of tears and had to constantly remind himself that he wasn't directly the cause of them.

These were the thoughts that ran through his mind as he was heading to Harry and Padma's house. He and Harry were meeting there, and then heading over to Ron's house. Ron had sent owls to both of them, claiming that he had something important to tell them.

He was walking once again, this time to enjoy the gorgeous spring day. The late April sky was astonishingly blue; the streets were clean because it had rained the night before. The cars gleamed in the brilliant light of the sun and the air carried a fresh scent. Buds blossomed from the trees and the baby leaves on the branches were a pleasant light green color.

He arrived at the Potter mansion a short time later. Walking up the stone steps, he noted that they had begonias in their garden. Remembering that his mother loved begonias, he thought about buying her some. He strolled up to the huge oak wood, double doors and rang the bell.

Seconds later, the doors opened to reveal Padma wearing a pink sundress with a white shawl draped over her slender shoulders. Her familiar silky, waist-length, hair fell in thick, dark curls down her back.

"Draco, hi!" she said, hugging him warmly and kissing his cheek.

She stepped aside to let him in. He followed her through the foyer to the family room where Jamie or Joseph, he couldn't tell on sight, was sitting on the floor in front of the television laughing like a loon at a wizarding cartoon and shoving Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans into his mouth by the handful. As soon as he heard Draco and Padma enter, he looked up.

"Uncle D!" he exclaimed, jumping into Draco's arms. "Are you coming with us?"

_This must be Jamie._ Draco mused fondly. _He's got that open personality._

"No, I'm going somewhere with your daddy today." He said. "But this weekend I can take you to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor if you'd like."

"Yea!" the boy cheered.

Draco smiled at his excitement and thought. _This must be what it's going to be like. I'm definitely looking forward to it._

Padma smiled at the two of them. "You're really great with them." She said. "They absolutely love you."

"Can you take us to the Shrieking Shack?" Jamie asked.

Before Draco could reply, Padma interjected. "I think not." She said sternly. "You're too young."

"But Mummy, I'm six now." Jamie whined, holding up a tiny hand and a finger from his other hand.

"No and that's that." Padma said with finality. Then she frowned at him.

"Jamie, open your mouth." She instructed.

The child opened his mouth to reveal a dark purple tongue.

"I told you not to eat that candy!" She scolded. "How'd you get to it?"

"Daddy said I could eat it, Mummy." Jamie answered.

"Umm, hmm and now you've spoiled your lunch." Padma said with a reproving glare at the small boy. "Where'd you come across it?"

"My friend Ivan gave it to me at the park." Jamie answered. "We always see him there. He says he's older than Jo and me. But I told him no, he's wrong because we're six now."

"Your friend Ivan?" Draco asked. "Does he have black hair, Jamie?"

"Yup" Jamie said nodding. "He said that he's turning seven in three months, in the summertime, but I think he's telling stories."

_Turning seven in the summertime…Pansy's son!_ Draco screamed inside his brain. _He's friends with the Potter boys!_

"That doesn't mean you should have eaten it." Padma stated firmly, oblivious to the significance of the aforementioned child. She held out her hand. "Give the rest of the lot here."

"Okay." Jamie said glumly, complying with his mother's request.

"Joseph!" Padma called as she tucked the candy into her purse. "We're leaving! Harry, Draco's here!"

Jamie jumped down from Draco's arms and tiny footsteps could be heard running from the back of the house, followed by larger ones.

Joseph ran into the front room, followed by Harry (who was walking, by the way) and two identical pairs of green eyes found Draco. Joseph ran to him and jumped into his arms, filling the spot recently vacated by his brother.

"Hi, Uncle D!" Joseph exclaimed. "We're going to the park with Aunt Mione and Ian's going to be there."

"Really?" Draco asked, smiling and peering at the vivacious six year-old. "Tell Ian and Hermione I said hi."

"Okay!" he chirped.

Harry greeted Draco, "Hello, it just became even more hectic in here, although it's crazy everyday." He indicated his wife and sons. Draco laughed.

"Harry, did you know where that candy you let Jamie eat came from?" Padma asked.

"I thought you brought it." Harry replied.

"No, I didn't. Apparently he got it from one of the children at the park." She said calmly, with her eyebrows knitted together in an angry line. "He's spoiled his lunch now."

Harry went over to his wife and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry, darling." He said, nibbling her ear. Then he whispered something to her, causing her to blush furiously. The two kissed for several seconds until Joseph tugged on Harry's pant leg.

"Dad-dy!" he yelped. "You're going to make us _late_."

Harry bent down and picked him up. "Okay, little man, you can have your mum back." He said, tossing his son into the air. Joseph screamed with glee.

Behind the boy's back, he winked suggestively at Padma, who, if possible, blushed even harder. Draco saw Harry mouth the word, "Later" to her.

"_Ooooh!_ Lookie, lookie." Jamie giggled from behind Padma, catching his parents' communication. "Mummy and Daddy's playing _loooove!_"

He and his brother broke out into a fit of giggles.

Draco chuckled at all of them. He was enjoying watching the four of them interact with each other as a family. _This is why I want children…_he thought. _They seem to strengthen the bond of marriage and bring two people closer._

Padma and the boys stepped into the foyer.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Uncle D!" they chorused.

Padma called to the men. "You two better behave. Hermione and I will know if something is amiss and we _will_ tell Parvati."

Harry smiled at his wife and walked them to the door. "Why would we think about doing something to piss off you three lovely ladies?" he asked playfully. "If we did, what would we do at night?"

"Exactly." Draco agreed, nodding his head.

"Oh you guys!" Padma said, waving her hand at the pair of them as she walked out of the door after the twins.

"I love her more than life itself." Harry said, staring after her with shining emerald eyes.

"I know what you mean." Draco agreed. "They just keep you…_grounded_."

Harry pointed a finger at him. "Truer words were never spoken. Even through all their nagging—"

"—and emotions."

"Crying,"

"—and fighting."

"They're always right—"

"We're always wrong."

"But it's for our own good."

"At least they _say_ it is…"

"Can't live with 'em—"

"Can't live without 'em."

Both men sighed.

"Women." They said simultaneously, and then laughed. Harry was the first to change the subject.

"I just received an owl from my sports agent. We've been training for the World Cup all year. It's to be held this August."

"Really? You know I'm rooting for your team, and Weasley is too, because everyone knows the _Chudley Cannons_ haven't made it to the World Cup in about a hundred years."

They sniggered.

"Speaking of you supporting my team, we were asked to compose a list of people we want to reserve seats in the Top Box for." Harry explained. "I know you can afford them, but I…well I put yours and Parvati's names on my list."

Draco just stared at him.

_Is this Potter?_ He asked himself incredulously. _The_ Harry Potter _who has loathed me since we were eleven? _

Although they had squashed their differences, it still felt awkward to Draco for them to be carrying on a civil relationship.

"Thank you. I…I don't know what to say—"Draco stammered.

"Don't say anything." Harry said smiling. "Just make sure to have your ass there, mate."

They chuckled. "Now, let's head over to Ron's house to see what this git has to tell us."

---------------------------------------------------

Ron, Draco and Harry were walking through the foyer of the Weasley residence. They entered the living room and Ron promptly invaded the loveseat. Harry followed suit and sat on the other couch that faced the fireplace. Draco sank into the soft cushion of a single beige chair, facing the other two.

"What is this all about, Weasley? It had better be good. I can't stay in here too long, or else I might be contaminated with your Gryffindor stupidity." Draco said, imitating his younger self with his famous smirk in place. "Father certainly won't be pleased."

Harry and Ron were taken aback for a second, until they caught on. They smiled wickedly at each other and played along with Draco.

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Draco. "What was that, Malfoy?" he asked with his red eyebrows knitted into a straight, angry line.

Harry imitated Ron and pointed his wand at Draco. "Yeah, you want to repeat that with a straight face?" He said with a fake malicious glint in his green eyes.

"Need to fight Weasley's battles, Potter?" Draco drawled lazily with a sneer. "Makes you feel _brave_, does it?"

"Ah, shut up, Malfoy, ya slimy prat." Ron said and the corners of his mouth twitched as he fought hard not to laugh.

The three men stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Man…were we gits or what?" Ron asked playfully.

Draco agreed. "Tell me about it."

"Speak for yourselves." Harry said haughtily with his nose in the air. "Harry Potter was never, nor will he _ever_ be, a git."

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "I'm the only one allowed to be stuck up. It's a _Malfoy's_ trademark."

They all laughed again. Ron was the first to become serious.

"Really, though guys. This is no laughing matter; it _definitely _isn't good." He said solemnly.

"What is it about?" Harry asked with concern etched on his features.

Ron took a deep breath and looked around at the other two.

"Well…it has happened." He said

Draco leaned to the edge of his seat.

"What has happened, mate?" he questioned.

Ron shuddered. "Another Dark Allegiance has formed." He answered in a hushed tone.

Draco gasped and Harry drastically paled. "What?" he croaked.

"It has. We've found evidence." Ron explained. "Kingsley Shacklebolt spotted two Death Eaters from last time milling about around the outskirts of the village of Little Hangleton, Voldemort's relatives' old neighborhood. You know we didn't get them all last time." He looked to Harry. "They fled because you defeated their master."

"Which ones were they?" Draco asked in a cold, flat, emotionless voice. His face held no expression.

Ron peered worriedly at him, then shot a sideway glance at Harry. They couldn't tell how Draco would take the news. He wasn't giving anything away. A suffocating, tense silence entered the atmosphere.

Finally, Ron answered his question. "Karkaroff and Avery."

"Did Shacklebolt catch them?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice.

"No." Ron replied, shaking his red head. "They spotted him and Disapparated before he could do anything. But he got pictures."

"Shit!" Draco cursed. "Who's the leader? Do they have a leader?" he inquired.

Ron wouldn't look him in the eye. His face and ears grew an alarming shade of bright red and nearly matched his hair. His feet had suddenly become of deep interest to him.

"_Ron!"_ Draco said desperately. "Who is the head of this Allegiance?"

_It better not be my father. _He silently prayed. _Please not my father…_

The desperation and anxiety in Draco's voice pushed Ron to comply. "It's your aunt." He finally answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Suddenly, Draco winced and grabbed his forearm. "Ouch!" he exclaimed.

Harry gasped. Ron looked to him, startled. Harry was pointing at Draco, at his left forearm to be exact. Ron's eyes followed Harry's and Draco peered timidly at his own arm.

A tattoo of a scull with a snake slithering out of its mouth was etched onto Draco's arm. Although it was nearly nine years old, it appeared new, as if it was just filled in. The Dark Mark was glowing black, the darkest it had been in seven years.

---------------------------------------------

Draco arrived home in a state of shock and disbelief.

_What_ _will I tell Parvati? Surely, she should know._ He pondered. _Why are they doing this? It should have been over._

He knew that Harry and Ron believed that he was on their side, and he was. But they never knew he had secretly aided the Order during the last War. It was the main reason that McGonagall had allowed him back into Hogwarts. Very few people knew about his playing double agent…and none of them were his friends. In fact, he suspected that only he, McGonagall, his mother and Dumbledore's portrait knew about his role in the last War. He didn't want to have to re-earn the trust of those who had become closest to him.

It was only five in the evening. Dinner was simmering on the stove and the hum of the refrigerator gently pierced the silence.

_My wife is so bloody…domestic_. He thought with a smile as he Apparated to their bedroom.

She was sleeping soundly on her stomach, the bedcovers obscuring most of her slender form from view. Her long hair peeked out from the blankets like a silky black sheet sprawled over the pillows.

He walked over to her bedside and kissed her; she didn't even stir.

He took a quick shower, changed his clothes and went down to the dinning hall to eat dinner. He fixed a plate for himself and began to eat. The food tasted different. Not bad, just not as good as Parvati's cooking.

"Iggy!" he called to their house-elf. Instantly, there was a _"pop!"_ and the elf appeared in front of him.

"Master has called?" he asked.

"Yes. Did Parvati cook dinner tonight, Iggy?" Draco questioned.

The elf shook his head ruefully. His large ears flapped against his tiny head and his huge, tennis-ball, gray eyes popped out of their sockets.

"No," he said in a hushed tone. "Iggy prepared the meal, sir because Mistress is ill. Iggy has tried to give Mistress food, but Mistress can't hold food down and refuses to eat."

"So she hasn't eaten anything at all?" Draco asked.

"No. Mistress has been sleeping since two o'clock. Iggy has tried to wake her, sir. But Mistress said she was too tired to eat."

Draco sighed. "Thank you, Iggy." He said.

"You are welcome, Master." The elf replied and with another _"pop!"_ he disappeared.

Draco continued eating his meal. The subject of another pending War arose in his mind once more.

_I need to tell Parvati. _He thought worriedly._ But in her current state, that might not be such a good idea. Right now, she's fragile and her condition is only going to worsen as the pregnancy progresses._

As he tried reasoning with himself, he suddenly wasn't hungry. He allowed his fork to clatter to the glass plate. His appetite was slowly leaving him as anxious worry invaded the pit of his stomach.

_I can't tell her…what if she leaves me?_ His thoughts continued to taunt him. _She might think that I have something to do with it if I show her the Mark…but she knows how much I love her. She knows that I would never hurt her. And what about the baby? I need to be here for my child. I need to be here for them both. _

He cast a Vanishing spell to clear away his half-eaten, aborted dinner.

_If she leaves me, it'll kill me. I can't live without her…_he mused desperately. Then he made a decision. _I won't tell her yet. I'll wait until she has the baby, and then I'll let her know. I have to protect her._

Half an hour later, Draco entered their bedroom with a tray of food for Parvati. She was awake now, sitting up in bed reading a novel. She immediately put up a hand when she saw her husband carrying the food to her.

"Get that away from me." she said. "I'm tired of puking."

"Sweetheart, you've got to eat." He said. "It's not healthy to starve yourself."

"It's not healthy to hurl everyday." She moodily responded.

"But if you don't eat, you'll have nothing in your stomach and you'll start vomiting blood. Now _that's_ really dangerous." He insisted.

"No." She said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her bosom. Draco sat the tray down on her nightstand. She eyed it disgustedly and inched away from it. He sighed.

"Okay, at least take a sip of this juice." He pleaded with her, holding up a tall glass of honey-colored liquid. "It's apple, your favorite."

"Draco, I hate apple juice." She said, turning her disgusted glare to the glass as if it had done something to personally offend her. He stared at her.

"Since when?" Draco asked, with astonishment etched onto his handsome face. "It used to be your favorite."

"Well, it's not now." She said, turning her nose up at the glass. "It's gross; it taste deplorable."

"Okay, okay." He said, calmly. "What would you like?"

"Orange juice will do." She replied.

"_Orange juice?"_ He questioned in disbelief. "You're joking, right? You _detest_ orange juice."

"No I don't." She said, looking at him as if he'd plainly lost his mind. "Where have you been? OJ is wonderful."

"Fine." He said, tapping the glass with his wand. The liquid changed from clear golden to murky yellow.

"OJ it is." He said, still in disbelief about the entire thing. As long as he'd known his wife, she wouldn't touch orange juice. Therefore, it was quite a shock to him that she was sitting here claiming to love it.

Parvati took the glass and downed the liquid in ten seconds. Then she let out a loud belch.

"Excuse me, honey." She said with a smile.

He snickered. "Are you going to eat now?" he asked smiling back at her. "You've certainly made enough room."

She shook her head determinedly and went back to reading her book.

"You won't throw up." He said. "If you feel like you might, just do it here." He conjured a pail out of thin air.

"Are you going to leave me alone about it if I don't eat?" she asked, peering up at him.

"No." It was his turn to be stubborn. "You'll have gas if you don't and I'll have to stay up to rub your tummy all night. Besides, you're hungry and you know it."

She touched her chin, pretending to contemplate it. "You're right." She said, grabbing the tray and placing it onto her lap.

He got into bed next to her and watched her tear into the food with a vigor that would have made Ron Weasley proud. Draco could hardly believe his eyes.

_At least she's eating._ He thought happily.

--------------------------------------

It was now nine o'clock that night. Parvati had finished her dinner an hour ago and was feeling full and relaxed. Just as Draco predicted, she didn't throw up. He had taken over the reading of her novel to allow her to rest completely and to listen to the story. The book, _Still Waiting for You_, was an interesting one, but Parvati was finding it hard not to let her thoughts drift. Her head was resting on his chest and he was propped up on pillows with his left arm draped around her.

Parvati breathed deeply, taking in his scent. She loved the way he smelled, masculine and fresh. The combination of his scent and his deep voice was making her feel euphoric and a little sleepy.

He stopped reading. She lifted her head so that she could see his face. He looked into her eyes.

"I love you." She said to him.

"I love you, too." He replied.

She kissed his neck. "I'm sorry I was a pain earlier." She said.

"Parvati," he responded, "you are never a pain. You make me the happiest man known to wizard kind."

She blushed.

"Just because your body's going through some changes, doesn't mean I'll get annoyed or grossed out. If anything, I love watching the process." He said. "Besides, it's not your fault. We owe it all to this little one. _She's_ the culprit."

He patted her belly, which was rounding and had grown into an imperceptible bump that was barely visible through her nightgown.

"No," she said with a smirk. "We owe it all to _him_." She pointed at his crotch.

"You're a naughty girl." He replied, with a teasing glint in his clear, gray eyes.

"And what do you mean 'she'?" Parvati asked of his previous statement. "What happened to all the talk about Malfoys always having a male child first?"

"We do." He replied, looking down at her.

"So what happened with your cousin Alina Marie?" Parvati asked smartly. "_She_ only has daughters."

"Her husband's a DeWitt." Draco replied. "It only goes through the male side of the Malfoys."

"What-_ever_, Draco." Parvati said with a smirk.

"It's true, love. A female child never gets to be the only child in our family. She'll always have at least one brother before her. The story is, and I'm not sure if this is a rumor or not, that thousands of years ago, a Malfoy put a curse on his son so that he'll have a male child and it would continue on like that forever throughout the generations. The idea is said to be for protection of the Malfoy female and to ensure that the name doesn't die out" He explained.

Parvati stared at her husband for all of two seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Draco, do expect me to believe that pathetic story?" she asked through her giggles.

"Well, let me explain more and you'll see why it's true." He said, smirking at her in his famous way. "I have two great uncles, Alexander and Anthony. They are Grandpa Abraxas' brothers. Now look at Uncle Alexander, he had Victor first and Morticia and Patricia after him. And Alina Marie is my great-uncle Anthony's youngest and only daughter. But his first two children, Anthony Jr. and Alvin Mark, are obviously male. Alvin is Alina's twin and he was born first. Also there's Father…he is Grandpa Abraxas' first and only child. And then there's me…need I say more?"

Parvati looked stunned as what he was saying registered in her mind.

_That is so weird…_she mused.

"Wow." She said aloud. "That's crazy…"

"It's always been like that, for _ages_." He said. "But I have the suspicion that this one's going to be a girl."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's giving you a hard time." He answered, smiling. "Mark my words; she'll be kicking you in no time. Besides, technically it's not our _first_ child, is it?"

"I didn't think about it that way." Parvati said quietly, with her eyes larger than normal.

"She's special and she'll be here for a purpose." He said, peering at her belly and continuing to rub it lovingly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for devoting your time to reading this and please review to let me know what you think. And until next time, I'm out…

T.R.


	22. Cruel Intentions

_**Chapter 22 – Cruel Intentions**_

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters you recognize; I only own the plot. Judy Blair is mine, among other characters and places that have been aforementioned. If you'd prefer to read the writing of Rowling at this time, refer to the actual Harry Potter series. She is the rightful owner of the main characters. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy…

A/N: It seems like I stirred up questions about some things last chapter. Sorry, things aren't perfect in the world of Wizard, but in the real world, they aren't either. This chapter was actually a brainstorm and I inserted it to explain some things that might be confusing later. I hope its purpose it served. Besides, making things a little crazy may make the story more interesting…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a cloudy spring day. May was two weeks old and filled with an unusual amount of rainy days. Sometimes the sky was bright, yet devoid of sunlight and sometimes there would be weak sunlight peaking through the endless brightness.

One Monday morning dawned slightly humid and cloudy over the Malfoy household. Parvati rolled over in bed and checked the clock to see that it was eight fifteen. She sat up and stretched. Her husband was not beside her; he had left earlier to a Convention with the M.E. staff concerning business.

Parvati, in her second month of pregnancy, was finding it more difficult than ever to bear smells and tastes of different foods. Her morning sickness had spread, now occurring throughout the day and caused clamminess, dizziness and an occasional fainting spell. At the most unexpected times, a wave of nausea would consume her and she would be on her knees tossing her cookies. Most of her days were spent in bed because she was sweaty, exhausted and weak. Her condition did nothing for her attitude and the crappier she felt, the crabbier she became. When he was home, Draco tried as best as he could to be of assistance to her, waiting on her hand and foot, trying to keep the air neutral and clear of smells so as not to set her off.

Today, she lay in bed, restless. She was tired of the horizontal position; she was sick of staying in bed. She didn't want to watch television or read a book. Those were idle activities and she wanted to do something involving more physical movement. Relaxing for an entire day was not her usual routine and left her with an unaccomplished feeling of deficiency. It was a feeling that she hated and decided to get up to try to make herself useful.

As a teenager, Parvati had been vain and restless days were filled with painting her nails, taking long baths, or coercing Padma into acting as a mannequin for her to practice fashion or hairstyles on. She had an undying subscription to _Teen Witch Weekly _and used to swear by the tips and advice in its columns. Being one of the few lucky girls whose life had not been marred by teenage breakouts, she had stayed clear of make-up. Professional manicures and pedicures had been a must and she used to spend hours at a time on her _own_ hair.

She still remembered the disaster that had taken place when she'd tried to charm her hair red because all the boys fancied Ginny Weasley and Parvati had been convinced that they were all madly in love with her gorgeous, fiery tresses. It wasn't until the spell had gone horribly wrong and her hair was two shades of orange that she realized that red hair would clash horribly with her dark, cinnamon complexion.

Then Dean Thomas had come along and asked her why she did so much to make herself beautiful. He'd said that she didn't need to because in his eyes she was already gorgeous and that he quite fancied dark girls with black hair. He'd said that he loved the silkiness of her curls and ran his long fingers through them as he told her that to him and many other unrecognized boys, she and her sister were the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. His comments and subtle actions had flattered her to no end and had succeeded in restoring her self-esteem.

As an adult, Parvati couldn't be bothered with her appearance as much. She still got pedicures regularly and occasionally, she would treat herself to a manicure. But the subscriptions to magazines had ceased. And, unless it was for a special event, instead of spend hours doing her hair, she would brush it and pull it into a ponytail or just leave it free. She was much too busy to be bothered with the time it took to make her hair look exceptional. However, she remained make-up free and kept her clothes neat and clean. Instead of caring whether they were the latest trend or not, she dressed in clothes that she thought would suit her.

She finally got up after ten minutes of musing, took a shower and washed her hair. She thought about reverting back to her old habit of trying to style her hair differently, but didn't have any ideas. She stood in the mirror for an hour, performing charm after charm on the silky, black tresses before giving up. None of the styles she had come up with pleased her.

_That's not my thing anymore._ She mused thoughtfully. _I've lost my touch._

She pulled it back into its usual ponytail and decided to clean up then wash and iron Draco's shirts and pants. Not that she had to, but it filled up the endless hours of empty space and boredom.

Three hours later at noon on the dot, Parvati had folded the last of Draco's clothing and was finally exhausted again. Before she became pregnant, she would have still had loads of restless energy and would have probably been outside of the house. But her body was not up to its normal par and one activity took nearly everything out of her.

She was changing back into her nightgown when the jingle of the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

_Who could be calling?_ She asked herself. _We rarely have visitors._

She Apparated to the front door half dressed in her jeans and an undershirt. Peeking through the curtains, she was surprised to see Hermione standing outside patiently waiting to be let in. She hastily flung the glass double doors open.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, happy to see her friend. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Parvati." Hermione said, stepping into the foyer. "I came to ask if you'd like to accompany me to the village to buy a gift for Lavender."

"Her birthday's on Wednesday." Parvati observed. "I've already purchased a gift."

"What did you get?" Hermione asked. "I'm having a hard time choosing something. Shopping for Harry and Ron on their birthdays was never this difficult."

"Well, I brought her this really nice suede three-piece suit from _Helene's _in Calistora." Parvati answered. "We like to go there a lot to hang out."

"Calistora, near Benfleet?" Hermione asked with knitted eyebrows. "That's sort of far, but we can Apparate."

"I also got her some nice shoes to match from _Minnie's Shoe Palace._" Parvati continued.

"That's nice…you know, maybe she'll like a basket, like the ones they sell at _Daphne's Bath Castle_." Hermione said suddenly. Her face had lost its expression of perplexity and had brightened considerably. "Those baskets are really nice; they have everything, bath salts, scrubbing stones, lotion, soap…everything."

"That's a wonderful idea, Hermione." Parvati said smiling. "I think Lavender would love it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson strolled along in the village with her best-girlfriend, Judy Blair. The two them had just come from the hair salon and had decided on clothes shopping next. They didn't have any problems by the way of money; for each had her share of adoring boyfriends who made sure she wanted for nothing.

Pansy had met Judy at one of her frequent visits to the grooming shop. They had been looking at magazines as they waited their turns and half listening to the conversations of other women with their stylists when they got to talking to each other. They had found that they shared many of the same interests. At the end of the visit, they were like old friends, taking down one another's contact information and promising to meet again.

Judy was Pansy on another scale. While the two women were both equally attractive, Judy was far more cunning and clever than Pansy was. If she thought she could gain something by doing something else, she would do it. Judy Blair didn't care what the consequences would be. She could definitely teach the other woman a thing or two about how to get what she wanted without having to give up much. There was much to be gained by Pansy if she befriended a woman like Judy. With the men, she commanded attention and with the women, she was notorious for being one of the biggest sluts of the English wizarding world.

On the contrary, Pansy provided Judy with companionship that she was never fortunate enough to keep, since she was hated by many women and loved by many men. As a result of bedding many husbands and boyfriends, she was referred to as many things. "Scarlet woman", "whore" and "smut" are just to name a few.

Both Judy and Pansy were each glad to have met the other for one reason only, understanding. Judy understood Pansy's need to be a free spirit, to live on the edge of life and vice versa. Neither looked down upon the other for the wrongdoing and sinful lifestyles they led.

Judy was beyond beautiful, with doe-like violet eyes framed by thick, black lashes and regal, aquiline features. Her innocent looking eyes and seductive manner is what made her so popular among wizards, young and old. She looked to be the daughter or wife of a rich mogul of some sort. She was as pale as Draco Malfoy, but unlike him, the contrast of her black hair and violet eyes against the soft whiteness of her skin was indeed something to behold. She always kept her appearance up with the trendiest outfits and most expensive accessories. Her hair was cut in a fresh, short bob style and straightened to perfection.

"So, what's up with that chap, from over by the Thames?" Judy asked, as they walked through the cobblestone streets.

"Calvin?" Pansy asked, flipping her perfectly dry hair. They had used the Impervious Charm so as not to ruin their freshly done hairstyles in case it rained.

"Yes Calvin. He's so good-looking; I thought you'd be keeping him around for a while." Judy confirmed.

"Actually, he wasn't _that_ handsome, but he was _very_ generous." Pansy disagreed, turning up her already upturned nose. "And he was _good_, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know what you mean." Judy replied with a wicked glint in her violet eyes.

Pansy didn't respond for a second as what Judy said registered.

"You slept with him?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you angered?" Judy inquired curiously and effectively evading the question. "You said you didn't really like him."

"No, I guess I'm not." Pansy sighed. "It's just as well. I was ready to move on from him anyway."

"Great." Judy said, exhaling to pretend that she had been worried.

It really didn't matter to her whether Pansy was hurt by her actions or not. If she was, and decided not to befriend her anymore, Judy would just find another woman whom she could sidle up to and use to her benefit.

"Listen, we have a meeting with Lestrange tonight." Pansy said, changing the subject. "You are attending, I presume?"

"Yes." Judy replied, "Though she didn't assign me a task."

"Lucky you." Pansy muttered. "She wants Draco Malfoy."

"I know." Judy said. "And she wants you to persuade him."

"Yes, and I don't know how I'm going to be able to do that." Pansy said with a frown. "I mean, he's married to that blood-traitor, Patil and she's _definitely_ not joining up."

"That doesn't matter, does it?" Judy asked. "I mean, look at his parents, Lucius Malfoy is second in command and his wife isn't even in the circle."

"That's true, but the Malfoys have some sort of strange understanding of each other." Pansy responded. "Well, at least the _elder_ Malfoys do."

"Sleep with him." Judy suggested. "It always works. Once he's hooked, you can pretty much convince him of anything. Get him in a moment of weakness and when he's in the palm of your hand, don't do anything to please him until he agrees to do whatever you tell him to."

"That's just it…I used to all the time." Pansy said with a smile at the memories. "You don't know Draco sexually, like I do. He's the dominator and he's _always_ in control. I know it won't work with me."

She sighed and continued speaking, "And that was _then_, imagine what he'd be like now…he's a married man, so he gets practice every night and he _had_ to have sexually matured over the last eight years."

_I'll bet…_ Judy thought cruelly. _Surely his wife wouldn't be able to satisfy him like_ I _could._

Pansy kept talking, not realizing that she was telling too much.

"I mean, everyone _knows _that married men are the best to deal with because they've got too much to lose and will keep secrets well. Plus they're not too clingy and won't get jealous if you start dealing with someone else."

"That is indeed true." Judy agreed.

"And Draco would be one of the best married men to deal with, there's no doubt about that." Pansy finished.

"Do you still want him?" Judy questioned determinedly.

"Of course I do, but he'll never have me after what I did to him." Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, Parkinson." Judy said exasperatedly. "Of course he'll have you, if you play your cards right. You're sexy, smart, very belligerent, and have great fashion sense. You'll go for what you want at all costs and you always look out for number one. You possess all the qualities that the Malfoy family holds in high regard. No matter how changed he may _think_ he is, he was still raised to be one of us. You'll suit him perfectly."

The idea of her and Draco again was very appealing to Pansy. Sure, she had played with his heart in the past, but everyone knew that Draco Malfoy hadn't really let any girl get close to him at the time. He should have understood why she did it, in her opinion. She felt that she was exactly like him and he would have done it first if he could've.

_I just beat him to the punch._ She thought with a smirk. _But still…I_ do _miss him…_

"And just how am I going to go about getting him to recognize that?" Pansy asked with a blush. The other woman's compliments had succeeded in flattering her.

"Simple." Judy said with a cunning, mean smile. "The perfect opportunity just presented itself. Rule number one, when you're not the object of a man's affection, work through the woman who is."

Judy focused her penetrating violet gaze across the street at two women walking toward _Daphne's Bath Castle._ One of the women had long, brown curls and rosy cheeks and the other was brown-skinned with silky, black curls falling to her waist. Pansy's eyes followed Judy's.

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy exclaimed, immediately catching on. "And she's with Mudblood Granger, Weasley or whatever…Judy, you're a genius!"

"Indeed." Judy replied smugly as she thought of stealing all the glory Bellatrix might bestow upon Pansy if their conspiracy succeeded. It was, after all, her idea.

"Here's step one of the plan…"

-------------------------------------------

Hermione and Parvati had entered _Daphne's_ twenty minutes earlier and were milling around, checking out various trinkets and objects. The small, pretty merchandise, like purses and jewelry were bewitched to float through the air on display. Parvati had found a pretty, sea green bracelet with matching earrings and had decided to purchase the set. Hermione was nearby, looking through the section of baskets, trying to find a pretty one for Lavender.

"Oooh, look, Parvati" she said, holding up one with everything daintily arranged in a lovely sequence. "I've found the perfect one."

The basket was white and intricately woven with delicate lavender flowers decorating the sides. All of the contents were colored in different shades of purple, from the soap, to the perfumes. They ranged from deep, grape-colored toiletries to violet scented deodorant, to lavender bath sponges.

"This is beautiful!" Parvati exclaimed, eyeing the basket fondly. "She'll absolutely love it!"

"I think so too." Hermione agreed, beaming. "I'm going to pay for it."

"Okay, I'll be over here." Parvati said as Hermione rushed off toward the line at the paying counter.

She walked around, glancing at more of the floating objects. She noticed a few things she liked well enough, though nothing that caught her attention like the earrings and necklace set had.

Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to a beautiful satin red purse with a gold link chain that she thought would match a pair of shoes she owned. Instead of circulating the shop like the other merchandise, it floated along stationary, as though meant just for her to see. She slowly wrapped her slender, brown fingers around it and pulled it out of the air to examine for a few minutes. Then the awkward feeling of being watched stopped her. Turning around, she came face to face with a gorgeous woman with beautiful, clear violet eyes and short, black hair.

"Hello." The woman said. "That's a very pretty purse."

"Yes, I think so too." Parvati agreed. "I was thinking of purchasing it."

"Oh, please do." The woman urged, peering at Parvati's face. "You're very beautiful and it really suits you."

"Thank you." Parvati replied stiffly. "Do you work here?"

"Oh no, I'm a customer just like you." The woman answered. "I just have excellent taste."

Apprehension filled Parvati as the woman spoke.

_Why is did this woman began talking to me out of the blue like that? _She questioned herself. She thought about asking that very question, but thought it would be a very rude thing to do.

_I can't very well say, "Excuse me, Miss, I don't know you…why are you speaking to me?" That would be insulting. But she's beginning to irk me._

So she just smiled politely and said in a cold tone,

"That's very nice."

"My name's Judy, by the way." The woman said, offering a pale, slender, bejeweled hand.

Parvati eyed her hand warily and didn't take it.

_Why, Parvati…you're becoming a real bitch… _she mused with a smirk. _I guess being married to Draco Malfoy is starting to finally rub off on me. Or maybe it's because the vibe I'm getting from this woman is so negative._

"Parvati." She complied, maintaining her cold tone and directing her dark eyes into the woman's. She held up the purse. "I'm going to pay for this now. I've decided that I want it."

"Excellent." Judy said silkily, unperturbed by Parvati's frosty demeanor. She was used to receiving less-than-friendly responses from women.

Parvati raised a suspicious eyebrow at her and turned on her heel.

Judy watched Parvati walk away with satisfaction.

"_Excellent."_ She said again in the same oily tone, very pleased that her mission had succeeded. As soon as Parvati was out of earshot, Judy dropped her fake sweet smile.

"Bitch." She muttered. She already hated Parvati for being the wife of a man so notorious for being the best out there. She had heard loads of information from Pansy about Draco and she wanted to try him for herself. In her opinion, Parvati stood in the way of Pansy and Draco, as well as her and Draco.

As Parvati approached Hermione on the long line, she couldn't get the woman out of her head.

_That woman was very strange_. She observed mentally. _The way she kept insisting that I buy the purse…as if she knows something that I don't._

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a slender, brown-haired witch that resembled Pansy Parkinson talking to the woman called Judy. Deciding to dismiss it, she found Hermione and together they exited the shop.

-------------------------------------------

It was pouring rain when Parvati and Hermione said goodbye to each other in the village. Hermione quickly Apparated home saying that she had to retrieve Ian from Ron because Ron had an engagement. That left Parvati to roam about the village in the warm, heavy drops. She didn't really feel like going back home, so she quickly started toward a bookstore.

Before she could move, however, two hands covered her eyes from behind and a deep voice said in her ear,

"I want you to forget the bookstore and think of nothing but the sweet smell of roses in scented bathwater. Picture it in your head and get used to the idea because it will be a casualty from now on."

She smiled as a chill that had nothing to do with the rain flitted through her and turned around to face her husband. His white-blonde hair was soaked and plastered to the sides of his face and his nose was red from the slight chill of the breeze.

"Hey Rudolph." She teased. "Father Christmas needs his sleigh pulled tonight."

"Why don't you assist me then, Pocahontas?" he joked back to her. "I was just getting a late lunch at _DeBerries_ and then it's back to the Convention for me. But then I saw you walking along, looking like a lost little kitten and I thought I'd come show you the way home. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to help Hermione pick out a gift for Lavender." Parvati answered. "Her birthday's next week."

"It is." Draco said in a mock-serious tone. "You guys are such good friends."

Parvati eyed him thoughtfully. "You're in a playful mood today." She remarked.

Instead of responding to her statement, he peered back at her with teasing, mirth-filled eyes. He then moved her dripping, black locks from her eyes, pressed his strong, wet body against hers and passionately captured her lips with his, nearly knocking her off her feet. They kissed for several minutes. The rain fell around them, enhancing the impact of it. They were oblivious to the prying eyes of many commuters hurrying through the streets.

Finally, they stopped for air.

"Get home, love." Draco commanded softly into her ear. "I don't want you to get sick. Get home and wait for me so I can give you that bath I mentioned earlier."

Without a word, she reluctantly stepped from his embrace and Disapparated.

---------------------------------------------

When she arrived home, she performed a drying spell on her hair and clothes, changed out of her jeans and into blue leggings and a white shirt and inspected her purchases. Inspection of the earrings and the bracelet were unnecessary, but the purse gave her an odd feeling.

_It's because of that woman…Jeannie, Judy or whatever her name was_. Parvati thought with distaste.

She had a feeling that she shouldn't open the purse. It was a dreadful feeling of foreboding, as if once she did; her life would change for the worst.

_Should I?_ She questioned herself uncertainly. _No, Parvati…don't do it._

She paced her bedroom, feeling clammy and a little dizzy. She eyed the purse sitting on the dresser. Its pretty, red satin fabric and thin, gold link chain teasing her, calling to her.

"I just brought it. What could possibly be inside?" she reasoned out loud. "Stop being silly and open the purse."

Grabbing the chain, she undid the gold clasp and gasped as she took out a Slytherin green envelope addressed to her in a neat, swirly hand that she did not recognize.

--------------------------------------

Parvati stayed in her bedroom for three hours, re-reading the letter and picking its contents apart. She was trying to decipher the reason a letter such as this would reach her at all. It was so out of place with the recent events of her life, that she almost took it as a joke…_almost._

Thoughts ran through her mind at lightening speed and in jumbled, choppy phrases as she struggled to make sense of it all. A number of different emotions and questions arose at once, all of which were negative.

_**You shouldn't have opened that letter. **_A voice of logic chided her. _**Why didn't you listen to your gut?**_

She paced the floor, her painted toes sinking into the plush, green carpet. She loved the feel of the carpet's softness against her bare feet, but in her current state of mind, she was oblivious to its gentle caress.

_Draco and I have been better than ever._ Certainly _he would have told me that a new Dark Allegiance has formed._ She argued back. _He's got the Dark Mark and if it's anything like last time, it had to burn as an indication. And since he hasn't told me anything, she's probably lying._

She sat down at her desk scanned the letter again.

_**You know that Draco has a bad habit of not sharing important information with you sometimes…remember it took him six years to tell you that he loved her and even then, you had to pull it out of him. **_That logical voice continued.

_But this? This is a matter of life and death. Surely he will tell me if what she's saying is true. _She argued back again.

_**He should have told you already. **_

_You don't know anything._

_**I**_ **do** _**know. He would have told you, unless, of course, he's sleeping with her like she said…**_

_Shut up!_ She screamed inside her brain. _Just_ _because he hasn't mentioned anything, does NOT mean that he's sleeping with her! She's totally lying! The NERVE of that bitch—!_

_**She may not be, Parvati…**_That nasty voice of logic hissed. _**How can you be so sure—?**_

_No, don't think like that_. She tried to block that other voice out. _He's MY husband and he's with ME every night._

_**If so, why didn't he tell you anything? I'll bet all Harry's told Padma about it and Ron's told Hermione.**_ The voice slithered in anyway. _**Why, maybe even **_**Lavender**_** knows…but Draco hasn't said a thing to you.**_

_I hate you, you know. I REALLY hate you._ Parvati thought of her own mind. _You like to play tricks on me, don't you? You evil little—_

_**I'm just weighing the pros and cons. If you didn't have me, you wouldn't be smart. Why don't you write a letter to her…?**_

_I'll do just that._ She decided. _I'll write a letter back to her stating that she's just jealous and will probably say anything to make me second-guess my own husband. As I know, there _is_ no Dark Allegiance. But if it is, and it's probably not, mind you._ She thought before her mind started running away with more dire possibilities. _He will tell me…I can wait and see. In the meantime, I should send a letter back to that evil witch telling her to keep her pug nose out of my business!_

She sat down at her desk and summoned a quill, a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment. Immediately, resistance struck her.

_Why give her the satisfaction?_ She asked herself bitterly. _If you ignore her, she'll realize she can't change a thing. And it'll make her MAD!_

But once again, a sneaking suspicion arose in her gut that the letter was indeed true and something terrible would happen to prove it.

-------------------------------------

An hour later, Draco came home to find his wife at the stove attempting to prepare dinner. He quickly cast the same drying spell on himself and walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked into her neck.

She stiffened at his touch. "What does it look like?" she asked. "I'm making dinner."

"You can't make dinner." He replied, rubbing her middle. "The smell makes you sick."

"I'll live, Draco." She shot back shortly.

He frowned. _Something is wrong._ He thought as he felt himself grow angry. _What the hell could it be now? It's probably her hormones. Sometimes, pregnant women can be a little mean. But she wasn't like this before. _

He smiled at her from behind. _Well, that all comes with it, I suppose…_

"Last time you got pregnant, you didn't get sick at all." He observed.

"Last time, I didn't do a lot of things." She answered. "That pregnancy was very different from this one."

_Do I detect a bit of frost in her voice?_ He asked himself. _Well, she's not the first Malfoy woman to act like this. Still, I married her because she was Parvati Patil, who I love. I don't want her to change; I love her big Gryffindor heart. But she's the only Gryffindor I'll _ever _feel that way about. Ever._

"I've noticed that." He said lightly. "You even acted different."

_Her attitude was_ loads _better._

"Maybe it was a sign or something." She continued speaking as if he had not. "I didn't get sick, I barely showed by the fifth month and we didn't tell anybody about it. Maybe we were destined to lose that child."

He stood speechless. Her voice was detached and cold, as if the loss of their first child hadn't affected her at all and her words tore at him mercilessly. If he didn't know any better, he would believe that she hadn't _wanted _that baby, and was _glad_ that she'd lost it. It was the first time that she'd spoken so boldly about the miscarriage since it happened and he didn't know if it was her extra-sensitive emotions or if something happened to make her so touchy. They tended to get their wires crossed about many things and he wanted to ask her what was bothering her. But he didn't want to draw them into an argument. They had been getting along fine and he didn't want it to stop now.

On her end, Parvati was thinking of the letter she'd found inside that purse again.

_I will_ not _allow_ anyone _to break up my marriage._ She thought determinedly as she wiped tears from her eyes. _I don't care _who _it is…I just won't mention it to him. It doesn't matter what anyone tells me…I will fight for our happiness because we're good to each other and we love each other. There is no room for foolishness…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review to let me know if this chapter is taking up unnecessary space or if it's good because as I said in the top AN, I inserted it to make the next chapter clearer. And until next time…

T.R.


	23. Breath, Lies, Memory and Betrayal

Chapter 23 – Breath, Lies, Memory and Betrayal

Disclaimer: All of the wonderful characters that are recognizable to you are the product of the limitless talent of J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them to play with for a while and will kindly return them when I'm done.

A/N: Please enjoy…

It was eight minutes after seven o'clock on Thursday evening, the nineteenth of May. The sky was an inky kaleidoscope of pinks, oranges, yellows and gold as the sun disappeared behind the buildings on the West. The after work crowd was just leaving the streets of London and filing into many pubs and eateries to enjoy an evening drink or a personal meeting with friends. Most of the husbands had gone home to their wives, and unruly muggle teenaged boys with nothing better to do wreaked havoc on the streets. They had turned their taunting and terrorizing to old ladies, since young children had long since been safely inside their houses. The teens would be unlucky to run into an old witch who would be sure to hex them and make it look like an accident. Then the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would get involved and someone from the Ministry would have to modify the memories of all the muggle boys and any muggle witnesses.

Draco sat in another restaurant, this time waiting for Blaise. The two men still had not reconciled their relationship, but Blaise had sent Draco an owl asking to meet with him. He claimed to have a very important piece of information to give him. Draco could not figure out for the life of him, what Blaise could possibly have to tell him and he had almost started not to comply, but something sounding like anxiety and desperation in his former friend's voice had made him oblige.

He had ordered a two large butterbeers and a plate of prawns and was patiently waiting for the waitress to bring it. He wanted to keep eating light because his appetite had deserted him due to apprehension. He sat back in the cushioned chair and opened one of the famous wizarding newspapers. He had been alternately checking The Daily Prophet and Transfiguration Today for anything concerning the Dark Allegiance and was relieved to find that nothing was mentioned. In his opinion, no news was good news.

He had arrived early because the day had ended as such, and had been sitting in the restaurant for twenty minutes. He enjoyed the pleasant buzz of voices that told him everything was still normal thus far. It was a confident and relaxing sound, far from the plethora of fearful tones he had grown so accustomed to hearing during the last war.

He was taking a sip of butterbeer when a gorgeous woman sidled up to his table and sat down across from him. He was about to protest when he looked into her eyes and lost his voice.

"Sorry, this seat's spoken for—"he began.

She was beautiful in a regal sort of way, with her black hair, violet eyes and pale skin. She looked to be about five feet and seven inches tall. She was thin in an almost anorexic way, but the look suited her. She was slightly curvy and had the longest, shapeliest legs Draco had ever seen.

"Hello." She said in a soft and lilting voice. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I can't seem to find anywhere to sit. I'm not staying, sir, but I am meeting my girlfriend here in a few minutes and I was hoping that you wouldn't mind sharing your space with me while I wait. It's so crowded in this place."

Draco peered into her innocent-looking, doe-like eyes and couldn't find it in his heart to refuse.

_She's gorgeous…with those beautiful, purple eyes._ He mused. _She seems so demure…and childlike._

"It's not a problem." He assured her. "I'm waiting for my mate, but he's running a little late. So now, I'm just enjoying the atmosphere."

She laughed softly, causing a shiver to run through him.

"It seems like my friend and your pal don't share the trait of punctuality." She said.

"Indeed they don't." Draco replied.

"You look familiar…what profession are you in?" she asked, knowing full well who she was speaking to and what he did.

"I am Executive Head of the Malfoy Enterprises Company. It's a family business." He replied easily.

She snapped her fingers. "That's right…you're Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco."

"That's me." Draco said, closing his newspaper. Now that he had company, he decided to read later.

"I should have recognized you from far off." She said. "You look very much like him."

"Yes, I've been hearing that since I was a child." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes.

He was used to being called out by random people occasionally. Sometimes, he was even recognized as the husband of author P. Patil Malfoy. Draco wasn't bothered by these people recognizing him because he knew that besides, the infamous status of his author wife, his stint as the teenage villain of the famous Harry Potter, and the success and longevity of the Malfoy Enterprises Company, Draco had done more than enough in his young life to be considered no less than at least a local celebrity. Not to mention being the son of the backstabbing, cunning and haughtily pristine Lucius Malfoy.

"I hear that he's not a very nice man." The woman said. Then as an afterthought, she added, "I'm sorry." She even had the decency to look sheepish and ashamed.

"Oh no, that's quite all right." Draco assured her. "Believe me; I'm well aware of and accustomed to my father's self-arrogance."

She smiled at him then. It was a genuine and innocent smile. "My name is Judy Blair." She said, offering her hand.

He took it, enjoying its cool softness against his warm one. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"You're very handsome." She said, after they'd let each other's hands go. It was a demure tone of a little sister or a good friend.

"Thank you." He said shyly.

Draco wasn't used to women outright telling him that he was handsome. They usually hinted it, or acted in a way that told him what they wanted; so that he knew they found him attractive.

Judy leaned in toward him and touched his hand again. "I'm not usually this bold, but why don't you take my information and owl me next week." She pulled a piece of paper from her purse and pressed it into his palm. "I'm sure I can find _something_ for us to do." Putting a distinct emphasis on the word "something", she winked suggestively, stood from her seat and confidently switched away.

_Now, that was totally out of character with the rest of her._ Draco mused thoughtfully. _She didn't seem to want to date at all._

He stared at the paper in his hand. Written in small neat scrawl was an address.

_Judy Blair. 917 Blockford Way. # 826—47725 Thorpe Arnold, Leicestershire, England._

Crumpling it up in the palm of his hand, he thought to give it to Blaise.

_I definitely don't want to give Parvati another reason to distrust me._ He thought._ Besides, she was gorgeous, but she can't touch my wife._

As if on cue, a harried looking Blaise strolled toward him and promptly invaded Judy's recently vacated chair.

"Sorry I'm late, Malfoy." He fumed. "But I just ran into one of my little cousins walking along with some shady-looking bloke heading toward a motel. I grabbed her sixteen year-old arse and Apparated her to my aunt's house. Hot little slut…"

Draco smirked at Blaise's grumbling. He was used to Blaise having to fight for his little cousins or aunts. Being one of only three males in his family, Blaise had assumed the role of protector to all of his female family members. He had many aunts, and no uncles; his mother was one of eight sisters. Ranging from lightly toasted caramel, to creamy, dark chocolate, all were stunningly beautiful. Each one possessed the trademark slanting eyes, full, pouty lips and long, shapely legs. Six of his aunts had children and only one of them besides, Blaise's mother, Robin, was lucky enough to have a son. The only other male in their family was Anthony Riley, Blaise's namesake and maternal grandfather.

"…and I keep telling them, I know what these wizards think when they look at them. They want to get right into their knickers. I've _told_ Alethea not to roam about in the village at night thousands of times, but does she listen? No." Blaise continued to rant. "You would think she'd have sense, but_ no_. And she's got nerve to be walking with a strange dude—"

"Zabini." Draco said quietly. "I'm sorry about your cousin, but what are we here for?"

"Sorry." Blaise apologized again, finally calming down and lowering his voice. "I just want to tell you to watch your back."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because…there's plotting going on." Blaise answered.

"What kind of plotting?"

Blaise inhaled deeply. "Bellatrix Lestrange." He said on exhale.

"What's she got to do with me?" Draco inquired. 'Besides the fact that she's my aunt."

"She wants you to join, Malfoy." Blaise said. "She doesn't want you free and on the other side so that you can damage her Empire. You know too much about the Dark Side for her to be comfortable."

Draco didn't respond; he was slowly digesting the news he had just received.

_Why don't they give it a rest?_ He thought exasperatedly. _People need to live in peace now…_

"And what am I supposed to be watching for in particular?" he questioned aloud.

"Anything strange…unexpected owls, unusual events, strange women…anything out of the ordinary." Blaise replied.

Draco thought for a moment.

_I wonder if he knows…no, he can't…But maybe, I mean, Zabini's not exactly the Catholic Pope; he's certainly been around and had his fare share._

"Strange women, you say?" Draco asked, with raised eyebrows.

"Well...yes. You can never be too careful, Malfoy." Blaise answered.

"Do you by any chance happen to know a Judy Blair from Leicestershire?" Draco asked, unfolding the paper from his sweaty palm and handing it to Blaise.

"Oh yes…I know her." Blaise confirmed with a knowing look. "She's extremely sexy and gorgeous, with violet eyes and black hair."

"That's the one." Draco said, nodding.

"She's bad news, Malfoy. Many of happy homes have been torn apart by her. She actually_ prefers_ to mess with married guys, or at least guys who are dating someone. Which is why _we_ never became involved." Blaise explained. "Stay clear of her…not that you would do anything to betray Parvati, but I'm just saying. She's made a name for herself as one of the biggest whores in town and your ex-girlfriend's not far behind."

"My ex-girl—_Pansy?_" Draco queried with wide eyes.

"Indeed." Blaise responded. "They're mates and they've made plans to snag you for Lestrange…well really, it's Parkinson who's supposed to do it, but Blair's got herself into it as well. Probably to steal Parkinson's glory from Lestrange."

"What?" Draco exclaimed disbelievingly. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked with knitted blonde eyebrows. "After our disagreement."

"Because you're like my brother, Malfoy. You're the only one, outside of my family, who has ever yelled at me because you care and I've got to look out for you in return." Blaise said, taking a sip of the second butterbeer.

"Wait—this was for me, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, Zabini, it was." Draco said, laughing. "But if it wasn't, it would have been too late to ask."

"Sorry." Blaise said sheepishly. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately. What with Roxanne and Lavender and all."

"So you've seen Roxanne." Draco asked curiously.

"I know she's mine, Malfoy." Blaise answered, evading the question. "But really, I'm not ready to settle down and be married—"

"Who said anything about marriage?" Draco inquired, interrupting Blaise.

"I did. And Mother's always telling me it's the right thing to do…you know, she loves Lavender. _'Blaise Anthony Zabini, you know I raised you better than that!'_" he mimicked his mother in a shrill voice and Draco snickered, remembering when both of their mothers used to reprimand them at the same time. They would sometimes even switch, with Narcissa telling Blaise off and Robin lighting into Draco. Blaise continued.

"But Lavender and I…we—it's too much, man." Blaise struggled to explain. "We _can't_ get along…it's like the relationship's been denied."

"I'm sorry, Blaise." Draco said quietly.

He didn't have anymore advice to give to his estranged friend. The whole situation made him feel bad for both Blaise and Lavender and especially for their little girl.

"But when I think of settling down like that," Blaise explained. "It's always her that comes to mind."

"Did you mention marriage to Lavender?" he asked. "After all, it would be best if you could give Roxanne and her your last name."

"And get hexed to America?" Blaise exclaimed, looking at Draco like he'd lost his mind. "No thank you. She's not ready and as I said before, neither am I."

"But she's ready to raise your child, Zabini." Draco pressed determinedly.

"No, I will raise her too." Blaise said. "I've got to watch out for her."

"That you do." Draco said, standing up. Blaise followed suit.

"But why do I have to have a daughter?" Blaise asked no one in particular as they exited the restaurant. "Look at what I go through with my cousins and aunts; it's enough females in my family as it is. Why couldn't I have a _Roy _instead of a _Roxanne?_"

Draco laughed again at his friend's dramatics. "Get back with Lavender and _make_ a Roy." He said. "It's like Potter said, if you have a little girl, be ready to practice all the jinxes you know to protect her honor."

* * *

It was an unusually hot, late May afternoon, approximately one week after Draco and Blaise's meeting. The sun streamed into the family room of the Malfoy home. Parvati, Lavender, Padma and Hermione were lounging on the couches, talking. It had been a while since the ladies had a chance to hang out and enjoy each other's company. The only one missing was Ginny; she was finishing out the term at Hogwarts.

"Lavender, what did you do last week for your birthday?" Parvati asked.

"I went to work." Lavender replied. "Then I took Roxanne to Ms. Riley's for a visit."

"You took her there?" asked Parvati with a surprised expression. "How is she with Roxanne?"

"She's great with her." Lavender replied. "Roxanne is really close to her grandmother."

"That's so sweet." Parvati gushed, happy for her godchild.

"By the way, thank you all for the lovely gifts." Lavender said, peering around at her friends. "I really enjoyed them."

"You're welcome, Lav." Hermione and Padma said in unison.

Not knowing who Robin Riley was, they continued to watch the conversation between the other two with interest. Soon, Lavender and Parvati had stopped speaking and the four of them were silent for several minutes, immersed in their own thoughts.

"It's nice to have some girl time." Hermione said, finally breaking the silence. "But Miss Weasley is missing in action yet again."

"What happened over the holiday break?" Lavender asked.

"She went to The Burrow for a week and back to Hogwarts for the second week." Hermione answered. "She's been really busy and Arthur was ill."

"Is he all right?" Padma asked.

"Oh, he's fine now." Hermione said, smiling.

"Good." Parvati said firmly.

Silence consumed them and the four women were once again thinking to themselves. A few minutes later, they resumed conversation.

"So, enjoying yourself, Parvati?" Padma asked with a smirk.

"_Hell no!_ Being pregnant is the bloody _pits!_ But at least I'm beginning to hold food down again. I mean, puking everyday for nearly three months straight? Why is it even called _morning sickness_, when it happens _all day?_" was her exasperated reply. "It's a wonder I haven't withered away."

The other three chortled at her dramatics.

"Hermione's the one who's been through it most recently." Lavender said, after the laughter died down. "Ask her how it was for her."

The all looked around at Hermione, awaiting her answer.

"Well, I started reading up on pregnancy when Ron and I got married. But nothing prepared me for the real thing." She explained. "I suppose it was a pretty easy pregnancy. It was the birth that was difficult."

"Well, it would be." Padma interjected. "What, with eight pounds? He was a big boy."

_"Nine pounds."_ Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Even worse." Padma laughed. "Together, Jamie and Joseph were seven and a half pounds!"

"Speaking of boy, Parvati, do you know what you're having?" Lavender asked. "You know the Healers can find out as early as two months what your baby's going to be."

"No." Parvati answered, shaking her head. "We agreed to wait until the baby comes to find out, but Draco reckons it's a girl."

"How is he about it?" Padma asked with a knowing look at her sister. The other two didn't know that this was actually Parvati's second pregnancy.

Deciding not to tell anyone about the letter and the uncertain thoughts its contents had driven her to, she smiled. Besides, he was still so sweet to her, that it just didn't add up.

"He's wonderful!" she beamed. "He's very helpful and attentive to my needs. And he makes me feel like a Queen."

"Yeah, Harry was like that when we were expecting the twins. He was so excited." Padma said, blushing.

"Ron too." Hermione stated, nodding her head.

Lavender looked at her feet. "You guys are so lucky." She said softly, playing with her hands. "I was alone when I had Roxanne. Well in the later months, I had you all." She looked around at her friends. "And my parents…" tears formed in her eyes.

Hermione rushed over to Lavender and embraced her. "Oh, Lav…I'm so sorry! Roxanne is an absolutely delightful child!" she exclaimed. "You're doing a wonderful job raising her."

She was trying to say things to cheer up her friend. She looked to Parvati and Padma with a worried look.

Parvati got up and went over to them.

"We all love Roxanne, Lavender. She's the sweetest little girl." She said rubbing her friend's back. "And she's my goddaughter. I would do anything for her, you know that."

"So would I." Padma agreed. "I can keep her for you sometimes; it would be nice to have a little girl around. All I've got is three ruddy men."

Lavender gave a watery laugh and sniffed. Hermione handed her a tissue.

"I don't know where I would be without her." Lavender said, wiping her eyes and nose. "She's my world; I love her more than life. It's just so hard to raise her on my own and it's devastating to know that her father doesn't even want her."

"Who is Roxanne's father, Lav?" Hermione queried with curious interest.

"Yeah," Padma seconded. "Who is?"

Lavender looked to Parvati. "You never told them?" she asked disbelievingly.

"You never told me you wanted other people to know." Parvati quietly replied. "I was respecting your right to secrecy."

Lavender smiled at her. She knew that Parvati loved to gossip almost as much as she did, so it was a strength of their friendship that she hadn't leaked her secret. At the time, many people still would have been adverse to the Lavender and Blaise love affair.

"Well?" Padma questioned impatiently. "Are you two going to leave us in the dark much longer?"

"No." Lavender said, looking down at her lap. "Her father is Blaise…Blaise Zabini."

Hermione gasped. "How awful." She said softly.

Padma stared at Lavender with a horrified expression on her face.

Parvati looked around at them. "Why is that awful?" she asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Lavender.

"Besides the obvious." She added quickly.

"Because," Hermione answered in a hushed voice. She stared at Lavender as if she were afraid for her. "It is rumored that Zabini is among the Death Eaters who re-formed the Dark Allegiance under Bellatrix Lestrange." She turned her worried gaze to Parvati. "Lucius Malfoy is second to Lestrange in order, but his wife refuses to join. They're trying to recruit new members, and they're not going about it in the nicest of ways."

They all sat silently for several seconds while Lavender and Parvati allowed the news to marinate and in those seconds more emotions than if it had been hours passed through each of them. It made the time seem prolonged. Finally, Parvati broke the thick silence.

"So it's true then?" She asked quietly. "Another band of Dark wizards have come together?"

Her voice was deadly calm and she sat very still. But on the inside she was raging and it was only a matter of mere seconds that her carefully constructed calm façade would shatter.

"Yes." Hermione fearfully whispered.

"We thought you knew." Padma said, watching her sister apprehensively.

"No I didn't." Parvati said in a shaking voice. "I suspected because strange things have started happening, but I didn't know for sure."

"What sort of strange things?" Lavender asked.

"Well," Parvati pulled out her wand and summoned an envelope from the drawers in her bedroom. They waited several minutes for it to arrive. At last, it zoomed into Parvati's waiting, trembling hands.

"It's a letter…" she explained. "From one, Pansy Parkinson."

"Oh my God…" Hermione said with her hand over her mouth.

"It explains about this Allegiance…among other things." Parvati said, brandishing the envelope.

It got so quiet, that each of them were sure their thoughts could be heard by the others. The tick of the grandfather clock by the mantel was slow and painstaking, as if counting before a departure to space. Finally, Parvati let go, startling the other three.

"I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ HE DIDN'T TELL ME!" she yelled. She stood up and began pacing the floor._ "HOW COULD HE DO THIS?!"_ she roared frantically. "HOW _COULD _HE—?" she began to sob.

Padma immediately ran to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Shhh, don't excite yourself." She said in a soft, soothing voice. "You'll upset the baby."

"Who is he? And what did he do?" Lavender asked timidly. She too was reeling from the shock of finding out that her daughter's father was said to be one of the notorious Death Eaters.

"Draco—fucking—Malfoy!" Parvati shrieked. "He HAD to have known this was happening! He's got the _Mark_, for Merlin's sake! He must have felt it _burn!_" she burst into angry tears. "What the hell was he _thinking_, not to at least let me know that he was planning to become a Death Eater again?"

"Oh, Parvati!" Hermione said with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

"I've read that bloody letter!" Parvati continued to scream. "Many of times, I've scanned its contents, foolishly convincing myself that it was a lie. Only for it to be true!"

"It's wasn't foolish, Parvati." Padma said quietly. "If you can't trust your husband, who can you trust?"

"I kept telling myself to ignore it!" Parvati yelled. "I chalked it up to Parkinson being an ass and trying to muck things up for us! Because, it's no secret she still wants him for herself!" She shuffled over to a nearby wall and banged her hand on it in her anger. "Now I _know_ it's true! Now I know he's rejoining the Dark Side!"

Padma followed her, seized her other hand and pulled her away from the wall. Parvati tugged on her hair and another rage-filled sob escaped her. Padma gently pried her sister's slender hands from her hair.

Lavender and Hermione watched their friend fall apart before their eyes. Hermione was sobbing heavily and Lavender had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"How did you get this?" Padma asked, holding up the letter.

Parvati proceeded to relay to them in a trembling voice, exactly what happened when she and Hermione had gone to purchase Lavender's birthday gift.

"—And I didn't know who that woman was!" She finished. "She was polite, but strange…but I'll bet anything that he even _knows_ her!"

"No, Parvati, don't say that." Lavender said, in an equally trembling voice. "He can't—"

"_Nothing_ is impossible, Lavender!" Parvati shrieked hysterically, cutting across her friend.

"You never told me." Hermione said quietly, dabbing her cheeks.

"I didn't want to even_ talk_ about it!" Parvati exclaimed on the verge of more tears. "I just thought that it was her stupid, pathetic idea of trying to ruin my marriage! But I never believed that she'd ever actually be a reliable source and I ignored it to show her that she can't ruin my marriage, but it's done!"

_"What?"_ Padma croaked. "No—Parvati…what are you saying? You need to talk to him; maybe it's really not what it seems—

"There is no talking. You heard me." Parvati replied, cutting across her and standing up. "It's done! The marriage is OVER! FINISHED!" Then she began sobbing so hard, she could not speak.

Lavender and Hermione continued to watch her with worried, tear-filled eyes and Padma grabbed Parvati's hand to lead her up to bedroom, soothingly rubbing her back. Parvati held onto her sister for dear life, as she wept into her shoulder.

* * *

Draco was sitting on a chair in his father's study as Lucius eyed him with deepest disgust. Draco returned his father's gaze with an angry glare of his own.

"You shame me, son." Lucius said in a quiet tone. "So you won't rejoin us?"

"No." Draco said coldly. "I cannot believe that you even have the audacity to ask me that."

"Surely, you are aware of what is at stake if this is your final decision?" Lucius asked, smiling grimly. "Your aunt does not play nice and she thinks nothing murdering family members. She's already not happy with you for ignoring her call."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, his voice still cold and deadly calm.

Lucius pulled up his left sleeve. "I'm talking about this." He hissed, pointing to the Dark Mark. "I know you felt it burn."

He then grabbed his son's left arm and yanked up his sleeve. He touched his wand to the tattoo identical to his own. It immediately glowed black, causing Draco to wince.

"As I previously stated, Bellatrix thinks nothing of murdering family members." Lucius sneered.

"Are you talking about me, Father?" Draco asked in a sharp tone, sneering right back at Lucius. "Because if you are, it doesn't matter. I'm no longer afraid to die. So, she'll have to kill me because I will not rejoin her. And what about Mother? Is she joining forces with her sister as well?"

Lucius looked away from his son. "Your mother has been made an exception, as a favor to me." He answered. "But Bella will not pardon me for you, Draco. She will kill you, your wife and your child if you do not come to her. She already considers you a threat because you were once on our side and you have information on us that others do not."

"How do you know about my child?" Draco growled.

"Never underestimate the power of the Dark Side, son." Lucius drawled lazily, the famous smirk marring his handsome features. "Have I taught you nothing?" He pointed his wand at Draco.

Suddenly, Draco felt as if he was leaving his father's study. He felt a swirling sensation in his ears as he closed, then opened his eyes. It seemed as if he were watching a clip of his own life on fast forward.

He saw himself as a little boy, cowering in a corner as his father bared down on him with his hand raised—

_Then…_

—He was receiving the Dark Mark on his sixteenth birthday. Voldemort's scarlet eyes burned into his as he made the Oath and held out his left arm with a look of pure terror in his eyes—

_Then…_

—His mother embraced him at his Hogwarts graduation two years later, her eyes watery with happiness as she smiled at him and McGonagall handed him his diploma—

_Then…_

—He and Parvati meeting at the Ministry Ball, Parvati looking beautiful in her carnation pink robes. Then the two of them taking their first dance together—

The image shifted unexpectedly again and…

—Now they were getting married. Their family and friends sat in the church. Smiles radiated from her family's side and an occasional smile and sniffle from the women in his family. Parvati, stunningly breathtaking in her virginal white, satin and lace dress, while Padma stood as Maid of Honor and Blaise stood as Best Man. Parvati's face was clear in his mind's eye as she smiled happily and tears glistened in her dark eyes as she said "I do."—

_"NO!"_ he thought he heard someone yell inside his head, interrupting his viewing of the course of his life. The voice sounded distant.

Suddenly, the clip changed and he was viewing images from someone else's life. These were slower and more detailed, not moving at the rapid pace that they had been previously.

A white-blonde haired boy, not a day over five years-old was shrieking in agony as a man with identical white-blonde hair pointed a wand at him with a malicious glint in his pale, gray eyes—

_That can't be me._ Draco thought. _I don't remember Father performing the Cruciatus on me when I was that young…_

Yet the shrieking child looked just like he did at that age.

The image changed and the same blonde boy was now a teenager. He and a greasy, black-haired boy with a hooked nose were standing side by side observing a pretty, blonde teenaged girl. The girl was talking to a dark-haired, Indian girl that resembled the Patil twins greatly and a gorgeous, black girl that Draco thought looked very familiar. The black girl was scowling at a boy who looked like Harry Potter with hazel eyes. The boy playfully teased a red-haired witch as he caught a golden snitch in his hand out of nowhere—

_Potter_…James _Potter?_ Draco thought confusingly. _How'd he get into my memory?_

—Now the face of the pretty, blonde girl, older now, came into focus. Her long, fine locks of white-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes filled up his mind's eye entirely. She smiled lovingly and blew a kiss—

_Then…_

—The blonde boy, now a man and the beautiful, blue-eyed woman were standing outside a familiar mansion. The woman was holding a baby with the same white-blonde hair. A dozen black-robed figures wearing masks surrounded the young family. The man was bound in chains and the woman was screaming hysterically—

And as suddenly as it began, it was over. Draco was back in his father's study, panting as though he'd run a mile and crouching on his knees in prayer position. Lucius was lying flat on his back across from him on the other side of the room. Father and son climbed to their feet simultaneously. Draco resumed his position at his father's desk. Lucius followed suit and sat behind it.

"You see—"he panted, struggling to catch his breath. "They regard no one. If you do not join, they will kill you."

Draco's eyes widened as understanding finally dawned on him. "That was—"

"My life, yes." Lucius supplied.

"So that baby was…_me?_"

"Yes, that was you, your mother and I." Lucius answered. "Standing outside this very house when Dark Lord and his followers came to persuade me to join. They were going to kill you and your mother if I refused them. This is not a game, Draco. If you want to save your family, it would be wise to come to your senses."

Draco was angry. _"You just performed Legilimency on me?"_ he asked angrily. "What are you playing at?"

Lucius glared at him. "Watch your tone. I am still your father." He said calmly. "And yes, I performed Legilimency on you because you are not an accomplished Legimens and I wanted to show you something. However, there shouldn't be a problem because your Occlumency is excellent. You caught on quickly and blocked the intrusion successfully. You should be thankful that I saved your life by joining the Dark Lord. You owe it to me at least, to join forces again."

_"Saved my life?"_ Draco asked rhetorically with a cold, mirthless laugh. "That's what you call it, is it?" He leaned forward. "Where were you when Voldemort nearly killed me because I didn't kill Dumbledore? Where were you when he tortured me with the Cruciatus over and over again, until I nearly lost my mind? When he made me jump into that horrible lake of Inferi, where were you?"

Draco had advanced toward Lucius with every question and they were now almost nose to nose. Draco continued speaking,

"You want me to join _Bellatrix?_ After she shunned me in front of everyone and left me for dead at sixteen years-old? I would _hate_ to join her." He barked into his father's face. "And because she hated me so much, I hate her."

"The Dark Lord did not take kindly to love; he would have killed her if she'd tried to save you, you know that." Lucius stated matter-of-factly, unperturbed by his son's angry outburst. "It was for the good of the cause and I've always taught you to—"

"Let me clue you in on something." Draco hissed, cutting across his father. "You never taught me anything, but how to screw up and die. A man is supposed to teach his child how to _live_, Father, not how to _die_. My life was cursed; I was damned to be evil and lifeless on the inside. Before Parvati, the only good person in my life was Mother. I'm happy now, Father. I'm _happy_… because my world is no longer the dark place it was when fear, evil, deceit and death ruled my life. _That's_ the life you inducted me into and I will not allow you or any Dark Allegiance to take away what I've worked so hard to maintain."

"You are ungrateful and stupid, Draco." Lucius said silkily. "And you will pay dearly for those unfortunate traits. You are choosing to make the same mistake James Potter made…and look where it landed him. I told you that when you open yourself to love, you weaken yourself. You are weak, Draco, _weak_." He spat. "Your old friends Crabbe and Goyle, as dense as they are, would have made for better sons than you. I've told you countless times in the past, and I'll say it again, you should have married the Parkinson girl; she certainly suited you better and would have led you to sense."

Draco stood to his feet. "I'm weak because I love my wife." He said quietly. "I supposed that means you don't love Mother, then."

"I do love your mother, Draco." Lucius responded in a matching quiet tone. "But your mother understands these things. She understands the meaning of survival by any means. Unlike Miss Patil, who doesn't understand—"

"_Don't you dare_…don't you _dare_ insinuate that my wife is anything less than understanding and everything else that I need to survive." Draco cut across his father menacingly in a voice trembling with rage. "You haven't the_ right_…to try to break up my marriage. You aren't in any position to speak of her in _any_ way less than perfect."

His eyes were dark, ominous clouds of gray thunder. The entire conversation filled him with such a rage that it could be materialized and the tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. The pending War filled him with sadness, anger and hurt and even exasperation. But he was not the least bit afraid. The fact that his father even thought to ask him to re-acquaint with those who celebrated everything he now stood against, made him furious.

"As I previously stated, Miss Parkinson would have suited you better. She knows the ins and outs of survival in this life" Lucius insisted with a cold air of haughtiness. "I foolishly presumed that this thing with the Patil girl was an infatuation that would pass with time. But when you came to me five years ago, claiming that you were going to marry that girl, I knew it was a lost cause. Why can't you see what's right in front of your eyes? She just doesn't have it, Draco. I thought you would have realized that long ago. But you married her, and there was nothing I could do about it. And now this. It's really the last straw, your refusal of us. I should surely disown you for this."

Draco directed his turbulent eyes into his father's "Really_, Lucius?_" he spat, his tone pure ice. "Pansy Parkinson is a selfish bitch and a wog brat and I wouldn't touch her with ten of _your_ wands if she were the_ last_ witch on this planet! And I know all about her assignment to _"snag"_ me, so I know why you're always mentioning her name. She's a dangerous slut who would've had me killed a long time ago. But since she's who you think will be best for me, I could find a better father out there anyway. So, there is no need to disown me, because I'll do _you_ the favor."

Lucius' gray eyes narrowed into slits.

"Pardon me?" he questioned in a condescending tone. "Since when do you refer to me by first name?"

"Since I have decided that you are _not _my father." Draco replied in the same icy tone. "I will no longer stand for your torturing ways. I'm _sick_ of your patronizing and your arrogance. I am a_ man_, now and it's time you start respecting me as one. I can a will make my own decisions and if you still want me to be apart of your life in _any_ way, you will respect my marriage. You _will _respect my wife, and anything that we might choose to partake in or not. She _is_ Mrs. Malfoy and she will _always _be Mrs. Malfoy and it's high time you accepted the fact."

He ran his gaze over his father's lengthy frame, and then continued, adopting Lucius' condescending tone.

"But since you simply refuse to, as of now, we are no longer on speaking terms because_ you_ are the weak one. And I don't wish to be in the company of any weak people._ You_ let a power-hungry coward, a man so desperate for immortality and life, that he made a hobby of eliminating that very thing, rule our lives. Voldermort was a control freak, just like you. And look where it landed _him_. I am _nothing_ like you. And I will protect my family the_ correct_ way."

He put his face close to his father's once more. "Even if I have to die doing it."

He walked to the door and summoned his traveling cloak from its hook, and continued speaking.

"So stay out of our lives if you wish. Parvati and I have made it fine without you and we will continue to make it without you. As far as I'm concerned, you and I are now just two people who happen to share the same surname. So, the next time we see each other,_ Lucius_, we will be on opposite sides of the battlefield."

He glared at his father angrily for several more seconds, giving him a chance to respond. But Lucius remained speechless to his son's angry tirade and allowed those precious seconds to pass without comment.

At his father's silence, Draco picked up his briefcase and angrily swept out.

* * *

After that completely reprehensible and unfortunate meeting with his father, a feeling of foreboding had settled in the pit of Draco's stomach. It was sneaking suspicion, a nagging premonition, that at home, all was not well. He felt as though he was walking to his doom and he didn't know why. He thought he'd left his doom back in his father's study. He knew he wasn't afraid of his aunt's wrath for refusing her. But he couldn't figure out where that dreadful feeling had come from.

_Maybe it's because my father's such an insufferable, deranged, obtrusive maniac._ He thought grimly.

He was angry, irate even, but decided for his wife's sake, to ignore it and a let this particular detestable event slide out of his mind like the poison it was. He knew that if he allowed it to vex him for too long, it would manifest itself in his mind and wreak havoc on his marriage.

* * *

The sight that greeted him when he arrived home made his heart drop down to his stomach. Parvati was standing in the family room, with a small duffel bag of luggage on her shoulder. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and looked misshapen, as if she'd meant to pull it to the back, but had done it in haste. She was fully dressed in jeans and snug, peach-colored, blouse. The tightness of the blouse revealed her near three-month old, slightly protruding belly.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, eyeing the bag on her shoulder warily.

"Never you mind." She replied, staring back at him accusingly. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and red. "You don't care about us."

He took a deep breath.

_Are these her hormones talking?_ He asked himself.

"What are you talking about, sweetheart?" he asked aloud.

She laughed a cold, mirthless laugh that didn't suit her. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

_This is why I had that feeling of dread_. He thought worriedly. _Something is definitely wrong._

"What am I talking about?" she said, more to herself than to him. _"What am I talking about?" _she stared at him. Her eyes were the epitome of black ice. He cringed.

"Come here, Draco." She pointed her finger at him and wagged it in the 'come hither' motion.

_Shit, she's talking in that calm voice…the quiet before the storm._ He mused as he complied with her request.

She put her bag down and grabbed his left forearm. Repeating her father-in-law's actions, she pulled out her wand and touched it to his tattoo. He flinched ever so slightly as the Mark glowed black for the second time that day.

"And you decided not to tell me. My life, _our lives_ should have meant more to you than some Dark Allegiance. I reckon that's the reason why you were reading that book on the morning of my birthday. One of your_ friends_ lent it to you, I suppose and you thought I would forget? You thought you would kiss me, and snuggle up to me and I would fall so deep into you that I wouldn't remember that minor, little, _significant_ detail?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tell me, Draco…when were you going to let on that you'd chosen to become a Death Eater again?"

He felt his throat go dry. "No—"he began. "You don't understand—"

"Oh, I _completely_ understand." She cut across him in a razor sharp voice. "I understand that you are willing to give up the life we've so painstakingly built together to continue the work of the most evil wizard who has ever existed. Is it a family ambition, Draco? I hear your aunt, that _awful_ woman who tortured Neville Longbottom's parents into insanity, the one who killed Harry's godfather, is the leader. We were perfect, and now, you are destroying it so that you can rejoin forces with those who have torn apart so many families."

Taken aback at her words, Draco tried desperately to implement some damage control.

"Darling, I would _never_ think of jeopardizing what we have. I swear on my life that I'm not joining the Death Eaters—

"No, Draco, don't swear…because if you swear, then God shall strike you dead this instant!" her voice was shrill and cutting. "Because I received this from your little _girlfriend!_" she pulled a piece of parchment from her back pocket and began to read, her tears falling on the parchment and blurring the ink.

"'Dearest Parvati…oh excuse me, _Mrs_. _Malfoy_.'" She began. "'I know that we've never been friends, hell, we _detested _each other throughout our entire school career. But I thought to appeal to you on the level that we are both women and therefore, we must understand each other in that respect.'"

She paused to wipe her tears, took a deep breath and continued to read, in a slightly shaking voice.

"'Sharing that sentiment, I thought it best to warn you about your dear husband. You see, I always told him that you were never right for him, and that I would suit him far better. And now you understand why I so insisted on the ending of your relationship long before things became…ugly. But he didn't listen and now you're in over you pretty little head—'"

A sob escaped her, choking her up and making her stumble on the words in front of her. But she pressed on, determined to make him see why she was feeling what she was and causing him to feel her pain.

"'If you still haven't caught my meaning, here it is in blatant terms: Your husband's one of us, sweetie. That's right, he's come back to our side and is planning the demise of the people you call family and friends."

She took a deep breath, and continued.

"'Draco was born to serve the Dark Side…and he was meant to be _mine_. Nothing you can ever do or say can change the fact."

She looked up from the letter and directly into his eyes as she said the last four words verbatim from memory.

_"'Hatefully Yours,_ _Pansy Parkinson_.

Draco stood, rendered speechless and frozen to his spot.

_That unrelenting, self-absorbed, underhanded, delusional BITCH!_ He screamed inside his brain. _How could she do this? What the _hell_ was she thinking?!_

He felt hot, bubbling anger churning in the pit of his stomach, and it was suddenly replaced by the jittery feeling of anxious worry as he stared at his wife looking like she was about to throttle him.

"No, it's a lie…!" he yelled desperately. "Parvati, she's lying—!"

"You were sleeping with her." Parvati said in a choked whisper. "I should have known. Even though you denied it when I asked you about it. That's why you were always putting up walls around me." Her voice cracked. "It was _her_ you were giving all your love to…_for ten fucking months, Draco!_" she yelled severely.

Her pain was evident in her voice and he felt ready to jump out of his skin at its intensity.

"She's better for you than I am." She said, tossing the letter at him. "Like she said, she's what you need to be with them."

Hearing his father's words being thrown at him from the lips of his wife made him want to throw something in frustration. But he maintained control of his anger and focused on trying to get her to see reason.

"Parvati, I _never_ slept with Pansy during the course of our entire relationship. Marriage and all." His voice shook. "Please darling, _please _don't let her mess up what we've got."

"She can't, Draco." Parvati replied with red eyes. "_You _messed up what we had by joining the Death Eaters. That letter that…that…_she devil_ sent me is only written proof!" she half sobbed, half screamed.

"Parvati, I am _not_ joining them. I've just left my father. We've disowned each other because I won't join. I love you and I would never place your life or the life of our child into danger. Both of your lives mean more to me than my own ever will. I would expire _every breath_ I have to protect you!" he said desperately, close to tears. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you in your fragile state!" He gestured to her slightly bulging abdomen.

_"Lies!"_ she hissed. "All lies." She stared into his eyes.

Her eyes were red, wet and incredibly sad. They held a degree of hopelessness and dejection and Draco was reminded of the night Lavender had come to their house in tears. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks that at this moment, Lavender and Parvati's situations were dangerously close to becoming one.

_She's afraid to be here with me._ He thought desperately. _She doesn't even trust me and now I've got to convince her not to be scared. I need her and she needs me. And that baby needs both of us._

"Understand this, Draco Malfoy. I'm _leaving _you. And I'm _not_ coming back." Her voice shook with conviction. "I will not allow myself to be in this environment. Do you want our child to grow up parentless? Ask Harry what it's like! I'm sure he'll tell you, it's no joyride."

Tears leaked out of her eyes in fat, salty drops and she literally shook with rage. Her emotion short-circuited her magic, causing the lights to flicker. Their wedding pictures and others of happier times and all the glass candy dishes placed strategically and artfully throughout the family room shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Draco flinched.

"Parvati," he said worriedly. "You're losing control of your magic, darling."

_That can't be good for the baby._ He reminded himself.

"And you know what the worst part of this ordeal is?" she asked rhetorically, ignoring his concern. "I _trusted _you. And I still love you. That's what makes this so difficult. I_ fucking_ love you!" her voice cracked again. "That's me…stupid, ditzy Parvati fucking Patil. Giggle machine, airhead Parvati!"

She stomped around the room as if trying to free herself from the bondage of her grief. He nearly went to grab her, but knew that it would lead them nowhere good.

"My Parvati, what a silly girl you've been to think that your husband actually _cares_ for you…you've been a fool to think he loves you. How could he? He's a _Death Eater_…" She continued to rant, tugging on her long ponytail. "How could you be so _dense_ not to see the signs?"

Another deep sob escaped her as she turned to him. "You were cold to me…and I used to beg you…_plead_ with you…wish for you to want me again. I foolishly convinced myself that our problems were my fault because_ I_ lost our baby, but it _wasn't_ my fault. I tried, Draco. I continued to hack at our problems while you shut me out because you were planning all along to do this."

"Sweetheart, I'm against them and only for you." He pleaded with her. "I'm for _you_…"

She shook her head at him. "You're not." She said emotionally. "I believed that you were, but you're not. I believed that you love me, but this situation has shown me more truth than six years of your lies ever has. You don't love me. Why would you? You wouldn't love a brainless, dim, stupid little _girl_."

She walked to the entrance of the family room. "And you're absolutely right to feel that way because I must be dim to allow myself to be in this shitty situation."

He knew it was pointless to try to reason with her at this point. She hardly ever swore and when she did, it meant she was very angry. But he had to try; his life depended on it. Their lives depended on it.

He grabbed her hand, which she yanked back as if his touch was poisonous.

_"Don't touch me!"_ she screeched. "Don't you _dare_ touch me! I don't want your hands on me…you've allowed yourself to be contaminated by the filthy, the disgusting, the foul—just get away from me."

Tears now welled in his eyes too, but didn't fall. It was as if they were being held in place by the suction of his fear of what was happening. He was afraid to do anything, and time was moving too fast for him. He wanted to literally catch the ticking seconds and hold them still to prevent them from bringing the inevitable.

_"Parvati, please!"_ he yelled. "You're not stupid or brainless…I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you. I only wanted to protect you! Please stay with me. I need you. I need to be with you and our child. I need to be there for you guys because I won't be able to live without you both!"

She sneered at him. _"You need?"_ she asked quietly, rhetorically. "What about what_ I_ need?" she touched her belly. "What this _baby_ needs." Her voice rose._ "What we needed as a family!"_ There was a note of hysteria in her voice now. "What we _didn't_ need was danger! We didn't need secrets and lies! We didn't need…_adultery_. You disrespected me and slept with that whore and I _waited_ for you. You have no idea what it's like to feel the burning desire of want and—and _need_ for happiness, Draco! You were the first, you are the last and you remain the _only_ man I've ever given myself to, _to date!_ I've never even so much as _considered_ disrespecting you that way."

Her words were meant to convey her feelings only, but they succeeded in tearing him to pieces. He tried to hold his emotions in check, for her sake. It wouldn't do to have both of them out of control. He was failing miserably and felt like at any second, he would break down.

She picked up her traveling bag. "I've never considered it because I _treasure_ our marriage, Draco…I treasure it and I_ respect_ it!" She allowed her gaze to travel the length of him. "But obviously, you don't."

She slid her solid, white-gold ring with triple diamonds off her slender fourth finger and gently placed it on the table. She was defeated and exhausted. She felt trapped and betrayed and all she wanted to do now was to free herself.

Her voice was quiet when she spoke again, but he could still hear it's shattered tone.

"What I need now, is to be away from you."

She calmly walked into the foyer and he followed her, the urge to hold her back rapidly rising in his chest until he finally lost control and his words jumbled out of his mouth on instinct.

_"Parvati!"_ he yelled hysterically. "Please…don't leave me! Don't let it be like this! We need each other too much to be torn apart by this!"

She put her left hand on one of the handles to the front door. He stared at her bare fourth finger and felt something shatter deep inside him. He wanted to grab her, to pull her to him and never let go. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever and take away her pain that had so blatantly become his. But he couldn't…and now their lives were spiraling out of control. With every passing second, he felt more and more helpless to stop the storm from destroying everything they'd so painstakingly built together. It was as if they were being swept into an enormous vacuum of relentless agony.

The only thing preventing him from catching and holding onto the one woman who would place him back onto the solid ground of security was his fear of hurting her. He didn't know how she would react and he refused to struggle with her because he knew he could harm her. His virility would overpower her femininity. She was considerably smaller than he was, her strength did not match his and she was carrying his child. There was nothing left for him to do, but allow her walk out of his life, and take with her, everything he believed in.

She turned to look at him one last time. She was sobbing freely now and his heart broke again at the sight and he knew it would break a thousand more times if she didn't change her mind. He would wait a lifetime for her to return if he had to.

"Goodbye Draco." She whispered through her tears, peering into his eyes. They were dark, turbulent, gray thunderclouds, the kind that invaded the sky right before a violent rainstorm.

Another deep sob escaped her as she turned one of the golden doors handles, yanked the door open and walked out into the warm, May night.

Draco stood rooted to his spot for several seconds. He couldn't believe that she had left him like that. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest in the same way he wanted to rip Pansy Parkinson into a million shreds. He retreated down the foyer slowly; feeling like each step was excruciating to take, symbolic of how his life would be without his wife. His teary eyes fell to the table. Her wedding band lay there, shining ostentatiously, as though mocking his misfortune. He promptly sank into the cushion of the loveseat and without warning; his emotion erupted, causing him to dissolve into a mess of hot, angry, agony-filled tears.

End Chapter

A/N: Whoa there…what was I thinking when I wrote this?! REALLY emotional...and REALLY long!

Well, I hope you liked it anyway and reviews would be appreciated to indicate. Thank you for reading and until next time…

T.R.


	24. The Sound of My Tears

_**Chapter 24 – The Sound of My Tears**_

Disclaimer: There's a brilliant and exceptional woman, who goes by the name J.K. Rowling. She's really quite talented and she's the author of the very popular and intriguing series known as Harry Potter. This means she owns all of these wonderful characters, save for a few. I am **NOT** her. That just about covers it.

A/N: Whew! I'm back at my computer from a mini-hiatus. Not that I needed a break from writing, but…well you know, life happens. Thanks for the reviews I received on the 23rd part and special thanks to **Draco and Parvati 4eva** for finally reviewing, it is greatly appreciated and, without further waiting, onto the next chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks after that fateful evening when Parvati had walked away from her husband. Each day posed a new bout of hopelessness and despair for her. She felt empty and alone and the heavy weight of sadness only enhanced her already sensitive hormones.

She stayed at her childhood home. Her parents, Jehremy and Jiya Patil were very happy to have their daughter, but were very worried about her as well. Her mother always doted on her and made sure she ate her meals and took her prenatal potions. Her father was always there, sitting quietly in the background, offering his support. Occasionally, he would glance at her and smile. And there was always an omniscient twinkle in his eye, as if he knew what she was feeling and could feel it too. His was a warm, strong presence that she loved and missed. But not even her parents could fill the void in her heart.

Images of her and Draco together flitted through her mind's eye, torturing her and making her smile all at once. She thought about how he brought her to tears nearly every time they made love. Then as reality hit, she remembered how his beautiful, gray eyes had stormed over to that tormented state the night she left and felt her heart clench inside her chest.

She sat in the bedroom that had belonged to her as a child. It was raining outside. Not the torrential downpour of the spring season, but a refreshing, light summer rain. She watched the moisture as it fell, quietly cleansing the street, but failing to mend her broken heart.

_It's the color of his eyes_. She thought woefully.

A lone tear escaped her, just one. But in that single tear, the agony of a hundred years lay. She pondered how and why every time they seemed to take a step forward, they would take two steps back.

_When are we finally going to be all right?_ She questioned herself.

Knowing that he habitually shut himself away emotionally, she didn't expect him to try to find her. She believed that her absence would allow him the needed time and space to be that person that hurt her so much. The fact that this time may have been different for them never crossed her mind. She wouldn't allow it to, for it would cause her to hope again and she couldn't afford to be hurt further.

Her anger had dissolved, leaving in its place resolute sadness. At the most unexpected times, the anger would return in spurts and she would lie in bed, determined not to let it consume her completely. At these moments, she would hug her pillow to her slightly bulging mid-section and will it to pass.

She received owls daily from her sister, mother-in-law and friends, which she didn't answer. She didn't know what to say to them and couldn't explain anything. She didn't feel up to human interaction, so as a result, she failed to stay connected.

Draco had sent their owl too, no doubt with the command to find her. She kept all of his letters, reading them, crying and missing him terribly. They were a window to his pain and she could feel it intensely. Sometimes, the letters expressed his anger at the situation. Other times, they were heartfelt, gentle memoirs of the currency of their marriage. All were eloquent, articulate and powerfully written, and although they were at odds, she could understand and relate to him.

She never wrote back, for her misery barricaded any outlet for her feelings. She'd spend hours mustering the courage and strength to write a response, but each time she met the white parchment, she'd suddenly find herself at a lost for words. There was so much that she wanted and needed to say, but she couldn't find the will to scribe it. She would work it all out in her mind, but in the few feeble attempts she'd made, it was clear to her that only she would understand what she'd written. So she gave up trying because all she could do was feel. She couldn't express the way her husband could and it left her despondent.

The irony of the situation amazed and oppressed her. Here she was, the author in the family, a best-selling one at that, and she couldn't even write a letter to her own husband. _He_ was quite the thinker, and perhaps that was reflected in his letters. _She_ left everyone to imagine how she was feeling and revealed nothing. As a result, she became subdued, never speaking unless she was spoken to and keeping answers minimal.

Naturally very outspoken and expressive, Parvati suffered in silence. It was abnormal and slowly, but surely took a toll on her, leaving her exhausted, sullen and withdrawn. In her mind, the situation posed a new kind of agony, one that she'd never experienced. It was unchartered territory mentally and she wasn't armed with the strength to counter it.

She had never been one to take life literally to the point of constant depression. She'd always lived freely and didn't allow the negative aspects of life the opportunity to infuse the positive. She lived to the fullest extent, never expecting too much from others and allowing herself to be pleasantly surprised. She was an optimist and always looked at the good in people, discerning their weaknesses and offering her support. Until recently, the thought of betrayal never entered her mind. She'd witnessed it happen to fellow peers and friends. However, betrayal was something she never believed would touch her. Betrayal meant that she'd placed her faith in someone, only to be let down. Betrayal depleted her self-esteem and imposed self-doubt in replacement.

Her mother tried desperately to engage her in conversation each day. On better days, her depression would let up slightly in a tease and Parvati would oblige, answering her mother's questions and even asking some of her own. On other days, she would shut herself away. At those times, her mother would follow the habit of her childhood, stroke her hair and tell her she loved her. Her father always understood and never pressed her.

As a child, whenever Parvati was sad or afraid, her mother would stroke her long, dark curls and whisper that she loved her. It always worked to soothe her and dry her tears. Something about her mother's soft tone would relax her. Parvati spent more time with her father than her mother; the two were closer than a lot of father/daughter couples. Padma had always been closer to their mother. So the times that her mother would interact with her in that way were rare and very special.

There was a light knock on the door, interrupting her brooding.

"Come in." she called softly.

Her mother entered. Known to everyone else by her middle name, Jiya, as her husband fondly called her, could pass for the triplet of her daughters. She was dressed in traditional Indian witch's robes. She was very orthodox about her style of dress, though she never imposed it on her daughters, unless it was for a special occasion or they took one of their bi-yearly trips to India to visit family members.

Seeing her mother dressed like that made Parvati nostalgic and a little wistful, for she longed for the careless days of childhood when her only problem was whether she got along with her cousins or not. It also reminded her that Draco absolutely enjoyed watching her prance around in traditional Indian witch garb. He would convince her that the head-pieces brought out the fullness of her cheeks and the olive brown tone of her skin, something he said, was very attractive.

Her mother carried a tray of food over to her. The tray held a glass of orange juice, which Parvati now loved to drink.

"How are you, darling?" Mrs. Patil asked.

"Fine, Mother." She answered in a flat voice.

"Are you hungry?"

She looked at her mother as if she'd asked a trick question.

"Of course, I am. I'm always hungry nowadays." She said miserably. "I must be the size of a baby killer whale!"

Mrs. Patil smiled understandingly. "I know how you feel, dear. But you are far smaller than a baby killer whale." She scrutinized her daughter's form. "In fact you are carrying quite small, even for a single baby."

"I don't feel small!" Parvati wailed through a mouthful of food. "I feel very large indeed."

Her mother giggled. "Oh, Parvati. You've always been such a Drama Queen."

"It's not funny, Mother!" Parvati exclaimed. "I'm fat!"

"You are not fat, Parvati. You are nearly three months pregnant and since you're naturally small, it already shows, that's all. "Mrs. Patil reasoned calmly. "You're belly is really not that big, it's just protruding early. You're like I was when I was having you and Padma. Perhaps your baby will be big. Besides, it's much too bad that you already think you're fat when you've got six whole months to go."

Parvati burst out crying. Mrs. Patil took the tray off her lap and put her arms around her. Parvati placed her head on her mother's shoulder.

"There now." Mrs. Patil said soothingly, patting her daughter's head. "Everything will be fine."

"I just miss him so much, Mother." Parvati sniffled. "I love him with all my heart, but I'm so _hurt_."

"Parvati dear, I think you ought to give him a chance to explain. I think he deserves that." Mrs. Patil said, while twirling a tendril of her daughter's dark, silky tresses. "Draco is a good man who loves you and will kiss the ground you walk on. I don't believe he would risk all that you two have built together to rejoin the Dark Side."

"What makes you so sure, Mother?" Parvati asked. "That _awful_ Parkinson sent me a letter and his Mark was glowing! He kept it a secret and his father's second in command to his aunt, who's the leader of this Dark Allegiance!"

Her mother sighed. "First of all, pay attention to your husband, Parvati. Do not worry about others outside of the marriage and what they are doing. Simply focus your attention on him. If his behavior has indicated in any way that what the Parkinson girl said is true, confront him immediately."

"But he was distant with me, Mother." Parvati said in a trembling voice. "He shut me out."

"And what are you doing now?" Mrs. Patil asked. "Are you not shutting him out? Doesn't he write letters to you? Have you written back?"

"I can't…" she replied emotionally. "I _can't_—you don't understand. I want to, but what would I write?"

"It doesn't matter what you write, as long as you continue communicating with him." Mrs. Patil responded quietly. "Don't penalize him for your problems any more than you penalize yourself. Every family has disagreements and issues. It's how you handle them that make you who you are. Don't focus on your problems more than you focus on the way he treats you. You know him better than anyone else at this point and you know that he loves you, no matter how distant he is."

"And how am I supposed to be sure that he hasn't been unfaithful to me with Parkinson?" Parvati pressed.

"You don't know, sweetheart." Her mother said softly. "So as I said before, let the way he treats you determine how your marriage should play out. However, it doesn't sound as if he's an infidel at all. It sounds more like this girl, Parkinson, is lying to ruin your happiness with him, for whatever reason. It sounds a lot like jealousy to me."

"Yes, it does." Parvati said glumly. "And what about his Mark? It was _glowing_, mother."

"Yes, Parvati, dear, his Mark, which he received when he was nearly sixteen and _underage_, was glowing." Her mother said calmly. "That is a mark of his past, a past ruled with fear, hate and deception, instead of love. Imagine what it must be like for him, Parvati to be raised that way. It's the only thing he knew for eighteen years."

"That's true, but it's hard to deal with sometimes." Parvati said solemnly and her shoulders sagged.

"Nothing worth having in life is easily obtained, honey." Mrs. Patil said. "You were always such an optimist. People like Draco have no choice but to be pessimists because they cannot dare to hope. He learned at a much later age than you did what to expect from life. He was always taught that evil would win out. However, he was never warned about the toll it would take on his self-esteem and his depiction of his own self-worth."

Parvati stared at her mother. "Are you sure that _Daddy's_ the psychologist, Mother?" she asked. "You are not bad at this at all."

"Your father's definitely the psychologist, Parvati." Her mother replied with a smile. "I just watch people closely and I'm willing to bet that any witch or wizard, who has joined the Dark Side, did it to alleviate their own pain. They were all abused to some degree, and in turn they inflict abuse on others. Why, wasn't Lord Voldemort raised in an orphanage? Isn't that what Harry told you?"

"Yes." Parvati answered.

"It is very rare to find an orphanage that will genuinely care for its children. Most children suffer at the wands of unfeeling adults who are only concerned monetarily."

"That makes sense." Parvati said. "Though, I never thought about it that way."

"And in Draco's case," Mrs. Patil continued. "I believe that, besides his mother, you are the only source of good in his life. Did it ever occur to you that he didn't tell you about the Dark Allegiance because he didn't want to upset you? Pregnant women can be very emotionally fragile."

Parvati said nothing, choosing to listen to her mother's wise words.

"I know some of the horrible things that the Malfoys do to their children." Her mother continued. "When I was a girl, I used to hear people talk. And Lucius Malfoy was two years ahead of me in school. He used to always wear pants and long-sleeved shirts, especially right after Christmas Holiday and the first few days of school."

"Why?" Parvati inquired with curious interest.

"Because his father beat him." Mrs. Patil answered quietly. "He beat him weekly when he was at home during the summers. When one of his fellow friends asked him why, I heard him answer that he didn't have to do anything wrong, but his father would do it to ensure that he behaved."

Parvati gasped. "That absolutely barbaric!" she admonished.

"It certainly is, darling." Mrs. Patil answered. "And once, when I was in the library, he was sitting at the table next to mine with Severus Snape and two other boys and I overheard him telling them that his father would put him under the Cruciatus if he didn't pass N.E.W.T's with all 'Outstanding' results. I also heard from Narcissa that his father would force him to do the bidding of elder Dark wizards by inflicting on him the Imperious Curse. She was afraid to marry him because of that, but she loved him too much to let that prevent them from spending their lives together."

"That's horrifying." Parvati whispered. "At least I didn't have to be afraid to marry Draco."

Her mother nodded ruefully. "Lucius gave up trying to stand up to Abraxas Malfoy and by the time he was seventeen, he'd allowed him to influence him wholly because he was too afraid that if he defied him, Abraxas would eventually kill him."

Parvati glanced at her mother and tears stung her eyes. She knew that her husband's family was vile in their own right, but she'd never known to what extent. Her mother's story offered understanding of her father-in-law and even further, understanding of her husband. She felt sorry for the entire lot of them.

"Lucius tried to raise Draco the same way, but Narcissa's love for her son was greater than that." Mrs. Patil continued. "I'm sure you've heard most of the Malfoy males gloat that they'd found wives who weren't sensitive to their manner of discipline."

"Yes." Parvati whispered.

"Narcissa wouldn't allow anyone to harm her son, if she could help it. Not even his father. It's part of the reason why Abraxas didn't approve of his son's marriage to her. But he approved of her _family_. The Blacks were another horrible lot and Abraxas always said that Narcissa was too soft and pleasant, the kind to 'allow Mudbloods, half-bloods and blood-traitors pardon' in his precise words. He wrote her off as a defect from a 'good family.'"

"That doesn't add up, Mother." Parvati said. "When we were younger, I thought his mother was all for the evil side."

"Oh sure, she played along for the sake of appearances." Mrs. Patil explained. "But I suspect she's the reason why Draco grew up fairly decently."

"How do you know all of this?" Parvati asked in astonishment.

Her mother smiled. "Do you think that you are the only person who has ever spoken to Narcissa Malfoy?" she asked playfully. "I knew her back when she was Narcissa Black and she was actually very nice. Nothing like her sister, Bellatrix. Two of the Black sisters were actually decent people—"

"Andromeda Tonks." Parvati said suddenly. "She the third sister! Draco once told me that her name was burned off the Black family tree because she married a muggle. Her daughter married Professor Lupin."

"Precisely." Mrs. Patil replied. "She and Narcissa were the nice ones. We all used to hang about with Robin Riley. That Robin was one of the most beautiful girls to set foot into Hogwarts. We were very close friends once upon a time."

"Robin Riley…you mean Blaise Zabini's _mother?_" Parvati asked in surprise.

Her mother nodded in the affirmative. "I expect she was named the Most Beautiful Witch of the Age for that very reason. And that son of hers is one of the handsomest young men I've ever laid eyes on. He certainly inherited it from her."she replied. "Well Narcissa, Andromeda, Robin and I used to be quite close."

"The four of you were in Ravenclaw?" Parvati asked.

"No, Andromeda, Narcissa and I were. Robin was in Slytherin."

"How were you three close to Ms. Riley if she was in Slytherin?" Parvati queried.

"Robin was nice, but she always took care of her own concerns before others, which is one of the main traits that go for Slytherin house." Her mother replied. "I suspect that she was like that because her life wasn't exactly easy and as a result she lived defensively."

Thinking of Blaise and how defensive he was, Parvati concluded that like the cruelty of her husband's family, Blaise and his mother were probably very protective of themselves.

"Robin was shunned by all of the others in Slytherin for befriending us. Bellatrix was the worst to her; she was the ringleader of the taunting." Mrs. Patil continued. "But there were a select few who didn't mind because they felt it was acceptable to secretly befriend Ravenclaws to get help in school. Slytherins were always pretending to like students from other houses. They used the Hufflepuffs for organizations to their own benefits without telling them because Hufflepuffs are loyal. The only students they could never touch were the Gryffindors."

"That's completely and utterly selfish!" Parvati exclaimed. "They never befriended any other house when I was in school."

"Your generation doesn't understand the concept of discomfort for a higher cause." Mrs. Patil replied with a smile. "But we were the only ones that Robin opened up to and by third year, we had converted her into one of us. She was especially close with Narcissa and I was closer to Andromeda, but I still speak to Narcissa from time to time. She looks out for you and keeps tabs for me."

Parvati smiled. "Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, we're mothers. She understands my need to check up on you." Her mother replied smugly. "You and Draco live far from here, so we don't get to see you two as often as the Malfoys do. I check on Padma too, she just doesn't know about it."

Parvati laughed. It was the first time she had laughed in days.

"You and Padma are very lucky to have Harry and Draco. And I received an owl from Narcissa this morning." Mrs. Patil continued. "She wrote that Draco and Lucius are no longer on speaking terms because of Draco's refusal to rejoin the Dark Side. She said it's really tearing her apart that her husband and son now hate each other, but she respects her son's decision and is proud of him for being strong and she hopes you won't keep the baby from him."

_He_ refused _to join the Dark Side!_ Parvati thought frantically. _Why can't I _trust_ him? I'm so stupid!_

She looked at her mother with wide eyes at a lost for words.

"Mother…I—"she began.

Mrs. Patil put a finger to her own lips. "Shhh, I have one more piece of information from Narcissa." She continued gently. "She said that no one knew, but the headmistress of Hogwarts, Draco, Dumbledore's portrait and herself that Draco played double agent during the last battle and secretly aided the Order of the Phoenix. That's why he couldn't kill Dumbledore when he was sixteen."

Parvati gasped. "He never told me." She said, astonished.

Her mother smiled. "That is why I told you, dear, talk to him." She said, maintaining her gentle tone. "Besides, I agree with your father, a married woman's place is by her husband's side."

---------------------------------------------------------

It was ten o'clock on Thursday morning and Draco sat in his office, quietly pouring over invoices and several other documents. The sun shone serene and bright over his mahogany desk and illuminated his papers. It had rained the night before, so the sun, instead of scorching and beaming, felt pleasantly warm.

The glorious day was not reflected in Draco. He was cold inside, an adherent block of ice. He performed his duties with an iron façade that he would not allow to melt. He barely spoke to anyone, unless his imput was specifically initiated. Communication between him and his father was as minimal as possible and Draco was now as cold and mean as Lucius was, perhaps he was even a little colder and meaner. His emotions were well hidden behind a carefully constructed wall of stone, set around his heart, and his pale, gray eyes remained empty pools of steel to show it.

He was business-like and detached, arriving to the office an hour early every morning and staying later than everyone and sometimes even later than Lucius. Sometimes, Lucius would leave the office for many days at a time and return exhausted. Draco didn't know the purpose of these expeditions, nor did he care to ask.

His determination to block out feelings of desolation trickled into the elements of his everyday life. He did everything with belligerence, pushing forward regardless of any odds. He threw himself wholeheartedly into his work, fighting to keep his mind from becoming idle. As a result, sales were better than they'd ever been. The offices ran smoothly and the Malfoy Enterprises now ranked number one in the country among many other well-known businesses. Draco's employees now feared and respected him. Behind his back, however, he was aware that they talked about him, referring to him as "Baby LM." He'd heard two women conversing about it one day as he passed an office. One of them had described him as "Lucius Malfoy with a sharper edge."

"Mr. Malfoy, sir." One of his employees, an editor who went by the name Hennley Fitzpatrick, entered his office and interrupted his reverie. "May I speak with you?"

Draco surveyed the other man. He was a scrawny man with stringy, brown hair, bulging blue eyes and a facial tick. Draco put the fear of Merlin in him and he could imagine the courage the man had to muster to even come to him.

"Did Maxine let you by?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes, she's sitting at the front desk and she said you have a few minutes." Fitzpatrick answered.

"Very well." Draco replied, without looking at the other man. "Quickly, because I've got loads of other things to do."

"Okay, sir." Fitzpatrick said hurriedly, extracting a newly printed magazine from his back pocket and performing and enlargement charm on it. "The Edition for the month of July is ready to be put to editing, but before they see it, I would like to get your opinion on its cover story—"

"Give it here." Draco ordered, with his palm outstretched. Fitzpatrick immediately obliged.

Draco peered at the glossy cover of the magazine. A picture of a mean looking, pretty witch, with long, blonde hair smiled cruelly up at him. She brandished her wand, her long, white fingers stroking it thoughtfully and her sharp, focused, gray eyes stared cunningly into his, blinking every four seconds. The caption above her read in shifting black letters,

"**If you think Lestrange is the worst we've seen since Voldemort, guess again. Stella Warbeck is younger and sharper than any Dark Leader we've heard of. She's her own driving force, she's got her own cause and she emerging with a vengeance."**

_Why is it always before me?_ Draco thought before speaking.

"Absolutely not, this is the fourth magazine I've seen this week concerning a Dark issue." He said calmly. "We will not publish anything pertaining to the pending war, unless it is cold, hard fact, Fitzpatrick. This makes it seem as though we're recruiting Dark wizards for the cause, which we're not. Get it out of here."

"But imagine the sales it'll produce—"Fitzgerald began to protest.

"Fitzpatrick," Draco interrupted firmly with an edge to his voice. "Veto it; it won't fair well with the press. Besides, she looks like she could be my sister and we certainly don't need _that_ sort of publicity. We're not _desperate_, for Merlin's sake. Rita Skeeter would have a field day with this sort of thing."

True to form, Rita Skeeter was the enemy of any business institution. She published anything that made her look well. She'd do anything for a story, no matter how embarrassing or humiliating it may be for the subject or subjects. She was the Judy Blair of the journalist world, a perpetual whore of writing and an editing vulture.

Fitzpatrick sighed. "As you wish, sir." He said in a disheartened tone as he moved toward the door. His hand was on the knob when Draco spoke again.

"And Fitzpatrick," He called. "Next time you have an inquiry, why don't you go to Regina? She's best with these things and that's why I made her your boss. Besides, I'm sure she won't be pleased to find out that you went behind her back and came to me."

Fitzpatrick walked out with cheeks red from embarrassment.

---------------------------------------------------

Draco was indeed a hard case at work. However, at home it was an altogether different story. Home was where he let down his guard. At work he was Mr. Malfoy, business extraordinaire, a sharp blade of a man who would cut you if you got too close. At home he was Draco, a man with feelings that were hurt and a broken heart, a man who was inadequate without his better half.

He was literally filled with restless energy and to diffuse some of it, he often flew on his broomstick. He'd been fine with that until one evening, his mind drifted to his first Quidditch practice in Hogwarts.

Draco remembered himself as an immature, insecure, bratty eleven year-old boy picking up Neville Longbottom's Remebrall after the aforementioned boy had fallen off his broomstick and broken his arm. Madame Hooch had whisked him off to the hospital wing and Draco had seized the opportunity to fly without permission. Before he'd mounted his broom, he'd made a crude reference to the other boy's clumsiness and called him a name, something along the lines of "A great lump." He remembered Potter sticking up for Longbottom and the two of them flying in the air, Potter trying to retrieve the Remembrall from him. But he also remembered that the first person to stand up to him had been Parvati. She'd told him to shut up and someone had interrupted, taking up for him before he could respond to her. It was Pansy.

That memory was so distant that he felt as though it was a story he'd been told about another person. As much as he loved Parvati now, he couldn't remember how it felt to despise her.

After that, flying only proved to be agonizing for him. Naturally unafraid of heights, Draco loved to climb as high on the wind as he could. In his opinion, it was the essence of flying and something he enjoyed immensely. However, since that memory had resurfaced, the higher he soared, the more emotional numbness consumed him and the wind, usually so calming and relaxing, only enhanced his dire feelings.

It was ten o'clock that night when Draco finally lay down to rest. Ever since Parvati had left, he'd grown accustomed to lying in bed until at least two in the morning, thinking about how they'd lost control of their lives and wondering if and when they would ever regain it. He thought about her so much, that he sometimes swore he could hear her voice asking him did he eat, calling to him, caring for him.

He took warm baths frequently and as a result, he must have been the cleanest wizard in all of England. The baths helped to somewhat assuage his sadness and wash away the presence of his demons.

Tonight, he was mentally exhausted and fell asleep only minutes after his head hit the pillow…

_He was walking along the beach barefoot, the sand sifting soothingly between his toes. He wasn't sure what beach it was but he noticed some familiar things that led him to believe that he'd been there before. Perhaps he'd overlooked the harbor in the distance sometime during his childhood. _

_The beach reminded him of the La Suerte located in the South of Spain. La Suerte Beach, the beach of Destiny, was his absolute favorite in the world. He and his family used to vacation there frequently throughout his childhood before he went to Hogwarts. Although the last time he'd been was fifteen years prior, he still remembered its soothing brilliance and beauty. He remembered the marvelous feeling that all things were possible that consumed him when he walked along the shore. Indescribable the beauty of this particular beach was. As a twenty-four year-old, fully grown wizard, he was as amazed as he had been as a nine year-old boy, who used to sneak his mother's wand in order to do magic._

_The night was crystal clear and ink black, with the exception of dark blue encircling the white moon. Black clouds outlined in gray as if they'd been drawn swirled serenely and stars twinkled innocently throughout them, as if soothingly convincing him that, despite the clouds, the world was a happy and inviting place. On closer inspection, he glimpsed his namesake, the star constellation, Draco. He recognized it by its serpent-like shape._

_The massive sky met the black water in the far distance, though it appeared to be within his reach. One could not tell where one entity ended and the other began, save for a mere black line between the two._

_Suddenly, he heard a haunting, female voice call to him in the distance._

"_Draco." It said softly. "Draco, come back to me…I love you…"_

_The "I love you" was faint and seemed to linger, taunting him. He turned and ran in the direction the voice had come from, his feet making imprints in the gritty, wet sand. He could make out a figure dressed in white in the distance. As he ran, the winds became stronger, nearly knocking him down. It was as though nature was protecting her from him, guarding her from his presence._

"_Draco." She called again. "Darling, we need you…"_

_He stopped a few feet from her. Her white dress hugged her curves gently and her hair blew in the wind like black fire. Her abdomen was slightly rounded and he could make it out through the snugness of her dress. The gentle tides lapped at her bare feet and the moon shone on her brown skin, making it shine lusciously._

_The beach, as fascinating as it was, paled in comparison to her beauty. She was an enchanting sight and remarkable to behold. She mesmerized him._

_Her dark, almond-shaped eyes twinkled like the stars and smiled into his._

"_We need your help, Draco." Her voice was vulnerable, yet she seemed content. "Will you help us?"_

"_I'll help you with anything." He replied, still breathing hard from his exertion of energy._

_She held out her hand to him. "Take my hand, darling." She said softly. "Allow me to connect with you. Bring us back to the place we belong."_

_He grabbed her hand and felt nothing. _

"_I can't." he said, trying to grab her hand again. And again, his hand went through hers. "Why won't it work?"_

"_We cannot touch each other without trust and unyielding faith." She answered in a sweet, carrying voice. "I am a memory, a figment of your imagination, Draco. Until you decide to let me love you wholeheartedly, I will remain a dream to you."_

_He finally understood. If he only let her be there for him partly, she would always be unable to reach him and vice versa. She was a mere spirit and he couldn't hold onto her physically. He had to mentally and emotionally grasp her in order for her image to solidify. It would be his only way to save their lives._

"_This is who I am, Draco." She said and her full lips curled into a sad smile. "This is who I am without you. I'm trapped without you."_

_Then she turned and walked into the grand ocean as if she were unafraid. He followed her and watched as the black water got deeper, creeping up her legs to her knees, then swallowing her thighs, then her waist and covering her belly._

"_Follow me." She said and he floated on the lilt in her voice. "Follow me to the land where promises are kept and trust is law and I won't lead you astray."_

"_I'm here, sweetheart, I'm here." He said frantically, trying to grab her and catching air._

"_But I can't see you. And if I can't see you, how can you see me?" She asked in the same sweet voice. "Take us back with you, or else our family with cease to exist. Save our lives, Draco, yours, mine and our little one. Claim us…before it's too late."_

"_NO!" he shouted. "You can't die! You can't leave me here…! I'll come to get both of you!"_

_But his voice was drowned out by the roaring of the ocean. The waves grew stronger and overtook her, carrying her out to sea and away from him forever. He heard her shriek his name once more, and then there was no more._

—He sat up in bed, breathing hard, sweating profusely, and wide awake. He glanced at the clock.

_Twenty after four?_ He asked himself incredulously. _That was over six hours…_

He lay back down and rolled over. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep anytime soon, but that was to be expected. The dreams occurred nearly every night. And he would always wake up jittery with his heart thumping against his ribcage. On the nights that he didn't dream, he didn't fall asleep _until_ four in the morning. Those mornings, he would wake up feeling a heavy, suffocating sadness pressing on his heart.

-------------------------------------------

Three nights later, Draco sat at a bar, ordering yet another round of firewhiskey shots and nursing a bottle of wine. He was just about to down his seventh shot when none other than Ron Weasley sidled up to him.

"So, this is what it's come to, mate?" asked Ron.

Draco peered at him as if he had no recollection of who he was seeing. Then realization dawned across his features.

"Sod off, Weasley." He slurred.

"Not in your wildest dreams, Malfoy. Because, as you may have noticed, I've begun to care about you like a brother." Ron replied. "And I wouldn't let George, Charlie, Bill and not even Percy sit in a bar and drink their lives away."

"Who sent you? Potter?" Draco asked.

"No," Ron said, shaking his fiery head. "Actually it was my wife."

"Granger?"

"No, Weasley." Ron corrected lightly with a smile. "Yes, Hermione sent me; she was worried about what you might do to yourself."

Draco groaned. "Three bloody weeks." He tried to hold up three fingers and failed miserably. "That's how long she's been gone. I can't fucking _breathe_ without her. I always worry whether she's eating enough, taking her potions or resting properly…who will rub her belly when it hurts? Who will massage her feet when they're tired? These things are my job, Weasley, my job!" he banged his hand on the counter for emphasis. "My life is over." He lamented. His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"No, Malfoy, your life is far from over. It's actually just beginning. Listen, Parvai _will _come back and I'm sure she's well taken care of, wherever she is." Ron insisted. "Don't say your life is over; you've got your child to live for."

Draco smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah, my daughter."

"Or son." Ron said, nodding his head. Draco shot him a determined glare.

"No, Weasley, my _daughter._ It's a _girl_." He said slowly.

Ron clapped his hand to Draco's shoulder. "Whatever you say, mate." He responded.

"But her mother hates me!" Draco exclaimed.

"She does not hate you." Ron said, quietly. "She loves you. She's just angry."

"Damn right." Draco said. "And stubborn."

"And pregnant. They get like that, mate. You think Hermione didn't kick me out when she was pregnant with Ian? Shit, between my parent's house and Harry's I don't know which seen more of me. And let's not talk about Harry. Quiet, gentle Padma screamed her head off at him nearly every day while she was expecting the twins." Ron explained.

"Weasley, I'm drunk, not_ dense_." Draco sneered. "Parvati didn't leave because she's hormonally irritated at me. She left because she thinks I'm a cheater and a Death Eater."

"I _know_, Malfoy." Ron said exasperatedly. "But what the hell is being drunk going to do for you?"

"Liquor is the cure to all evil, Weasley." Draco said, picking up the bottle of wine. "Didn't you know that?"

"No, love is the cure to all evil, Malfoy." Ron argued, taking the wine from him. "Liquor is a bypass on the way to eternal depression."

Draco's shoulders sagged almost comically and he looked deflated. "You're right, I suppose." He said gloomily.

"I know I'm right. So will you get up and leave this bloody bar?" Ron asked as he peered around at the drinks in front of Draco. "Besides, you're mixing the wrong drinks. You're going to be in a right state tomorrow morning."

Draco pondered Ron's words.

_**What good is this liquor doing you?**_ His voice of reason inquired.

_It's numbing the pain._ He answered his own question.

He moved to stand up, when suddenly they heard a voice shout,

"Ron!"

Ron answered. "Oy! Harry! He's over here!"

Seconds later, they were joined by Harry Potter, who pushed his way over to Draco.

"Malfoy, you'd better get your ass up off that stool!" Harry shouted. "Make quick to leave this bar or I will hex you into next week—"

Noticing the drinks on the table, he peered first, at the glass of wine, and then his eyes traveled to the shot glasses of firewhiskey. It seemed as if a light bulb clicked on in his brain.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Harry yelled. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!"

Ron stifled a giggle. He had been on the receiving end of Harry's temper countless times in the past, but somehow it was much funnier watching him lash out at Draco. People ceased what they were doing and had begun to stare. However, no one made a move. They were frequent customers who were used to bar fights. People always got drunk and the worst came out of them.

Draco shot Harry a withering glance. "Go away, Potter." He slurred.

"I'll go away when I see you _move!_" Harry said crossly. "Honestly, Malfoy, what are you trying to do? Beat the rest of us to the grave?"

Giving in, Draco stood up shakily. "Okay, I'm up. Are you satisfied now?" he asked sardonically.

Attempting to walk, he put one foot in front of the other, swayed and fell into Ron.

"Careful." Ron said over Draco's mumbles of "I don't believe this, I can't even fucking _walk_."

Ron smirked. "At least his speech is remotely coherent and he's still got a nasty attitude." He joked as he held Draco around the shoulders to keep him steady.

"Blow me, Weasley." Draco admonished angrily, trying to free himself from Ron's grip and nearly knocking into Harry.

"Language, Malfoy." Ron laughed. "I've got a wife, I don't need you."

"Fuuuuuck!" Draco yelled as Ron slung one of Draco's long arms around his own shoulders and proceeded to walk slowly toward the exit.

"Why'd you let him drink himself silly?" Harry angrily asked the barmaid.

"Hey, he was paying, Mr. Potter." She answered with a grin. "I've got to earn my living."

Without responding, he slapped some gold onto the counter, told her to keep the change and stomped off after the other two.

-------------------------------------

Harry and Ron decided to bring Draco to his house since no one was there. As soon the three of them arrived, Draco lay on the couch and groaned.

"My fucking head is splitting!" he yelled, holding his head.

Ron immediately went to the kitchen and invaded the refrigerator. "What do you have in here…excellent." He had found some cherry pastries.

Harry pulled a vial from the pocket of his robes. He went into the kitchen with Ron and got a glass of water. He mixed the contents of the vial into the water and walked back into the family room carrying the glass. Draco sat, holding his head. He had turned a sickly, green color, so Harry quickly conjured a pail out of thin air and just in time too. Draco retched and—"

_Splat!_

"Oh God." He moaned. "I feel awful."

Harry watched him for several seconds, trying to determine if he was going to throw up again. Draco retched again, but seemed to will himself not to vomit.

"Don't_ do_ that, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed. "It all has to come out!"

"Leave me alone, Potter I…_oh no—!_" he leaned over the pail and vomited again. He was sweaty and pale; his fine, white-blonde tresses clung to the side of his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Do you think you can hold anything down now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco replied weakly.

Harry held out the glass of water to him. "Then here, drink this." He commanded, using the non-verbal spell to vanish the mess. Draco took the glass and sipped. He almost spit the concoction out.

"Bloody hell, Potter, this is disgusting!" he yelled, thrusting the glass back at Harry. "I thought it was water!"

"You have to drink it fast. On with it, now. Drink up!" Harry said sharply, pushing the glass at Draco.

"Okay, okay." Draco said, reluctantly gripping the glass. He downed the potion in one gulp. It burned his throat.

"You should lie down. It'll make you feel better." Harry told him. "By the time you wake up, your head will be clear."

Draco lay back on the couch. Within minutes, he was sleeping soundly. Harry put a sheet over him.

Ron re-entered the family room. "Is he going to be all right?" He asked, peering down at Draco's sleeping form.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Harry replied, watching Draco as well.

"What's that stuff you gave him?" Ron inquired with interest.

"_Tonic of Nullcis_." Harry answered. "It's good for hangovers and it'll neutralize the liquor in his system so that it doesn't damage his liver."

"Oh." Ron said. "How do you _know_ these things?"

Harry shrugged. "Malfoy's lucky he didn't pass out. You can't mix firewhiskey with other drinks. Because it's pure liquor, it's bound to transform any of them into a lethal concoction." He explained.

"I reckon he tried to do himself in." Ron observed.

"He's having a difficult time and he's trying to drown his sorrows away. Poor bloke, if I was in his position, I don't think I'd be much better." Harry sympathized. "I heard about what happened between him and his father, only to come home to find his wife leaving him. It's no wonder he's gone to pieces."

"Yeah, it must be difficult to live in this great, big, house by yourself, when you're used to the love of your life being here to share it with you." Ron agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If it's possible, please don't leave without leaving your mark in the form of a review and until next time…

T.R.


	25. An Unexpected Turn of Events

Disclaimer: I know…the characters aren't acting the way we know them to act, but as you all well know; they're not my characters. However, this_ is_ my story, so please bear with me if you can stand it. For those who don't know and think that by some miracle I am the live version of J.K. Rowling in the flesh, go back to school. To everyone else, please enjoy.

A/N: Hello all, I must offer my immense apologies to those who have been following this for the slow updates. Summer seems to be taking up more of my time than spring and I unfortunately don't have a beta-reader, so I have to take the extra time to check for mistakes myself. But if I can be forgiven, it would make me feel a lot better. **:D**

Thanks to **Kit 4 Kat** for encouraging words; they are most helpful and I'm glad you like the story!

And now, enough babbling from me.

_**Chapter 25 – An Unexpected Turn of Events**_

The next morning, Draco awoke to find himself on the couch in the family room, fully dressed in yesterday's clothing and feeling groggy and disgusting.

_What the bloody hell happened last night?_

He thought as he sat up abruptly.

_There is absolutely no reason why I should be on this sofa._

He glanced at the gold-plated clock on the wall opposite the mantel.

_Twenty one minutes past ten._ He noted and considered lying down on the cushions again.

_I can't lie down._ He chided himself. _I've got to shower; I'll bet I look grotesque._

He groaned and stood upright, ignoring his aching back, before Apparating to his and Parvati's bedroom for a much needed morning shower.

While in his bathroom, he scrubbed himself diligently, washed his hair and shaved, taking care to give himself a close cut, so as to keep is face devoid of hair as long as possible. He left his sideburns long, running smoothly along his jaw line, but clean cut, allowing them to connect with his the hair on his chin, and trimmed his blonde mustache to perfection.

_There._ He thought with grim satisfaction. _I'm at least presentable now, though I do look paler than my usual and I've got bags under my eyes. Last night must have been the first in ages that I got a good amount of hours in. _

He stood at the mirror brushing his teeth, when he finally took a closer look at his reflection. His gray eyes appeared vacant, as if he had accidentally performed Occlumency against a very belligerent intruder. Staring at his reflection for several minutes, he noted that the somber expression on his face mirrored what was in his heart.

_Who would I need to hide my emotions from?_ He questioned himself despairingly. _There's no one here with me, I'm all alone, as it seems I was always meant to be._

He shuffled into the massive bedroom suite and summoned a rugged pair of jean and an old, slime green shirt with the words, _Don't Be Foolishly Deceived; Cut to the_ _Chase_ etched on the back in white, moving letters. He slipped on a pair of freshly laundered, green and white socks before heading down to the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron sat at the long, elegant dining table in the Malfoy mansion, eating breakfast and chatting good-naturedly about nothing of particular importance. They had maneuvered they're way without any hassle about the entire southern wing of the enormous house, with Ron finding the house-elves and, taking a leaf from Hermione's book, kindly asking the elves to prepare breakfast for them. He'd coaxed them further, particularly Lina who was very fond of her master, to make the breakfast extra-special with all of Draco's favorite foods.

"Harry, why don't you get house elves?" Ron asked through a mouthful of treacle tart. "They're dead useful and can cook bloody fantastically, especially these that Malfoy's got. Leave it to him to have the best of everything, the pompous, arrogant bloke." He joked.

Harry sniggered as he poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and took a sip. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but stop insulting Malfoy. After all, we _are_ in his house."

He picked up a knife to butter his toast. "We thought about getting house elves to help out with the boys when they were younger, but we can do without them. I mean, I'm no stranger to hard work, domestic or otherwise, as I lived with the Dursley's and they made me do everything. And Padma stays home with them. Besides, she would hear nothing of house-elves; she loves taking on house-hold tasks. I can't get her to relax." He laughed.

"That's funny, Potter. I guess she's not my wife's twin for looks alone." A cold voice drawled from the entrance.

Draco had entered the dining hall with a glass of milk in hand. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down across from Harry.

"You look better." Harry said, peering at him over his glasses.

"I feel better." He answered. "Who made that food?"

Ron answered. "Your house-elves; we saved you some." He indicated the extra dishes.

"No thank you, Weasley. I'm not hungry." Draco said haughtily, taking a sip of milk. Ron peered at him as if he thought Draco had plainly lost his mind.

Ignoring Draco's disdain, Harry intervened. "You have to eat, Malfoy. You had liquor for dinner last night and you got rid of that." Then he stopped speaking as a question arose in his mind. "Did you even eat lunch yesterday?"

Draco frowned, trying, without success to recall the events of the previous day.

"I—I…think so." He stammered out, abandoning his cold manner of speaking. "Maybe not."

"You need your wife back, mate." Ron observed. "Or you can get your Mum to move in with you."

Harry laughed and Draco looked pained.

"I love my mother, but she would dote on me until it's sickening." He said, with a roll of his eyes. "It's probably because I'm an only child.

"Ha! My mum always tells Bill to cut his hair and to wear "more appropriate clothing" and he's married for eight years already." Ron said. "She still tells Charlie that he ought to stop working with Dragons because it's too dangerous and he needs to get a nice, safe job at the Ministry. She has no real complaints about Perce; he came back to the family and resumed his perfect position without so much as glitch. Fred and George, well they're Fred and George. She semi-supports their joke shop, but I think they exasperate her more than any of us. And me, where should I begin? She chides me on everything in existence and still calls me Ronniekins. I guess to her, we'll always be her baby boys."

"What about your sister?" Draco asked, silently considering his mother lucky. "Doesn't she have anything to say to the only girl?"

"Not really, she just tells Ginny to be careful teaching defensive magic at Hogwarts." Ron answered, taking a sip of orange juice. "She even fusses over Harry whenever he visits the Burrow."

"Yeah, well…you know that I'm like her adoptive son." Harry said with a smile. "She mothers me too."

"Man," Draco said shaking his head. "And I thought my mum was bad."

"Ron's mum is very lovable." Harry defended. "She's the only woman I know as a mother."

"Yeah." Ron seconded jokingly. "Don't talk about my mum, Malfoy.

"Whatever Weasley. I meant no harm by that statement." Draco replied before changing the subject. "Listen guys, I want to thank—"

"Don't be daft." Harry cut across him, taking intent interest in the eggs on his plate. "We weren't going to leave you like that."

"Yeah." Ron said, suddenly adopting a gruff manner of speaking. "Don't mention it."

Draco took a deep breath.

_Thank Merlin they're not going to get all emotional on me._ He thought with relief.

It was under some undefined masculine decree of correspondence that they all understood that Draco was grateful to them without him having to say it. After all, Harry and Ron were sitting in his dining hall enjoying a hearty breakfast and chatting lazily. They took it as nothing short of a sign of his gratitude.

He continued. "I also wanted to tell you…the rest of what happened the night when—"

"When you visited your father." Harry supplied.

"Yes. There's something that you need to know." Draco said, looking at Harry. "It's imperative that Parvati comes home, not only because of me, but because she's in danger."

Ron looked up from his food. "What do you mean?" he asked worriedly. "Why is she in danger?"

"My father informed me that after the baby is born, my aunt is plotting to kill us because I won't join her mastership." His voice had become bitter with every word.

Harry choked in his pumpkin juice. Ron thumped him on the back.

"You're not serious." Harry croaked with streaming eyes.

"Unfortunately, I am, Potter." He answered darkly. "There's a lot you don't know about being raised in my family. My aunt doesn't care that I'm her nephew; she will kill me.

"You don't think this is his attempt to get you to conform, do you?" Ron asked. "I mean, he _is_ second in command to her."

Draco paused as he considered this possibility. "I didn't think about that. But no, I'm sure he's telling the truth because it's the method Voldemort used to gather a following as well. He didn't only kill people that were a threat to his jurisdiction, though he considered anyone who refused as a threat anyway."

He then reiterated to them exactly the events that he'd witnessed when he'd unwillingly gained access to his father's memories through Legilimency.

"—and they were going to kill my parents and me. It's why he joined." He finished.

"Whoa," said Ron. "They don't exactly send you a friendly letter via owl post, do they?"

Harry sniggered and Draco rolled his eyes.

_Leave it to Weasley to be sarcastic to the point of inanity_. He thought sourly. _Man, can he be a boorish lout sometimes._

He shook off his annoyance. After all, Ron was only concerned.

_I guess his sardonic wit is needed to diffuse the seriousness of the situation_. He convinced himself before answering. _And his comic relief is_ loads _better than Crabbe's or Goyle's._

"No, they don't." he said, shaking his head ruefully. "He also mentioned your father, Potter."

"What'd he say about him?" Harry asked as their breakfast remains disappeared.

"He said that I was making the same mistake your father made and that I would end up dead too." Draco answered in a bored sort of voice. In his opinion, his father had always made things out to be more than they were, putting on airs and strutting around with his stupid cane as if he owned the place.

Ron looked at him disbelievingly. "You sound as if you're not the least bit scared." He said.

"My father is very…melodramatic, Weasley." Draco drawled with a sneer.

"I could see where he would draw that conclusion." Harry said logically after a moment.

Ron looked at him as if he'd suddenly become Voldemort resurrected from the dead.

"Harry, are you saying that your father should have joined _Voldemort?_" he asked.

"No," said Harry slowly. "But it's no secret that Voldemort wanted my parents. I remember him telling me when I saved the Sorcerer's Stone. Besides, he wanted to kill me because he'd heard that prophecy didn't he?"

"So what _are_ you saying?" asked Draco.

"Well, unless Parvati dies to save your child, he or she isn't going to be protected like I was. And the Death Eaters are going to be smarter this time around." Harry explained. "If your aunt is going to kill you, Parvati and the baby, she's probably going to kill Parvati first to avoid a repeat of what happened with my parents and me."

"Very comforting thoughts Potter." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Hold on, let me finish." Harry said, holding up a hand. "However, you and Parvati have something that my parents didn't have."

"What's that?" Ron questioned, eagerly focusing his blue gaze on Harry.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yeah, lets hear it." He said.

"You guys have true friends." Harry answered seriously.

Draco looked puzzled. "What's that got to do with—?"

But Ron quickly caught on to what Harry was saying.

"Peter Pettigrew sold Harry's parents to Voldemort!" he nearly shouted.

Puzzlement seized Draco more intensely. "What?" he questioned with a frown. "Wormtail?"

Harry nodded. "That's right." He confirmed. "And the scumbag owed me his life. The son of his best-friends, whom he handed to the hands of Death, saved his neck." His voice was bitter and contemptuous. There was scorn in every feature of his handsome face and his green eyes blazed angrily.

"It still burns me up to think about it." He said quietly. "He's the direct reason I haven't got any parents, well…save for Voldemort."

"I'm not following." Draco said, still perplexed. "How could _Wormtail_, the pathetic, spineless son of a witch, gather the courage to sell out your parents? Wasn't he scared of the wrath of everyone else? Like the Order?"

"Never underestimate those who are timid or appear…less, for lack of a better word, magnetic, than yourself, Malfoy." Harry replied. "Underestimation was one of Voldemort's biggest mistakes."

"Can you stop being so cryptic and explain to me exactly what happened?" Draco asked, vexed. "It won't help if I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

Harry exhaled and looked sideways at Ron. He hated to relive the events pre-defeat of the Dark Lord. It was one of the places in time he never wished to revisit, mentally or otherwise. Ron read his meaning and spoke, saving his best-friend the experience.

"Well, it started a little after Harry was born…Pettigrew had passed information to Voldemort on his parents for nearly a year before Voldemort actually murdered them…" he began.

Ron told the story alone, while Harry stared at the table, his eyes downcast. He didn't look up once during the fifteen minute tale. Draco listened intently and only interrupted Ron once to clarify something he didn't understand. Ron explained everything, starting with Pettigrew's murder of thirteen people with one spell. At this, Draco blanched. ("_Thirteen _people with_ one_ spell? Merlin's Beard, Lord _Voldemort_ hadn't even done that!"). He reiterated how Pettigrew had allowed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black to take the blame for the murders resulting in Sirius' twelve year imprisonment in Azkaban as an innocent man, and how he escaped to live life on the bane of existence until his untimely death at the hands of his own cousin. He even told Draco of how Pettigrew had posed as his own pet rat, Scabbers, for twelve years, until he was able to escape back to Voldemort to help him return the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament.

After Ron finished speaking, Draco sat astounded and speechless. He stared at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.

Ron took the silent moment and spoke his thoughts. "Since Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and best-friends with Harry's dad, no one suspected him. Plus, Pettigrew sort of resembles Neville Longbottom in character, and really, can we picture Neville being in Voldemort's circle? Not bloody likely."

"Ron, that's a dangerous way of thinking, as I told Malfoy." Harry countered, breaking his twenty minute silence. "Anyone can be anything; we can never be too careful. Besides, if Pettigrew can be in Gryffindor, but end up a Death Eater, and _Snape_ can end up on our side as well as Malfoy, who were both in Slytherin, anything is possible."

"True." Ron said slowly.

Draco, still shocked at what he'd heard and utterly confounded, was only half listening to their conversation. One thought continued to play through his mind, like a broken record.

_I couldn't have handled what he could've._ This thought was of Harry and a level of respect he'd never felt for the other man surged through him.

"Gosh Potter, I knew you had it rough, but…_damn_" He said quietly. "So when my aunt killed Black, she eliminated your last chance at having a parent?"

"Yes." Harry said nodding. "And I hated her for it."

"I can't imagine what it would be like if… if she killed my mother because she's not apart of the circle. I don't care what my father says about their understanding." Draco said fiercely. "I mean, Black was our cousin, if she could murder him in cold blood, there's no hope for the rest of us if she's in power. Look at what she's threatened to do to me and I'm her only nephew."

"She killed her niece too." Ron said uncharacteristically quiet. "Tonks…your cousin."

"Yes." Draco confirmed. Then he voiced his thoughts. "I could have never endured what you have, Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. "You've endured quite a bit on your own volition. Voldemort forced you to torture people, or else risk it yourself. And I know it couldn't have been easier to work for him than against him. You risked your life everyday just doing that."

Draco didn't respond to that statement, for he too had no desire to revisit the past. Instead he focused on a solution.

"So we need to make our house unplottable." He said to them.

"Hermione's good with invisibility spells and she knows all sorts of protective enchantments." Harry said. "She could work with us to make the house unplottable to every map, magical and non-magical alike."

"You'll need a Secret Keeper." Ron observed logically.

"But who would be up for that?" Draco asked, more of himself instead of them. "That entails an awful lot of responsibility."

He peered out the window at the sunny haze spilling over sprawling grounds of his estate. None of it would matter if he couldn't protect them from harm. Protection wouldn't even matter if his wife didn't return. But he still had to make an effort for the sake of her and their unborn child. His thoughts ran at the speed of light through his mind.

_I could ask my mother, but that'll put _her _in danger. All of my former friends are Death Eaters, so they're out of the question. Blaise—well I don't know…maybe he'll be up for it. After all, he_ is_ my best-friend and I would do it for him, no doubt about that. But people have been saying that he's a Death Eater…_

Then another thought struck him.

_No, that can't be right…it was Blaise who warned me that Bellatrix wanted me and that Parkinson was after me. Why would he—?_

Harry's voice interrupted his thoughts and brought him out of his reverie.

"Me." He said quietly.

Draco snapped to attention, startled. Ron stared at Harry with wide blue eyes.

"What?" Draco asked. "What are you on about?"

"I'll be Secret Keeper for you and Parvati. I know what's at stake and I know the affects of the last War on everyone. I was obviously one of the people it the hardest. You don't know what it's like growing up never knowing your mum and dad and I don't want to see another broken family." Harry said simply. "I don't want another child to endure what I did. Besides, I know you risked quite a lot for the Order and I've never got the chance to express my gratitude for your assistance."

Draco blinked. "How do you know about that?" He questioned. Ron turned his disbelieving gaze to Draco.

"An Invisibility Cloak and a pair of Extendable Ears works wonders for sneaking." Harry said and a boyish, naughty sparkle appeared in his emerald eyes. "And I was there when you were supposed to kill Dumbledore, but couldn't. It seems that Snape wasn't the only double agent in the room that night."

Draco surveyed Harry with nothing short of awe on his pale, pointed face.

"I underestimated you, Potter." He said.

"You never told me any of this." Ron addressed Harry accusingly.

"You hated Malfoy." Harry responded. "You would have tried to coerce me to tell or you would've told and he would have been murdered."

"And you _liked _him?" Ron countered hotly.

"No." Harry said simply. "But I understood him and I felt sorry for him."

"You felt sorry for me?" Draco asked. "Why? I didn't want anyone pitying me."

"You were lost." Harry said. "You didn't want to be where you were. At least I believed in my cause, no matter how difficult it was to support."

Draco silently pondered his words for several second before speaking.

"Yeah…I see what you mean." Draco said. "I realized a little late that I had no desire to be evil. But I always thought it would protect me to be in the good graces of the most terrible sorcerer of the time. I see now that it didn't come without a cost and there is more satisfaction in knowing that I did what's right instead of what's expected."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ron said, his anger at the withheld secret forgotten.

"So, does this mean you'll agree?" Harry asked. "I'll be Secret Keeper?"

Draco thought about the Harry he'd known in school. They'd never understood each other; and he, Draco, always considered Harry and his friends a group of stupid, gormless larks who would all throw themselves willingly over the side of a Hogwarts tower if one of them did so. They were all so protective of one another and had an intolerable way of making others, particularly himself, feel unworthy of the simplest of pleasures, like true friendship. Then he considered the Harry he'd known during the last eight months. The one who had initiated his friendship and understanding, the one who had sat in the Hog's Head without inhibition and told him of his love for his family and how he survived the War, the one who had rescued him from falling off the edge in a drunken stupor, saving him great humiliation. Harry and Ron didn't have to come fetch him from that bar last night; they'd done it because they considered him their friend. They sat in his house willingly to ensure that he'd be okay, because they _trusted _him and in turn, he trusted them. He now realized why Ron held on to Harry as a friend. The extent of Harry's friendship ran deep. If he cared for you, you were as good as a brother to him. He would risk himself to save you, or die in attempt. He made his decision, but had no idea how he would ever repay Harry for his reputable deeds.

_He's my brother-in-law._ He reasoned, peering into Harry's emerald eyes. They were clear and serious, devoid of any untruth.

_And our child will be his niece or nephew._

He nodded. "Yes, I trust you." He said solemnly.

"We can do the spell right here and to ensure that I won't let it slip, I'll take the Unbreakable Vow." Harry said. He looked to Ron. "Ron, you can be our Bonder."

Ron gasped, finally finding his voice. "Blimey, Harry that's awfully risky. Shouldn't the magic of the Secret Keeper spell be enough?"

"There is no risk becasue I'll keep my word." Harry firmly repeated, settling his green gaze back onto Draco. "I want Malfoy to be secure in knowing how serious I am about protecting his family. So I think you'd better get out your wand, Ron."

Speechless, Ron extracted his wand from his back pocket as Draco and Harry clasped hands across the table.

------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday, a few days after Harry and Ron had visited Draco. The sun was just rising, so the sky was a swirling mass of deep purple clouds with a hint of pinkish yellow at the Eastern horizon. Feeling exhausted and achy, he rolled over and groaned. He hadn't gotten to bed until three o'clock that morning and it was now only half past five. Dreams of his wife hadn't ceased, but were now filled with cold, cruel laughter and his aunt's high-pitched, clear voice taunting him as she laid the _Avada Kedavra _on Parvati. The screams of the black-haired child he supposed was his daughter, rang out, piercing his nightmares resoundingly and he always awoke abruptly, in cold sweat and wrapping his arms around her pillow.

Then scent on the pillows and bed covers drove him insane. It was her scent…the aromatic essence of Rosemary leaves and strawberries combined with the sweetness of her natural smell. The house-elves did laundry on a weekly basis, but her scent remained imbedded in their sheets. It was as if the scent had a mind of its own and stubbornly refused to leave, thus reminding him just of how empty their bed was without her and how deadened he was inside.

Taking warm baths and throwing himself into his work failed to erase the hollow feeling that had made a home inside him. The days passed painfully slow and he hated being in the desolate house that didn't feel like home without the most important person in his life. Everywhere he went the silence was deafeningly loud and thoughts of her would haunt him. Getting up in the mornings was the hardest thing for him to do, but somehow he managed it. He missed the feel of her soft, brown skin, the sight of her smile, her warm breath on his face to soothe him like nothing else could, the lilt in her voice when she wanted him to feel better. He missed the way she loved him with everything she had, her unyielding care for his well-being, even when she was angry with him. He needed to be able to hold her…to look into her eyes and tell her how much he needed her…to protect and provide for her…to care for and love her.

He tried to live life as normally as he possibly could, despite feeling alienated. He sometimes visited Harry and Padma, and Ron would sometimes be there with his son. The child was a joy to have around; he was always so animated. Ian reminded Draco of Roxanne, with the way he touched everything, clapped cheerfully and made sounds. He enjoyed watching Potter's twins chase after the red-headed baby who crawled surprisingly fast. He laughed whenever one of the children had done accidental magic and he helped sort it out, reminding himself of all he faced in the future with his unborn child. Then he would get that unblinking look in his eyes as one of his demons whispered that as long as his wife remained absent, the picture of their family would never be complete.

He stayed clear of bars and had given away all the liquor in the house to Blaise, who would put it to good use. He had no desire to become an alcoholic and go around reeking like Mundungus Fletcher the sneak thief. He went out and purchased every thing he could think of for the baby. He purchased a car for obvious reasons. He single-handedly remodeled a guest room with the most exquisite baby furniture he could find, with suggestions from Lavender about where to purchase the best baby paraphernalia. They discussed the aspects of their lives, the pending War, Blaise, Roxanne and Parvati over lunch a few times. However, since Roxanne had fallen dreadfully ill during one of their outings, he hadn't seen Lavender in a few weeks. The last time he'd seen them, he had driven them as quickly as possible to the St. Mungo's Pediatric Emergency Ward and waited for them so he could drive them safely home. She had written him giving him the details of Roxanne's illness so he wouldn't worry and he'd promised not to tell Blaise so as to allow her the opportunity to connect with the father of her child.

He did everything with the thought that Parvati would return as his driving force. Focusing on the baby gave him a purpose and filled him with seeming undaunted happiness. He knew that through the baby, he would always have a connection to Parvati, whether she returned or not. The thought was a bittersweet diversion from his constant desolation, but sweet nonetheless.

He could no longer go on like this. He wanted to go to her. He had a nagging suspicion that he knew where she was, but if she didn't desire to be found, he would respect her space. It was the most difficult thing for him to do, but he loved her enough to uphold her wishes, however perverse the situation was to him.

Trying to channel his inner turmoil, he lay on his side of the bed, staring at the high ceiling for what seemed like ages. A burning fire of need momentarily replaced the dark, gloomy feeling in his heart. Salty tears rolled out of his eyes, stinging his skin for several minutes before they fluttered shut and he finally drifted off into a fitful sleep. It wasn't rest; it was unconscious animation. He didn't get up for the next four hours.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Draco headed to his parent's house. The sky raged and stormed angrily. Water fell in large, heavy, cold drops from the menacing gray clouds. It was an unusually cold sort of rain for the middle of June and a chilly breeze blew tauntingly through his robes. It wasn't the harsh, bitter chill of the winter season, but a reminder that summer had not yet blossomed into full swing. He barely took notice of the gloomy day or the harsh rainstorm, for his was nothing compared to the storm raging inside him. He hadn't cast the Impervious Charm over himself, nor did he carry an umbrella, so he was soaked to the skin. His white-blonde hair was plastered to his head and his robes were sodden and heavy.

His father was out for a few weeks, so he thought to pay his mother a visit. She had sent him letter, inquiring about his well-being. He knew she was worried, but he didn't want to face her advice just yet. He didn't think he could handle it.

He was walking forlornly in the village when he spotted a familiar figure exiting a shop devoted to young witches. The man's tall frame and chocolate complexion told Draco that it was his capricious friend, Blaise. Draco peered at the signed above the entrance.

_Beautiful Little Witches? Why would Blaise be in there?_ He asked himself.

He watched Blaise cross the street and as if the other man could sense his gaze, at that precise moment, Blaise's long, slanting eyes found him.

"Malfoy…" He called, strolling over to Draco and apparently not caring about the heavy rain either.

Draco nodded curtly. "Zabini." He addressed him, eyeing the shopping bag in Blaise's hand.

Smiling sheepishly at being caught showing a mite of affection, Blaise hastened to explain himself.

"It's for Roxanne." He answered Draco's unasked question.

"Finally come to your good sense, have you?" Draco drawled coldly, thinking of the sick little girl.

Unperturbed by his friend's iciness, Blaise answered, "Well…yeah, but I still haven't seen or spoken to Lavender; I haven't seemed to be able to muster enough nerve." His voice grew solemn. "And I haven't seen my daughter either, but I thought I'd get something for her and drop it off at Mother's. I know Lavender brings her there and I've gotten her quite a few things now."

"And Lavender doesn't know?" Draco asked staring appraisingly at Blaise.

"Oh, she knows. She sent some of it back with a note saying Roxanne doesn't need materials; she needs a father, but I don't know if I'm ready for all of that." Blaise explained as if he'd worked it all out previously. "I'll just start like this and see where it goes from here."

_Well, it's better than nothing._ Draco thought grimly. _At least he's bothering to have something to do with his child, if only monetarily. Though it is a stupid way of dealing with things; it's a cop-out. He's lucky he isn't in _my _situation._

"It's good you're wising up, Zabini." Draco said. "But Lavender's right. Buying things isn't the same as seeing Roxanne."

"Whatever…my father wasn't there for me; he left when I was two. I'm doing the best I can." Blaise responded without looking at Draco. "It's too hard trying to get them back, when I screwed up so royally in the first place."

"You love Roxanne and you're in love with Lavender, Blaise." Draco said quietly. "When are you going to admit it and take back what belongs to you. You know you need them and once you have them, you'll see it's worth the fight."

He stared into his friend's hard, dark eyes. The eyes he'd only seen soften when he spoke of Lavender.

"Save it, Malfoy because you know that I no longer wish to be committed." Blaise responded in a warning tone.

Draco didn't reply, but he was thinking about how selfish Blaise was being. Blaise changed the subject to get the heat off of him, effectively interrupting Draco's thoughts.

"Say Malfoy, you don't seem to be well at all. Is everything all right?"

_He looks like he's in hell._ Blaise mused.

"Yeah, excellent." Draco lied. "Listen, what else do you know about the Dark Allegiance?" he asked, playing conversational tennis and moving away from the topic of his well-being.

"Nothing." Blaise bleakly replied. "The Mark glowed again…though I don't know how it even happened in the first place, since the Dark Lord is dead. But I ignored it the first time."

"So she summoned you too?" Draco asked rhetorically. "I thought so."

"Your aunt's a raging lunatic, starting this mess all over again!" Blaise admonished and his slanted, dark eyes grew as large as they could. "I wonder how she could summon us like that anyway."

"I don't know, but she _was_ Voldemort's most loyal supporter, Zabini. I suspect it has something to do with that." Draco answered. "Not that I care either way, because I'm not joining up."

"Neither am I, especially not after the way she left you to be finished off by Voldemort." Blaise said, shaking his wet head of curly, dark hair. "Besides, where would it leave my child if I took up with them?"

Draco stared at him in disbelief at the how stubborn he was.

_Zabini is such an ass. He cares about his daughter; I don't know why he continues to pretend that it doesn't faze him._ He mused before adding.

"The same place it'll leave mine…nowhere good."

Blaise said nothing at first, and then he catching on, he said,

"Wait—Malfoy, you have a child?"

"One on the way, Zabini." Draco replied.

"Whoa…congratulations." Blaise offered, stunned. "It's a boy, isn't it? You Malfoys always have the gents first."

"No, it's a girl." Draco replied testily.

"So you're sure, then?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Draco hissed.

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Malfoy, what is wrong?" he queried again.

"Nothing, Blaise."

"Yes there is…we've been mates since we were three feet high, so I can tell when something is bothering you." Blaise pressed. "Something's definitely up."

"Leave it out, Zabini." Draco responded in an emotionless voice.

"Fine." Blaise moodily replied.

The two continued talking for fifteen more minutes before parting ways. Each man headed toward his respective mothers' house.

------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the Manor, he glimpsed the house-elves working in the gardens.

"Willy, Missy," he called to them. "Can one of you please inform Mother of my arrival?"

"Of course, Master Draco." The elf called Missy squeaked running through the great double doors.

A few minutes later, Draco stood in the foyer of his childhood home. His mother fussed over him, pulling off his sodden, dark green robes, and moving his wet hair out of his eyes. He didn't even complain about her clingy ways as he usually would. He was lonely and his wife was missing in action to fuss over him that way.

"Draco…honey are you crazy?" Narcissa asked with an expression mingled with worry and discipline. "I suppose you want to catch your death in all that cold rain."

_That wouldn't be such a bad idea._ He thought morbidly, glad that his mother wasn't an accomplished Legimens. She'd send him straight to his psychologist father-in-law _and_ a specialist at St. Mungo's if she knew he had thoughts of inducing his own death and making it appear accidental.

"Hi Mum." He said, kissed her cheek. "How have you been?"

"That's the question that I should be asking _you_." Narcissa replied, grabbing one of his cold hands and leading him into the family room. She cast a drying spell on him and shortly after, a warming spell. Then the two sat down in the family room and Narcissa called for hot tea for Draco and iced tea for herself.

"You don't look well, darling; you look so tormented." She said, peering into her son's eyes. They were still full of turbulent thunder, matching the ominous, gray clouds outside. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"No." Draco replied, averting his gaze from his mother's. "I—I can't sleep, Mother."

She felt like crying at the sight of her son's pain. It was difficult for her to watch him suffer like that and at night after Lucius had fallen to sleep, she would lie awake in bed and think about him, wondering if his family was going to survive this terrible ordeal and praying that they would make it. Many nights, her thoughts drove her to tears when she imagined their family being separated permanently. She and Lucius had had their share of fights in the past, but it'd never reached the point where they were away from each other like this.

Then her mind would drift to her sister's threat to kill them and she grew angry with her for the ruthlessness with which she lived.

She focused on her son, sitting in front of her with his foggy, gray eyes fixed, unblinking, on an enlarged picture of himself as a child stretching his tiny arms to her.

"I've written to Parvati, Draco and she hasn't sent a reply." She said, sipping her tea.

"So have I." He replied in a subdued voice, tearing his eyes away from the shifting photo and warming his hands further on his hot mug of tea. "Potter said she won't even answer her sister."

"Draco, I know this isn't what you've intended to happen." Narcissa began. "But I've advised you countless times not to keep things from your wife. _She's_ the woman with whom you are to share important information. She's your confidant."

"I know, Mum." Draco replied. "But I was trying to protect her. I'd fully intended to inform her of everything once the baby is born, and I still do. I just didn't want to upset her in that sort of condition." He looked down into his lap. "But it seems like I've upset her even worse now."

"Draco, baby I understand. I really do." Narcissa replied in a gentle voice. "But imagine what it must be like for Parvati. When she married you, she placed undying trust in you. And to her right now, it seems as though you betrayed that trust in many ways. She doesn't know that you were trying to protect her. When women love men, we adore, uphold, and care for them endlessly, selflessly submitting ourselves to our husbands' tasks. It's what Parvati has done for you for nearly seven years, even before she became your wife. She must feel hurt and alone because she believes a lie. A lie that, to her is the truth."

"But I didn't—" he began, but she held up her hand.

"I said, in _her eyes_, you did." She continued. "I know your intentions, as do many of your friends, but your wife is the only one who counts. And if you don't make it matter to her, you've failed to hold up your end of the marriage. Withholding secrets from her places her in an unfair position, especially when she loves you, regardless of all your foul points."

Draco stared at his mother, struggling to discern whether she was placing the blame on him. To an extent, he _did_ feel he was at fault, but he laid the majority of the blame on Pansy Parkinson. After deciding that his mother wasn't blaming him, but gently cajoling him to view the situation from his wife's perspective, he felt a surge of love and pride for the woman who'd begotten him. What she said was logical and made perfect sense. Even in the current dire situation, he admired her nurturing, vicarious nature toward his wife. The two women were very much alike in the way they loved their men, the only major difference was that his mother issued herself to his father gently, whereas Parvati was feisty, loving him in her distinctive, fiery manner.

_She's right…I'll never find another love like Parvati's._ He thought as he put his head in his hands.

"It's okay, darling." Narcissa said, rubbing his back soothingly. "You are both still very young and very new to marriage; it'll be a work in progress for many years to come." She ran a slender, bejeweled hand through his soft hair. "You just have to allow her to come home and begin to trust you again."

He considered her words. They were real and straight from the heart. He knew she was right, but his heart refused to reason as his mind had.

"Mother, I can't do this…what am I supposed to do while she's gone?" Draco asked rhetorically, struggling not to lose his composure. "And she's got our baby…it's difficult to be separated from her at this time. What if she never returns? _How_ will we deal with that?"

She stared at him and her eyes watered. He was asking the same questions that ran through her mind each night. His voice was so dispirited and woebegone that she wished she could somehow embody his pain as her own so he could be free. His eyes were downcast and in his effort to remain recollected, he failed to notice her tears, oblivious to her crying until he heard her sniffle.

"I'm sorry, Mum." He said quietly, putting one of his long arms around her slender shoulders. He hated to see his mother cry.

"I didn't mean to go off like that…really Mum…please don't cry." He pleaded with her.

"Draco, you don't understand. I can't bear to witness you go through this." Narcissa said, mopping her eyes. "You are my only child, and I still consider you my baby. When you suffer, I do too. I don't want Parvati to leave you for good, because I know she's suffering too. And I definitely don't' want you to be separated from your child. I know what her friend Lavender goes through with Blaise. I know about their daughter because I speak to Robin often and she tells me. I don't want you and Parvati to go through what they do."

He thought of all the people the last War had scarred. It seemed to him that this new War was already on it's way to tearing up families and it was only still pending. He wondered if Bellatrix Lestrange had issued the same death threat to Blaise as she had to him. It made him so angry; that he nearly broke the cup he was holding with pure magic.

"Who lied to Parvati about you being a Death Eater, anyway?" Narcissa asked quietly, interrupting Draco's angry silence.

His eyes hardened, losing some of their fogginess and transforming to clear pools of gray ice.

"Pansy—Mother, Pansy sent a letter to Parvati, though I don't know how. There haven't been any owls to speak of in months." He extracted the crumpled parchment that Parvati had threw at him the night she left from the inside pocket of his robes and handed it to his mother. Narcissa took the parchment out of his hand and her blue eyes scanned the letter, taking in its contents with rapid precession. The words were slightly blurred where Parvati's tears had run on the ink, but they were still legible.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked when she finished reading.

"I heard from someone that Aunt Bella put her up to it." Draco answered as anger coursed dangerously through him. "But I think that the method was all Pansy's idea…and a woman named Judy Blair."

"Hmm." Narcissa said, thoughtfully, effectively hiding her own anger. "I know of the Blair woman; she's a perpetual slag and this has her name written all over it. Oh…I will be speaking to Miss Parkinson."

Draco peered at his mother warily. She very demanding and downright scary when protecting the honor of someone she loved. Sometimes, when he bore witness to her anger at others, he was glad to be her son, the thought that she would never truly harm him gave him comfort. He almost told her to call it off, but a better idea occurred to him.

"Mother, I don't know where Pansy lives, but I can send her a letter and have her here by evening." He said. "I'd like to confront her myself."

------------------------------------------------------

It was a quarter past seven o'clock that evening. Draco had received a reply from Pansy; she would meet him at half past seven. He paced the family room, anxiously awaiting her arrival. His mother had disappeared into her dressing room, claiming that she would speak with Pansy when Draco was done.

Fifteen minutes passed quickly, though it seemed to slow for Draco. Pansy chimed the doorbell precisely at seven thirty. One of the elves relieved her of her jacket and led her to the foyer. He heard the elf's respectful squeak, but didn't hear Pansy's reply.

She strode into the family room, confident and sexy as if expecting applause for her mere appearance. Whatever he'd seen the day he ran into her at Diagon Alley, wasn't there now and he wasn't the slightest bit impressed. Although it had only been nine months since then, that day felt like it had happened years ago to him.

"Draco darling." She crooned. "It's lovely to see you again." She leaned up to kiss him; he turned his cheek away from her.

"Pansy—sit down." He stated firmly. She sat on the loveseat without protest. Something about his tone pinned her.

"What did you want to meet me for?" she asked. "Is it about Patil? I saw her coming out of a clothing store with her mother." She sneered. "Of course, it wasn't the same place _I _shop at, goodness no. She did gain a bit of weight; she definitely wouldn't be able to fit into the clothes _I _wear." She raised an eyebrow. "In fact, she's indisputably…chunky, well all in the belly area anyway. Whatever do you see in her, Draco? Your father has always said that it's _me _you should have married."

"My father knows nothing." Draco hissed.

"He knows enough to see that you shouldn't have married a filthy, blood-traitor cow." Pansy retorted.

Draco shot her a cold, appraising glare, and then said in the iciest voice he'd ever heard _himself_ use, "Pansy, if you want to leave here tonight with all your essential parts intact, I suggest you stop making crude comments about my wife. You'll never measure up to her, so just cut the jealousy and move on."

Pansy blanched, aghast. "How _dare_ you threaten me? You wouldn't lay a wand on me if you know what's good for you. I've got people in places—"

"People in _what_ places?" he barked into her face, cutting across her. "You and I know the same people, Parkinson and I'm willing to bet that even _without_ my loyalty, I've still got more pull than you do. So tussle with me if _you _dare."

His voice was low, yet his words carried the impact of bricks. He continued at her silence.

"You're just bitter because _you_ ruined our relationship and I've long since moved on from you." He stepped back from her. "I'm warning you; keep Parvati out of it."

Pansy shot him a mocking glare of pity. "Oh Malfoy…I feel sorry for you." She sneered in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You've gone all soft." Her voice grew cold. "And now you're going to die for it."

Her expression was gleeful. The ferocious way he protected his wife made her envious of the other woman and filled her with jealousy. The sadness she'd seen in his eyes minutes ago angered her to no end.

Draco regarded her with utter disgust. _This it the woman that Father wanted me to marry, this spoiled, covetous, whore of a woman. Acquisitive, self-devoted, disrespectful bitch. Someone needs to teach her a lesson._

"I will not die." He said, stepping further away from her still. He felt he would hex her, or hit her and he didn't want to lay hands on a woman, but she was provoking him and it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to knock her into next week. He continued speaking.

"I won't die, but _you_ will if you _ever_ write to my wife again."

"Is that so?" she asked, standing to her feet and raising her chin indignantly.

"You can bet your life on it." He growled. "Your bark is stronger than your bite, Parkinson; my younger cousin could take you on effortlessly.

"Rest assured that I will _never_ write to that fat, blood-traitor bitch ever—" she began, her voice trembling with emotion.

_Smack!_ Pansy's head snapped sideways, cutting her sentence. She held her cheek and looked to her attacker. Her eyes widened. Narcissa had come down the spiral staircase and had been quietly listening to their entire conversation. Pansy's cheek was reddened and a deep gash from Narcissa's rings had cut her skin. Blood seeped through her fingers and dripped onto the hardwood floor. Narcissa gathered all the strength she could muster and went to hit Pansy again, but Draco grabbed his mother's hand and gently pulled her away from the young woman.

"Mother," he said, still peering down at Pansy with abhorrence. "She's not worth it."

"No Draco," Narcissa countered while struggling to free herself from her son's strong grip, her voice barely suppressing her rage. "Let me speak to her, woman to woman."

Draco relinquished her and she stepped up to Pansy once more. Standing at 5'9", Narcissa was at least two inches taller than Pansy. Pansy slight looked up to the older woman with worried eyes.

"Little girl, I know spells that would make the ends of your hair curl." Narcissa said coldly. "And goodness knows you need it." She fingered a strand of Pansy's bone-straight, shiny hair. "So I advise you to listen to my son and stay clear of my daughter-in-law. I don't know the reason he _didn't_ chose you and quite frankly, I don't care." She sneered, strangely resembling a prettier, female version of her husband. "Stay away from my family." She poked Pansy in the shoulder with her wand with each word. "You _will_ write another letter to Parvati, this one explaining to her what a silly girl you've been and apologizing to her profusely for being horrendously jealous and for being a sneaking, conniving little bitch and a liar. You _never_ slept with her husband and you no longer have the intentions of sabotaging her marriage, _ever _again or you risk mortal danger, darling. I don't care _what_ my sister asked of you; keep my son and his family out of it. Is that clearly understood?"

Pansy fearfully nodded in the affirmative. She was afraid of Narcissa because she knew that she would uphold her threats. She was well aware that although she was younger, Narcissa would demolish her in a duel. However, her fear of Bellatrix, Narcissa's older sister, won out.

_I would have risked mortal danger if I _hadn't_ sent that letter…she won't kill me; she'll only hurt me. But at least I'll live. _She reasoned mentally. _Lestrange will murder me, no questions asked. She's _far_ more ruthless than her sister. The only way to survive is to be just as ruthless, no matter whom I hurt…not even myself. I had to do what I did._

"You're not even cute, walking around here like the Queen of Sheba." Narcissa sneered at her again, cutting into her thoughts. "I'll show you who's the _real_ queen bitch in here, so go toe to toe with _me_ if you dare to try."

She turned on her heel and strode from the family room, leaving Draco to deal with Pansy on his on once more.

Besides being afraid of his aunt and mother, Pansy regretted hurting him like that. Remorse consumed her mercilessly as she recalled her actions. She had allowed her selfishness to ruin their already fragile relationship once again, foolishly focusing on a bigger picture that would never happen. This time, she was certain that there would be no chance of redemption and the realization killed her. Then she felt disappointed that she could still feel remorseful for her devious deeds.

_Feelings mean nothing; they are a sure indication of weakness._ She thought determinedly. _Draco, of all people should understand the self-abuse I harbor._

He said nothing to her, but just stared down at her with cold, pale gray eyes, revolt evident in their depths. Betraying her determination to block all feeling, she peered at him with a shattered expression in her blue eyes and they filled with tears.

_He's always been my only weakness…_she thought regretfully. _Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't he ever love _me?

"I'm sorry, Draco." She said in a choked and broken whisper. "I'm so sorry—" he turned his back to her, effectively shutting her out.

"You can let yourself out, Pansy. Go and take care of you son." He said in a tone the temperature of the South Pole. "I will not say anything to befoul your name, not out of respect for you, but for him. Exit the way you entered."

She received a shock at this statement. _How does he know about Ivan?_ She questioned herself rhetorically. She stared at his back and felt sadness so deep that it could rival the depth of the ocean. His glacial calmness and indifference to her was more condemning than if he'd yelled at her. It meant that he no longer cared about her as a person, friend or otherwise. And somehow, she knew that he'd never again would.

_Israel hates me._ She mused in gloomy desperation as she made her way to the front doors and retrieved her jacket from one of the elves. _And Draco detests me…I've been awful to both of them over the last eight years. The only man I've got left in my life that loves me wholeheartedly is my precious baby boy. And worst of all, I've been a horrible mother to him. There's nothing left fro me to do, but to continue on the course of my life; it's too late to change. I can't apologize to anyone but myself. _

A/N: Finally…Pansy gets what she deserves! Hehe. I hope you had fun and enjoyed it. Please review to inform me and until next time…

T.R.


	26. Confrontation and the Courage to Return

Disclaimer: All of these wonderful characters belong to the famous J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them to write a story for which I am **NOT** receiving payment of any kind.

A/N: I have gotten lost and it seems that I've been found again by the story police. I've been caught on a fishing rod, netted and chained to my computer chair by the waist to do the service of my readers. So here I am, typing my poor little fingers to the bone. I hope you enjoy the product.

Also, I would like to thank **ekans-slyth11** for the encouraging review and I'm going to heed you and "keep on going."

**Warning**: Lots of fluffy sap in this chapter…if you don't like, stop here.

_**Chapter 26 – Confrontation and the Courage to Return**_

The summer season had come, bringing with it brighter sun, greener leaves, and more vivid colors. Despite her usual feelings of gloom, Parvati still felt the sense of excitement that came with the hot weather. She was still staying with her parents and the extended visit was enjoyable enough, though she wished the circumstances were different.

It was a brilliantly sunny Tuesday morning in the middle of July. The atmosphere was a picturesque mesh of earth green, bright gold and forget-me-not blue. The colors of the streets were a vibrant mix of mimetic pastels of summer robes that pleasantly attacked the senses. Parvati was on her way to St. Mungo's for her bi-monthly check-up. Her father sat to her right, driving them to the hospital with a content expression on his face. Since there weren't any safe methods of magically traveling for a pregnant witch, he had insisted that she shouldn't travel by magic again until the baby was born. It was rather slow in Parvati's opinion, but she enjoyed the scenic view of the drive.

"Daddy, how's the job going?" she asked, turning from her window.

Jehremy Patil was a psychologist. He owned a private office in which he employed many other psychologists. He made a lot of money, especially after the War against Voldemort because so many people had lost family and friends. Several people had suffered mental instability and needed someone objective to talk to.

"It's great, dumpling. Some of my patients are really improving, though I still have to refer many of them to psychiatrists because they are in need of medicinal potion." He answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "But that number has considerably lowered over the years, which tells me that people are growing mentally stronger. I love when they don't have to see me anymore; it shows that I'm doing my job well."

She smiled at his childhood nickname for her. "I understand what you mean." She said.

"But as the world will always have problems, I will never run out of business." He continued.

"I guess that the way of the world, Daddy." She replied. "People are too different to avoid conflict."

"That is very true." He said as they stopped at a red light. A little boy skipped across the street, tossing a ball into the air. He failed to catch it and it rolled into the gutter. The light changed to green while the child was still in the middle searching for his ball and people started honking their car horns. A man in the car next to theirs stuck his head out of the window and yelled,

"GET OUT OF THE RUDDY STREET, YOU LITTLE KNUCKLEHEAD! FORGET THE BLEEDIN' BALL, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

His brunette girlfriend cussed at him, sticking her long nails into his face.

"Sammy, why the fuck do you gotta yell at little kids for, asshole?" She had a thick New York accent. She sounded like she was from Brooklyn. "You need to learn to watch ya fuckin' mouth!"

"Listen bitch, don't raise your voice at me!" the guy called Sammy started in on her. "Move your hands from my view, unless you want to get us both killed. And close your trap; you're always yapping. You Yankee birds don't know when to zip it!"

They started arguing and the horns honked louder. Jehremy stepped on the gas and left the screaming couple at the light. The cars behind him sped up in a sea of colorful metal. The ones behind Sammy and his girlfriend cut into their lane, causing a traffic jam.

Parvati hid her smirk.

"Ah, the gripes of muggle traveling." Mr. Patil said with a sigh, glad to be leading the pack.

"The gripes of relationships." Parvati said with a dark look.

They rode in silence for several moments and Parvati reflected on the simplicity of her childhood. Back then, she'd thought her problems were major. However, when compared with the obstacles of adulthood, childhood issues seem very easily solved.

On his end, Mr. Patil pondered many ways to approach his daughter about her marital problems.

"Daddy," Parvati said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hmm, sweetheart?" he answered absently.

"I've never asked you this, but why don't you call Mother Solmari like everyone else does?"

"Well, your mother was never really fond of her first name." he explained. "She's always preferred to be called by her middle name. I think Solmari is a very pretty name, and at first, I referred to her as that liked everyone else did. The only person who'd ever called her Jiya back then was her father."

"And when did you start?" Parvati inquired.

"Hmmm, about a year into courting." He answered. "She told me that her father refused to call her anything but Jiya. You know, he _did_ give her the name."

He smiled at the pleasant, distant memory that only he could see.

"Then, using her first name, I told her that I loved her and couldn't see my life without her. And she looked at me, puzzled."

Parvati smiled. She always enjoyed hearing things about how her parents fell in love.

"She asked me why I had called her Jiya instead of Solmari." He continued. "And I told her that I wanted her to be apart of_ my_ family, to share my last name and to be closer to her than anyone else ever had and ever would be. Her eyes filled with tears and with a simple word, she made my dreams come true. Ever since then, I've called her by first name."

"That's really sweet, Daddy." Parvati said, unable to stop smiling. "Draco said something like that to me when—"

She stopped and her smile, so radiant seconds ago, slid into remission. The subject of the start of her marriage was too painful for her to reiterate. Unable to articulate her feelings, she froze and clammed up.

Seizing his chance, her father said, "Sweetheart, unless you want that son-in-law of mine to become one of my patients, you'd better go to him."

Parvati peered at him nervously. "Why do you say that?" she asked in a worried tone.

_Did something happen to him?_ She questioned herself of her husband.

"Well, I have my sources and I received a tip off that he was getting wasted at a local bar, mixing a very lethal combination of drinks. Harry and his friend Ron had to go collect him."

"Oh no!" Parvati gasped. Mr. Patil kept talking.

"The source told me that Harry was very upset and yelled at the barmaid. Then Ron Weasley had to half carry him from the bar, that's how drunk he was." He took a right turn. "You need to go be with your husband, dear. Your mother and I love you very much and we want to see you happy. And while we're very happy to have you, we hate seeing you so sad. I know you miss him."

"How do you know that I miss him, Daddy?" she asked. "Have I been that obvious?"

"Yes." He answered. "But besides that, I can see the torment in your eyes. And I hear you cry every night. It's already been nearly two months and you haven't failed to shed tears for one single night. Do you realize that the tears you've shed since you arrived to us would fill the Atlantic, all the way to New York City? Sometimes, your mother talks to me about it and I know it tears her up to see you this way."

It was a comical exaggeration, but the intent was very serious. Everything about the statement was serious, from the tone of his voice, to his raised, left eyebrow, to his demeanor. His dark, almond-shaped eyes remained resolute, yet thoughtful and warm. The only other time she'd seen him like this was when Draco had asked him for her hand in marriage and he'd sat her down to discuss the virtues, wonderment, and obstacles of the marital institution. She peered into his dark eyes and saw just how reflective and emotional he was. It must have hurt him to see one of his children that way. And it was the first time she considered what it might be like for her parents when either she or Padma was forced to endure such intense agony.

_What would I feel like if my child was so hurt and joyless?_ She pondered.

Knowing that they were as close as she and her father were, her mind drifted to Narcissa and what she might be going through with Draco. What did_ she_ feel like standing by, helpless while her son nearly fell of the edge?

Her father continued speaking, "You can't share life with someone for nearly seven years and not miss them when you're away from them, dumpling. All of your tears aren't from hormones." A judicious look entered his eyes. At that moment, to Parvati, he looked very much like Padma.

_They're so alike in personality._ She thought fondly of her sister and father_. She's like both of our parents, so sensible and calm. _I'm_ the one with the problems—_

_Stop self-loathing._ She chided herself. _That won't do. It won't help and it'll only make you feel worse._

Her father's deep voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Why do you think he's malfunctioning without you?" he asked rhetorically. "Because, men are strange that way. If we really love a woman, the simplest of things in life wouldn't matter without that one woman. What do you think I'd be like without your mother? Jiya is my soulmate."

Parvati stared ahead, pondering what her father said.

_He's right._ She mused, reflecting on her parents twenty-seven year marriage.

_They never let us see them fight. They were always cordial and loving to one another in the presence of my sister and me._

She thought of how special her father treated her mother, calling her his Jiya and always including her in major decisions.

_Many men treat their women as subjects, as if they're beneath them. My parents have the sort of marriage that I've always hoped for…_

Then a gentle voice interjected a very meaningful statement into her ear,

_**You do have the sort of marriage that your parents have.**_

"I…I _do_ have that sort of marriage." She whispered faintly.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Her father asked.

She looked to him. "Nothing, Daddy." She said softly.

She slipped back inside herself and her mother's words of a few weeks ago came to her.

_**Focus on the way he treats you. Let that be an indication of his love and respect for you.**_

_Draco is so sweet to me!_ She reminded herself._ I should be at home with him. He needs me!_

"I have to go to him." She said quietly, brushing tears from her cheeks. "My poor darling!"

"Fathers are very protective of their daughters. When men check for our girls, we are very leery of them. But on the contrary, we can sense when our girls find the right men, the men that love them and will treat them as we do. And Draco is the right man for you. He loves you, Parvati. That man loves you more than anything in this world. It's something one man can sniff out in another man. Like I said, we're strange that way." Mr. Patil finished.

Parvati reached over and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Daddy. I love you, more than you know."

"I love you too, and that precious child you're carrying."

--------------------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

--------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. Parvati was getting registered when she spotted a very familiar redhead across the room, excitedly dodging through people toward her direction.

"Parvati!" she exclaimed, embracing her in a warm hug.

"Hi Ginny!" said Parvati, hugging her back. "What are you doing here? How have you been?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm here on errand, to bring my cousin something. She works here." She responded. "And I've been well. Teaching at Hogwarts is fantastic and well I…" she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I have a boyfriend. Actually, we've been discussing the M word." She blushed as red as her hair.

"Really? Oh that's so wonderful!" Parvati exclaimed.

Ginny peered down at Parvati's belly. "Oh my gosh!" she gushed, placing her hand gently on her friend's protruding mid-section. "You're having a baby! That's so sweet. Do you know if it's a witch or a wizard?"

Parvati shook her head. "No." she said. "Draco says it's a girl, but we really don't know for sure."

"How far along are you?" Ginny questioned.

"Four months." Parvati answered proudly. She had finally come to terms with her pregnancy and was actually excited about the pending arrival of her baby.

"Wow," said Ginny softly. "That is amazing."

"Oh Ginny, forgive me for being rude. I didn't introduce." She grabbed Ginny's hand and led her over to where Mr. Patil sat, reading a newspaper.

"Daddy, this is Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister and one of my best-friends from school. Ginny, this is my father, Jehremy Patil."

"Hello Ginny," said Mr. Patil, extending his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Patil." Ginny responded with a polite smile. She shook his hand.

He smiled and went back to his paper. Parvati turned to Ginny and smirked.

"So Ginny, who's your boyfriend?" she asked.

Ginny blushed yet again and said, "Zacharias Smith. He teaches Ancient Runes."

"That pompous bloke from Hufflepuff House?" Parvati asked with a look of disbelief on her face. "He should have been in _Slytherin _with the way he acted. The Sorting Hat was off its rocker, placing him in Hufflepuff!"

"That's the one." Ginny confirmed, nodding. "But he can be sweet, though sometime I have to remind him to be nice. Like the time he tried to make me get rid of Arnold, my pigmy puff. I nearly hexed him." She looked smug. "And you can't say anything about me. _You_ married Malfoy!"

"Ginny, Ron's going to go barmy when he finds out." Parvati observed. "And Fred and George too…and Harry of course."

"Harry won't say anything to me about Zacharias; he's too polite." Ginny said. "And if he does, he certainly won't go barmy. Fred and George will probably play some ghastly prank on him a few times, but they'll come around. And Ron will have to get over himself; it's not his choice who I date."

She flipped her fiery tresses off her shoulder defiantly.

Parvati laughed. Her friend was still the feisty redhead she had known in school.

--------------------------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

--------------------------------------------------------

After her appointment, Parvati and her father drove home. Parvati packed her things for the next day and decided to take a walk into town.

Her parents lived on the outskirts of the village, so she enjoyed a quiet, twenty minute walk along the roads. There were hundreds of trees to shield her from the scorching, mid-afternoon sun and a comfortable breeze blew through her hair, relaxing her.

She intended to purchase extra toiletries for herself and some vegetables for dinner. Her father had suggested driving to the village after her appointment, but she had convinced him that the solitary time and exercise would do her good.

She decided to purchase the non-edible products first and walked about the cobblestone streets searching for a convenience store that catered to her needs. The town had been upgraded and shops that used to be, no longer existed. She had trouble finding the store and wandered forlornly through the streets until she spotted someone she'd never thought she'd see on this side of town.

Pansy Parkinson strode purposefully around the village as though she was on an agenda. She wore her hair in a perfect, shiny ponytail and flawless make-up.

Parvati stared at her appraisingly, frozen for several seconds until the other woman's cold, blue eyes met hers.

All the hurt, anger and humiliation that Parvati had endured came rushing back to her, filling her with burning hatred. Boiling blood coursed through her veins and her temperature rose as she thought of how her life played out, twisted and deranged without reason.

Pansy strutted over to her, head held high.

"What are you doing here, Patil?" she asked, eyeing her with loathing.

"You've got no cause or right to inquire of my whereabouts, Parkinson." Parvati replied icily.

"I'll inquire about anything I need to know." Pansy stated loftily, thinking of Parvati's physical condition.

_She won't be able to do anything to me with a belly like that. She wouldn't want to hurt her little brat. _She thought with satisfaction.

"Get out of my way, Parkinson." Parvati said, trying to push past the other woman.

"No." Pansy said, with a smirk, blocking her. "This meeting is overdue; I've been waiting for an opportunity to speak to you, especially since you ruined my life."

"I ruined your life?" Parvati asked disbelievingly. "You separated me from my husband with deception and cruelty and _I_ ruined _your_ life?!" Her voice had taken on a hysterically shrill quality.

"Because of you, Patil, I lost my only chance at survival." Pansy hissed. "If I'm not ostracized, I will be murdered. Draco was my last hope."

Glaring at Pansy dolefully, Parvati didn't respond. Hot, bubbling anger attacked her insides, making her feel as though she would explode.

Remembering the cold look in Draco's eyes when she had tried to apologize to him, Pansy thought,

_She is the reason…standing before me with all of her self-righteous dignity. She's the reason for the way he treated me at his parents' Manor._

Something he said came back to her.

_**You'll never measure up to her, so just cut the jealousy and move on.**_

Pansy wanted to scream. It burned her up to think about it and as a result, she became sourer. Bitter, she resorted to pointless jeering.

"Where is your dear husband now?" she asked meanly. "Pregnant with his child and he's not a minute in sight, I see.

Her words hit their mark. Parvati blinked back tears, but stood her ground, determined not to allow the other woman to witness her distress.

_She's just mad that her plan didn't work. Don't react to her…she's sore._ Parvati convinced herself. _Don't let her get a rise out of you. Keep the satisfaction from her…_

"That's right, Patil." Pansy continued to sneer. "He's just where I told you he was, away from you and plotting. So spend as much time with your Mummy and Daddy and your pathetic little look-a-like while you can, because when Lestrange rises to power, they'll be gone. And it's all thanks to our dear Draco. I've told you, you were never good enough for him. He was perfect until you contaminated him with your filthy blood-traitor values. You disgust me…"

_He's _not_ plotting…_ Parvati mused desperately, ignoring Pansy's insults. She thought of his loving letters. _She's lying…_

She still chose not to speak. She would no longer allow Pansy to inflict self-doubt upon her. Pansy's actions had hurt her family enough. Parvati was tired of her last year, so now, her self-control hung on a mere thread of patience.

"He would be with me right now, you know." Pansy continued in a bark. "If I weren't here wasting time with you…"

Thinking of the weeks of agony and self-imprisonment she had endured, Parvati finally snapped. She reached for her wand, but in her haste, she fumbled and her wand clattered noisily to the ground. Pansy smiled maliciously and non-verbally summoned the wand to her pocket. She pulled out her own wand.

"Give it back." Parvati said in quiet fury, with her palm outstretched.

"Why should I give it back? You won't need it, Patil." She taunted, brandishing her own wand. "Just stand still while I—"

Pansy didn't get a chance to finish. Parvati stepped toward her and blindly grabbed her by the hair. She fell to her knees and her arms flailed about aimlessly, trying to reach Parvati's face. But the other woman was too strong for her. She was an inch taller and fifteen pounds heavier due to her pregnancy.

"Parkinson, you—are—a—delusional, double-crossing, _BITCH!_" Parvati screamed vehemently. "How _DARE_ you speak to me? You have the audacity, the _nerve_ to speak to me after what you've done?! I hate you and I don't give a rat's arse if you live or die!"

She rammed Pansy's face into the concrete stones of the street, drawing blood.

People scattered out of the way like marbles spilled from a sack, stepping on and over each other to avoid getting hit.

"You don't actually think I'll stay away from my own husband because of your pathetic obsession with him, do you?!" She continued to shout. "You don't love him like I do, you stupid, _fool of a woman!_ You _never _did and you _never_ will!"

She dragged the nearly limp Pansy across the street, ripping her clothes and continuing to shriek.

"You're a conniving, _selfish_ little _twit!_" She spat. "You got pregnant on him by someone else and you expect _me_ to let _you_ come between us? Oh no, no, no…I don't _think_ so!"

Pansy screamed as she was being carelessly manhandled and beaten to a bloody pulp. Parvati was too incensed to let the other woman's desperate yells faze her. To her, Pansy's screams gave her grim satisfaction. Each yell was one issue detrimental to her marriage released. Each time she hit Pansy, she could hear herself saying goodbye to a negative feeling that was imposed upon her by her target. Pansy tried desperately to free herself from Parvati's grip, but to no avail.

Parvati yanked her up to eye level by the hair and put her face close to Pansy's bloodied one.

"You'd better quit trying to sabotage my marriage because if I _ever_ in this life hear _anything_ about you coming near my husband again, I'll be all over you!" she hissed. "And you can send that message to your friend Judy as well!"

"Let—go…" Pansy gasped, trying to remove Parvati's hands from her hair.

"With pleasure." Parvati said, flinging her to the sidewalk. Fearing the impact, Pansy clung to Parvati's arm.

Ignoring the anxious whispers of "Merlin, that pregnant lady whipped her…" that had begun to circulate around them, Parvati let out an anguished growl of frustration and tried to fling her again. But she was suddenly thrown off of her as someone, a third party, intervened, casting a relinquishing spell.

She nearly fell over face first from the impact, but was grabbed by the arm.

"Parvati!" A man's voice yelled frantically. "She's not worth it!"

He pulled her to him, causing her to stumble into his chest. She gasped breathlessly, only able to get two words out.

"My wand—"

He summoned her wand and it zoomed into his hand. Parvati leaned against him, unstable. Her energy waned.

"You shouldn't thrash like that!" he said in a highly anxious voice as he held her to him to keep her steady. Her long, dark hair fell over his arms. "You don't want to harm your baby—!"

She peered up into the handsome, ebony face of her husband's best-friend, Blaise Zabini. He led her away without a second glance at Pansy, who had been reduced to a bloody, writhing heap on the ground. Small whimpers emitted from her periodically but Blaise wasn't worried about her; she had it coming in his opinion. However, he was very worried about the wife of his friend. It was the first time, in all the years that he'd known her, that he'd witnessed her lose control like that. She was way out of her element and it scared the hell out of him.

_I _knew_ something happened the day I ran into Malfoy._ He thought grimly. _I tried to help by warning him, but Parkinson was quicker and she reached Parvati before he could react._

He peered into her dark eyes. The anger in them was slowly receding, and regret rapidly replaced it. Her eyes grew moist and he knew that in a matter of minutes, she would break down.

He performed the Disillusionment Charm, continued to hold her by the arm and led her to a park outside of the village. He didn't want to Apparate because she was pregnant and they couldn't risk splinching.

As soon as they stood under a tree, near a bench, he removed the Disillusionment Charm and she let go of her emotions, weeping uncontrollably. She couldn't speak and he knew that it wasn't the best time to ask questions, so he just hugged her and allowed her to unleash her pain onto him.

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear. "Everything will be alright."

"I can't—I can't—take this anymore…"she wheezed, her voice cracking. "_Blaise_...I _need_ him. Oh...God! I can't _do_ this, _Blaise_."

Blaise was empathetic. He knew all too well what it meant to feel like you would break without the one you loved.

"I know you do…I know." He responded quietly, sitting her down on the bench and rubbing her back. "He needs you too. You both need each other."

She cried harder at this statement. The earnest sobbing caused her to hiccup and her breaths became labored. He got scared. He gripped her shoulders firmly.

"Parvati—Parvati, listen to me," he said softly. "You need to be calm. This is not good. Take a deep breath and be calm." He surveyed her worriedly for several seconds, trying to discern whether she had taken his advice. After about a minute, her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked soothingly.

She nodded as he handed her a tissue she blew her nose and tried to explain,

"I—I didn't mean to go off like that…I just…l-lost control, she provoked me—"

"Shhh." He interrupted gently, taking her hand. "It's okay, she's been provoking you for a long time and it was long overdue. I can take you home, or to Lavender's house, whichever you'd prefer."

"Neither." She said quietly. "Take me to my parents' house, please."

"Very well." He said with a nod. He held out her wand to her.

"Here you are." He offered.

"Thank you." She murmured, taking it from him.

They left without another word. Somehow, Blaise knew not to tell anyone about the fight between Parvati and Pansy. He understood Parvati's need for privacy; she'd always been that way. He would keep it to himself out of respect for her. From then on, they had an understanding and regarded each other accordingly.

----------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

----------------------------------------

The confrontation, as draining and dangerous as it had been, proved to be a turning point for Parvati. She had regained her physical and psychological strength and no longer felt unsure of herself and beaten down. Once she'd gotten over the initial remorse she felt for whipping Pansy, she felt better for releasing her frustration. It had slowly built up, poisoning her marriage and causing her to doubt her husband's love and respect for her. She'd harbored it for nearly a year, counting from that dreadful October day when she'd found out the truth about Pansy's relationship with Draco. She had withdrawn from him at times to try to make sense of it all. Then the baby happened and the distrust disappeared. They were finally happy, until once again, unhappiness slithered into their lives in the form of Pansy Parkinson. The fight was the breaking point, and now that it had happened, Parvati felt freer.

The following day, her father watched her proudly as she packed the last of her things and levitated them into the trunk of his car. His daughter had finally gathered the courage and strength to handle her problems. Her mother told her that she was making the right decision and to please keep in touch.

She chose to wear a form-fitting, white, silk dress decorated with a sea-green floral pattern and three quarter-length sleeves. A satin green bow was secured around the top of her growing belly, under her breasts and fastened at the back. She also wore a matching hat perched over her long hair and the emerald studded, sea-green bracelet and earrings that she'd purchased from _Daphne's_ the day she'd come across that red purse that had ruined her life. On her feet, she wore flat, white slide in sandals that left only her heels revealed. Her white purse adorned her shoulder. She put on some sunshades. Her father was going to drive her home.

---------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived, the house was dark. It appeared that no one was home, but one could never tell. There were so many parts to that house that someone could very well be home and no one would ever know. Parvati leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Bye Daddy." She said. "Thanks for everything."

"Whenever things get rough, you'll always have a place with your mother and me, you know that." He replied.

She kissed his cheek again and climbed out of the car. She closed the door and walked up to her house. She took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of familiarity that washed over her. Before she went in, she turned to look at her father sitting in the car. He smiled and gave her the thumbs up sign. She smiled back and blew a kiss. Then she pulled out her keys and disappeared into the house.

She walked down the long hallway that led to the family room. She put her bags on the couch, took off her sunshades, sandals and hat. She decided to check the house for Draco; she couldn't wait to lay eyes on him again.

She checked every room, except one that was locked with a charm that _Alohomora _couldn't break, before conceding that he was not home. She washed her hands and went into the kitchen to make dinner.

-----------------------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco entered the family at five thirty that evening. He decided to come home early for a change, instead of filling up the hours with conversation at the Potters. Padma always doted on him and tried to feed him to stuffing. Her cooking was as excellent as her sister's and he remembered thinking that she would make a good grandmother. Harry always had a story to tell of his Quidditch career and would make Draco laugh, but tonight he needed solitude and wanted to relax, so he told Harry and Padma that he would see them sometime later in the week and assured them that he would be okay.

The first thing he noticed was the difference in smell of the family room. It smelled like food, and a clean scent of Rosemary leaves and strawberries. A_ familiar_ scent. He noticed a couple of bags on the loveseat, a white purse, a pair of white sandals on the floor, a hat and some shades on the glass table.

His heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his lungs. _My wife is back!_ His brain screamed as exhilaration rose in his chest

He rushed into the kitchen. She wasn't there, but food was simmering on the stove. He felt a sense of joyous restoration as he noticed a plate made for him. It was just like her to stay away for two months and then come home and take care of him as if she'd never left. It made him happy that she'd so comfortably resumed her place in his life.

He washed his hands at the kitchen sink, grabbed a fork and tasted the food to confirm his suspicions.

_She cooked this. _He told himself excitedly. _It's excellent!_

He dashed upstairs and into their bedroom, but she wasn't there. He summoned her wedding ring out of the glass case he'd stored it in the night she left. He walked down the long hallway between their bedroom and a room around the corner from the one that Jamie and Joseph shared when they stayed over. She stood outside it with her wand out.

He stopped several feet from her. She was the epitome of perfect beauty. Her dark hair fell into her face as she struggled to break through the charm he'd put on the door. She wore a green and white dress and was barefoot. Her belly had grown over the last couple of months and had become more visible. It now resembled a small basketball. Her skin had tanned from olive brown to the color of cinnamon. She'd put on weight and her cheeks were slightly chubbier to show it. She looked healthy, bronzed and very pretty in his opinion.

Unable to wait any longer to hold her in his arms, he walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, put his mouth close to her ear and said in a low voice,

"On the very last day of the year 1980, an angel came into the world, unaware that she would be the blessing who saved my life. Thank you for returning to me and making me the happiest man alive."

She gasped and her eyes fluttered closed. A dazzling smile graced her lips as she sighed.

_We're going to be okay…everything is going to be all right._ She assured herself.

He twirled her around to face him. She gazed into his moist, gray eyes and words failed her. She could hold back no longer and kissed him passionately. It felt like a breath of fresh air to her to be that close to him again. She breathed in his masculine scent and never wanted to leave his arms. He held her close to him for several minutes, welcoming the familiar feel of her body against his and allowing himself to reacquaint with her emotionally. Then he tilted her chin up so she could look at him.

"Before I show you what's in this room, I want to say that I deeply apologize for failing to inform you about what my family is up to. I was trying to protect you, but I shouldn't have withheld that information from you" He pulled her wedding band from the pocket of his robes. "So will you accept this ring again?" he asked, peering into her eyes uncertainly.

The brightest smile lit up her face as she answered, "Nothing would make me happier." Her eyes shined with tears.

Elation swelled inside him as he took her left hand and slid the ring into its place on her fourth finger. Then he brought her hand to his lips and pressed them against it.

He took out his wand and aimed it at the door. He said a series of words that were unfamiliar to her. The door clicked open and they stepped into the prettiest room that Parvati had ever seen.

The atmosphere was surreal and serene. It invoked a different type of silence from the rest of the house, the type of silence that absorbed a person instead of the other way around. It was a peaceful combination that relaxed her.

Instead of the light oak-wood furniture and that had rested there last time they were expecting, it was filled with white furniture. The color of the walls had been altered from blue to burnt orange and were now painted the palest pink with white border. There was an enchanted wallpaper border with moving animal, letters and numbers. The floor had been tiled white with occasional pink squares placed tastefully throughout. There was a bouncer and a walker in one corner. A white baby armoire had been placed against the wall opposite the door. A white dresser stood to the right of it, facing south. The two windows facing the north had been decorated with pink shades and white curtains with moving pink pigmy puffs on them. To the left of the windows was the changing station, already stocked with diapers, towels, wipes, powder and lotion. The crib stood in the center of the room. It was circular and elevated, fit for a little princess and adorned with stuffed animals and teddy bears. An overhead enchanted toy broomstick chased a golden snitch. The snitch bounced down just low enough for a baby to reach up and grab, then sped quickly out of reach.

"That's excellent for the baby's reflexes." Draco explained when he noticed her staring at it. "It came with an anti-choking charm. The baby won't be able to hold it for more than a couple of seconds."

There was a pale pink rocking chair adorned with a white cushion, a small sofa and a small white table with matching chairs in the center of the miniature sitting room. There were at least a hundred children's books on a matching bookshelf. Parvati observed the books, running her fingers along the spines of them. There were parenting guides, fairytale stories, and educational books, everything she could imagine. She noticed the entire selection of _The Chronicles of Narnia_ by C.S. Lewis and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, a wizarding book full of children's short stories.

She walked slowly around the miniature library, so engrossed in the beauty of the room that she wasn't aware of her own footsteps. There were more books than she'd ever imagined a child would need. She read the spine of one aloud.

"When Your Child's Charms Become More than Psychological." She opened it to a random page.

_Chapter Eight – The Impact of Growing Magic_

_A tiny witch or wizard may perform magic, but it usually won't cause much disaster. However, as your little magical bundle of joy grows, so does his magical ability. Children don't know spells, thus their magic can be much more harmful than the organized spells that school-aged children learn…_

Her eyes traveled to another that read, _What to Do When Your Little Witch or Wizard Accidentally Hexes You._ And the one next to it was a novel titled, _Babies and the Subject of Wandless Magic._

She noticed that the books were chronologically ordered by age group. At the end of this section, she glimpsed a book that was titled, _Underaged Magic of the Angry Teenager._

She walked into another section of the library. The first book that caught her eye was red and yellow and had all kinds of animals, magical and non-magical alike, on the cover. She picked it up and read,

_"Baby's first ABC: Realistic Alphabet."_

"The letters dance around on the pages and talk to you." Draco said quietly. "Here, let me show you."

He gently took the book from her and opened it to the first page.

"'_A is for Alohomora! Don't lock your door, Mummy will catch you anyway!' So says Avram the Apple."_ A talking apple squeaked and did a sort of jiggle.

Parvati laughed and Draco turned the page.

_"'Biggle the Bunny says: "Don't be like a Blast-ended skrewt, friendliness is caring!'"_ A fluffy, white bunny said in a high-pitched voice.

Draco skipped several pages. "This one's my favorite." He said.

_"Larry the Lynx would like you to know that Mummy and Daddy loves you and we show it with a big hug and kiss!"_ A little orange lynx cub spoke this time.

He turned to the next page.

_"Massie the Moose tells us that the cry of the Mandrake is far deadlier than yours, so give your lungs some exercise!" _Massie was a big, brown moose with bright eyes.

Parvati was at a lost for words. _This is wonderful!_ She thought and her eyes filled with tears once more.

"Draco…this is beautiful!" she gushed. "Did you do this by yourself?"

"I did the work, but I talked to Hermione; she gave me most of the ideas for the books. Lavender told me where to buy the finest toys and Mother helped me pick out the furniture." He replied.

"It's all for a girl, you know." Parvati said.

"I know and Mother and Padma told me to do it all in white because we don't know what the baby is, but I_ know_ it's a girl. Besides, there's a really simple spell to change everything from pink to blue in a matter of seconds if I'm wrong, but I'm not." He said, smiling.

"How come you're so _sure?_" she questioned. "I hope it's a boy, just to wipe that smirk off your face." She joked.

He laughed and said, "Whatever you say, babe. But we're having a little witch…I'm right and you know it."

-----------------------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

-----------------------------------------------------

Parvati was back in their bedroom. She had just finished writing letters to her friends, assuring them that she was safe and back at home. She took a shower, and checked for mail. She put lotion on and massaged balm for stretch marks into her belly. She was brushing her hair in the mirror when Draco entered the room, walked up to her and embraced her from behind.

"We haven't had a proper greeting, love." He said, snuggling his face into her neck. She turned to face him and hugged him back.

"Look what I found, Draco." She said, summoning two pictures from her dresser and handing one to him.

He peered at it for several seconds. "This is—"

"Padma and I when we were babies." Parvati supplied.

"Wow, you two were beautiful babies." Draco said softly, still peering at the photo of the two bronze, three month-old baby girls with silky black curls falling over their tiny foreheads. They were both dressed in infant-size jumpers; one was in pink, the other in white. A young looking Mr. Patil held both of his daughters and smiled proudly into the camera lens. He periodically looked down at the babies and kissed each of their foreheads. The baby dressed in white was fast asleep, while the other reached up to grab her father's face.

"Thank you." Parvati said, blushing. "I'll tell Padma you said that."

"Which one are you?" he inquired.

"Sleeping Beauty in white." Parvati replied, smiling.

"I should have known." Draco said with a smirk. "You sleep like a rock."

"And look at this." She summoned another picture from her dresser and handed it to him. "Jamie and Joseph."

Draco peered at it. "Oh Merlin…they are the clones of you and Padma." He said in astonishment.

"I know…that's them at three months as well." Parvati said. "Jamie is in blue and Jo is in white."

"And he's sleeping." Draco said of Joseph. "He's the one who never hears his parents shagging because he's always in dreamland." He laughed. "Which one is elder?"

"Jamie." Parvati answered.

Draco stared at her. "Now _that's_ strange." He said.

"I know…just like your Malfoy male reproductive genes." Parvati laughed, hugging him.

He kissed her deeply, for several seconds.

_God, I'm glad she back! _He thought happily.

His flat, six-pack abdomen pressed gently against her bulging one and it made him ecstatic. He put his hands on her belly, marveling at the fact that a child they'd made, _his child_, lived inside of her.

"I'm glad to be back too." She murmured, smiling against his lips.

"How did you know—?" he began, wondering if she had taken a crash course in Legilimency while she was away.

"I could feel you." She answered his unasked question, continuing to kiss him, bringing him deeper into her.

Minutes later, she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself. You're too thin and pale." She said, brushing lint off his collar and running her slender hand through his fine hair. "Did you eat? I fixed you a plate."

"I—" he began, then as if confirming her suspicions, he sneezed.

"Oh no, that's it. You get something to eat, a dose of potion and then it's straight off to bed with you." She said sternly.

"Parvati, I'm really not very tired at all." He said, through a stuffy nose. "I'm just running a slight cold, it's nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?!" she exclaimed. "Tonight, you'll be with a hacking cough and possibly a high fever if you don't rest properly."

"Really, it'll be gone by the day after tomorrow." He insisted, even though he knew that this was an argument that he would not win.

"Come down to the kitchen; I won't have you starving yourself." She said in a tone that plainly stated that the matter was closed. "And I'm going to get that potion now." She stepped quickly out of the room, clad in only one of his large T-shirts and panties.

"Parvati, wait." He called. She turned to him.

"I want to show you something first, but you'll have to put something else on because it's outside."

She shook her head, her mouth set in a determined line.

"I'll eat several helpings of dinner afterward." He said. She folded her arms. "And I'll take the bloody potion."

"Okay." She said and re-entered the bedroom to quickly throw on a pair of jeans that were magically expanded in the waist area. She slipped her feet into fluffy peach slippers.

"Draco, get a jacket." She commanded, when he walked out ahead of her.

"It's summertime." He protested in a quietly amused way, loving her concern.

_This is what I've missed so much._ He reflected happily.

"I don't care," she said stubbornly. "You are running a cold and it's nighttime so the temperature is cooler. Get a jacket."

"Only to keep you comfortable, babe." He said, summoning a large denim jacket from his closet.

They went downstairs and walked through the house to the back. They stepped onto the grounds. There was a shiny, hunter green Nissan Altima 2005 parked in their spacious garage.

"You brought a car?" she asked incredulously. "You hate traveling the muggle way; you always complain that it's too slow."

"I know, but we can't Apparate or floo you to the hospital when it's time. And we certainly can't fly. This is the only safe way." He replied and then sneezed again.

"Of course it is." She agreed. "Can you drive?"

"Yes, Mother taught me when I was sixteen and I even acquired a license." He answered. "I want to show you the inside."

He pointed his wand at one of the front car doors and unlocked it. They walked to the car and Parvati opened the door and peered inside.

The seats were beige leather and butter soft. The dashboard, stereo and steering wheel were paneled in wood-grain. It was spacious enough to fix at least six people, but one couldn't tell from the outside.

Parvati sifted through baby paraphernalia in the backseat.

"A carseat, toys, bottles…Draco, I'll be nursing." She said.

"But _I _can't nurse and what if I take the baby somewhere without you?" he asked.

"I see your point." She replied.

She stood upright and looked at him imploringly, her head tilted to one side. "What else have you done while I was away?" she asked.

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a circular mirror.

"Well…this is a two-way mirror; it's connected to the hand mirror on your dresser. If I'm away from you and you need me, you can just look into your mirror, say my name and I'll appear." He explained. "We can talk to each other through it, kind of like the muggle telephone."

"Wow…you're really ready for this, huh?" she asked in awe.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied with a smile.

----------------------------------------

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

----------------------------------------

One day, during the following week, Draco arrived home from work at five in the evening in a foul mood. Despite the fact that he still felt ill, he had spent the entire day sidestepping his father. Lucius acted as if they had never known each other and it was pissing Draco off. He knew that he had been the one to forfeit their relationship; however, Lucius had decided to disown him first. Nonetheless, the situation had begun to take its toll on him. He didn't understand why his father was such an ass. It hurt him to the core that his father had to be that way, but he would rather die before allowing Lucius to see what he was doing to him.

His cold had worsened before it got better and now he had a stuffy nose and a splitting headache to accompany it. He stomped up to the bedroom, took another dose of potion and forcefully ripped off his robes. He slammed his way into his bathroom and took a long, hot bath to clear his mind.

When he finished, he quickly put on deodorant, a T-shirt and boxers and fell out across the bed, exhausted. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

-------------------------------------

Parvati arrived home at seven thirty with a new agenda on her mind. She'd decided that she would knit her child a wardrobe. They had yet to buy the baby any clothing and she felt it was more personal for her to do it herself. It would be a much needed relaxing and fulfilling experience for her to partake in. She felt it would bring more serenity into their environment.

She retreated to her sewing room, found all the equipment, and set about her task, casting spells over all the needles. When she was through, at least ten tiny pairs of pants, several sweaters, hats, scarves and blankets, were all simultaneously being knitted.

She left the sewing room and went to prepare dinner. She was filled with purpose and enjoyed her work. She cut and cleaned the veal, washed off the vegetables, boiled the potatoes, and made lemonade. For dessert, she decided to bake a Lemon Meringue pie. She checked the clock; it was half past eight and dinner was underway. It would be done in a matter of minutes. Filled with a sense of contentment, she went to greet her husband.

When she entered their bedroom, she found him lying on his side of the bed, fast asleep. She smiled and put a sheet over him.

_I guess he was too tired to eat._ She thought fondly. _He pushes himself too hard sometimes._

She exited and went to eat dinner by her lonesome.

---------------------------------------

Later that night, Parvati was asleep next to Draco when she was awoken by a moan. She groggily opened her eyes and hoisted herself up slowly; her belly was beginning to get in her way. She checked the clock to see that it was fifteen minutes to two o'clock that morning. She lay down again and Draco unconsciously flung his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Parvati," he moaned deliriously. "Don't leave me…" He was still fast asleep.

She stroked his cheek lovingly; he was burning up! She whispered,

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. I'm here."

"I love you," he mumbled. "Please…stay here."

"I love you too." She felt his forehead. "Poor dear, you're ill."

She gently shook him. He stirred, but didn't wake.

"Draco…" she called softly. "Draco wake up, sweetheart."

His eyelids slowly lifted. "Parvati," he moaned. "I'm cold." His gray eyes looked weak and dim.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." She said, climbing out of bed.

She summoned towels, a basin, a thermometer and another stronger potion. She uncorked the vial of potion and filled the basin with cold water. She dipped one towel in the water and left the other dry. She walked over to him.

"Darling, open your mouth." She gently commanded. He obliged and she placed the thermometer under his tongue. They waited a few minutes and she read the temperature.

"103.8." she said, aloud. She picked up the potion.

"Draco honey, drink this." She said, holding the potion out to him.

He sat up slowly, with her help and drank the potion before lying on the pillow. She grabbed his hands; his fingertips were freezing. She moved down and touched his toes. They were freezing as well, as were his heels.

She took the cold, wet towel, wrung it of excess water and sponged off his forehead and arms to cool him down. She did this in procession, several times until his temperature dropped. By then he was slowly drifting back to sleep.

She wrapped him up into their thick blankets so he could sweat out his fever, kissed him on the forehead and lie down next to him.

She sighed. They had a rough week ahead.

---------------------------------

A/N: That's all for today. I didn't actually intend for this chapter to go this way, but it was getting really long, so I inserted the next events into the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are always appreciated. Until next time,

T.R.


	27. Revelations and Unecessary Arguments

Disclaimer: If only I did…ah, well can't have everything in life, can we?

A/N: School has started (Yea!!) I'm such a geek. Lol!!!! But really, I apologize for the slow updates, but besides, school, I changed the story from what I originally wrote, so it took some time to sort it all out. If people are still following this, thank you. If not…forgive me? Pretty, pretty please?

_**Chapter 27 – Revelations and Uneccesary Arguements**_

The week after his illness, Draco made it a point to come home early everyday. On a visit to St. Mungo's, they'd found out that he'd had contracted the flu and there was no antibiotic that could be given to cure it. His body would just have to fight it on its own. He was still slightly weak and running a minor cold, but Parvati had nursed him back to health excellently. She'd made sure that he kept plenty of fluids in his system and ate as well as he could, for his appetite had been dormant due to his fever. He'd regained the weight he'd lost and had much more energy and strength. He was able to return to work within a week and a half, but he took shorter days.

One day, he entered their bedroom to find Parvati standing in front of their full-length mirror scrutinizing her reflection with a frown on her face.

"Hey babe." He said, kissing her.

"Hi." She sullenly replied.

"What's the matter?" he asked, noticing her less than enthusiastic demeanor.

"I'm fat!" she wailed. "Look at me! I must weigh a ton!"

He sniggered in response.

"It's not funny, Draco!" she exclaimed, stamping her foot and crossing her arms over her enlarged belly. "I really am huge. And I'm _always _hungry. I'm a pig!"

He continued laughing and she shot him an evil glare.

"Do I weigh a ton too?" he asked her through his giggles.

"No, you're skinny!" she said. "Skin-ny…compared to me. Look at the state of me!"

"Then you can't weigh a ton, because I weigh more than you." He said calmly.

She stared at him skeptically.

"No you don't." she said in a challenging tone.

"You think not?" He asked, flicking his wand.

A scale appeared out of thin air.

"I'm well over six feet tall and muscular, which makes me somewhere between one eighty and two hundred pounds. You're what? Five feet and eight inches tall and…" his gaze traveled the length of her frame, "from the looks of it, still pretty slender."

"I'm not at all slender, Draco." She said with narrowed eyes. "_You're_ slim; I can't see where you would weigh two hundred pounds."

"Well let's see…" he said, stepping onto the scale. The numbers zoomed up from zero at a rapid pace. He looked down and smiled.

"Would you do the honor of reading it?" he asked good-naturedly.

She peered at the scale.

"Oh my…" she said with her hand over her mouth. "You _are_ two hundred pounds." Then something occurred to her. "But you have on clothes…and shoes. You have to take off for that."

"Five pounds…I'm one ninety-five then." He smirked at her lazily. "Now it's your turn. Step on the scale." He said quietly.

"Absolutely not!" she admonished vehemently. "I will _not_ let you read my weight when I'm the size of a cow!"

He sighed. "Step on the scale, Parvati." He said, maintaining his quiet tone. "I want to prove something to you, because you've never been insecure about your weight before and it's not going to start now. So you can either step onto the scale, or I can levitate you onto it. Whichever you'd prefer." His smirk was back in place.

She stepped on the scale with a mutinous look at him. Instantly, the numbers zoomed up from zero to—

"One hundred, thirty-two pounds." He read.

"Merlin's Beard, twelve pounds!" she shrieked. "I've gained twelve pounds!"

"Which is hardly anything at all, seeing as you women are supposed to gain at _least_ twenty pounds for a healthy pregnancy." He said, smiling. "Besides, you're only nearly five months in, so you've got some time left."

She groaned. "Bloody hell, Draco. Will you still want me when I'm a hundred and forty pounds of fat?"

"I'll always want you; even if you were double that." He replied. "So, now you know that you don't weigh a ton, because that's two thousand pounds. You're about a twentieth of that, which is why I can do this."

He swept her off of her feet as if she weighed no more than a vase of flowers and planted a kiss on her full lips. She grabbed his neck.

"I'm not going to drop you." He assured her. He carried her over to their bed and gently placed her in the middle of it.

"You're gorgeous and sexy." He said with a naughty smirk. "I always tell you so. You're even sexier than you were before. I love that big belly!"

She burst out crying. He looked at her, bewildered.

"What did I say wrong?" He asked.

"My belly is big; I'm fat! Even you said it." she exclaimed.

He lay on the bed next to her and gently pulled up her shirt to expose her bare abdomen. He kissed it lovingly.

"Hi baby girl," he said to it. "This is your Daddy speaking. Your Mummy is very sad because she thinks you're making her fat. So please finish up in there quickly and come out. We can't wait to meet you."

Parvati laughed through her tears. "You are so silly!" she said.

"There's that beautiful smile I love so much." He said with his own smile.

She suddenly grimaced.

"What is it?" he asked, alarmed. Closing her eyes, she grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her perfectly rounded mid-section. He felt it move under his palm and gasped.

"Is that—?"

"That's your child kicking the hell out of me!" she nearly shouted. "It doesn't feel very nice."

"That's completely amazing." He admonished in an awed voice.

The pregnancy had been real to him for nearly five months now. But at that point, he felt even more powerfully connected to the child inside of her. The tickling sensation of a tiny limb against the palm of his hand brought the entire thing into perspective for him and caused a happy tingle in his stomach.

_She's alive!_ He thought ecstatically. _She's alive…and she's well!_

He looked to his wife with sparkling, gray eyes.

She continued to sit with her eyes closed, eyebrows creased in a slight frown. She flinched again. And again, Draco felt the wonderful sensation of his child's movement graze his palm.

_It's like she can sense my presence…_ He mused in wonderment. _Like she's communicating with me._

"See the kicking won't stop." Parvati huffed. "This is one abusive baby."

"That's her foot? She might be head-butting you" He joked along with her, as elation invaded his chest. He felt the baby move again, causing his wife to flinch a third time.

"She just punched you, I'll bet. She's feisty and it's good too. Blokes will think twice about messing with her." He said. "That's if _I_ don't _Cruciate_ them first."

"Draco, I'm going to laugh my head off when the medical witch congratulates us on the birth of our son." She said. "I'm going to enjoy saying, 'I _told_ you so!'"

"Oh you are, are you? I would think you'd be too tired to laugh at anything at that point." He replied with his famous smirk.

She giggled. "Don't you smirk at me like that." She said playfully. "I'll bet that our child will smirk just like that and I'll laugh at the both of you. When I wake up, I will find the strength to laugh at you because you will be wrong, wrong, wrong. And then you _and_ our _son_ can bank on that!"

He didn't retort back, but just stared at her. At that moment, dressed in one of his over-sized T-shirts and underwear, her tanned, brown skin glowing, with her hair falling in silky, black curls to her shoulders and down her back and her belly bulging with his child, she was more beautiful than he'd ever seen her.

His gaze fell to her long, shapely brown legs, crossed at the ankles and the desire to take her picture suddenly seized him. He climbed off of the bed and went across the room to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a camera.

"Stay right there, love." He said. "Let me capture this memory." He aimed the camera at her.

"Draco _no!_ I look awful!" she exclaimed, throwing one of the satin embroidered pillows over her face.

"No you don't, darling. You look gorgeous." He replied. "Please…let me remember you this way."

His voice was soothingly soft and it delicately cajoled her to oblige to his wish. She removed the pillow from her face and sat up slowly. Her back rested against the headboard. She smiled lovingly and blew a kiss at him. He snapped her picture.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Later that evening, the two were downstairs in the dining hall eating dinner. Draco watched Parvati pile food onto her plate liberally. It was quite possibly the largest plate of food he'd ever witnessed her serve herself.

"Are you sure you're going to eat all of that?" He asked, stunned.

"Watch me." She replied.

They began to eat. Once again, she tore into the food as if the plate would suddenly sprout legs and run from her. After several minutes of silent eating, she was still at it and the plate was more than halfway empty.

"I underestimated you. You really are going to put all of that away." He said, peering at her from across the table. "And you're so small."

"I'm not small." She said through a mouthful of food.

"You are. You have a small frame. The most you'll get is pleasantly rounded." He smirked mischievously. "In all that right places, of course."

"Hmph" Came her muffled reply. She swallowed her food. "Draco, you're naughty."

His smirked stayed in place. "The naughtier I am, the more you love me." He joked.

She waved her fork at him. "What-ever." She said with a playful smile.

"Oh…I meant to tell you." He said suddenly. "Mother's told me that the Malfoy Reunion is off this year. "

"Why?" she asked. "I've finally come to terms with it. Your cousins really are cool."

"I told you they were." He said, smiling. "But Father's out of town again on business, so my parents aren't hosting. Anyway, it was supposed to be held at the DeWitts' this year, but William and Alina are going out of town to take care of his sick mother and they won't allow their daughters to host by themselves. We can't because Harry's Quidditch match is the same week and we won't be able to get the house ready in time, Aunt Isadora is ill, and Victor's wife, Cassandra is expecting their third son; she's due to give birth any day now."

"But Andonella is twenty-three." Parvati suggested. "Couldn't she host?"

"Nelly wormed her way out of it." Draco said, smirking. "She was going to leave it to Demizah, who's twenty, but Alina said no way, Demizah's too wild, and Cheyenne and Celeste are too young."

"Hmm, that's too bad." Parvati said with a frown. "Cheyenne's eighteen; she'd not a child. But Andonella certainly does have a mind of her own; it _could_ get have gotten a little wild. And last year, Demizah and Cheyenne tattooed their backsides. Their father nearly had a stroke."

Draco laughed so hard, that he nearly spit his cider across the table. Parvati continued speaking.

"Celeste is sensible enough, a little grouchy, but she's okay. And she's nearly of age; she's sixteen. Well, next year's Reunion should make up for it. By then our baby will be here, as well as Victor's and Cassandra's."

"R-right." Draco stuttered, trying to regain his composure. "Victor should be happy. He doesn't want any daughters. He said that he would divorce Cassandra is she ever gave him a girl and now he's got three boys. He's a git." He rolled his eyes.

"Victor's vile." Parvati said without looking up. "How does Cassandra stand him?"

"She's just as bad." Draco answered. "She promised to cheerfully kill him if he ever left her. Forget about them." He eyed the glass in her hand. "Hey, I've just noticed. You're drinking milk. What happened to O.J.?

"I have to." She replied. "I've been to a check-up a few weeks ago and the Healers said that I need milk to maintain my calcium level because the baby takes calcium from me. Actually, I read in a pamphlet that when women are pregnant, their babies take every substance from their bodies in order to form. I had low iron before I got pregnant with our first child, that's one of the main reasons why I lost him. The Anemia was very hard on me then."

"Really?" Draco asked. "Why do you have such low iron?"

"Because I carry the Sickle Cell gene, Draco." She replied.

"You're kidding?" he questioned solemnly. "Isn't that a very deadly blood-disorder?'

"The disease can be." She answered, taking a long sip of milk. "But our baby won't have it. The most he or she will have is the gene too."

"How do you know?" he asked worriedly.

"Because you don't carry the gene. The Healers would have informed your mother at your birth if you did." She replied. "It's a disease that originated in Africa and is prominent in people of color. It's big in people from India, the Mediterranean and parts of Italy, among other places throughout the world where there are high populations of people of color. But not all people have it; it's a recessive gene."

"So, two genes have to match in order for a child to have the actual disease." Draco finished. "Roxanne has it."

"What? How—are you sure?" Parvati stammered.

"Yes. I met with Lavender a few times in the village to discuss details for the baby's room and on one of those occasions, Roxanne fell ill and almost died. Lavender told me that she inherited the disease from her and Blaise. She said that she knew that it ran in his family, but she wasn't aware that it ran in her own." Draco explained in a hushed voice. "Roxanne is all right so far…but we were scared senseless when her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out. It's my understanding that she suffered unbearable agony in her joints and limbs and she couldn't handle it. The Healers told Lavender that she has to watch Roxanne closely and they put her on medicinal potions for the rest of her life."

"That's dreadful!" Parvati exclaimed. "Sickle Cell is really painful and it affects wizards and muggles alike. I wonder how Lavender came to carry the gene…well her mother's family is from Sicily, Italy, so maybe she inherited it from her."

"Yeah and I remember Blaise telling me once when we were at Hogwarts, that a few of his cousins have it and it can rival the affects of the Cruciatus when they're in crisis." Draco stated. He shook his head and continued. "At least the Cruciatus is momentary. With this disease, a person can go into crisis for nearly two weeks."

"That's so sad." She said. "My poor little munchkin!"

"Does Padma have it?" he inquired. "The gene, I mean."

"No." She replied. "She was lucky enough that it skipped her. It comes from my father and you know I'm Daddy's girl through and through."

He laughed. "Boy, do I remember." He said. Then he turned serious. "Have you been keeping up with your potions?"

"Of course I have." She answered him. She loved that he watched her so closely. It reinforced how much he cared. "They also changed the due date."

"What?" he asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, the Healer said that normal, healthy pregnancies last for nearly ten months. It's a myth that they are nine to the day and we conceived in the middle of March, not the end of February, as we were originally informed." She explained, taking a bite of quiche. "So that would mean that at the end of November, I would only be between seven and eight months along and if the baby is born then, it would still be too soon. Five weeks after, at a little over nine months, would be ideal because some months are shorter than others."

"So when's the new due date?" Draco inquired curiously.

"December twenty eighth." Parvati answered. "The earliest time the baby can come without the danger of being premature is December fourteenth. The twenty-eighth would be perfect and the eleventh of January would be late, but that's possible too."

"Cool." Draco said with a smile. "Now I'll have two winter babies."

She laughed at him.

"Our son was due on my birthday." She stated when she'd stopped laughing. "Isn't that coincidental? It's only three days' difference."

"Yes." He replied. "Wow…that's strange."

The two continued talking lazily. They'd spent the first week after Parvati's return having casual conversation and getting reacquainted, filling each other in on the events that had taken place while they were apart. However, Parvati didn't tell Draco about her fight with Pansy, for Pansy was a subject that she didn't wish to speak on with him for as long as she could manage it. And he was waiting for the right moment to tell her about the death threat on their lives. The conversation was suddenly at a standstill and the two skirted around each other like people who barely knew one another.

He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again. He didn't want to tell her, but she needed to know. He wanted her to be happy and to feel safe and he couldn't imagine how she would if she knew that their lives were endangered. He felt that things might change She kept her eyes on him. He took a deep breath and fidgeted. She sighed and rested her chin on her wrist. She wanted to let him come out with what he wanted to say. He was rarely flustered and she took his nervousness as an indication that something was wrong. He started to speak again and stopped once more.

"What's the matter, Draco?" she asked patiently, not wanting to discourage him from opening up. "Would you like to tell me something, darling?"

He took another deep breath and found his voice. "We have to take the highest measures of precaution now, love."

"Why?" she asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has it in for me, so she's plotting to kill us. That is you, me and the baby."

"What? B-but—why?" she sputtered.

"Because…as I told you before, I will not rejoin the Dark side. I refuse to make the same mistake my father did." He told her about the night that his father had tried to persuade him to reconsider and ended up performing Legilimency on him.

"—But I blocked it and saw all of _his _memories. Anyway, my aunt is furious with me for refusing her, so she wants us dead." He finished.

"At least she doesn't know that you secretly aided the Order of the Phoenix during the War against Voldemort." Parvati said quietly. Her tone didn't convey just how much the information had frightened her.

"How do _you_ know about that?" he asked her, stunned.

"I was at my parents' house during my time away and my mother told me loads of things. Apparently, our mothers are really close and talk to each other frequently. Your mother told her lots of things about you and your relationship with your father. I think she was trying to get my mother to make me see things for what they really are." She explained.

He listened intently. He was grateful to his mother for trying so hard to help them. He felt that as a woman, his mother could make Parvati understand better than he could at times. The time had come for him to tell his wife what she needed to know.

"But what I don't understand," she continued, "is why you kept so much information from me."

Draco didn't' respond for several minutes. The question had caught him off guard. Finally he answered.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted you to love me for who I am. I planned on showing you what I genuinely felt for you and not to let it get colored by my noble actions because…I didn't want to sell myself to you. You hated me when we were younger. Then you loved me, and I never told you anything about what I did to help your cause. You fell in love with me when you thought I was still for the Dark side. That's how I knew it was true."

"I would have loved you regardless." She said.

"I know that now, but I didn't know it then." He said. "I've always had to sell myself to people. I coerced Father into buying the whole Slytherin Quidditch team Nimbus 2001's in the second year. I was never charismatic, never able to draw people in naturally. I've always had to bully people, make them fear me or give something to get others to like me. I never told you that I tried to befriend Potter at the start of first year."

Parvati stared at him. "You jest." She said.

"Nope, not jesting." He replied. "I told him to watch out for the sort of wizarding families who weren't pureblooded and didn't believe in pureblood superiority and that turned him off. He snubbed me."

"Well, anyone_ decent_ would have snubbed you, Draco." She observed. "Unless they harbored those beliefs as well."

"But I didn't know that." Draco explained. "For my entire life up until that point, those were the kinds of friends I was urged to make. Father wouldn't tolerate association with blood-traitors; he said they were the wrong kind of purebloods to befriend."

"Ironic isn't it?" Parvati asked.

"What is?" Draco inquired.

"You married the wrong kind of pureblood." She replied quietly. "After all that he instilled in you about us."

"No, I married the perfect woman for me." Draco corrected. "Screw that whole notion of blood stature. Besides, Potter's not even pureblooded, he's a half-blood."

"I know…his mum was Muggle-born." Parvati agreed.

"Yes. But he was Harry Potter and I grew up hearing about how he saved the world." He explained. "In that case, I was encouraged to be the first to talk to him. Not that I wasn't curious about him myself, but Father made it sound like a life and death matter to befriend Harry Potter."

"It was okay to seek out the companionship of someone who defeated your master?" Parvati questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes, because some people believed that Potter was a Dark wizard himself." Draco explained. "Imagine fearing the most terrible sorcerer of your time for your life in its entirety, and then a baby comes along and defeats him. What would be your first impression of that baby?"

"That he was more great and terrible than the one whom he defeated." She answered. "I see what you mean."

"So my father was thrilled that Potter was to be in my year and he gave me the green light to see what he was about." He finished.

"But it didn't work." She said.

"No, and I didn't expect that." He said. "I realized that Potter wasn't the type of wizard who believed the stuff that I did and neither did most people."

"What about your Slytherin friends?" she asked.

"They've had their fare share of run-ins too." He replied. "We all grew up to believe the same things and the only place we were made to be comfortable was around those who shared those beliefs. There was no place for us in the rest of the wizarding world."

"I've never thought about it like that." She said, astonished.

"And to keep your reputation acceptable on the Dark side, you had to do terrible things, even if you were afraid or you didn't really want to." He continued. "You have no idea what it's like to have to torture people mercilessly or risk being tortured yourself. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. I couldn't…to have the title of murderer over my head for the rest of my life, frightened me to death. And supposed I_ had_ gotten sent to Azkaban at sixteen. That would've been a lifetime with Dementors to be reminded of every horrible thing that has ever happened to me."

"You wouldn't have been able to handle that." Parvati interjected.

"No, I wouldn't have and I was never allowed to express my fears. Not even my friends from Slytherin knew. I had a reputation to uphold, even with them. The only person I'd told my insecurities to at that time is a dead girl who haunts a deserted girls' toilet at Hogwarts."

"M-moaning Myrtle?" she stammered out.

"Yes." He answered. "I used to visit her and she was so…friendly at the time. And she always talked about how everyone picked on her when she was in school. She said that no one liked her and people used to jeer at her, throw things and be mean overall. So after a while, I would confide in her my own stories of self-doubt because I could somewhat relate to what she felt, even though _I_ was the bully. People didn't outwardly tease me, but no one liked me. And that bothered me to no end. Also, I had the task of assassination hanging over my head and I was frightened."

"Merlin, Draco." Parvati said, spellbound.

"I kept visiting her, pouring my heart out, sometimes in the form of tears, until one day Potter walked in and caught me crying to her." He chuckled at the memory. "When I saw him, I tried to hex him because no teenaged boy wants another boy to see him in a vulnerable state like that."

"So what did he do?" she questioned.

"He nearly killed me with some unapproved curse." Draco answered. "He split my chest open and Snape came in at the right time and saved my life."

"Oh my God." Parvati said with her hand over her mouth.

"But I don't think he meant for that to happen." Draco explained. "I think that I was the first person he tried that curse on and the result scared him senseless. He was afraid that I'd die and he'd become a murderer and have to face the consequences."

"Harry didn't want to murder anyone." Parvati observed. "He had to murder Lord Voldermort for his life, as well as the lives of everyone else."

"I know." Draco responded. "When I thought about it later, I realized that that must have been rough for him because I know what it's like to be afraid to murder someone. But people weren't sympathetic to me because I was 'reared to kill'. It was supposed to come natural to me."

"And of course it's not natural for anyone." Parvati said. "The stakes were unfair."

"Yes. I didn't want to become like that because evil deeds feed off of other evil deeds. For instance, if you start a lie, you've got to continue to lie to keep your story plausible and to maintain your status. But you lose your peace of mind in the process. The Dark side works the same way."

"That's rough." Parvati observed quietly. "To have to grow up like that…it's awful."

"When my father was locked up in Azkaban, I visited him with my mum." Draco said. "And some of the men and women I saw in there, the ones who were serving long sentences, looked different. They looked old, decrepit and empty…like living dead. They were mere shadows of their former selves, empty shells of human flesh. I wondered if they had suffered the Dementor's Kiss. Imagine having to relive the worst moments of your life when you've inflicted and endured cruelty, deception and murder for most of it. It will literally drive you insane. People have committed suicide, or willingly fell prey to the Dementors in search of relief. Only the coldest, cruelest, most obdurate person would be able to endure Azkaban for a long period without being affected. People who go in never come out the same."

"Your aunt did." Parvati whispered.

"And look at what she's doing now." Draco spat darkly. "My aunt is demented and unhinged." His words left the realm of explanation and became harsh. "She's psychotic, a crazy lunatic. Her elevator doesn't reach the top floor."

Parvati stared at him, slightly afraid of his anger. She did not speak.

His eyes were dark, mutinous. "When you serve the Dark side, you are _forced_ to survive. Survival means to keep your bloodline pure and your reputation horrible." He explained. "It means to do terrible things so people don't fuck with you and never get caught, never face the consequences of your vicious actions. It doesn't matter that by doing these thing, you force others into the same situation. People like Voldemort and Bellatrix don't care that they made others, innocent people, kill to survive. As I said before, you are not to get caught. If you do, you are left to fend for yourself. No one cares enough to save you because you are no longer useful to them. If you fail, you are ostracized or killed. You become a pariah, an outcast to society because the good don't trust you and the evil condemn you."

_Parkinson said that!_ Parvati screamed inside her brain. _I thought she was just being vindictive._

For the first time, she felt sympathy for the other woman.

"After witnessing the damage that can be done to a soul who betrayed the Dark side, I grew very afraid because I never wanted to end up like that." He continued, bringing her back to the conversation. "What lies in the futures of children of the Dark side is either a lifetime stint in Azkaban, insanity from our own cruelty or death. We don't have many choices and we rarely get a chance for redemption."

Parvati said nothing.

_He's never explained it to me this way before._ She thought in terrified and pitying awe. _I never really knew the depth of what he escaped._

"Why haven't you ever explained all of this to me before?" she asked aloud.

Fire entered his eyes. "I didn't want you to be touched by that." He said fiercely. "You are pure of heart and I wanted you to remain that way. Those aren't happy things to talk about and I want your life to be full of happiness."

Saying nothing in response, she gazed into his eyes with warm, loving ones of her own and the fire in his calmed to a warm, reflective glow, matching hers.

"I'm telling you this now, because it has come to a point where I must. Things are changing and you need to understand. I'm speaking of before. Things were terrible then and we've managed to make a life together away from that. This is what we're fighting to maintain. You need to know what we're up against." He said seriously. "I was never able to articulate my feelings. I wasn't emotionally intelligent. All I knew how to do was shut down. When you came along, it was like a second chance for me, a breath of fresh air. I loved you…so much I loved you…and the realization made me want to try harder, to be better for us."

She continued to stare across the table at him. Words had deserted her.

"I imagine it's how Father felt when he realized he loved Mother." He said quietly. "But Father was so concerned about appearances, that he let that stuff consume him and make him into someone ruthless. He wanted to maintain an image. I care more about maintaining my peace of mind. It didn't hurt that Mother's family is just like his, so they were mostly accepted as a couple. But it was different for us. Your family is very different from Mother's and that posed a problem for everyone else. But _I_ loved everything about you, so if you hadn't come from your family, you wouldn't be who you are. And I wanted _you_, just the way you are."

Tears rolled out of her eyes at his statements.

"I never expected that you would be that person, who would accept me with all of my faults, the person who would offer me love and understanding, without asking for a single thing in return." He said. "I never imagined that it would be you, who'd give me security in knowing that you'd be here, no matter what."

Parvati sniffled and Draco continued; the need to make her understand burning in his heart.

"You helped me not to become a product of my upbringing and I have to thank you for the rest of my life, to return what you gave to me. After that first year with you, I knew we would be great together. I knew we were meant to be because our love is that strong. I wanted to show you to know that our bond was innocent and special, not there because I risked my neck for the other side. You give me solace and you understand me. When I look back at my childhood, I realize that people hated me for being a jerk, but I really was insecure. I thought that by looking down my nose at others, I would feel better about myself. But it didn't work that way."

Parvati stood up and walked around the long, rectangular table. When she reached him, she stood before him, pulled him up by his arms and peered into his eyes.

"You can't help who you love, Draco. I would have still loved you if I'd known all of this. I would have still married you. I can't even fathom the idea of anyone else being my husband and the father of my children." She said. "I'll always love you and need you here. And you're right; our love is very strong. It's so strong that we would have been together regardless of any odds. Fate would have found some other way of making us one."

She stood on tiptoe and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I wanted you to know that life is made of more that bloodlines and cruelty and I stuck with you to show you that." She continued. "I didn't want to watch you suffer; that would've broken my heart."

"Parvati, please…don't ever leave me again." He said quietly, gazing into her eyes. "You're the most essential part of me. Without you, I'm not whole and I need everything I've got to survive."

"I won't, darling." She assured him, lovingly caressing his cheek. "I'm here to stay this time, I promise."

This time, he kissed her and this one was deeper. He resumed his seat on the chair, pulling her onto his lap and never breaking the kiss. They kissed slowly, leisurely, reveling in the meaning of it and allowing several seconds to pass them by.

Finally, they stopped for air.

"So, how are we going to do this?" she asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Well, this house is now unplottable; it's only visible to you and me from the outside and the only people who can get in are close friends." He replied. "That's Potter, Weasley, their wives, Lavender, Ginny and Blaise and satisfactory family members."

"Wow. Who did all of the enchantments?" Parvati inquired.

"Weasely, Potter, Hermione and I." Draco answered. "Potter's agreed to be Secret Keeper. He even took the Unbreakable Vow."

"Are you serious?" she said in disbelief, not believing that she had heard correctly.

"Yes. I couldn't believe it myself when he offered to do it." He replied.

"I don't know how we'll ever repay him." She said with wide eyes.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The hot, sunny days of July passed quickly. Baby Ian turned one on the twenty-sixth and they celebrated Harry's birthday less than a week after. The Dark Allegiance hadn't done anything as of yet, but Draco was still adamant about taking every safety precaution. He and Lucius still hadn't patched up their botched relationship. Life had returned to as normal as it possibly could. Parvati had moved into the fifth month of her pregnancy without any complications, a fact that she and Draco were deliriously ebullient about. It was now the first week of August. Harry's team was soon to play for the World Cup, an event that everyone was eager to attend.

"Hey Harry, aren't you nervous about playing the Wasps?" Ron asked on the day before Harry was scheduled to leave.

A confused expression crossed Harry's features. "No, we've played them before." He replied.

Draco sniggered at them and intervened. "What I think he meant to ask, Potter, is aren't you nervous about playing for the Cup."

"Well, nothing more than the usual jitters. I know that our team is as good as theirs is; we're all on an even playing field."

"Of course you're on a _playing field_, Harry." Ron said in exasperation as thought he were talking with someone extremely dense. "Where did you think the match would be held? In the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry looked over to Draco. "Hex him into next month for me, Malfoy, will you?" he said.

Ron went as red as his hair.

Draco laughed at the pair of them. Potter and Weasley really amused him. They were fun to hang out with on a bad day because they always made him laugh.

"Weasley," said Draco. "He means 'playing field' in the sense that his team is as skilled at the game as the Wasps are."

"Malfoy, you don't have to explain anything to me. I get the point." Ron moodily replied.

Sensing that they were headed into the direction of Ron's red-headed temper, Draco quickly changed the subject.

"Is it normal for women not to desire sex when they're pregnant?" he asked.

Harry and Ron stared at him for several seconds without responding and Draco regretted asking the question. Finally, Ron asked,

"Why? Is Parvati holding out on you?"

"Well…yes, and frankly I can't take it anymore!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

"She says that it will be awkward because of the size of her stomach, but it's really not as big as she thinks it is. It's actually quite small for already being five months." He continued. "Besides, I don't bloody _care_ about the size of her belly. Do you have any idea how…_difficult_ it is to sleep next to an incredibly _gorgeous_ woman, who's your_ wife_, and not be able to shag her senseless?"

Harry and Ron were still chuckling. Then Harry said,

"I don't know, Malfoy…her sister wasn't like that. We did it all the time when she was having the twins." He smirked in a most un-Harry-like way. "In fact, she was the one who initiated most of the time and_ I _had to keep up with_ her_. Being pregnant made her sexually insatiable."

"At least you had fun." Draco glumly replied.

"Don't worry about it, mate." Ron interjected. "Hermione was like that too, but I told her that she had nothing to worry about. We weren't going to harm the baby. I just said to her one morning, 'Don't worry, love, I can climb over that bump.' She laughed so hard, she nearly wet herself."

Draco and Harry were in tears before they all finished laughing."

--------------------------------------

A week later, they were all leaving from the stadium of the World Cup. Fred and George had bet once again, this time on Harry. They had bet against their friend, Lee Jordan that Harry would catch the snitch and win the game, his team up by thirty points, plus the one hundred and fifty points for the snitch. They must have been excellent bidders because they won loads of gold and they were already rich from their Weasley Wizard Wheezes' joke shop.

Mrs. Weasley had disapproved of her son's gambling, but not even she could deny that they had an exceptional ability to make money. She had stayed close to Parvati for the better part of the trip, suggesting that she rest immediately after the game was over and not go out to celebrate afterward because "too much excitement might upset the baby." So the rest of the young adults and Mr. Weasley went out to celebrate, while Parvati stayed in with Mrs. Weasley and the children.

-------------------------------------------

A few days after the World Cup, Parvati arrived home with her arms full of shopping bags. Draco stared at her over his paperwork, struggling to hold in his ill feelings toward her superfluous activity. He wanted her to relax more, especially since she was soon to enter the third trimester of her pregnancy. He felt that she overextended herself and it could result in the loss of their baby.

He eyed her back with exasperation. She failed to notice as she took things out of the bags and set them on the couches. She rambled on a mile a minute about her day and what she'd purchased.

"Look at this, Draco." She said, holding a small, square satin box out to him.

"What is that?" he questioned, peering disdainfully at the box. He was still ticked off about her activities.

She opened the box to reveal a pair of jade and pearl earrings.

"These are for Ginny. Her birthday's two days from now, on the eleventh." She said excitedly. "I also got her a planner for teaching with a special quill. She can bewitch it to write down her lesson plans. All she has to do is tell the quill what she wants to do for each lesson and it will scribe what she says. Then the planner will organize what the quill wrote automatically. It's kind of like Rita Skeeter's Quick Quill Notes."

"That's nice." Draco said absently. "And all of that other stuff?"

"These are household products, more things for the baby, some things I picked up for myself, you know I constantly need new clothes now, and a new briefcase for you."

"Thanks." He murmured, refocusing his attention on his paperwork. "So has Ginny got anything planned for her birthday?"

"Yes. We received an invitation for a dinner party and minor reception." She replied, extracting her wand. She summoned a peach colored envelope from somewhere in the house and it quickly zoomed into her hands. She opened it.

"To the Malfoys," she read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that you have been cordially invited to the White Moon Kingdom Hall to celebrate the 24th birthday celebration of Ginny Weasley. The event is to be held on Saturday, 3rd September, 2005. Dress code is to be five star and this is a red and white affair. You are asked to uphold this code of dress for appearance purposes. Should you choose to Apparate or arrive by Portkey, points of departure have been set up in the Ryde and Cowes sections of Isle of Wight, Deanlane End, West Sussex and South Shields, Tyne and Wear. Directions for muggle transportation are on the back of this letter. Please RSPV no later than 19th August, 2005. This affair is lovingly given by Zacharias Smith—"

"Smith?" Draco interrupted. "From Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

"What's going on? I thought she hated him."

"Evidently not." Parvati said, closing the envelope. "They're dating. They've even discussed marriage."

He shook his head. "Smith's a prat; Weasley's going to wipe the floor with him."

"You mean Ron?" Parvati asked. "I know. I told her that too."

"No, I meant Ginny." He replied. "She's not one to mess with, you know. And now that you mention it, Ron too."

Parvati smirked. "Her reputation's allotted her a lot of respect. She'd downright feisty." She said.

"You're not one to talk." He said with a smirk matching hers.

"Whatever." She said, smiling. "Zacharias needs someone to put him in place. He can be really grouchy."

"He's mean." Draco observed.

"_You're_ mean." She countered. "He's grouchy, like Celeste."

"I am not." He said. "I used to be mean, but I'm not now."

"I wouldn't call you nice. You're nice to me, but you've still got a mean streak."

"Right and Smith is arrogant and pompous." He argued.

"And you are…?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sweet." He said, standing up to embrace her. He kissed her ear and began to nibble.

"Hmm, that you are…"she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

On the morning of August 31st, Draco awoke feeling a little nostalgic. It was his twenty-fifth birthday. The bedroom seemed calm, as it always had in the morning, but it was also…melancholy. He always felt this way on his birthday because he was always reminded that another year of his life had gone.

He rolled over to embrace his wife, but she wasn't there. He sat up quickly, feeling slightly dizzy. He was startled for a second, until he remembered that she could be anywhere in the house. It was, after all, Wednesday and he was off from work, so she would have arisen before him.

He climbed out of bed, took care of his morning hygiene routine and went downstairs to eat breakfast. On the second landing, mingling scents of different foods wafted up to his nose. He could smell something sweet, like a baking cake. When he entered the dining hall, what looked like the biggest breakfast he'd seen in a long time was on the table.

"Good morning, darling." Parvati greeted him warmly. She kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday!"

"Good morning, gorgeous. Are we having breakfast guests?" he asked, eyeing the dining table.

_Some of these things aren't even breakfast foods._ He mused to himself.

"No sweetheart, this is for your birthday dinner. I've got your breakfast right here." She produced a plate of French toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns. "I've made all your favorite dishes for tonight; I started last night and thought I'd resume today. And you're favorite strawberry shortcake is in the oven now. It's bigger than normal, so I decided to get started on it this morning."

Draco was speechless. He hadn't known that she was doing all of this and she'd started the night before.

"Parvati Anne…you are truly amazing." He said. "How did you manage to hide all of this?"

"A good giver never reveals her secrets." She replied with twinkling eyes.

"Oh?" he asked, kissing her. "What _does_ she give?" he hugged her and palmed her backside.

"A wonderful party for the love of her life." She answered, squeezing his strong biceps. He moved his hands up to her breasts and fondled them. She winced.

"What is it, babe?" he asked with concern.

"They're sore, love. Don't be too rough." She replied.

He began to gently massage them. "Is that better?" he breathed into her ear.

Feeling goose bumps rise on her skin, she backed away. She couldn't let him get her into _that_ mood, or else she wouldn't get anything else done that day.

She picked up his breakfast plate. "Eat your breakfast, honey. I've got loads of things to do." Although she tried to contain it, there was an unmistakable lilt in her voice.

He took the plate from her. "What more could you be doing?" he asked incredulously.

"I've got to clean and get the decorations up." She replied.

"No you don't, let the house-elves do all of that. All this activity can't be good for the baby." He said firmly.

"No Draco, I have to—"

"You have to relax." He cut across her. "No questions. Get upstairs and lie down."

"But—"

"Parvati," he said in a warning tone. "Go upstairs and rest. I'll have Iggy and Lina finish the rest of this." He gestured toward the food and cake. "Get to bed now, sweetheart." He urged in a softer tone. He gently pushed her toward the stairs.

She left without much more argument. She entered their bedroom and changed into her nightgown, even though the sun streamed through the blinds. She sat upon the rumpled bedcovers and turned on the television with a flick of her wand. She sighed ruefully and put her feet up.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Thirty minutes later, Draco came into the bedroom to find Parvati sitting up in bed, knitting booties by hand. The television was on mute.

"Why aren't you using magic?" he asked disdainfully, peering haughtily down his nose at her.

She glared at him. "To _spite_ you." She sneered sardonically.

"Check your attitude; it's really quite sour." He said in a warning tone. "Now, why would you want to spite me?"

"What the hell do you mean, check my attitude? Don't you _dare_ patronize me with your 'better than thou' attitude, because we _won't_ be speaking to each other if you talk to me that way again. And you can get the hell away from me if that is your intention. _Now_, I want to _spite_ you because you are a control freak." She answered in a calm, cold voice. "To show you that you _can't _control me. Besides, you shouldn't be telling _me_ to check _my_ attitude when _yours_ is downright _nasty_ at times—"

He didn't respond to her angry ranting, choosing to momentarily tune her out. They often quarreled over her unwillingness to rest properly.

"Draco…Draco, are you even listening to me?" she asked, noticing his distant demeanor.

"What?" he said absently.

"See, you're not even listening to me." She said. "You are so effing rude! Why the hell did I even try talking to you?"

"How many things have you knitted now?" he asked, disregarding her rhetorical question.

"Since we found out I'm pregnant, I've kitted five blankets, two white, one pink, one green and one yellow, eight pairs of booties, twelve pants and seven sweaters." She replied moodily. "And nearly all of it was done by magic."

He waved at her dismissively. "We're buying the rest of the baby's things; we certainly have enough money." He said, moving toward his walk-in closet and picking up his gold watch from his dresser.

"I know that, Draco. I just like the idea of putting all my love into caring for this baby."

He stopped walking and whirled on his heel.

"Then you shouldn't do so much, unless you want the baby to come before the time." He said sharply. "Why knit when you don't have to?"

"Well, what do you want me to do? Sit around and do nothing?" she asked, her tone slightly irritated. "It's just knitting, not strenuous activity."

"It's not even the knitting that concerns me." He replied warily, with an edge to his voice. "You're always up and down, shopping, cooking, cleaning. We have house-elves for heaven's sake."

"I need to keep busy." Her voice dropped to freezing. "I don't want to become an invalid. I haven't done anything _wrong_. I'm _pregnant_ Draco, not _handicapped._ And I can knit; knitting takes nothing and it relaxes me."

"It's not the point—I've told you…the knitting doesn't bother me. It's really all of that other stuff. Walking, lifting bags, standing on your feet…all those things put stress on you and I won't allow it." He argued back. "_Why_ do these things when they aren't necessary and they're not wise?"

Ignoring his other statements, she said,

"You won't allow it?" her voice remained icy and she narrowed her eyes. "Where do you get off? Telling me what you won't allow me to do?"

"You're my wife; I care about you." He answered just as coldly. "That's my child you're carrying and I would like to meet her this time. You're in a fragile state, so it's best that you stay off of your feet as much as possible."

His words hurt her more than she realized they would. She tugged on her hair.

"Why are you throwing the miscarriage in my face?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "You think it's my fault!"

"I'm not—" he began. He passed a pale hand over his eyes in frustration. Adopting a warmer, softer tone, he continued, "I don't think it's your fault, Parvati. I'm just concerned, that's all. Let me cater to you for a change."

His words didn't have the desired affect. Her bottom lip poked out and her eyes blazed angrily.

"Cater to me for a change?" she asked shrilly. "Now you're insulting the way I perform my wifely duties to you? Am I too clingy for your taste? Just sit around the house and do nothing, a rich man's wife. Incapable of doing the smallest things. Is that your implication? Because if it is, we don't have to be married anymore!"

"That's not fair, Parvati." He said in a quiet, trembling voice. "That's not fair and you know it. Why are you working yourself into a frenzy? We both know that you are a very capable witch of anything you put your mind to. You're twisting my words and it's not at all that serious. I just think you should remember that you are with child and regard that appropriately."

She went off. "Now you're telling me how I should _behave?!_ See, this is what I'm talking about; you are a controlling, selfish _prat!_ This is _your_ baby. _You_ want it to survive. It's all about _you, you, you!_"

His eyelids drooped warily. "Okay, what are you talking about?" he asked in an even tone. "I'm not trying to control you; I'm just making sure that you take care of yourself and our child. I can take care of myself at least until you give birth."

"Do you even appreciate what I do?" she asked, tears still twinkling in her eyes. "It sure doesn't sound like it."

"I do, Parvati. I tell you how much I appreciate and love you all the time." He answered. "Right now you're just angry because I stopped you from doing what you want to do, so you think I don't appreciate you."

Her straight, dark eyebrows knitted together. "You make me _sick_, Malfoy!" she shrieked, climbing out of the bed. "Why did I ever let you knock me up?"

That question upset him.

_Is she serious?_ He questioned himself.

She grew quiet, realizing that what she just said really hurt him.

_Oh my God._ She thought. _I can't believe I just said that. _

Their eyes met in a disbelieving meld of gray and brown. She read the shock and pain in his eyes and he read the defiance and anger in hers. And he finally went off.

"What the hell, Parvati? I'm your fucking husband!" he exploded at her, slamming his closet door shut. She flinched at the sound. He continued to yell. "If _I_ shouldn't have knocked you up, just tell me who the bloody hell _should've!_"

On the verge of fresh tears, she ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry—" she said.

"You know what...? It doesn't even matter." He said stepping away from her. "I would normally attribute your attitude to your period, but that obviously isn't the case here."

"I didn't mean to say that, Draco." She pleaded. "Honestly, I'm sorry!"

"You shouldn't have let me knock you up…" he said quietly. "Right. That's why you won't even let me _touch_ you anymore. All that talk about your belly getting in the way was just an excuse to get out of connecting with me physically."

At his words, her anger returned.

"I _knew_ it!" she shrieked. "That's what causing this argument, isn't it? You're upset because we don't have sex!"

"No—I'm upset because you're being difficult." He said. "This is a_ marriage_, Parvati. There are _two_ of us here and you act as if you're alone."

"No _you_ act like that." She argued. "You want to treat me like a whore, a scarlet woman. When you want sex, I'd better be there to give it to you, or else you'll go to someone else."

"Don't start that again." He said. "The last time we had that discussion, you left for two months. We're married, for the love of God! In a marriage it's not good to hold out. You shouldn't worry about _me_. If anything, you're the one who's sexually frustrated; it's what got you so wound up! Maybe if we _did_ shag a few times a night, you would quit being such a…" he paused and took a deep breath. "Never mind."

She rushed him, jumping into his face. He quickly grabbed her, holding her at arms length to stop her from swinging on him.

"Say it!" she yelled, trying to yank her arms from his grip. "Go on...say it! I would quit being such a _what_ exactly?"

"Never mind." He repeated, exhaling forcefully through his nostrils and releasing her. "You just need a good roll, that's all. Hmph, we both do."

"I cannot _believe_ you just said that!" she said, aghast. "I really can't _stand_ you right now. You are so disrespectful to my needs. I don't need sex like you do. I don't like it and I have no desire to do it. It makes me feel like crap. But you don't even care. You just want what _you_ want; it doesn't matter that it makes me miserable!"

"Honestly, Parvati…would it kill you to do that with me? Am I that undesirable? I do everything in my power to make sure you're anything but miserable." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I just want to be here for you and help you. And yes, I _do_ want to make madly passionate, mind-blowing love to my wife every night. Is their anything wrong with that?"

"No, there's something wrong with you!" she screeched, in tears. "You're a bloody self-centered git!"

"How am _I _self-centered, when it's _you_ who's the center of my world?" he asked, bewildered.

She was still sobbing. "I'm_ sick_ of being pregnant!" she yelled. "It's _hell!_ My back always aches, my feet always hurt and they're swollen. My_ fuck-ing_ breasts are large and sore as hell, and I'm _always_ fucking hungry!"

_Her mouth has gotten to be atrocious._ Draco thought as he listened to her angry tirade. _She cusses worst than a Death Eater now. And she's called me everything under the sun but a child of God._

"Being pregnant is a _bitch!_" she ranted "It's no wonder that I weigh like three hundred pounds and it's your entire bloody fault! Now you're bossing me around like I'm a child, when I'm _not!_"

"I _know_ you're not a child." He said. "What I _don't_ get, is why we're even having this argument. How did it get to this in the first place?"

She narrowed her teary eyes. "Ugh!" she screamed. "You're impossible! I'm leaving!" she pushed past him.

"Where are you going, Parvati?" he demanded, grabbing her arm.

She yanked it from his grip. "I'm getting the hell away from you, Malfoy!" she yelled, stomping out of the room.

The door slammed shut with a resounding _click!_

_What. The. Fuck?_ Draco thought heatedly. _What just happened? One minute we were kissing and getting along fine, the next, she turns into Miss Bitch and cusses me the hell out for an hour! What did I ever_ DO _to her?_

--------------------------------------------------

"—and then he starts telling me what to do, bossing me around like I'm a damn child! Telling me how I'm doing too much activity for the baby and shit like that." Parvati sobbed to Hermione.

They were in the Weasley's family room drinking tea and eating crumpets. Ian wiggled around on the floor, his bouncy, red curls falling over his forehead. He was playing cheerfully with Crookshanks, with whom he got along excellently. The only member of the family who had any animosity toward the cat was Ron. Crookshanks purred contentedly and moved his large, orange body between Ian's pale, chubby legs. Ian giggled hysterically and tried to grab the cat's fur.

"Parvati, sometimes men don't realize how women feel. They just go on about their business and think we're supposed to be okay with everything they do." Hermione reasoned in a maddeningly calm voice. "But it's also our job to understand them and why they do and say the things that they do. And to love and respect them, regardless of their flaws."

"Hermione, I submit myself to Draco, like a good wife should. I cook for him every night, make sure he has clean clothes, give him back massages, listen to him when he's in a foul mood, console him when he's sad, take care of him when he's sick. Hell, I was making dinner for tonight's party and he just came downstairs and ruined everything!" Parvati exclaimed. "And it's for _his birthday!_ He told me to let the damn house-elves do everything. And what am I supposed to do while the bloody elves do everything? I didn't _want _the elves to do it. _I _wanted to be the one to make it special for him."

"And you have." Hermione countered. "_You're _the one who's throwing the party. _You've_ planned the entire event and set everything into motion. He's just trying to help you relax. After all, you have to think about the fact that your body isn't your own right now."

"That's true." Parvati said, mopping her eyes. "I just wanted to be myself again. Before I got pregnant, I was able to do so much more. It's depressing to just sit around. I love taking care of my husband."

"I know you do. It's in a woman's nature to want to do for her husband. But you've got to look at things for what they are, not what they seem to be." Hermione logically explained. "You submit yourself to Draco, like you're supposed to. You do all those other things that you mentioned earlier and more. And now, you're carrying a child for him. What could be more special than that?"

"Right." Parvati said. "I see what you mean."

"And he takes care of you like he's supposed to. He treats you like royalty, catering to your every whim, thinking of things for the baby without you having to mention anything…Draco adores you. These other things you're telling me are minor issues that can be worked out." Hermione reasoned quietly.

Parvati sniffled. "I guess you're right, Hermione." She said through a stuffy nose. "I overreacted. It's just that I feel lousy all the time now. It's really rotten. How do you think he'd be if he woke up feeling like shit every day? I miss just getting my period, feeling like crap for a week and getting over it."

Hermione giggled. That's what it's like when you're having a baby, Parvati. She said.

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Whew! What a lot of typing, and it's still not how I intended it to be. So I will try to rectify that with the next chapter and I will try to have it up as quickly as possible. There's no school tomorrow because of Labor Day, so who knows. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far. If it seems a little like nonsense, I apologize, but I'm following what I wrote already.

T.R.


	28. The Eerie Disappearance

Disclaimer: I know that I've made these characters do some crazy thing, taking them in and out of their normal selves, but they aren't mine. I'm just enjoying writing about them. The brilliant woman, who does own them, as you know, is J.K. Rowling.

A/N: Hello, I said that I would try to post this chapter quickly because I am aware that the story has been calm and nothing has happened and I don't want people to lose interest, so here I am, trying to make up for it. I hope this chapter is satisfying to read. Indulge…

_**Chapter 28 – The Eerie Disappearance**_

Parvati arrived home from the Weasleys'at four o'clock that afternoon. Draco sat in the family room, reading a book. His wand lay on the glass table between a candy dish and a vase of African Violets. The television was turned off and the soft, simultaneous ticking of the grandfather clock and the golden-plated clock on the wall could be heard throughout the entire room. Her entrance shattered the silent, calm atmosphere and he looked up when he heard her.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied, smiling. "Now I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for—_oh...no!_" she clapped her hand to her mouth.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Draco asked worriedly. He was in front of her in an instant. She tried to push past him to get to the bathroom in time.

Unaware of her intended direction, he didn't move out of the way fast enough.

"Did you forget some—?" he began.

His question was cut off as she let out a long, rolling burp and spewed her lunch down his front. Nearly half of it splattered onto her front as well, spattering over their feet.

"Ew—honey, I thought those days were over!" he exclaimed, holding his soiled robes between two of his fingers.

"Draco, I'm so sorry!" she said, fumbling for her wand.

"It's okay, I got it." He said, producing his wand and vanishing the mess. "What did you eat?"

"I ate some apple pie at Hermione's. It tasted wonderful." She replied. "I don't know why it didn't agree with me."

He smiled at her. "It doesn't seem as if the baby likes anything to do with apples much, does she?" he asked.

She laughed and just like that, the ice was broken again.

DPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDP

Later that evening, Parvati was dressed for the party. It was ninety-five degrees outside and humid; it was too hot for robes. She wore a shiny, satin, deep scarlet blouse with spaghetti straps. The elastic top was tight around her ample bosom, but the rest was draped loosely over her bulging belly. She had on white, form-fitting Capri-pants and a pair of high-heeled, stiletto red sandals, matching her blouse. The heels accentuated the shape of her legs nicely and gave her a height of about five feet and eleven inches.

_It's lucky that Draco's tall._ She told herself proudly. _He's still got about four inches on me._

She'd chosen simple, clear polish for her fingernails and toenails and pinned her silky, dark tresses up into a controlled, yet tamed mess of curls atop her head. Insubordinate curls still hung down, framing her plump, pretty face.

_Rebellious…_she thought as she tried to tuck the unruly curls up. _It's simply unfair._

But the look suited her beautifully.

Her skin had tanned even browner than it had been previously and was now bronzed to a dark, baked-cinnamon brown. Cocoa Butter and pending motherhood gave it a radiant glow.

Draco stepped out of the shower just as Parvati sat at her vanity table putting on a pair of gold earrings and a matching necklace. His gaze took in her long, thick lashes, which he noticed, had a touch of gold glitter on them. It traveled to her full, glossed, perfectly outlined lips, and further still as he took in the elegance of her long neck, down to her full breasts. His gaze softened as it ran over her belly and heated up once more as he surveyed her long, shapely brown legs.

"Damn Parvati, you really must not want to have this party tonight." He said, eyeing her entire frame.

His voice was low, gravelly and seductive. She turned around to look at him. His wet hair fell into his eyes and he pushed it back, the movement causing his muscles to jump slightly. There were still beads of water from the shower on his chest and abdomen. The blonde hair that ran down from his chest to his navel appeared darker from the water and the moisture accentuated his well-defined, muscled stomach. The glistening wetness gave him a hardened, rugged, yet seductively determined appearance that she found sexy as hell. She was suddenly envious of the towel wrapped around his waist.

_Drop…go ahead; fall down so we can be late to our own party._ She urged in lustful wickedness, her desire mounting. _If that happens, I have to shower again, no doubt._

"Why do you say that?" she asked in a lilting, singsong voice, with a naughty sparkle in her eyes.

_She knows damn well why I said that._ He told himself with a smirk. _She loves to be complimented, just like a witch._

"Well, you look downright shaggable right now." He replied with a suggestive wink. "You know what you do when you take all those hours to get ready."

She laughed at him, stood from the vanity table and walk out of the room.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The party was held in their spacious, furnished basement. All of their close friends and family members came to celebrate Draco's birthday. Everyone ate the magnificent meal that Parvati had prepared. She got many compliments on the food and desserts. Everyone, except her, drank wine, but she participated in everything else, chatting and dancing with everyone.

"Parvati, you look excellent!" Narcissa exclaimed, touching her rounded belly. "Is my grandchild giving you a difficult time?"

"Of course." Parvati joked. "This baby's a Malfoy, bound to give me a hard way to go."

Narcissa laughed with her. "You are silly, dear." She said.

Draco was having the best birthday he'd had in a long time. He felt very happy indeed to be around so many people who cared about him and each other.

"Today started off badly," he was telling Harry and Ron in a corner of the family room. "Parvati and I had a terrible row. But it's going great now."

"What happened?" Harry inquired.

Draco relayed to them the fight that he and Parvati had had that morning.

"—and I was only trying to make sure she was well-rested. It's like she switches from sweet to sour in a matter of minutes! That's got to be record. She even said that we could end the marriage and she wishes I hadn't knocked her up!"

The other two were laughing their heads off.

"What did you say to her?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I told her to check her attitude and I thought she would jinx me for saying it." Draco answered.

"Have _mercy._" Harry said, alarmed. He looked to Ron and patted Draco on the back. "School him." he told Ron.

"Never tell a pregnant witch to check her attitude." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Nope." Harry agreed.

"That's like rule number one of the expectant father code," said Ron.

"Just let them say what they want and agree with everything." Harry advised.

"I find that the term 'yes dear' always fits." Ron continued.

"Or 'whatever you say, darling.' It can be alternated with 'babe', 'sweetheart' or 'honey', just as long as it's something nice." Harry explained.

"And if she starts going off the deep end about how wizards are self-centered, egotistical, worthless scum, join in, even if you have to call yourself a bastard." Ron said.

"Bastard?" Draco questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter that you have a father; when in the presence of a pregnant witch, you _may_ just be a bastard." Ron stated. "Insulting yourself may come with benefits later. Particularly at night."

"Yup." Harry said, peering around the massive room.

"Her language is hideous now." Draco said. "She's worst than…_you_, Weasley!"

"_Me?"_ Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes you." Draco said. "You must have cussed at me no less than a hundred times while we were at Hogwarts."

"Well, you were a certified evil scumbag." Ron said with a smirk.

"Right. You can't take her tirades personal. Once the baby's born, she'll be back to her normal self." Harry said. "And Malfoy, if you've haven't been hexed yet, Parvati isn't the worst."

"Yeah, Hermione hexed me_ before_ she was pregnant." Ron said. "She hexed me when we were sixteen! Remember those birds she cast at me when I took up with Lavender, Harry?"

Harry laughed. "Boy, do I remember." He said. But you deserved it. You were being a git to her."

"Whatever." Ron said, flourishing his wand.

"Have you ever been hexed, Potter?" Draco asked.

_Man, I've had it pretty easy._ He thought.

"Oh yeah." Harry replied. "I told Padma to buy her clothes a little bigger one time and she put the silent spell on me. I couldn't talk for three hours."

Ron and Draco cracked up in stitches.

"That was in the seventh month." Harry continued. "When they're in their moods, you've got to suck it up and let them rant. They always come around after they've blown off some steam."

"True enough. I remember the day Hermione told me that she wished our marriage could have been platonic so she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. A _platonic marriage_, mate. That's a major oxymoron. She said some rubbish about being able to connect with me mentally and emotionally, but not physically. I wanted to shake her!" said Ron, laughing. "But I just took several deep breaths to clear my head and walked away. When I came back, she had her nose buried in some book and was as happy as a lark. Don't worry, Parvati's just hormonal. It'll pass in say…about four months."

Draco groaned in response, wondering how he was going to make it through the next four months of her pregnancy without suffering serious mental trauma.

At that moment the subjects of their conversation walked past. Parvati, Lavender, Ginny, Padma and Hermione all moved in a group toward the staircase to the basement. Parvati glanced at Draco. He winked at her and she blushed. Harry caught the exchange and smirked knowingly at Draco.

"Happy Birthday, Draco!" said Padma, hugging him.

"Thank you, Padma." He replied.

They broke apart and Padma followed Parvati up the stairs. Ron excused himself and went over to the table to get a drink. Hermione followed him and as soon as he poured the drink, she took it from him and downed it in one gulp. He scowled at her and poured another. Slightly tipsy, Lavender laughed herself into a frenzy over Ron and Hermione, but when her eyes fell on Blaise dancing with Draco's cousin, Andonella, she sulked moodily and rolled her hazels.

"Really!" she said, and stomped off.

Ginny smirked at her and held in a giggle. She walked over to Harry and Draco.

"I'll be leaving soon, because I've got to get back to Hogwarts before the students arrive." She told them.

"All right, thanks for coming." Draco replied.

Harry stared at her. "That's right, tomorrow's September first." He said.

"Yes."

"How are things going over there?" he asked.

"Couldn't be better, actually." She replied with a smile. "Zacharias always tells me that he can never get his students to focus on Ancient Runes when they have Defense the period before. He says they always talk about my lessons like they're Quidditch matches. But I've always thought that you would have made a far better Defense teacher than me."

Draco was talking to his cousin Cheyenne, who had walked over to them while Ginny and Harry chatted. But he was listening vaguely to their conversation, stealing glances at them alternatively.

"Don't be silly, Gin." Harry said, shaking his head. "You're probably excellent. I'm proud of you."

"That means a lot coming from you." She said with a smile. "But it's true what I said, Harry. Remember the D.A.?

"Well…yes I do." He said sheepishly, shying away form her warm, inviting, brown eyes. "But you learned loads and I'll bet those kids are reaping the benefits."

"Loads that _you_ taught me." She said with a petite hand on his arm and a hint of longing in her voice.

And suddenly, he heard it, Ginny's voice inside his head…

_"Don't worry, Harry. I know that you love Padma very much. She's a wonderful person and a good friend of mine. I would never jeopardize your life with her. It's just hard not to think about what might have been because I will always love you. I had to tell you that before I moved on with my life. I love him so much, I can't leave now._

And then it stopped.

He stared into her eyes and she smiled wistfully at him.

_What _was_ that?_ He thought. It had been as clear as if he'd heard it through an Extendable Ear.

"That was my heart." She whispered so faintly that he thought he'd imagined it.

Draco surveyed them more intently now, his gray eyes focused, clear and inquiring darting back and forth between the two. His cousin had gone to the dance floor claiming that she loved the song that was playing and she needed a dance. Now he was able to devote his undivided attention to the conversation between them.

"See you, Harry." Ginny said, standing on tiptoe and kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Draco. I left your gift in the foyer." She kissed his cheek as well.

"Bye Ginny." Draco said, barely containing the smirk spreading across his face. "And thank you."

She walked calmly up the stairs to the foyer, her luxurious, red hair swaying gently behind her with every switch of her petite hips.

Harry turned to Draco.

"What was _that_ about?" he asked rhetorically, not only of Ginny actions, but of their mental connection as well. "Did you see the way she looked at me?"

"Oh I saw." Draco answered, smirking fully now, not catching onto the full meaning of the question. "I know all too well what's going on with her."

"You do, do you?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

"Certainly." Draco replied. "Ginny Weasley still fancies you, Potter. She was totally _on_ for you."

"Well, she's never shown it since we broke up." Harry said. "Until now, that is."

"Of course she hasn't." Draco said. "She's got respect. And she's with Smith now. But she _was_ a little tipsy just now and liquor _is_ known to bring out true feelings."

Harry stared at him. "Whatever Malfoy," he said dismissively. "I went back to Ginny; she just never came back to me. She loves Zacharias; you should hear her when she speaks of him. Besides, I'm married and I can't allow stuff like that to ruin it."

"I know what you mean." Draco said, thinking of Pansy Parkinson, who had no respect at all. "But do you still have some kind of feelings for her? Like, do you ever wonder what could have been? After all, she's liked you since the second year at Hogwarts. _'His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad…_'"

Harry smirked. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" he asked. "That was really mean."

"I know." Draco said. "But we were kids."

Harry thought about Draco's question.

"Well, what we had was good, excellent; in fact…" he began. "I loved her…and I suppose she loved me too. It could have been really deep if certain…_events_ hadn't interfered. We could have even gotten married."

Draco listened to Harry think aloud, waiting for his answer. He looked serious and thoughtful. Then his eyes lit up.

"No, she just a good friend." He finally answered. "I'll always be fond of Ginny, but I'm very happy with my wife; I wouldn't give her up for the world."

Draco smiled.

"We talked about everything." Harry continued. "Ginny and I. She said that she had to tell me something, but was hesitant. She just went on about having to do it for herself and putting old things to rest. She said she needed to get it off her chest before she moved on with Zacharias. I guess this was it."

"What?" Draco asked. "She said what?"

"That she still loved me, but she wasn't going to ruin anything with Padma because she's her friend." Harry answered. "And that she loves Zacharias too much to leave him."

Draco became more confused. "Wait—when did she say this?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Just now?"

Harry didn't get a chance to reply because at that moment, Padma and Parvati walked up to them.

"Draco darling, are you ready for the cake?" Parvati asked sweetly, interrupting them.

"Sure." He replied. "Round everyone up."

"Okay, love." She said and walked away.

Padma went to follow her to help out, but her husband grabbed her to him.

_Whew! Thanks Parvati._ He thought with relief as he hugged Padma close._ I'm glad I didn't have to explain that weird connection to him. I don't even understand it myself._

He kissed his wife. "You are a gorgeous woman, Mrs. Potter, you know that, don't you?" he said with a sparkling glint in his emerald eyes that Draco hadn't seen when he looked at Ginny. He was strongly reminded of Blaise and Lavender.

"Only because my wonderful husband tells me everyday." Padma replied, smiling.

Draco interjected. "We have plenty of spare rooms for you guys." He joked. "Honestly, Potter! Putting the moves on your wife in public. Shame on you!"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You of all people shouldn't be talking." Harry retorted back.

The three of them laughed, just as Blaise walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Potter, Padma." He said politely. "My apologies for being rude, but may I borrow Malfoy for a moment?"

"Not a problem, Zabini." Harry said, grabbing Padma around the waist and stepping off. "I owe my wife a dance, anyway."

They hurried over to the elevated center of the basement where a large space had been cleared for dancing. Blaise stepped up to Draco.

"How's it going so far?" he asked with two drinks in his hand.

"Couldn't be better, really." Draco answered, peering around the room contentedly.

"Yeah, for me either…" Blaise said distractedly. "Here, I got you one." He handed one of the glasses to Draco.

"Thanks." Draco said, taking it.

"Listen Malfoy, do you think you can do me a favor?" Blaise asked.

Draco looked at him. "What?" he asked.

"Can you drop a line to Lavender for me?" Blaise asked hopefully.

Draco took a sip of his drink. "About what?"

"I want to speak with her." Blaise said. "I _need_ to. Tell her for me."

"No." Draco declined flatly. "You've got to do that yourself."

"Aw, come on…what are friends for?" Blaise pleaded.

"Friends are there to tell you the truth." Draco said. "And the truth is Draco Malfoy is not playing matchmaker. You and Lavender have been at odds long enough and it won't end unless _you_ speak with her. If you try, and it doesn't work, then I may try to persuade her. But you've got to initiate first."

Blaise tried another approach. "Would you like us to cause a scene in your house?" he asked slyly.

"No, of course I wouldn't." Draco replied, catching on to his friend's rhetoric.

"Well, then…you can prevent it if you just do this one thing." Blaise pushed. "She listens to you better than she listens to me."

"No Zabini." Draco said, pointing to a corner of the dance floor. "There she is over there."

And sure enough, Lavender stood in a corner of the basement, gently swaying to the music and forlornly observing the dancing couple."

"Why don't you take advantage of her solitude and go speak to her now, while the music's loud and everyone is paired off. Besides, I haven't got to dance yet and Parvati is due for one."

Suddenly, they heard a female voice singing off-key to the song playing from the speakers.

_"All in the rapture…catastrophic fool! Stand in the sky while we ROCK, ROCK, ROCK, ROCK!!!!!"_

Draco's cousin, Demizah was standing on one of the maroon couches barefoot and drunk as hell. Her dirty blonde hair had lost all style and fell wispy about her pale face. She sang to the song while her sisters, Cheyenne cheered her on and Andonella smirked in the corner.

"Oh, bloody mother of Merlin!" Draco said with his hand on his forehead. "Demizah! Get _down _from there!"

He hurried off, leaving Blaise to his thoughts.

"Thanks for the help, mate." Blaise mumbled sarcastically at Draco's retreating form. But he was laughing.

-----------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Draco had managed to get his unruly cousin in order. She was now sleeping peacefully in one of the upstairs rooms. He was on the dance floor, holding Parvati as close as he possibly could without putting pressure on her bulging mid-section. And suddenly, he glimpsed Blaise take Lavender by the hand and slowly lead her to the dance floor, an encouraging smile playing about his lips. He could see the blush in Lavender's cheeks in the dim light of the room.

He smiled with satisfaction and kissed his wife on the neck.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked in surprise.

"Because I love you, darling." He answered with a happy sigh.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

That night, Parvati lie in bed on her side, reading one of her novels. Draco came in and undressed himself immediately. He was bone tired; it had been a long day. He took a quick shower, put on his pajama bottoms and climbed into bed next to his wife.

"Parvati, can you turn out the light, babe?" he asked her.

"No." she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading, Draco." She said without a glance in his direction.

He stared at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious." He said.

"I am." She replied.

"You're not even being considerate. I'm tired, woman!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"So what. Go sleep in one of the other rooms then." She said with her nose still in the book.

"You're kicking me out of our bedroom?" he asked incredulously.

"No." she snipped. "You're complaining and I'm suggesting a possible solution."

He felt ready to explode.

"When are you going to stop giving me such a hard damn time?" he asked her, bewildered.

She finally looked at him.

"When you decide to give _me_ one." She answered with a familiar glint in her eyes.

"What!" he exclaimed, immediately catching her meaning. "You never wanted one!"

"Well, I want one now. She said in a sexy voice. "I want an _extremely_ hard time."

He stared at her. He couldn't figure her out. One minute, she was screaming her head off at him for nothing, the next; she was asking him to make love to her.

He yanked her forcefully by the arm, tossing the book to the floor and flipping her onto her back. He held her arms above her head and peered into her eyes. They were sparkling.

_I know just how she wants it right now…rough._ He told himself with a smirk.

It was one of the better parts of their marriage. They knew each other inside and out. And he knew that sometimes his wife liked him to be aggressive with her during their lovemaking sessions. In fact, she loved the rough, sexual rompings just as much as she loved the soft, gentle rides into bliss.

_She's going to get it just how she wants it._ He mused wickedly. He couldn't deny that he was looking forward to it too.

He kissed her with much passion, while one of his hands took a trip up her soft thigh. His other hand still held her wrists at the headboard. Her nipples were dark and erect through her satin nightgown. His fingers inched into her panties and stroked her inner parts.

She moaned her pleasure.

"You like that, do you?" he asked her.

"Oh…yes." She replied, closing her eyes.

He slid the panties off and kissed her breasts. He began to talk to her.

"So you're finally ready for me? As I said before, you need a good shag to calm down. It's not normal, for Merlin's sake, to go so long without it. We're a respectable married couple and well within our domestic rights to do it."

He kissed her again, his fingers still inside of her.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked her.

"No, it feels wonderful." She replied breathlessly.

His tongue circled her nipples, then he softly sucked them, all the while beckoning her with his long index finger inside her womanhood. The sensation left her head spinning, and she felt as though her temperature had risen to a hundred and ten degrees. Her breath quickened and she shuddered involuntarily. She already felt like she was on the brink of exploding.

_And that's just from his fingers…_she mused.

Mere seconds passed before it hit her sooner than she expected and a soft scream came from somewhere deep inside her as she climaxed in pure, unbridled passion.

_"Oh…Draco…"_ she moaned.

He moved down and kissed her five month-old belly. "Daddy's not going to hurt you, okay?" he said to it. "He just wants to have some personal time with Mummy."

Parvati giggled.

He continued to plant kisses down her body and gently pulled her hips toward him. She shuddered again when she felt his lips replace his finger.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly, trying to jerk away from him.

"Something new, love." He replied, holding her in place. "I guarantee you'll love it."

Before she could protest, he teased her with his tongue, sucking on her pleasure pearl. She jumped and squirmed.

"Oh—my…!" she yelled. "For the love of Merlin, Draco, that feels wonderful!"

He stopped and peeked up at her. She could see his eyes from her view over her enlarged abdomen. He stared at her with a teasing sparkle, well aware that he was the dominant one in the situation and holding her at his mercy.

"See, I told you that you'll love it." He replied. "Let me heighten your sensitivity."

He continued to taste her until she sang a concert of satisfying ecstasy, her voice rising in octave with every touch, calling on the name of wizard. His tongue played her like a harp and her passionate screams were music to his ears. She shuddered, near release and he stopped, just when she was on the brink of letting go once more, torturing her in the best way and leaving her chest heaving. Then he kissed her inner-thighs and ran his tongue along them. He brought his mouth to each of her knees, lovingly caressing them with his lips.

"Your skin is the softest I've ever felt." He murmured as he kissed her shins. "Everywhere is like buttery silk."

Moving down, he kissed her ankles, then each of her feet, running his tongue from toes to heel and back again and stopping to tease her toes with his tongue and lips. His mouth was like a hot and wet, like a sauna, only more intense, leaving passion melting all over her skin. He lifted each of her legs one at a time and kissed the backs of her knees, bringing sensations to her that she never knew existed.

"What the hell?!" she cried out. "When did you get like this? You never used to be like this!"

He grinned at her in a loving and mischievous way in response.

"We've got years and years to be married, darling." He replied. "I've got to stay spontaneous so that you don't get bored stiff."

"I'll never get bored with you, Draco." She assured him.

Finally, he stood upright on his knees, spread her legs and positioned himself in between them. He firmly tapped her thigh.

"Lift up your leg, love." He commanded firmly, looking down at her.

Just like that, the soft and gentle side of him had disappeared and the controlling Draco had emerged full force. She loved it!

She complied with his demand and lifted her leg. He held it in place as he slowly entered the tight, wet threshold of her womanhood. She gasped, and then moaned in pleasure. He started thrusting harder, taking care not to put pressure on her belly.

"You're tight." He grunted. _"Damn."_

"Draco—that—feels—excellent!" she panted.

"How excellent?" he asked her. "Tell me."

She just squealed.

"That's what I thought you'd say." He told her gruffly as he gripped her other thigh. He repeatedly pulled her body toward his, moving their bodies to the same erotic rhythm. She slid down the bed from his force, her luscious, thick hair decorating the pillow, like untamed, ebony silk.

"Ooooh, I love you!" she screamed her second climax after just minutes.

"Yes, I know you do, love." He said, as he inserted her passionately with forceful tenderness. "But you upset me with the way you were acting today. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." She panted. He had taken total jurisdiction over her body and she couldn't get enough.

"Are you going to apologize?" he asked.

"I…I apo—lo—gize!" she screamed in erotic huffs.

"You don't mean that, sweetheart." He said. "I know you don't. So now, I have to teach you a lesson."

Peering up into his eyes, she noticed a teasingly merciless glint. She braced herself for the ride; it was bound to be long, in every sense of the word.

He gripped her hair with one hand. The fingers of his other hand were intertwined with hers. He pushed himself in deeper. She moaned and screamed his name. He slid back out.

"You want me to stop?" he asked with a smirk.

"No." she replied breathlessly, her plump, brown cheeks slightly rosy.

"I didn't think so." He told her. Then he pushed himself in again with force, causing another soft whimper to escape her.

He slowed down his thrusting, but kept at it steadily for several minutes. Her body shook as it succumbed to his and her breaths became erratic, matching his rhythm. With deliberate patience and defined expertise, he brought her to a third climax.

"Oh…God! _Bloody hell!_" she screamed blissfully.

He grabbed her around the backside and picked her up; she thought for a second that he would stop so she could catch her breath. But in an instant, he'd changed their positions to where she was now on top of him. Her knees rested on either side of his hips. He gripped _her_ hips firmly. She could feel his long-fingered hands through her thin nightgown. Her breasts bounced above him. Her luxurious, dark hair fell into her eyes and down her cinnamon-colored shoulders and back, mesmerizing him.

"Show me how much you love me, Parvati." He commanded, looking up into her eyes. She placed her hands on his six-pack abdomen to keep her balance.

"I love you…this—much—" She panted as she climaxed a fourth time.

"I love you too, babe." He said, finally breathless. "_Damn_…I love you too."

Even through his rough passion, it wasn't completely lustful, but emotional as well. She enjoyed feeling the love of her soul mate and life-partner surrounding her, along with the love of the tiny being inside her that they'd created.

He bounced her up and down on him fast, then slow and fast again, his hands still holding onto her hips tightly. She rode him, trying to maintain continued control of a steady pace so that he could get pleasure out of it too. Her ride was slow and intensely passionate and lasted for several more minutes until she felt her love drip onto him and finally, they reached their peaks together.

"Ohhhh—shit!" he exclaimed, as he erupted inside her.

"Damn!" she yelled, losing herself in the explosion.

A few seconds later, she climbed off of him and lay down with a sleepy, satisfied expression on her face. He pulled her to him.

"Come here." He said. She snuggled up to him.

"That was wonderful, Draco." She murmured into his chest.

"It was. Pure shagging is needed every once in a while." He said, pushing her sweaty, black locks off the side of her face.

She laughed and he kissed her for several seconds.

"Are you feeling better now, love?" he asked.

"Mmmm, definitely." She answered, glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand.

_That was nearly three hours?_ She questioned herself in disbelief.

She peered up at him fondly and kissed his chin before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A couple of days later, Parvati sat in the family room with Padma for a little bit of sisterly quality time. They were knitting and chatting amiably about nothing in particular. They enjoyed time spent together since they rarely got time to see each other, for both had families that held their attention. Being the elder twin, Padma always initiated time with her other half. Parvati would always oblige, aware that the bond between them would always be one of the strongest ever. Their husbands had found their own things to do, aware that the sisters wanted some alone time. Harry was off somewhere with Ron and Seamus and Draco was at work.

"Hermione's told me that Ginny's due tomorrow night." Padma said, flipping through a magazine on the table. She had bewitched her needles to knit the yarn by themselves.

"Really? She just went back to Hogwarts yesterday." Parvati said. She was knitting by hand.

"I know, but McGonagall gave her special permission to take a free weekend for her birthday event." Padma explained.

"Oh, okay. I wonder what Zacharias has got planned." Parvati said. "The invitation sounded as if it would be a majestic affair."

"It did. You know, he's friends with Terry Boot. I wonder if he's going to be there."

"He probably will." Parvati said. "Wow…I haven't seen Terry in years. Isn't he some sort of Arithmancy genius now?"

"Yes." Padma answered fondly. "He's brilliant."

"You Ravenclaws are way past normal." Parvati said with a smirk.

"Hey, don't start calling me a freak geek, like you used to when we were kids." Padma warned playfully. "I'm not a freak, nor am I a geek. I'm just…advanced."

"I wasn't going to call you that." Parvati answered with a smile. "I was just upset, and a little jealous that I had a hard time in school, while everything came easy to you. You were our parents' favorite."

"You were _Daddy's_ favorite." Padma shot back.

"You were _Mother's_ favorite." Parvati retorted. "She used to always talk about you, how smart you are and how you won this achievement, or that."

"And Daddy used to say about you, 'That girl will be one tough cookie. I can't wait to try to marry _her_ off…I'd like to see the look on the bloke's face when he comes by for holidays. He's going to wonder what he's gotten himself into. And I'm going to enjoy telling him 'no take backs!'" Padma said, with a serious face. "Joseph takes after you. He's got this sort of…quiet fury and when he's mad, it's like a beast comes out."

Parvati broke up into giggles. "Daddy's silly." She said. "And little Joe is adorable. At least you know that no one's going to mess with him without suffering the consequences."

When the laughter died down, they sat silently for several minutes, during which, Parvati concentrated on her knitting and Padma peered around at all of the family pictures.

"You know, going back to Terry," she said, breaking the silence. "I had the biggest crush on him when we were in school."

"Seriously?" Parvati asked, looking up. "That's extremely cute. The two of you would have gone so well together."

"Yeah…like you and Dean." Padma said.

"Yes…like Dean and I" Parvati said smiling. "But he liked Ginny and you know…everyone liked Ginny."

"Ginny was commanding." Padma said. "She's calmed down a great deal as we got older."

"Umm hmm," Parvati agreed.

"It's funny that we ended up marrying people that we initially didn't have much interest in." Padma observed. "I just _knew_ that Harry and Ginny would get married and Terry and I would somehow hit it off and you and Dean were a match made in heaven."

"Right." Parvati said. "But I wouldn't give Draco up for anything."

"Nor would I give Harry up, but I'm just saying."

"I understand." Parvati said. "You know, I coerced Draco into getting our bedroom remodeled. I told him that we needed brighter colors."

"Well, dark colors _are_ sort of depressing." Padma said. "How does it look now?"

"It's white and mauve with shades of plum." Parvati answered. "And it's got light mahogany and birch furniture. I don't know why we didn't do it sooner. How he can be in a dark bedroom like that is beyond me."

Padma smirked. "You married a vampire, Parvati." She said.

"Uh huh," Parvati said. "Draco is nocturnal, that's all. And his favorite color is black. Speaking of which, have you decided what to wear to Ginny's party?"

"No, I'm down to two outfits to choose from." Padma answered. "I had to go out and buy something red and white. That Zacharias is particular, isn't he? Harry doesn't like him much."

"No one liked him much." Parvati observed. "And yes…he does seem to be very particular."

----------------------------------------------------

On the evening of September third, Draco and Parvati arrived at the White Moon Kingdom Hall at precisely eight o'clock. Draco climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger side to help Parvati out. She had entered the stage of pregnancy in which she was finding it difficult to sit up without hoisting herself.

The two were dressed to impress. Draco wore robes of pure white over white slacks and matching shoes. He chose to wear a diamond-studded, sterling silver pocket watch and a diamond stud in his ear to match. The inner jacket he wore had red lining inside and the lapels were scarlet. His fine, silky blonde hair was pulled into an elegant ponytail at the back of his head.

Parvati matched her husband in white robes of satin etched with red roses. White sheer stockings adorned her legs. There was an occasional embroidered satin rose on the stockings at the ankle. On her feet, she wore red, patent leather, baby doll heels, which had a strap to secure them across the top of each of her feet. Her hair was spiral-curled and fell to her backside in a lovely, thick, shiny black mass. It had grown because of her pregnancy and she could nearly sit on it now. She had cut her bangs for style, so now they fell just below her eyebrows and seductively mingled with her long, thick lashes.

They walked up to the entrance and were greeted by a short, haughty looking wizard. He resembled their old charms professor, Flitwick, greatly, but he appeared far less merry than the aforementioned. He pointed them in a direction without any words.

"God, this is so…un-Weasley-ish." Draco said as they walked through the grand hall. Their footsteps were quieted by the plush grape-colored carpet and chandeliers glittered elegantly.

Parvati nudged him. "Stop being a snob, Draco." She said.

"I'm not." He replied. "I'm merely being observant."

They walked for several more minutes, during which Draco pointed out that Parvati was beginning to waddle.

"I do not!" she exclaimed, turning red.

"I didn't say anything was wrong with it." He responded with a smirk. "Just as soon as you drop that bundle, you'll get your sexy sashay back. Does your back hurt?"

"Leave me alone, Draco." She sulked in response.

"You know you're perfect." He said, grabbing her hand.

They entered a grand ballroom.

"Merlin, he really went all out." Parvati said as her eyes scanned the elaborately decorated hall for people she knew. "This is nowhere_ close_ to a minor reception."

"Who are all these people?" Draco inquired curiously.

"The Smiths, I assume." Parvati answered. "Many of them are muggles. Zacharias is half-blood."

"Right." Draco said. "Do they have to have their memories modified?"

"I don't think so. They know what they're here for. They know that Zacharias is a wizard." Parvati replied.

There were several redheads littered throughout the huge mass of blonde, brunette, brown and black. Parvati assumed correctly that these were members of Ginny's family. Mrs. Weasley hurried over to them in her red dress.

"How are you, dears?" she asked cheerfully. Her cheeks were rosy with excitement. "Our party is over there." She pointed to a table in the far right corner of the room.

Draco could see Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and the Weasley twins sat talking animatedly to each other. Hermione, Lavender, Padma and Susan, Dean Thomas' wife, sat in a cluster, cutting their eyes at the men. Fred or George, Draco couldn't tell, was laughing at something Harry said. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood sat at a nearby table, chatting dreamily with one another. Terry Boot, former Ravenclaw, interrupted the two and asked Luna to dance. He took her hand before she could answer and Draco saw Neville scowl. At a table not far from theirs, Mr. Weasley was having an intense discussion with an older, blonde-haired gentleman.

"Arthur's fascinated by muggles." Mrs. Weasley explained as the three of them dodged people toward the group. "That's Mr. Smith he's chatting with. He's a muggle. I think Arthur scared the poor man to pieces."

Parvati giggled and Draco smirked.

"Excuse me…excuse me." Mrs. Weasley said to someone who had cut into their path. "Pardon us, we're coming through."

When they reached the cluster of tables, they were given a warm greeting from everyone. Parvati felt Dean's eyes linger on her longer than necessary, but when she looked at him, he'd looked away. Draco was whisked away by Harry and Ron, so he didn't notice. Dean stood up.

"Hello, Parvati." He said in a sweet, baritone deep voice. "You look excellent. It's been a long time."

"Yes…yes it has." She said, feeling overly warm. She cleared her throat and fanned herself. "It's a little…_warm_ in here. Do you know where can I get a drink?"

"There's plenty at the tables." Dean said, gesturing toward their table. He pulled out his wand and with a flick, poured a glass of pumpkin juice and summoned it over. He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said, taking a sip.

He looked at her belly. "Congratulations." He said. "Is this your first?"

"N-Yes." She stammered. She'd almost said no. She was glad that he didn't question her about her slip up.

"Susan and I have a little girl." Dean said. "Ashley, she's four."

"Really, that's wonderful!" Parvati said. She was genuinely happy for them.

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said with a smile. "They both are."

Draco came over to them before Parvati could respond.

"Parvati, love." He said. "Lavender is in the ladies room. She asked me to tell you to meet her there." He noticed Dean. "Oh, hello Thomas." He said, offering his hand. "How're things?"

"I can't complain." Dean replied. "Life's been pretty smooth so far."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Draco said. "What with the things that's been going on lately."

"I know." Dean said.

Draco turned to Parvati. "Listen, I'll be over there." He pointed across the room. "If you need me, just say the word." He kissed her deeply. "I love you."

She blushed. "I love you too." She said as he hurried away.

Dean watched the two with a smile.

"He's got that glow." He observed of Draco. "That in-love glow."

"Does he?" Parvati asked. "I've never noticed a glow."

"Well, you wouldn't." Dean said. "You're the object of his affection."

-----------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Parvati and Draco sat at their table watching everyone else. The others were scattered about, chatting, dancing and meeting Zacharias' family. Parvati sipped more pumpkin juice and peered around. She felt a little off color, as if something would go wrong.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, watching her.

She blinked. "I'm fine." She said, with an unconvincing smile. "Have you got Ginny's gifts?"

"Yes. They're right here." He answered, indicating the wrapped packages.

Suddenly, two men sidled up to their table. One of them looked like Zacharias thirty years later and a whole lot more cheerful. The other was Zacharias himself.

"Glad you could make it, Malfoy." He said, extending his hand. His voice was arrogant and sort of bored. Draco wondered how he came to be so…haughty.

_I don't like him._ Draco thought. _What the hell does Weasley see in him? _

Taking his hand, Draco said, "We wouldn't have missed it. Ginny's important to us." His voice was daring.

Zacharias shook his hand and turned to Parvati without responding. "You're absolutely stunning, Parvati." He said in a silky tone. He kissed her hand "When did you get to be so bloody gorgeous? Pending motherhood suits you beautifully."

She blushed slightly.

Noticing her reaction, Draco scowled. "Yeah and she's my wife." He said threateningly. "So I suggest you keep your hands _and_ your lips off of her."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." Zacharias said, not sounding sorry at all. "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that you're wife is an exceptionally beautiful witch. Surely you understand why other men are attracted to her."

"Watch it, Smith." Draco threatened. "You're treading on paper thin ice. Parvati, take Ginny's gift to her."

He kept his eyes trained on Zacharias threateningly. The two men stared each other down in a battle of menacing gray and gloating blue. Parvati gently took the wrapped parcels from her husband and walked off toward where Ginny sat talking with Zacharias' mother.

The older man intervened. "Hello," he said in a jolly, rumbling voice. "Julius Cleaver Smith's the name." he offered his hand. "I'm his uncle." He jerked his thumb at Zacharias. "But you can call me Cleaver."

Draco turned to him and shook his hand without a smile.

"It's a pleasure." He murmured. Zacharias smirked.

"Wizards!" his uncle exclaimed jovially as he watched Seamus summon a glass of firewhiskey to their table. "I've always told my brother that magic exists, but Lloyd's a stuffy who's never believed. Imagine what he did when our little Zack was revealed to be a wizard. Then Eleanor had to tell him that she's a witch. He nearly keeled over!"

Draco sighed. It was going to be a long night.

-------------------------------------

Three hours and several drinks into the party, couples were dancing in the dim light. George danced with one of Zacharia's pretty cousins. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed happily as he twirled her. She seemed very taken by him. Fred danced with two girls at once, simultaneously twirling them about. Mrs. Weasley eyed the girls disapprovingly as Mr. Smith spun her around. Mr. Weasley was dancing with Mrs. Smith. Harry danced with Hermione and Ron with Padma. Lavender danced with Zacharias' uncle, Cleaver Smith. Ginny and Zacharias were nowhere in sight.

Draco held Parvati close and swayed slowly with her. Ever since Zacharias had made his suggestive comments to her, Draco had become very clingy. He would not allow another man to dance with her.

He twirled her and she smiled at him.

"Smith's right, you know." He murmured into her ear romantically. "You _are_ bloody gorgeous."

She blushed deeper than ever as she said, "Thank you." He was the only man who could make her blush so hard.

Lavender and Uncle Cleaver whizzed past.

"Pretty girl, eh?" he asked Draco. He indicated Lavender. "This one…charming, she is."

Draco and Parvati laughed.

Suddenly, the middle of the floor elevated above everyone. Everyone stopped moving and gasped at the sight before them. The music was lowered. The lights were dimmed to near complete darkness, save for a single, golden light focused on the raised, miniature platform.

On it, stood Zacharias and Ginny; the warm glow of the light illuminating them. Ginny left everyone spellbound. Her long, red hair was swept up into an elegant bun atop her head. Soft curls hung just so about her face, the color of them enhanced by the golden light. She wore white robes embroidered with scarlet and gold patterns of leaves. On her feet were glittering, golden slippers. The slightest blush entered her pale, freckled cheeks at the sudden attention. Her delicate features were concerned. She gripped Zacharias' shoulders.

"Zacharias, what's going on?" she asked in a frantic whisper.

He knelt on one knee and everyone gasped again.

"Ginny," he said, taking her hand. "I love you."

Their voices were magnified.

She gazed at him. Her eyes were soft, inquiring, loving. "What are you doing, Zack?" she asked gently.

"I love you." He repeated, kissing her hand. "We've been dating for a little over a year…and for that entire year, I've felt like it was only you and I in the world. Look around Ginny."

She peered around the room. It was completely darkened; all she could see was the man before her. She knew that their friends and family were out there, watching. It felt dreamlike and surreal to her, like she was in someone else's life. He was right. It felt like just the two of them were in the world. She peered back into his eyes. They were misty blue, warm and adoring, an expression that she'd never seen directed at no one else but her.

"It's just us, sweetheart." He said quietly. "Just us. I know I can be a jerk. I know that I can be arrogant, demanding, and pushy and that I am very hard to deal with. But you are that special woman who has dealt with me. I know we fight, and sometimes we don't get along, but each of those fights have made me love you more. I've never let anyone change me. Never. Until you came along. I've realized why that is, Ginny."

Moisture collected in her eyes. He continued.

"When I look in your eyes, I see my future. I see a million sunrises with you by my side and quiet nights filled with soft kisses and laughter. I see the smiles of our unborn children. You are the only person who has made me see myself as I want to be. You are the one who will help me become that person." He pulled out a small, velvet box and opened it, revealing a double diamond, twenty-four carat gold ring. "Make me the happiest man in the world and tell me that it'll always be this way. Tell me that you love me enough to do me the honor of becoming my wife."

She didn't answer at first, not because she wasn't sure, but because she was emotionally overwhelmed with joy. Tears twinkled on her lashes and fell down her cheeks. She was as sure as the coming of a new day. She couldn't believe that he'd surprised her under the pretense of a birthday celebration. She knew it was three weeks late, but she didn't mind and she certainly hadn't expected this. She loved him more for his careful discretion; it showed the lengths to which he would go to make her happy. Thoughts flitted through her mind at the speed of light as she remembered the times at Hogwarts they'd shared as fellow teachers. She remembered how much she'd disliked him at school when they were teenagers and it amazed her that she could love him so much now. She finally understood her friend. Parvati had loved Draco, even when everyone else had urged her to reconsider. Once you loved someone so much that you couldn't live without them, you could never turn back.

She continued to gaze lovingly into his eyes. His were glistening and full of love.

"Yes." She whispered. She took a deep breath as she choked up. Her voice grew stronger. "Yes, I'll marry you, Zack."

He blinked happily and slid the ring onto her finger. He stood upright and the two kissed as everyone around them applauded through the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a loud rustle.

"Oh, pish posh…" said a snide, cynical voice. "This is all very…charming, but it's _boring_."

Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the unknown voice. Draco was the first to spot it. Standing next to the raised platform, was a person he thought that he'd never see again.

Gregory Goyle's beady, brown eyes met Draco's in the shadows. His thin top lip curled into a sneer and before Draco could react, he yelled, "NOW!"

In a split second, chaos erupted. Ginny shrieked as she fell backward off of the platform in surprise and Goyle caught her in his thick arms.

Zacharias screamed and pulled out his wand, but before he could cast anything, Ginny and Goyle Disapparated, Ginny's screams still echoing in his ears.

People were yelling and pushing each other out of their ways. Parvati clutched Draco fearfully and he turned to her.

"Go with Potter." He said forcefully. "Go with him and Padma to their house. I'll collect you as soon as this is over."

"Draco, darling—!" she screamed frantically, trying to hold him back. "Please…_be careful!_"

He kissed her lips, aware that this could be the last time, and she hurried away to where Harry stood with Hermione and Padma.

Pulling out his wand, he walked over to where the Death Eaters had entered. They had already cast the Avada Kedavra on several of Zacharias' family members.

Suddenly, he heard a child's voice yell his name in a desperate, tumultuous voice.

_"Mr. Malfoy!"_

He turned around, and saw…nothing.

_"Mr. Malfoy, WATCH OUT!"_

There it was again, the urgency more intense than before. This time, it sounded like the child was crying.

A second later, a jet of emerald light whizzed past him.

A woman's voice yelled, "No, no, no, you IDIOT man! Don't kill him, _capture _him!"

He ran into the direction of the Death Eaters. In the midst of them was a small, pale, black-haired child. His clothes were tattered and dirty. There was a deep gash on the back of his left hand. His face was dirty and tear-streaked. Blood decorated just below his runny nose where he'd wiped with his bloody hand. Something about the small boy was very familiar to Draco.

_No…_He thought. _It can't be him. How did_ _he_ get _here?_

"Mr. Malf—agggrh!" he tried to call again, but a large hand obscured his mouth.

"Shut up, you nasty little brat, before I murder you next!" a man's harsh voice spat.

Draco sent a curse at the cluster, praying that it didn't hit the boy. His prayer was answered. The Death Eaters were all blasted back and the child ran straight into Draco's arms and, seizing him around the neck in a death grip.

Draco peered into the soulful, blue eyes of the child in his arms

It was Ivan Crowne.

"I—Ivan?" Draco sputtered. "What are you doing here?"

The boy trembled and sobbed, his breath coming in short, quick spurts. His straight, raven hair stuck up in every direction all over his head.

"I—I wanted to…to see Mummy." He stammered.

"Where's your Daddy?"

"He—he's home." He said and wiped the back of his hand across his nose again. He sniffled. "Mummy came by and…" he wheezed as he tried not to cry. "I wanted to go with her when—when she left. So I snuck out. But those—those men took me and I didn't get to see her!"

Draco held the little boy in his arms, trying to shield him from flying curses as he ran toward Padma.

"Draco, what—?" she asked.

"No time to explain." He said hurriedly. "Take him with you."

He set Ivan on the floor. Padma grabbed his hand and the two Disapparated.

He hurried back over to the cluster of Death Eaters. More of them had gathered and the crowd was larger. On the way, he cast the Imperious on a stray hooded figure going for Hermione. When Draco's curse it him, he changed directions and turned his wand on one of his fellows.

"Impedimenta!" the figure yelled. His counterpart was blasted off of her feet. Her hood fell off to reveal silken, brown hair. It was Pansy.

"Malfoy!" she yelled to her group as she was thrown backward.

He could hear cackling, callous laughter rise around him. He looked around and spotted Ron, dueling with two of the Death Eaters at once. Hermione aimed a spell at Judy Blair and it missed.

Lucius Malfoy forcefully shoved Draco out of the way as the Death Eaters ran for him. He disguised his actions by casing a jet of red light at Hermione. She stumbled and let out a scream of bloody murder as the curse found its mark.

Ron growled angrily and started toward Lucius. The battle with the others put on hold. One of the cloaked figures was holding his nose as thick, green goo spurted through his fingers. The other was sprawled out on the floor, nasty boils decorating his face.

"Nice work, Weasley!" Draco called.

Ron didn't hear him as he caught with Lucius, who tried to flee, but hadn't in time. Ron caught him by his long, white-blonde hair and punched him squarely in the face. The two men fell to the floor as they fought.

Draco stepped over them and screamed to Hermione,

"Go! Go to the spot! Hurry!"

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm _not_ leaving you all; I'm going to fight!"

"Granger _please_…you'll get hurt—!" he pleaded with her.

"Protecting Mudbloods, Draco?" someone said in his ear. "I'd never thought it of you."

Draco turned toward the voice. It was Yaxley. His cold, gray eyes and long, pointed nose were twisted into a contemptuous sneer. He raised his wand.

"Imper—"

"Experlliarmus!" Draco yelled and Yaxley's wand deserted him for the ceiling.

Hermione cast the Cruciatus on Judy. She shrieked, blood-curdling, as it knocked her off of her feet.

Fred and George simultaneously cast the Reducto at another figure, a big, brown-haired man that Draco recognized as Vincent Crabbe. He was knocked through a wall; the force of two blast curses stilled him. Zacharias stood in the thick of the battle, untouched. He stared around at the dead bodies littering the floor in terrified awe and disbelief. Many of them were members of his family.

"Smith!" Draco yelled, waving his arms to emphasize. "Move!"

Zacharias blinked as if he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Someone shoved him and he was knocked forward. He fell to the floor face first.

Harry held Lavender in his arms as he cast a curse at a tall, dark-haired man. It was Cyrus Rosier, Druella Rosier's nephew and first cousin to Draco's mother and aunts.

"Potter," he sneered as he dodged the curse. "Thought you'd had enough when the Dark Lord murdered your parents."

"And I murdered him." Harry curtly retorted in response, shoving Lavender away from him. She ran toward Zacharias, grabbed him by the arm and they Disapparated.

"I would have thought _she'd_ had enough." Harry continued, speaking of Bellatrix.

"Mistress will have never had enough." He said in a silky, playful tone. He cast a curse at Harry. Harry barely moved in time to avoid it. Rosier smiled. "No one else gets hurt, Potter, if Malfoy comes willingly."

"No." Draco said, stepping up to Harry's side. His eyes were dark, almost black and his face had transformed into an expression nearly inhuman. He looked sinister and murderous. Harry was actually afraid for Rosier.

Rosier's lip curled. Gone was the mock-playful sneer that had decorated his face when he was speaking with Harry. It had been replace by an abhorrent, disgusted expression.

"You revolt me, Malfoy." He spat. "You're a Snape, a filthy traitor. I'll never understand why Mistress wants you. The Dark Lord should have murdered you in that cave nine years ago."

His voice was slightly high-pitched for a man and his words were laden with hatred.

"Gather _your_ people, Rosier and _no one else_ gets hurt." Draco commanded in a voice low with rage.

Rosier laughed mockingly. "We taught you, boy!" he roared. "D'you think you can really take us on? Got some of Potter's _courage_, eh?"

"I'm not a child anymore." Draco replied. "And no, I don't have Potter's courage. I've only got love. And before I am forced to do something I might regret to protect those that I love, I'm going to ask you to call in your people. Leave these innocent people and _children_ out of it. It's me that you want, and I'm here."

"Don't you call orders to me, Malfoy!" Rosier sharply admonished. "You're in no position to kiss the soles of my shoes, let alone dictate to me!"

Draco said nothing. Now was not the time to have it out for the battle of wills with Rosier. There were more pressing concerns on his mind.

_Like getting us out of here alive._ He thought caustically.

"Potter." He mumbled out of the side of his mouth. "Where are the women?"

"The spot."

"Lavender, Hermione—?"

"They Disapparated." Harry whispered. "Took Neville and Luna with them. Ron went too; he was unconscious. Macnair got him."

Unable to hear what was being said, Rosier boomed,

"What are you saying? What are you talking about?"

Draco stared at him. "You've got one chance." He said evenly. "Tell us where the Weasley girl is and I may spare your life."

Rosier cackled as the other Death Eaters convened around him. Corpses lie on the floor of the ballroom. Most were members of the Smith family and several others were Death Eaters.

All of the Weasleys were huddled in a far corner of the room. Mrs. Weasley was distraught and her husband struggled to hold her steady. Everyone else had gone to safety.

"Do you hear him?" Rosier addressed his group. "_Do you hear him?! _He's threatened to kill us. He stands there with Potter and has threatened to murder us all!" he turned to Draco. "I dare you." He sneered. "You can't; you've never claimed a life in all of your years because you've got too much principle inside you. You're no son of Lucius Malfoy's."

"You're right." Draco agreed with a cold laugh. "Lucius Malfoy is a coward. I am a man. Cowards don't breed men."

One of the cloaked figures shifted, but didn't say anything. His long, blonde hair was tangled from his earlier tussle with Ron.

_My son is a monster. _He thought. _If only he would join…we could be so victorious. I guess that's why I need to stay close to him, the ungrateful brat. He doesn't even know how much I continue to help him._

"I was taught how to torture." Draco continued. "Your dear old late master showed me that and I never forgot. You can thank _Lucius_ for _that._ Now, shall we have a lesson? I can show you what I've learned."

He aimed his wand at Roiser's mid-section.

_"Crucio!"_ he yelled.

Rosier's scream was deafening and as he was lifted off his feet. He writhed and curled in the air in intense agony. Draco lifted the curse after several seconds.

Rosier dropped, breathing hard and moaning.

"Hmm, pretty good, I'd say." Draco said. "Especially for someone who's eight years out of practice."

"You insolent son of a—"

"WATCH—YOUR—MOUTH!" Draco yelled. "That sort of language won't get you what you want. Tell us where Ginny Weasley is."

"Never." Rosier spat in a vehement whisper. The whites of his eyes were red and his fists clenched and unclenched. He was angry and disappointed in himself for losing control of the situation. Draco was not afraid of them and he was harder to crack then they'd assumed. If they didn't go back with him, they were sure to face the wrath of their Mistress.

Harry and the rest of the Death Eaters watched in silence. Harry felt relief to some degree that the focus was not on him and he was awed by Draco's ability to command the situation.

_No wonder he was made a Death Eater. _He thought. _If Voldemort were still alive, Malfoy could have given him a run for his money. And Bellatrix isn't his aunt for nothing._

"You won't?" Draco asked quietly. "You're absolutely certain that this is your final decision? Because if it is, I will have to teach you more of what I've learned."

"I will be glorified." Rosier said in a deranged whisper. "You wait—I will be honored among the others. I won't tell you where that red-haired bitch is. _Never!_"

"Your—choice." Draco said through clenched teeth. Before anyone could react, he screamed, "Experlliarmus!"

Rosier's wand flew out of his hand and into Draco's. One of the Death Eaters laughed.

"That's it?" he jeered. "Is that what you've learned? Why…Mudbloods can do better than that! That girl you were trying to protect, the one who gave the Dark Lord so much trouble when he went after Potter all those years, is cleverer than that. You've got our Mark, boy! And you disgrace it! After being raised to torture, raised to purge the race of Wizard of impurity, that's all you've learned? You ought to be ashamed."

"No." someone else whispered. It was a woman. "Don't jeer at him…he's not to be taken lightly at this point. Mistress has told us to use as much power as we would if we were fighting Dumbledore."

Recognizing the voice of the man, Draco said, "No, that isn't what I've learned, Avery. I was merely protecting myself further. _This _is what I've learned."

He stared back at Rosier. He thought of these people standing before him murdering his family, taking his wife, mother, and friends away from him. He thought of a world without those whom he held dear. He thought of his unborn child, who may never get to see the world because of these evil people before him. Hatred was etched in every feature of his pale face. His nostril flared menacingly and the ruthless beat of his heart coursed through his body. Every pressure point, every pulse on his being matched that rhythm. He wasn't nearly afraid. He was angry and vengeful. Something dark, loveless and sinister had entered his chest and fury closed in around him, suffocating him. Fearing the next words to exit his mouth, Rosier's eyes widened.

_"Avada Kedavra." _

It wasn't a yell; it was a hateful, low whisper, but the impact of the curse resounded around the room. He felt Harry grab his arm as green light flashed around the massive Hall, nearly blinding everyone in the vicinity. He felt Harry tremble. Draco didn't blink once, his gray eyes, cold and sharp, focused on Rosier's lifeless, airborne from.

The body fell, seemingly in slow motion, and landed heavily on the ground. The eyes were open and staring, seeing nothing in death and widened in shock. Several people gasped and a woman sobbed, bringing Draco out of his hateful, angry euphoria. He looked up and directly into a pair of eyes identical to his own. They were filled with fear, approval and admiration.

Slowly, the thunder left Draco's eyes.

"Oh shit…" Harry whispered as he tugged on Draco's sleeve. He threw himself to the ground and pulled Draco down with him. Several spells were cast at the entire group.

Loud popping noises could be heard as the Death Eaters Disapparated. Ministry of Magic representatives swarmed down on them. Draco looked to where the remaining Weaselys had stood. The corner was empty. Screams erupted in his ears.

Shaking at the scene he'd just witness, Harry clutched Draco's arm desperately. Draco felt as though he was being squeezed through a tube the size of a drinking straw as they Disapparated.

-------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the Potter mansion, the women were all sitting on the maroon couches. Padma was sponging off Ron's forehead; he was still passed out. Parvati sat shaking in a corner of one of the sofas; Hermione's arms were around her. The latter heard them enter.

"They're here." She informed the rest. She jumped up, ran to the pair and embraced Harry.

"You guys are all right." She said in a breathlessly constricted voice. "The Weasley's are all at the Burrow."

"Good." Harry said hoarsely.

Lavender tended to Zacharias, who was sitting on a single cushioned chair, holding his head between clenched fists. Sounds between anguished growls and wails emitted from him.

Draco peered at him questioningly. He was calm on the outside, but emotion of grief and relief surged through him, contradicting one another.

"We took him with us." Lavender answered his unasked question. "His parents are dead, as is his uncle and several of his cousins."

Draco blinked. It was all so very horrible. The same thought struck everyone simultaneously, like a clap of thunder on a group of tree branches.

_How did they know about the party?_

"Where are Longbottom and Lovegood?" Draco inquired, wanting to know the whereabouts of everyone before allowing emotion to cloud his judgment.

"They left to Neville's shortly after we arrived." Hermione answered. "Luna was splinched when they tried to Disapparate. I guess the panic caused her not to focus clearly. The Department of Accidental Magic just left too; they sorted her out. She wanted to stay and help us, but Neville insisted that he take her to his house to rest."

"And Ivan Crowne?" Draco asked.

"Upstairs with the twins." Lavender answered. "The babysitter just left."

"Terry Disapparated as soon as Goyle yelled out." Padma said. "I saw him. Dean, Susan and Seamus where with him."

"And Ginny…" Harry said lowly. "Damn."

"I don't think she's dead." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked, startled. "They took her."

Zacharias' head came up slowly.

"I think she's alive." Draco continued. "They took her to headquarters. But I don't know where that is." He said before anyone could question him. "Goyle Apparated with her when she fell off that platform."

"Are you sure she not—dead?" Pasma asked.

"No." he responded. "But they'll want information, so most likely Bellatrix will order them to keep her alive." He looked grim and troubled. "They'll torture her for information on me. I need to speak to Blaise. He wasn't there tonight."

Lavender shook her head. "Blaise is ill." She said.

"What?" Draco asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"The flu plagues him. His mother is stranded in America for a couple of days, but she contacted me and asked me to watch over him because he lives alone, you know make sure he drinks fluids and gets plenty of rest. I didn't want to, because of what we've been going through. But it must be dreadful for him." she replied. "So Roxanne and I have been staying at his house. He told me to go to Ginny's party and have a good time. One of his cousins came over to look after them while I was gone."

Draco stood, frozen and defeated. "Blaise knows about them." He said. "I don't think he knows everything, but he knows more than we do."

Zacharias stood to his feet and stumbled over to Draco.

"Malfoy…" he gasped. "Malfoy, save Ginny—please. You can…I know you can." He fell to his knees and grabbed the hem of Draco's white cloak. "She's all I've got left. Ginny…oh God…_Ginny!_"

Lavender strode over to him and gently grabbed his hand.

"Come Zacharias." She coaxed softly. She held him around the shoulders and helped him to stand up.

Padma gave her a vial of potion. "Give this to him." she instructed. "It'll help him sleep."

Lavender took the potion and led Zacharias away. The sudden ringing of the doorbell interrupted their meeting. Everyone fell silent.

Padma stood up. "That'll be Mr. Crowne to collect Ivan." She said quietly. She hurried into the foyer.

Lavender and Zacharias were still on the spiral staircase; they were moving rather slowly.

"I'll get him downstairs." She offered.

"I'll have to go to headquarters." Draco said to himself.

"What?" Hermione screeched. "You can't!"

"If I don't, they will torture Ginny to death." He insisted absently. "It's me they want. Why should she suffer for that?"

"No!" Hermione insisted hysterically. "What about Parvati and the baby?"

That made him halt.

Harry stood up and walked over to them. "She's right, mate." He said quietly. "Your family needs you. Ron and I can go for Ginny."

Draco walked over to his wife. She wasn't speaking. Instead, she stared straight ahead into space.

"Parvati," he said softly, putting his arms around her. "Darling, are you okay?"

She slowly turned to look into his eyes. "Why?" she said. "Why did they have to murder all those people? Why did they have to take her? Was it really necessary?"

Her voice was a broken whisper. He didn't answer as he peered into her eyes. They were red-rimmed from crying and anxiety, watery pools of black despair. It tore at him without mercy. He felt like crushing bricks with his bare hands.

"Don't worry, darling." He assured her. "Ginny will be fine. We will get her back."

Padma and Israel Crowne entered the family room. Israel was distraught.

"Hello," he murmured. "Is Ivan ready?"

His tone was calm and collected. But his eyes were tortured, worried.

"He'll be down in a minute." Hermione answered.

Draco addressed him. "Crowne, may I speak with you privately?"

Without a word, the other man obliged. The went into the Potters' spacious dining hall and sat down at the long, elegant mahogany table.

"I'm not going to dawdle." Draco began. "Are you in any form associated with the Dark Allegiance?"

Crowne didn't hesitate. "No." he answered curtly.

"I'm asking you this because there's a War going on and things have turned extremely…dark." Draco explained. "And they're only going to get worse before they get better."

"What are you talking about?" came Crowne's cold reply.

"Do you know who Bellatrix Lestrange is?" Draco inquired curiously.

"She's that demented bitch that's got Pansy all wrapped up in this homicide nonsense. She wants to—" he imitated quotation marks, "purge the magical race.'" Crowne spat acidly. "The one who kisses Lord Voldemort's ass more now than she did when he was alive. I know who she is."

"That's her." Draco confirmed. "She also happens to be my aunt."

Crowne snorted and said a bitter, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Draco said, just as bitterly. "Because you see, she's after me to join her…and I don't want to be caught. So instead, she captured someone else to torture for information about me."

Crowne leaned in toward Draco. "With all due respect, Malfoy, what does this have to do with my son?"

"Your son was there tonight." Draco responded quietly. "He was held in captivity by the Death Eaters. If he hadn't called my name, he might have no longer been with us."

"You're jesting."

"What cause do I have to jest?" Draco asked seriously. "This isn't a laughing matter. Your seven year-old son snuck out to be with his mother. She visited you tonight, did she not?"

"Yes—hang on…" Crowne's dark eyebrows creased in confusion. "We had an awful row and he…_he snuck out._"

"Yes." Draco said. "She wasn't aware of his presence and he was captured before she saw him. He misses her."

Crowne let out a long, low wistle. "I could murder that bitch." He said in quiet fury. "I could curse her ass into the Shrieking Shack."

Draco said nothing. Crowne rocked back and forth in his seat. The skin on his face was pale and taut. His ebony eyes blazed dangerously.

"My son…my only son." He mumbled. "All I've got is that little boy, Malfoy. And when I thought something happened to him, I nearly had a heart attack. Thank you for rescuing him."

Draco put a hand on his shoulder.

"I respect you, Crowne. I think you're an upstanding wizard. You've taken an unfortunate situation and made it work for you. You've handled responsibility and pressure undeniably well. Think about were you stand, if not for your own sake, then for that of your child. You have a strong and courageous little boy. You should enjoy spending time with him while you can." He said. "Take the necessary measures of precaution, no matter how high, and live life as if you may die the next minute because that's the reality."

"I know where I don't stand, Malfoy." Crowne replied, peering at him. "I _don't _stand with your deranged aunt and whatever the hell she's trying to pull."

"Good." Draco said, standing up. "Because that's the worst place you could be. Ivan should be ready now."

They returned to the family room where little Ivan sat on the couch with the twins. They each sat on either side of him, their small hands wrapped in two knots of cinnamon and pale fingers. They held onto each other as if someone would try to pull them apart at any second. One of the twins clutched a potted plant in the arm that wasn't occupied by Ivan.

Ivan's clothes had been changed; he now wore an outfit of Jamie's or Joseph's. His hair had been washed and neatly combed. He looked scrubbed and well-cared for. He clutched a material sack in his tiny fist, which Draco assumed was his own soiled clothing. The other hand was bandaged where he'd been cut.

"Daddy." He said, releasing the twins' hands and standing up. He ran to his father and jumped into his waiting arms.

Crowne hugged his son to his chest and kissed his forehead.

"Ivan…" he breathed. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

The rest of the party watched the two in silence, allowing them to reunite with each other. Harry sat on one of the couches and was running his fingers through his untidy hair. Jamie sat next to his father, holding his other hand. Joseph remained in his original spot on the sofa, still holding onto his plant protectively. Ron was still passed out; a blanket had been thrown over his long form. Lavender had come back downstairs from putting Zacharias to sleep. Parvati had her head on Hermione's shoulder, her eyes closed, listening intently to her surroundings. Padma stood by Crowne, watching the two with a smile on her face and Draco stood at the entrance to the family room from the dining hall.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Ivan said, nearly on the verge of tears. "Please don't be mad at me. I only wanted to see Mummy, but I'll never leave again, I promise."

"Don't worry; I'm not angry with you." Crowne assured him. "I was just worried sick. How about some hot apple cider when we get home?"

The boy smiled. "Okay, Daddy." He chirped.

"Say thanks to the nice lady." Crowne told him, placing him back onto the carpeted floor.

Ivan turned to Padma. "Thank you, Miss Padma." He said. He turned addressed Draco. "And you too, Mr. Malfoy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Padma said. She addressed Crowne. "He's welcome to come here anytime he likes. He and the boys are very good friends."

"Thank you." Crowne replied.

Jamie and Joseph ran up to Ivan.

"See you, Blue" Jamie said.

"Here," Joseph said, thrusting his plant at the other boy. "You can have my Mimbulus."

"Really?" Ivan questioned in disbelief. "You're going to let me keep it? You love your Mimbulus!"

"But you're my best-friend—"

"Our best-friend." Jamie interjected.

"And my Mimbulus makes me happy. So maybe it'll make you happy too." Joseph finished.

"Yeah, since you miss your Mum." Jamie added. "Plus you always give us candy at the park."

"Yeah." Joseph agreed, nodding his messy head.

"Thanks!" Ivan piped.

They all linked pinkies. Everyone beamed at the three raven-haired boys.

"That's precious." Hermione observed fondly.

"Here, I'll walk you guys out." Padma offered stepping toward them. Ivan gathered his things and went to hold his father's hand.

Padma turned to Jamie and Joseph. "Bed." She said firmly.

They looked like they wanted to protest.

She raised her eyebrows. "Upstairs now." She said clapping her hands. They reluctantly traipsed to the staircase and disappeared out of sight. She and the Crownes moved out of the room.

Draco waited until they were out of earshot, then he spoke.

"I've decided that I will come with you." He said to Harry. Hermione began to protest, but he held up his hand. "That child almost got killed tonight. I cannot idly sit by while innocent people are captured, tortured and murdered.

No one said anything in response.

"We cannot go tonight." He continued. "We have to plan. It may take days, weeks even."

"Weeks?" Harry echoed, finally speaking. "We can't wait weeks, Malfoy. Surely by then they will have killed her."

"Potter, assuming that we know where these headquarters are, you are a major threat to the Dark Allegiance." Draco argued. "You know what they will do to you if you just waltzed into their headquarters. I am a wanted man; they've been after me for months to join and now that I've killed Rosier, they'll do away with me in a heartbeat. They will murder us both! Trust me, the worst thing to do would be to go there tonight."

"We don't know where the headquarters are." Lavender observed.

"No." said Hermione, shaking her head.

Harry sighed. There was nothing anyone could do, but wait…and plan. As Malfoy said, it may take weeks, perhaps even months. They would need all the help they could get.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so I said that I would try to post quickly and well…it's only been five days. So that's an improvement from before. I hope you enjoy it and please review to let me know. Until next time…

T.R.

P.S. Homework is a female dog whose name begins with the letter B.


	29. Inside a Troubled Mind

Disclaimer: The plot is mine; the characters are not. Except for a few...

A/N: I realize that it's been over two months since I've updated. For that, I apologize.

_**Chapter 29 – Inside a Troubled Mind**_

After the catastrophic events of Ginny's birthday/engagement party, the Malfoy household was subdued. As only two people currently occupied the large house, it was usually rather quiet. But the silence had always been active, filled with love and amiable comfort. Now, however, the silence was thick and deadened. The Malfoys were filled with apprehension, anxiety, depression and a host of other emotions, none of which were positive. But they never lost hope of Ginny's return, no matter how grim the situation seemed. Hope was always there, like the single flame of a burning candle in a darkened room, a friend in the midst of despair.

Since the night of the party, Parvati had noticed a change in Draco. He was...distant again. There was an omnipresent cold look in his eyes that Parvati recognized to some degree. But something was different about it now. This look was of another caliber than the one that had been present after the lost of their first child. This one was of a more...tortured nature, as though he harbored a dreadful secret that destroyed him on the inside.

Unlike last time, he wasn't exactly unpleasant to her...he just didn't speak much. The most drastic of the change was that he'd stopped sleeping next to her. He thought she didn't notice the times when he would allow her to fall asleep in his arms and then gently slide himself away from her and retreat to somewhere else in the house. Contrary to feeling shut out, she felt grateful that he at least made an effort in her presence to be content. She knew it was a façade, but the mere fact that he attempted to try for her sake comforted her.

On the Thursday after the party, Draco came home to find Parvati sitting in the family room watching television, her knitting needles clicking softly next to her making more baby clothes. Her hair was in two long braids and she wore a pink satin house robe, the tie secured loosely around her belly, and matching slippers. She didn't look a day over sixteen.

"Hello, beautiful." he said, kissing her cheek and fingering one of her long braids. Although he was worried sick over Ginny and the current state of their world, he tried to be as merry as possible in his wife's presence. She had become more fragile since the night of the party.

She smiled serenely at him. "How was your day?" she asked pleasantly.

Although he didn't want to, he decided to answer her questions. He tried his best to keep the cold feeling inside him that had seemingly become permanent from seeping into his voice.

"It was the best it could be. We got a lot of stuff done at the office today." He replied, removing his traveling cloak.

He rattled off news quickly, only giving away information that he considered virtually harmless.

"Father's not at the office because of the press. Reporters have been lined up to speak to me since Monday. It's all over the news, what happened at Ginny's party. Smith is distraught, poor fellow; he's staying with the Potters. That short bloke, the one that greeted us at the White Moon, was taken in for questioning. But he won't speak coherently; he keeps talking in riddles. I think the Death Eaters did something to his brain. He keeps mumbling that 'the insufferable gits wearing red and white, who had no consideration, caused the attacks. He's been taken to St. Mungo's Department for Spell Damage. His brain's been addled."

"I feel so sad for Zacharias." Parvati said. "That night when he said that Ginny is all he has left, I felt like crying. People say that to express how much they love someone, but they never really understand what that statement means. Zacharias is a living example of that now. I hope she can be rescued for his sake."

"I know. It's really unfortunate and he's very unstable. Padma won't take him to St. Mungo's; she said that lots of love and care will cure him fine. Lavender comes over frequently to help." He replied, hanging his robes. "I've just come from the Weasleys'. We alternate locations frequently just in case we're being watched. And all of the houses have been made unplottable. I'm Secret Keeper for the Weasleys and Weasley is Secret Keeper for the Potters."

"Good." Parvati said. "So sometimes you will meet here."

"Yes. We've made and operation out of finding Ginny." Draco said. "She's alive; she sent a letter to her parents and to Ron. But Harry wrote her telling her to be careful with letters in case the owls are being intercepted."

The only thing that registered to Parvati was that her friend was alive.

"That's wonderful!" she cried." Then as another thought occured to her, she recoiled.

"They perform Unforgivables on her all day." She stated.

"No," Draco stated. "They've locked her up. But they feed her and she can take care of herself. She's in quite a furnished chamber. The thing is, they've brought two Dementors in to watch her at all times."

"Your aunt's there."

"Occasionally, she checks in." He said, nodding. "But she doesn't stay." His voice took on a solemn quality and his expression became serious. "Ginny was tortured for information already. But she's strong; she hasn't cracked."

_Yet._ He thought grimly.

He knew that Ginny was strong, but he wasn't so sure she'd last when he thought of what she was up against. The Death Eaters were trained to be ruthless; they took no remorse in painting a room in blood and then sleeping well at night.

"We've got to get her back." Parvati said with her jaw set.

"Yes, we...that is Potter, Weasley, Zabini and I, have got to get her back. _You've _got to rest." He corrected. "There is no place for a pregnant witch in this. You do too much as it is."

"Don't start with me, Draco," she responded with a warning glare at him. "Ginny's my friend too and I want her to make it."

"I'm not starting," he argued. "We all want Ginny back, but things have gotten serious now and you're in a fragile state. There is no way you'll—"

She suddenly yelled out in pain, cutting off his sentence,

"Ouch!" She put her hand gingerly on her belly.

He was next to her in a flash.

"What is it, darling?" he asked her, eyes darting worriedly from her face to her abdomen and anxious concern etched on his features.

She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down. "I—don't—know...but it felt...like...more than the...the normal...kicks."

_This can't be it. _He told himself in desperation. _She's only five months in. We've got until at least before the middle of December before it's time._

Parvati moved to stand up. "Draco, I'm...wet. Y-you don't think my...water has...broken, do...you?"

"Let's hope not, sweetheart." he answered worriedly. "Let's hope not."

He picked her up and she peered down at the place her body had vacated.

"Draco!" she shrieked. "I-I'm...bleeding!"

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, as his mind went into overdrive. "Okay, love...hold onto my neck."

She did as she was instructed and he carried her outside and across the grounds, to the car. When they reached it, he drew his wand, unlocked the car door and gently set her down in the passenger seat.

"I'm going to get your things, okay?" he said. "It'll only take a second."

She nodded, still laboring to breathe properly. He Disapparated to their bedroom and grabbed her maternity bag. The bag held her toiletries, deodorant, soap, underwear, change of clothes, toothbrush and paste, another house robe, a hairbrush and anything else she might need for her stay in the hospital during the birth. He grabbed the car keys and one of her light jackets because the early September air was cool.

He returned to the car in seconds and got in on the driver's side.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Yes." she replied, her voice trembling.

He put the key into the ignition and stepped on the gas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Parvati was admitted to the Maternity Ward immediately after they arrived to the hospital. Draco stayed in the waiting area for an hour an a half, watching other expecting couples waiting to be seen. They were all so happy, excited and smiling and he prayed that once he received the verdict on Parvati and the baby, that the numb feeling of worry would leave and he would once again become one of them.

When a Healer finally arrived to retrieve him, his head was in his hands. He heard a female voice call his name.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked up.

A tall, slender black woman with glasses and long, curly auburn hair peered down at him.

"Yes." he answered, with an expectant expression. His palms had returned to sweating and the beat of his heart picked up in pace.

A soft smile appeared on her lips.

_Poor soul. _She thought. _He could certainly use some good news._

"Your wife and child are stabilized." she said.

He released a breath as relief flooded him. He hadn't even realized that he'd been holding it.

"Thank you, Healer—" he looked to the tag on her robes. "Holly Reid. You just don't know how happy that makes me!"

She laughed. "I can imagine." she said. "You may see your wife now; she's awake."

"Of course." he replied, picking up the maternity bag.

They quickly walked through the waiting area. For several minutes, they walked down long corridors with many doors. They stopped a one with the number C174 on it and P. Malfoy in a small, golden slot.

"In here." Healer Reid said softly and they entered.

The room was small and dimly lit by a bedside light. Pictures of mothers and their children decorated the walls. There was a sink on the opposite side of the window and next to it, a bathroom.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband is here to see you." The Healer informed in her gentle voice.

Parvati lie in the bed with the back propped up. She no longer wore the pink house robe, now a white cotton one, supplied by the hospital. A machine beeped every couple of seconds with two sets of numbers displayed on a blue screen, one set moving very rapidly and the other, more slowly. A thin wire connected a sensor placed on the lower part of Parvati's belly to the machine and a thin tube of clear liquid was held inside her arm by a needle. Her hair was mussed and her belly was visible through the bedcovers. He breathed another sigh of relief as he walked over to the bedside. She smiled up at him.

"Hi, honey." she said.

"Hi, darling, how are you feeling?" he asked, kissing her forehead, and putting his fingers in her hair.

"A little tired and weak, I suppose. Otherwise, I'm fine."

Healer Reid spoke. "Would you like to know what happened?" she asked Draco.

"Yes, thank you." he replied.

"The baby is in the process of turning. Naturally, she moved herself clockwise to complete the full turn so that her head can be at the birth canal. During the turn, however, she kicked the walls of the uterus and ruptured the placenta. This is what caused the bleeding. But the water sack is still intact. Had she broken it, your wife would have gone into labor and we would have had to deliver."

"She?" Draco inquired with the first smile on his face in over a week. "So, it's a girl, then? The baby's a she?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. You're going to have a daughter." The Healer replied with a smile.

He whooped joyously and hugged his wife.

"I told you, love." he said exuberantly. "I _told _you it's a girl. I'm going to have a daughter!"

It was the first positive show of emotion from him in several days.

"Draco, shhh!" said Parvati, laughing.

She was happy to see him smile again, for she had become increasingly worried since he'd become subdued. She grabbed his hand to calm him.

"Let her finish."

Healer Reid smiled at his excitement. "Your child is very active for this stage of development. Normally, at five months, the baby isn't at the point of turning yet. That usually happened in the later part of the eighth month and you've only got until the fourteenth of September before the sixth month begins."

"That's close; it's one day shy of a week." Draco observed. "Wow, only six months...she's feisty, Healer. I always tell my wife."

"She's also very strong-willed. Her heart rate has slowed down because the umbilical cord had secured itself around her neck when she shifted, but she managed to somehow slip out of it. However, we're going to keep Mrs. Malfoy for a week to monitor the progress of the baby, and to monitor her as well because she lost quite a lot of blood, until it's safe for her to return home.

"Is she going to be fine?" Draco inquired of his wife with concern.

"Yes, we gave Mrs. Malfoy a blood-replentishing potion immediately after she became stablized." she gestured to the tube of clear liquid. "We are still administering the necessary vitamins to her through this solution to ensure that her body remains able to sustain the pregnancy."

Draco nodded as he took in the Healer's words.

"Is the baby's heart rate normal now?" he asked, worriedly glancing at the rapidly moving numbers on the machine. He'd correctly assumed that the faster ones were the baby's heart rate.

"It's fine, Mr. Malfoy. Your daughter is very determined to survive." said the Healer. "But when your wife goes home, she will have to remain on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She should refrain from being on her feet as much as possible. She should also stay free of stress. The baby is capable of sensing when her mother is in a tense environment. Thus, the most serene environment possible is absolutely imperative. It is important for you, Mr. Malfoy, to soothe and talk to your wife. It is also good to talk to your child. She can hear voices outside of her mother and she already knows your voice because you are around everyday. These things help the pregnancy and birth go more smoothly. We don't want to risk something like this happening again because your baby may not survive a second time. I must say though, that you got Mrs. Malfoy to the hospital in record time. Any later, and she would have miscarried."

Draco shuddered at the thought. Then something occured to him.

"Last week, my wife and I—we...you know...we, ah..." he looked to Parvati, who blushed and turned away.

"You and Mrs. Malfoy participated in sexual intercourse, Mr. Malfoy?" Healer Reid interjected.

"Yes." He replied. A pink tinge had invaded his pale cheeks. "Do you think that's what made this happen?"

"No." she replied. "Making love is a very positive and fulfilling thing to experience during pregnancy. It is a physical way to help the child feel the bond between his or her parents. The connection between the two of you is the most important to her, save for her own connection with each of you. That enhancement of closeness can result in a mentally healthy relationship of the child and both parents. It also gives your child a chance to bond with you before she is born, Mr. Malfoy. Naturally, she is close to Mrs. Malfoy already, and it helps her to feel how much you love her mother."

"That's really special." said Parvati with a smile.

"Indeed, it's one of the most special things in life, Mrs. Malfoy." The Healer replied, watching the couple closely.

They sat silently, shifting under her knowing scrutiny and wondering why she gazed at them so intently.

Finally, the Healer spoke again.

"Pardon me for inquiring," she began. "But I couldn't help but to remember the events that occurred at the White Moon Kingdom Hall last Saturday. You were there, I presume?"

"Yes." Draco answered a little apprehensively.

"The stress that Mrs. Malfoy may have undergone since that night may have contributed to this near-miscarriage." The Healer continued. "I've already mentioned that your daughter can sense the atmosphere that her mother is in and I want to stress the point. While inside their mother, babies can feel every fluctuation of the walls around them. If the mother is under stress, then the baby will suffer. The ordeal at the White Moon had to have been traumatic for everyone, and especially for your unborn child."

"I thought it could have been that." Draco readily admitted, glad that he didn't have to mention it. "But I wasn't sure."

This was a lie; for he was indeed certain that what happened at Ginny's party was the direct cause of this hospital visit.

Healer Reid seemed to know that he wasn't being entirely truthful, for she allowed her penetrating gaze to linger on him a moment longer than necessary.

"Be very careful during these next three months," she said seriously. "It's crucial to the survival of your baby."

She stood to go. Draco sighed, standing up to face her.

"Thank you for everything, Healer. Are you going to be the one to deliver the baby?" he asked.

"Yes I will." she replied as she walked to the door. "I'm going to give you some time with your wife. Mrs. Malfoy, if you need anything, just press the red button on the side of the bed."

She exited.

They sat silently for several minutes; both thinking about the warnings that the Healer had issued them. Both felt the weight of the situation and the air was layer-thick with unspoken words.

Not wanting to discuss what had just been said, Draco spoke.

"She seems really good, Parvati. I trust her. Very observant and caring she is."

"She _is _really good. Padma told me she delivered the twins." Parvati responded, catching onto his rhetoric. She didn't want to discuss it either. "And how could you have known that the baby is a girl?"

He smiled. "I already feel very connected to this baby." he said, his gray eyes twinkling after days of darkness. "I suspected you were pregnant the night I told you all the things that make you beautiful to me. _You _didn't even know that we were having a baby. Do you remember the next morning you got sick and I told you that you were pregnant?" he asked her.

It seemed so long ago to her, a time when things were happier. Back then, Ginny had still been safely teaching at Hogwarts and the Dark Allegiance hadn't existed to her.

She nodded, coming back to the present. "I remember." She said with tears in her eyes.

He held her hands in his and continued,

"But that night, something just..._clicked_ into place. That night, when we made love, I could feel you. I mean, I could _really feel _you; it was like our souls united. And I also felt another presence, a _magical _presence...inside you." He kissed her. "It was the presence of my daughter."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Draco sat in his study thinking about how his life had changed in such a short period of time. The feeling of murder would not leave him as he continuously played and replayed the events of that fateful night in his mind. He was a murderer! And although he'd done it for a good cause, it still tore at him. Rosier was his cousin, distant in lifestyle, but not in blood. The lines of family and principle had surely been blurred. No matter how removed he'd been from his cousin, he wished he could take it all back.

He now felt an unwarranted connection to his aunt; they'd both murdered family members and it bothered him to no end. He hadn't killed Rosier in a frantic effort to save his own life; he'd done it in cold-blooded fury. He'd tortured him and had been conscious of his actions. He remembered the intense feeling that had taken him hostage just before he'd cast that final spell and felt the shame of guilt and remorse wash over him. He'd never wanted to murder anyone, but that night, it had been kill or be killed and he and Potter had been outnumbered. Now, as he recounted the events, however, he realized that they most likely wouldn't have killed him. If they had, they would have encountered the wrath of Bellatrix. A stubborn, yet _alive_ Draco Malfoy would have been better than a dead one. He knew his aunt's style, and he knew that like her slain master, she would have wanted the chance to torture and murder her enemy herself. Draco felt like a different and unrecognizable person and he didn't like this new man. This new man was a torturer and a murderer. Therefore, he was no different from the woman he stood against.

_She's my aunt…we used to be close. _He thought grimly. _Right…like aunt, like nephew._

He thought about it constantly. He seldom talked and was always taking time away from everyone to ponder it all. On one hand, he felt remorse and wished he could have a chance to do things differently. But on the other, he knew that the Death Eaters didn't play fair and if given more of a chance, Rosier would have murdered Potter.

_It still doesn't mean you had to torture him. _He reprimanded himself. _You haven't lost sight of your upbringing after all._

He stood and walked over to the mirror, contemplating. In his right hand, lay a diamond stud. Although it appeared to be an ordinary piece of jewelry, it was anything but. The diamond was a Malfoy family heirloom, passed from father to eldest son on the latter's seventeenth birthday. It was tradition that had carried on for thousands of years. Its' spell was one of protection and guidance, and as a child, Draco could hardly wait until he was old enough to receive it.

He peered into the mirror, studying his features. They were so like those of his forefathers, he noted as he ran his finger along his hairline. He hoped that he took after Lucius and maintained all of his hair by the time he was in his forties. He surveyed the shape of his eyebrows, the length and thickness of them. He glimpsed the smooth, yet masculine curve of his cheekbones, the long, aristocratic nose and the hardness of his jawbone with pride and a touch of shame.

_But my intentions are far from theirs. _He thought determinedly. _My intentions are pure…_

_**Are they? **_A cruel, doubting voice hissed in his ear. _**After all, you **_**are **_**a murderer…just like they are…**_

It was the evil twin of his voice of reason; the voice that he vehemently denied, which, at times still managed to slither in anyway.

He gazed at the earring, twinkling in the palm of his hand. He didn't want to wear it. Ever since Lucius had left him to die in that cave eight years before, he had no desire to tie himself to the Malfoy bloodline any more than was natural. He couldn't help being related to them by blood, but he could control whether he mentally and emotionally accepted them in his life.

_Screw the guidance of the bleeding Malfoys…_he mused sourly. _Who needs them?_ I _certainly don't; they'll only lead me to an early grave. _He_ nearly already did…coward._

He didn't wish to be connected to the man he regretted calling, "Father."

And what of his child? He had really felt that the baby was a girl. It hadn't been just a lighthearted guess, or even a hope. He would have been just a grateful and happy for another little boy. But this feeling had been a _premonition. _Somehow, he'd _known_, in the way that he was sure that the sun would rise and set, that this baby was female. The feeling had lived in his very blood. And his intuition had proven correct. But what did that mean for the earring? Surely a girl should have two. But even further, would it rightfully go to a woman? He'd have to wait seventeen years to find out and with the fallout of events, he wasn't entirely sure he'd live to see the day.

He still met frequently with Harry and Ron about Ginny. They'd even gotten Blaise to agree to assist them. They'd filled him in on what he didn't already hear on the news and from word of mouth and all of their plans so far. He'd listened intently and then pointed out loopholes where things could go wrong. He was sharp-minded, and with the help of Ron, would come up with strategies to solve possible problems. He and Ron made a good team and Draco felt that Ginny would be back with them soon. Sometime, however, it would seem hopeless and he would blame himself. Then Harry, Ron or Blaise would remind him that he'd only tried to protect his loved ones and stand for what he believed in, that he couldn't have known that they would kidnap Ginny and it could have been any one of them, and that he was courageous beyond many and that would prevail. They'd succeeded in assuring him to an extent, but he still felt that he was at fault to some degree, since it was him that they'd crashed the party for. He did everything in his power to get her back, even contact his mother for ideas. She didn't know where the headquarters were either, but she could be of aid.

Since the scare with the pregnancy, he spoke nothing of his intentions to Parvati. Remembering the Healer's words about keeping a serene environment, he decided that he would not hold conversations with her about what happened that night or anything else pertaining to the War. It was a war now; the events at Ginny's party had seen to that. Whenever she brought it up, he would gently change the subject to something lighter.

He had just finished writing a letter to his mother and sealed it. He tied it to the leg of their owl, which flew the through the open window with a feathery grace. He forcefully shut the window and retreated up to their bedroom to check on Parvati.

She was lying in bed, writing furiously on a notepad. Every hour or so, she would aim her wand at the pages and mutter several words. She'd been doing this for a couple of days before Draco became curious.

"What are you doing, love?" he asked, feeling immensely troubled.

"I've started another novel. I'm writing chapters and transferring them to Luna's computer at the office to be edited," she replied. "From there, she's sending them out to other editors to be looked over with a fine-tooth comb, and then they come back to me for approval, before finally going to the publishing company. Everyone is keen to read the sequel to my last novel, so many companies vying to get their hands on this one."

She finally looked up from her work.

"What's wrong?" she asked, noticing his troubled expression.

He looked away from her. "Nothing," he said as his insides froze. "How is Luna?"

"She's better." Parvati replied, sill intently surveying him.

_I'm becoming weak. _He thought, realizing that his facial expression gave him away. _I can't fix my face to be neutral anymore. Perhaps this is too much for one person to handle…_

"Are you sure, darling?" she asked, softly. "You can tell me, you know."

"I'm sure." He stiffly replied.

He wanted to tell her; really, he did. He wanted to tell her that'd he'd murdered Rosier and how he no longer recognized himself because of it.

Deciding not to press him, she smiled despite his cold tone.

"Okay," she said and left it at that.

Feeling guilt bubble inside his stomach, he sighed and went over to kiss her forehead. He felt the tension leave his face and shoulders; her smile had relaxed him. _She _loved him and she always would, even if he was a…murderer. He'd done it for a reason. She would understand that, wouldn't she?

He warmed his tone and said,

"It's really excellent about your new book, darling. The last one was on the Best-Sellers' list, wasn't it?"

"Mmm, hmm," she replied. "The Roan Breshtard Show wanted me to do an interview this week, but I can't," she indicated her growing belly. "So, they agreed to wait until after the baby is born. I've decided to focus on my writing. It relaxes me and it's positive. You know, for the baby."

"That's a good idea." He said, gazing at her lovingly. Her mention of the baby caused him to temporarily forget his troubles. "I'm really proud of you, sweetheart; you are truly amazing. Even in your current condition, you still find the strength to pursue your passion."

"Thank you for supporting me and always being in my corner." She said smiling.

"And I always will." He replied, kissing her again. "Listen, I've asked my mother to look after you while I'm at the office. Is that fine?"

"Of course it is," she replied. "You know I love your mother."

"Good, she'll be coming tomorrow morning, before I leave. I've given her the instructions on everything. She knows what you eat already and when to give you your potions." He said briskly. "But I must warn you, Mother is no cook, so Iggy and Lina will be preparing everything."

She laughed. "That's fine, Draco. The elves cook well. It's you who thinks that I cook better."

"That's because you do." He replied, as he exited the bedroom.

He didn't tell her that held asked his mother not to discuss certain things with her, namely the specifics concerning the whereabouts of a certain red-haired witch. Despite her warnings to him about holding information from his wife, Narcissa had understood once Draco told her about their emergency hospital visit.

He didn't tell her that he wasn't going to the office either.

----------------------------------------

The next morning, Parvati had just returned from brushing her teeth when Draco peeked in.

"I'm off, sweetheart. I've got my mirror if you and Mother need me. She explained everything to my father and he understands if I need to leave," he said. "Mother is downstairs putting up her cloak; she'll be up here in a few minutes." He summoned his briefcase. "I love you."

He kissed her goodbye.

"I love you too." She said to his retreating form, getting into bed.

She grabbed her wand and with a flick, turned on the television. Then she reached summoned her knitting needles and yarn from her nightstand drawer and performed the spell so that the needles would knit the yarn into yet another tiny sweater. They had brought several extra-soft washcloths, towels, baby soap, lotion, and more clothes. But Parvati couldn't resist knitting.

Ten minutes later, Narcissa entered the bedroom, wearing robes of pretty royal blue. Her straight, long, white-blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. Her clear, crystal blue eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Hello, Parvati, darling." She said, kissing Parvati on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Narcissa. Thank you for helping us out." Parvati replied.

"It's what grandmothers do, dear." Narcissa said. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Anything…but no apple juice, nothing with apples. Orange juice will do."

"Okay, dear." Narcissa said, walking out of the bedroom.

Parvati continued to watch television. The weather lady said it was to be a sunny, clear 60 degrees. It was the beginning of the last week of September; the fall weather had come quickly.

She sighed. She loved autumn; it was her favorite season. It was so beautiful the way the leaves turned every variation of red, orange, and yellow and the sky was a clear, bright, forget-me-not blue. Autumn attacked her senses; the crisp air made her feel open, free and refreshed. To her, it was the season of love and it reminded her that in her present condition, she couldn't experience the physical part of that element.

"It's too bad I'm stuck inside." She said with another sigh. She peered down and patted her belly. "And it's your entire fault, Little Miss," She said to it. "You've been giving Mummy a hard time…nothing like your brother. He made it easy for me. But I guess you'll be all the more lovable once you get here."

At the end of next month she would be nearing eight months along in her pregnancy. She hoped that things went well between now and December, when it would be best for her to deliver. She didn't think she could take much more bad news.

Narcissa re-entered carrying a breakfast tray. She set it on the nightstand next to Parvati.

"I asked Lina to make French-toast, eggs, and fruit salad, minus apples. Is that all right?" she asked.

"It's fine, thank you Narcissa." Parvati replied.

She placed the tray in front of her and began to eat. Narcissa summoned the squashy armchair from Draco's corner of the room and sat down.

"I have your potions ready for you. You can take them after you're done eating." The elder Mrs. Malfoy said.

"Okay." Parvati replied.

"It must be dreadful to be stuck inside a bed for three months. When Lucius and I were expecting Draco, I was active until the delivery. I was shopping when my water broke." Narcissa said with sparkling eyes. "He was a healthy, robust baby. And so _smart._"

Parvati smiled at the thought of her husband as a baby.

"People thought he was a girl." Narcissa continued speaking. "He had the finest, softest hair and big, pretty gray eyes. And his lashes were so long and thick. Boy was I envious of those lashes. Lucius hated it when people mistook him for a girl."

"He was indeed a gorgeous baby." Parvati said. "I've seen pictures. You must have been so proud."

"I certainly was."

The two women sat quietly for several minutes. Then Parvati spoke,

"Narcissa, I've been meaning to tell you that I know about the role Draco played in the last War. My mother told me."

"Well, yes, she would have, dear." Narcissa said. "I asked her to. I don't know why Draco didn't tell you. I advised him to share that piece of information with you."

"He kept a lot from me, but he told me about most of it once I came home." Parvati said.

She told Narcissa the reason Draco gave for not wanting her to know that he'd been a double agent.

"—he said that he wanted me to love him for him, and not because I knew he'd helped the Order."

"I understand what he means," said Narcissa. "My son has always had issues with acceptance. He tried to please his father and there was a lot of pressure placed on him as the only male child to live up to the Malfoy family standards. My husband's family isn't very lenient with their male offspring and I tried to protect Draco from his father's wrath, but some of it touched him anyway."

Parvati nodded. "Mother told me about that too. She said that Mr. Malfoy's father was really horrible to him."

"Yes, that is correct. Indeed my father-in-law had a nasty temper. He was a very intimidating man. And I love my husband very, _very _much, but my son is stronger than his father was." Narcissa said. "I am very glad that he grew out of caring what others think so much."

"But he defied his family values by marrying me. My family are all purebloods, but we're known as blood-traitors." Parvati said.

"Parvati, I remember the night Draco came home from the Ministry Ball in 1998. My eighteen year-old son came to me with his eyes sparkling. 'Mother,' he'd said. 'I've just met the girl who will one day share our last name.'"

"I just looked at him," Narcissa continued, remembering with a nostalgic smile. "I didn't know what to say. He'd never said anything like that to me before…he was always a sullen teenager, and I suppose his temper was nasty at times. But he shared a lot with me and when it was only the two of us, he was really very pleasant. He loved to bring me flowers…always begonias because they're my favorite. I knew he'd had little girlfriends, but he'd never brought any of them home to meet us. I knew Miss Parkinson because I know her family. Her parents were very active in Lord Voldemort's circle and we were all sort of intertwined by that."

Parvati blinked, choosing not to comment.

"But I'd never seen him so serious about any of those girls…not the way he was about you." Narcissa said. "So I just asked who this lovely girl was, because I was very curious about the young woman who was able to grab his interest in such a way. When he said your name, indeed I was very surprised, but also very happy. I knew your mother in school and she's a wonderful woman. I ddin't mind my son marrying one of the Patil girls. But I knew that there would be trouble because my husband would never approve. He blamed me, saying that I babied Draco and didn't allow him to be a man. He said that I was too soft on him and that he wouldn't let me turn his son into a sissy."

Parvati was speechless.

_Did he really tell his mother that I would be his wife that night?_ She thought.

She didn't think it was possible to fall more in love with her husband, but at that moment, she did. He just kept doing things to prove his love to her, even in his absence. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Are you all right, dear?" Narcissa asked, concern etched on her pretty face.

"I'm just overly emotional…sorry."

"I understand." Narcissa said soothingly. "It's your hormones."

Parvati wiped her eyes. "Partly. Please continue the story, I was enjoying it." she said softly.

"Well, after that night, I knew there would be trouble. And I knew my baby boy loved you." She continued where she'd left off. "He would always come to me. 'Mother, do you think Parvati would like this?' or 'What should I get her for her birthday, Mother…?' His father tried everything to stop him, even set him up with Miss Parkinson, but Draco wouldn't listen…and he rejected Miss Parkinson as though she were worst than Voldemort himself. I never understood why he was so adamant about staying clear of her. I thought they liked each other well enough at school to at least be friendly toward one another."

_He never told his mother that she cheated on him either…_Parvati noted.

Narcissa continued speaking.

"Anyway, Draco would always protect your name and I was happy to see that he wasn't going to turn out horrible because I tried my best to prevent that. I watched the two of you grow closer, fight with each other and make up. You cried together and solved issues as they arose in a loving and diligent way that most married couples far older than yourselves hadn't mastered. Your love had begun to blossom. He wanted you to love him for him, Parvati. I saw that you did and I assured him that everything would be fine. I told him to tell you that he had helped the Order of the Phoenix, but he was afraid because if it got around to any of the Death Eaters, including Lucius or my sister, he would've surely been killed."

She sighed at the memory and continued,

"The two years later, he came to me with a ring. He said he was going to ask your father for your hand in marriage. I encouraged him because I knew that it was coming. I knew you loved each other and I wanted him to be happy. You make him the happiest I've ever seen him and for that, I am grateful. I've always made a vow to myself to accept the woman who made my son smile; even though I may not like her." Narcissa explained with a smile. "Of course, I _adore_ you, so that statement doesn't appy here. I also felt he that was doing the proper thing in going to your father. Besides, most young people nowadays don't wait until marriage to do anything and even fewer ask for parent approval. I was proud of my son."

"Daddy always respected Draco for doing that," said Parvati.

"I know he did, dear." Narcissa replied. "Any father of a little girl is going to respect a man for that."

"I would have loved him regardless. He didn't have to be afraid to tell me anything. And soon, he'll become the father of his own little girl. I'm glad he is who he is." Parvati stated. "And it's really thanks to you for raising him."

"No, dear, I raised him to the best of my ability. But _you _helped him become the man he is. Over the past seven years, I've watched you sustain, support, act as a helpmate and a companion to my son. And in return, he loved, cherished, honored and uplifted you. You both helped each other grow into the wonderful people you are."

A/N: Okay…this story has gone into overdrive. There's really significant part that I wanted to put in this chapter, but I decided that it would go better for the next chapter. So things are calm…for now. It won't stay that way, I promise. I apologize for any disappointments. Next chapter should be more fun; things are going to take quite a turn…

T.R.


	30. Harry's Secret

Disclaimer: Ya'll know da deal...

A/N: Hello all, I know that I have been updating rather slowly but I've had some things going on besides school and finals. I lost two family members last Friday, so my family has been through quite an ordeal that we're not done dealing with. Grandma, Uncle Roosevelt this is for you.

**_Chapter 30 - Harry's Secret_**

The days passed slowly for Parvati. Narcissa doted on her, making sure she ate her meals, issuing her prenatal potions and sitting with her and talking about anything and everything. She even knitted some things for the baby. At precisely five thirty each evening, Draco would arrive home to relieve his mother, though Narcissa enjoyed looking after Parvati and would sometimes stay for an extra hour. Draco would take a shower with Parvati every night to help her bathe. Then the two would lounge in bed together and watch television, read to the baby or talk while he massaged her feet and back.

One crisp, sunny Saturday at the end of September, Narcissa and Parvati wee in the bedroom. Parvati's knitting needles were clicking softly next to her and Narcissa was braiding her dark hair into two long braids. The television was on and the two women were watching a program when a tapping noise interrupted them.

They simultaneously looked to the window in time to see a pretty, brown owl at the glass.

"Are you expecting something, dear?" Narcissa asked, peering down at Parvati.

"No."

The elder woman stood upright and openend the window with a flick of her wand. The owl flew inside and landed with a "flump!" on Draco's dresser. Narcissa untied the parcel from its' leg and handed it to Parvati. She took it and slowly opened a yellow envelope addressed to her and Draco.

"From Molly Weasley...?" she questioned, slightly confused.

Sliding her finger under the flap, she gently opened the prettily decorated yellow paper. Inside was a photograph of Ginny, her fiery mane of hair falling about her shoulders in a girlish style and a smile on her pale, lightly freckled face. Her warm, brown eyes blinked playfully and Parvati smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She peered inside the envelope and found a note.

_24 September, 2005_

_Dearest Parvati,_

_I stole an owl to send this to you. I miss you all dreadfully and am terribly sorry _

_to have been placed in this situation. I am fine, although the dementors make it awful _

_here. I cry constantly and I feel hopeless all the time, but I try to keep happy thoughts _

_afloat to stay sane. Please forgive me for believing that all those precious moments with_

_all of you would be there for taking at my leisure, but I always think about the good _

_times with you, Hermione, Lavender and Padma. They are apart of the many memories _

_that have saved my life thus far._

_Harry and Ron have found ways to communicate with me and Zacharias...I miss_

_him terribly and my fondest memories are of him. Please take care of him for me, even if _

_it means just talking to him or sending him letters of encouragement. He has no family left_

_now, only me._

_I heard about what happened with the baby from Hermione and am pleased to _

_know that everything is fine. I'm sorry to not have been able to check on you, but I hope_

_all stays well. As you can imagine, I had to write this letter in secret and I cannot reveal my_

_whereabouts, though I assure you, it isn't Azkaban. I'm sorry that you have to worry, but _

_hopefully, I'll be able to get myself out of this mess soon. There isn't much that can be said_

_through letters because the mail from here is being intercepted. Make sure to keep that in _

_mind if you write back. _

_Send my love to Draco. Tell him that it isn't his fault that this has happened and_

_please thank him for his diligent determination on securing my freedom. I hope to see you _

_all soon._

_Your Friend,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. I have enclosed gift for your family in regards to the baby. I left it at The Burrow for _

_safekeeping and sent it through my mother. It's lucky, isn't it? I don't know whether the baby_

_is a boy or a girl, so I got something that I thought you all would enjoy._

Parvati picked up the parcel and stared at it. She aimed her wand.

"Engorgio." she whispered.

The parcel grew to an encyclopedia-sized box wrapped in white paper decorated with angles playing trumpets and a pale green satin bow on top.

"Thank you, Ginny." she whispered through her tears.

She carefully removed the paper from the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a white picture album adorned with lace. The front of it read, _The Malfoy Family _in gold, embroidered letters. There was a slot to frame a picture under the inscription. Parvati peeked inside. The back of the front cover read,

_A very special baby (boy / girl) __was born on (Date) __, 2005 to _

_Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy._

_Weighing (number) __pounds and (number) __inches long._

_We love our (Name of Child) __and look forward to sharing a life filled with joy and happiness _

_with our child._

Parvati turned the page. There were lines for baby's first... and a list of things on each page. There were picture slots on each page as well. The book was filled with many inscriptions and pages of special moments in a growing baby's life. At the back, there was an entire section devoted to two family trees, one of the mother and one of the father. On closer inspection, Parvati noticed that this section was already filled out. She glimpsed the surnames Black, Rosier, Yaxley, Weasley and Malfoy on Draco's side among many other names. On her side, she saw her maiden name, along with that of her mother and her father's mother throught the generations. Thin, golden thread connected each wizard to his wife on both sides and also their children to the parents. Her eyes fell to the thread that connected her name to Draco's and further down to the slot in which their daughter's name would be placed. On the back cover of the album there was a message written in Ginny's own neat, loopy hand that read,

_To two very special friends of mine, _

_May you enjoy starting your new family and watching your wonderful bundle of joy grow._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

"That's beautiful." Narcissa's voice interrupted her reverie.

She looked up, starled. She had forgotten that her mother-in-law was there.

"It really is." she said and momentarily forgetting about the long-standing animosity existing between the Weasleys and the Malfoys, she continued,

"It's from Ginny Weasley."

Narcissa suprised her when she smiled.

"She really is a thoughtful girl. It's a shame what happened to her." she said sympathetically. "I do hope she's well, wherever she is."

_I thought it would be a cold day in hell before a Malfoy issued a compliment to a Weasley. _Parvati thought amusingly. _Our baby has already brought more than one life together even before being born._

She mopped her eyes as she thought of Ginny's innate courage and the fire and liveliness that were her trademark. She missed her warmth and nobility, the way she stood up for what she believed in, no matter the consequences, her undying strength and bravery. Ginny's gift had given Parvati hope, an inclination that things would turn out for the best and she loved her friend more for it.

"She's got everything correct with the family trees." she observed fondly to Narcissa. "I have to thank her.

---------------------------------------

The following evening, Draco and Parvati were lounging on their bed discussing the upcoming months, the months leading to the birth of their child and thereafter. Parvati had just finished eating and was feeling full and sleepy. She sat between Draco's legs with her head resting on his chest. His arms were around her waist and his hands rested lightly on her belly. It was their typical Satuday night routine now.

"Draco, I miss seeing my feet." Parvati said, drawing a laugh out of him.

"In another two months or so, you'll see your feet again, sweetheart." He said.

"Yeah, I know." she said. She grabbed one of his hands and began playing with it.

"What if our daughter inherits your long fingers?" she asked.

"My fingers aren't long." he replied.

"Yes they are." She responded. "They're long, thin and elegant. I love your hands." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it.

He scrutinized his other hand.

"Hmm, so they are." He said. "I never thought they were long. But now that you've pointed it out, I see what you mean."

They sat in silence for several minutes, enjoying the company of each other and then Parvati gasped.

"I did show you the gift that Ginny gave us, didn't I?" she asked.

His raised eyebrows gave her the answer.

"Ginny Weasley sent something?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, she said that she purchased it before she..." she paused and the light in her eyes grew dimmer. "Before she was...kidnapped."

"That was nice of her." Draco said. "She should be careful because the mail's probably being intercepted from there."

"I know, she said that too. Let me show it to you."

She pulled out her wand and summoned the bag that Narcissa had stored the gift in from her closet. She pulled the box out of the bag and lifted the lid. She lifted the picture album and handed it to Draco. He took it and opened the cover.

"Wow, this is awesome. We can store many memories." He said with awe softening his tone.

"It's great, isn't it?" Parvati gushed.

"Yes...the things you women think of."

"I know, we're way more thoughtful than men." she joked.

"Not exactly." He played along. "And the family tree is excellent...she's got everything correct." He smirked at her. "It's because she's related to the Malfoys," he said. "However distantly, you know we're the definition of perfection."

She rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"Some things never change." she said with a smirk of her own.

He turned serious. "You know, this album reminds me...we need to pick a name."

"Yeah, we do." she agreed. "I haven't got any ideas."

"I've been thinking of some." he said. "And I think I have the perfect name."

She looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." he replied, returning her smile. "What do you think of...Leslie?"

"Leslie?"

"Yes, Leslie." he said. "Leslie Rose."

"Rose...Parvati pondered. "Leslie Rose. I like it...it has a ring to it."

"Me too." He agreed.

"I just thought of something." Parvati said suddenly. "I've always said that I would name my first daughter after my patermal grandmother."

"What is her name?" Draco asked.

"Well...she died. But her name was Ahalya Ninsun Patil."

"I like Ahalya." Draco said. "Does it mean anything?"

"No." Parvati replied with a giggle. "It's probably the only Indian name that hasn't a meaning, I think."

He laugthed with her.

"It _is_ pretty though." she observed.

"Certainly."

"It goes well with Leslie and Rose." she said. "Let's place it between the two. Leslie Ahalya-Rose Malfoy."

"That's perfect." he said with sparkling eyes. "I think the name will suit her."

She sat up with difficulty and turned to face him.

"How would you know that?" she asked.

"Well," he began. "Leslie is a variation of the Greek Aries, who was the goddess of War."

Parvati stared at him in disbelief, opting not to speak.

He met her gaze with serious and thoughtful intent.

"We have a strong little girl in here." he continued solemnly, rubbing her belly. "What are the odds of her actually being born? We barely made it to the seventh month without problems and she's still here."

"I see your point." Parvati said, after several seconds of silence.

Draco continued speaking.

"Rose would stand for her beauty because roses are beautiful." he explained. "And we know she'll be beautiful...just like her mother."

He touched her chin and kissed the tip of her nose. She blushed in response.

"Roses _are _beautiful." she agreed. "But they're dangerous. They have thorns and names are important.We don't want our child to be mean...or...or to lure people in to hurt them. You know there are people like that in the world, Draco. In India, naming ceremonies are very important--"

"Shhh." he said, with a finger to his lips and stopping her anxiety-induced gibbering. "Indeed roses have thorns. And our daughter isn't going to be mean or deceitful. But she won't be one to cross."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think, she kicks the hell out of you now and she got out of the hold of the umbilical cord. Need I say more?"

She laughed. "You've got a point there." she said.

They fell into another amiable silence, both satisfied that they had accomplished something so important in regards to their child. Parvati stared at the album in Draco's hand.

"I can't believe Ginny." she said. "She sent us a gift even when she's endangered."

"I know." he replied. "She must be extremely careful."

They sat in silence once more, no longer really enjoying the quiet night. The excitement of naming their child had become a memory. They were now too absorbed in dark thoughts. Draco thought of Ginny and how her disappearance marked the second start of troubled times. He thought of what her disappearance meant for their world. He knew what his aunt was capable of and he imagined that she would be as ruthless as ever now that she had free reign over the Death Eaters. It was one of the reasons she had been so enamoured with Lord Voldemort. Draco was certain that she would stop at nothing now.

_And this time, we may not live to see the end of it. _He mused darkly.

Parvati sensed her husband's shift of mood. She squeezed his hands to comfort him as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Darling," she said softly. "Why don't you talk to your father."

He didn't respond. That was another thing that bothered him. He really did care for the elder wizard, even though Lucius was on the wrong side and had disowned him. Lately, Draco had been feeling more regretful that they didn't have a better relationship.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because he's your father and you need him." she replied, gazing steadily at him. She knew him well and was ready for his refusal.

He didn't disappoint.

"I _don't _need him." He insisted, unable to relinquish his stubborness.

"Yes...you do." she said quietly. "You're in denial; he's important to you."

"I can't talk to him. He's going away again, so I'll have to fill in the Head position." Draco said in a muffled voice.

Parvati noticed that he didn't argue with her earlier statement about Lucius being important to him. It also didn't escape her that although the two were on opposite sides of the War, Lucius still trusted Draco to take his place in the event of his absence.

_Maybe they're finally ready to stop this foolishness..._she pondered. _Despite their differences, they're so much alike in many ways._

"Where is he going?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Draco replied. "He doesn't tell me anything anymore. Not since we..." his voice tapered off.

Parvati slowly shifted her body to look at him. He continued speaking.

"Well, I don't know where he's going." he finished in a dejected tone.

"You miss him." She said quietly.

"I'm angry with him." He replied. "He would rather me live a life full of hate, fear and murder than to be happy and safe."

Parvati grabbed his hand urgently.

"Despite that stuff, I know you miss your father, Draco." shhe said soothingly. Her tone was softer than her urgent actions. "You know how he is...he's stubborn and he tries to go with what he thinks is in at the time. But he did try to protect you and your mother, although it wasn't in the best way. And that definitely has to count for something."

Draco stared at his wife in utter disbelief.

_Is this the same woman who threatened to curse my father if he regarded her inappropitately again? _He asked himself increduously.

"I thought you hated my father." He said with a stunned expression on his face.

"I don't hate him, Draco." She said. "I just didn't understand him. But while I was staying at my parents' house, my mother told me a lot of things about your father and why he is the way he is."

She briefly reiterated the story that her mother had shared with her four months previously.

"--And your mother confirmed that your grandfather was a horrid man. Who did you think your father would become if he was raised by a man like that?" she finished.

Draco was floored!

"Wow," he said quietly. "I knew some of that stuff, but not all of it. He really had it bad, then. My mother protected me."

"When I heard, I actually felt sorry for your father, Draco. It must have been awful growing up under that much pressure." Parvati said.

Then she thought about what Narcissa had told her one day when the two of them were alone. And, remembering the story that Draco had told her when she first returned home, she considered the characters and personalities of both Lucius and Draco since she'd known them.

"You're stronger than he is...it's why you were able to break the cruel cycle." She continued. "I know there is no way that you can persuade your father to leave the ranks of your aunt because that would put him in extreme danger. But maybe you can try to understand him better and he can respect you for having the courage to step away from that lifestyle."

Draco thought about what she said. He wanted to make amends with his father, but he didn't know how to approach the older man. Lucius was stubborn and unforgiving. But would he be that way with his own son? Draco wasn't sure that he wouldn't and he knew that his wife would not understand that.

Parvati spoke again,

"I want my daughter to know her grandfather, darling. There's a lot he could share with her, you know." She stroked his fine, white-blonde tresses. "Talk to him." She said and kissed his cheek.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Draco left home under the pretense that he was going to his office at the Malfoy Facilities. He was actually going to meet Harry so that the two of them could actively search for the headquarters of the Dark Allegiance. It was scheduled to be a search that would initially become a stakeout and eventually, the rescue of Ginny Weasley. They weren't doing anything tonight, but they wanted to get a feel for what they were up against. Ron was going along to lookout and they would send information to Blaise through Zacharias.

One day, Harry asked Draco to meet with him in private. Draco didn't know why Harry wanted to meet with him, but he obliged, thinking that it must be something that could help them reclaim Ginny.

He arrived at the Potter mansion at seven o'clock that evening. The sun had recently made a home on the West and there was a small tinge of pinkish orange on the horizon. The trees in the yard were brown of bark and the leaves were yellow, red and orange, the setting sun reflecting on them giving them a slightly golden shimmer. Many of them littered the dying grass and many were still hanging onto the vestiges of life by the branches.

The leaves reminded Draco of himself, his family and friends. Once this War was in full effect, they would be much like the leaves, hanging onto the vestiges of life by any means necessary. He was reminded once again of his unborn child and her strong will. Draco had known that the girl was strong-willed from the beginning. He and Parvati weren't supposed to have children and yet, she came with the diligence and determination of a tigress. Although she wasn't yet born, Draco was certain that her existence had a meaning...a very _significant_ meaning to their lives and to this War.

The late September breeze whipped his robes sharply around his ankles as he rang the doorbell. While he waited for someone to open the door, he noticed a black owl with a strip of white fur and sharp, blue eyes surveying him intently from one of the higher windowsills of the enormous house. If Draco hadn't known that owl, he would have thought it very strange. It was a unique-looking owl; not many blue-eyed owls were seen flying around, but Draco supposed they existed somewhere in the world.

At last, the enormous oak, double doors swung open and Harry stood at the threshold looking haggard. He appeared to not have slept well in days. His hair, as always, was mussed. But his face was pale, drawn and slightly thinner and his green eyes were dull, tired and sat on bags behind his glasses. He looked troubled; they all had the same look nowadays.

"You look terrible." Draco observed, peering down at the slightly shorter man.

"No shit." Harry replied sardonically. "It's nice to see you too, Malfoy. Come in."

They walked into the long hall. Draco noticed that they'd added more pictures of the family. There were even some older ones of Harry and Padma before the twins were born. Draco wondered when these were taken, since no one knew that Potter had been dating Padma until she turned up pregnant with his children.

_Well, who knew that Lavender and Blaise were an item, until nearly a year after their daughter was born? _He questioned himself. He chuckled to himself at the secrecy of his friends.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, pulling Draco from his thoughts.

"Nothing...just thinking of things." Draco responded.

He continued to gaze at the pictures. He glimpsed a few of Padma and Parvati as children and teenagers and was reminded again of how strangely their lives had played out.

There was a binder-sized photo of Harry at age seventeen, some time after he defeated Voldemort. A lock of his messy, black hair fell into his eyes and he looked serious and reflective. Next to that one, was a picture of one year-old Harry with his parents. James Potter's as messy as his son's was, stuck up untidily on his head. Lily's beautiful, dark red hair falling to her elbows and her emerald green eyes gazing proudly into the camera. Harry was smiling happily with all of two teeth in his mouth, unaware that the two people he loved most were soon to be gone forever. His mother kissed him on his unscarred forehead.

"Nice photos." Draco murmured. "Jamie and Joseph look like smaller, browner versions of you and your father."

"Thanks. Padma has gone into a week-long decorative mood." Harry replied. "That one of me and my parents was packed away. Hagrid gave me and album of pictures of me with them and it was in there. Padma fished it out, saying that 'we need to keep happy memories afloat in light of dark times.'"

"Well, she's got a point." Draco said.

They entered the family room where one of the twins sat watching a televison program. His toys were scattered all over the carpeted floor.

"Jamie," Harry said."Why are you sitting so close to the televison? Move back some."

"But Daddy, I can't see it from far away." Jamie said without turning around.

"I know...you need glasses. But the telly will make your vision worse." Harry said. "Your mother's taking you to get glasses next week. Say hi to your uncle."

The child looked up eagerly.

"Hi, uncle D.!" he said happily, jumping up to hug Draco.

"Hello, Jamie." Draco said, kneeling down and holding the little boy. "Where is your brother?"

"Joe's out with Mummy." Jamie answered. He looked to Harry and smiled. "I wanted to stay here with my dad."

Harry returned his son's smile and bent down to eye level with him.

"Jamie, would you mind going upstairs to play for a while? Uncle D. and Daddy need to discuss some things."

"Okay, Daddy." Jamie piped. He quickly gathered his toys and raced up the staircase.

"I love that kid." Harry said, staring after his small son. "He misbehaves, but when it the two of us, he's pretty good. He's just a little curious, that's all."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "They're both fun to be around."

They didn't say anything for a few minutes. Draco waited for Harry to tell him what the purpose of this visit was and Harry thought of ways to start the conversation. Finally, Draco asked,

"Is this about Ginny Weasley?"

Harry peered at him intently.

"Yes." He said quietly.

"Well, is something wrong?"

Harry hesitated and a fearful tremor ran through Draco.

_He'd better not say that they killed her..._ he thought.

"Ah...no." Harry began and Draco exhaled with relief. Harry continued. "Well...it depends on how one might look at the situation."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean that Ginny's okay...and the dementors have left temporarily, for a couple of hours...so she's happier." Harry haltingly explained.

Draco hung on his every word, and then he was perplexed.

"Wait--what?" he stammered. "There's nothing bad about that..." He stopped speaking as something caught his attention and he started rambling on at the speed of light.

"Hang on...how do you know this? Have you spoken to her? Did she send a letter? I thought she couldn't because of the danger--"

"Malfoy," Harry interrupted. "She didn't send any letters. Let me explain what's going on."

He told Draco about his and Ginny's mental connection. At first, Draco had been shocked and suspicious.

"How is this possible, Potter?" he hissed brumally.

"Good question." came Harry's sarcastic reply. He was vexed by Draco's icy tone.

Ignoring Harry's sarcasm, Draco stepped up to him and peered down at him with cold appraisal. And Harry was reminded once again how it felt to have ice water flowing through his veins.

"Were you sleeping with Weasley before she was kidnapped?" Draco continued to interrogate. "Are you in _love _with her?"

"For the love of Merlin, Malfoy...do I look like an idiot?" Harry shot back, feeling attacked. "I told you, Ginny is my _friend. _I have no intention of ever cheating on Padma...with _anyone._"

"Well, what the hell do you expect me to think?" Draco asked calmer, but coldy still. "You're telling me that you have some sort of...freakish mental connection with Weasley that you don't even have with your _wife_ and I'm supposed to believe that this is some...percipitous accident?"

It was then that Harry realized that it must have sounded stange to Draco. For, as much as he loved and needed Padma, how could he have such a connection with Ginny? It was uncanny, to say the least.

He let out a harsh breath through his nostrils.

"Look, Malfoy, I didn't ask for this. I'm just as clueless as you are. I--I just don't want this to ruin my life. But at the same time, I don't want anything to happen to Ginny."

Draco didn't respond while he weighed the pro and cons of the situation. Harry paced the floor, wearing a hole in the carpet for several seconds, until he finally stood by the windowsill and peered at the black sky.

_This connection could be a blessing...and a curse, if Potter isn't careful. _Draco thought, watching Harry intently.

Harry stood from the window and began to pace again.

Draco continued to consider the situation. He thought,

_On one hand, he has a direct line to Weasley that cannot be intercepted by the Death Eaters. But contrary to that, If Padma or Smith were to find out about it, our lives could turn disasterous. We would be fighting each other and taking sides against the people who would work with us, instead of focusing that energy on fighting our _real _enemies. But...how did this connection come to be? Was it always there? After all, she and Potter were always close in the past. And they _had _been an item._

"So at my party was the first time you noticed that you could hear her in your thoughts?" Draco asked aloud.

"Yes. And it sort of...freaked me out." Harry replied. "All I know is, I had a thought. It was something like, 'Don't let her get to you...'"

"What?" Draco asked, confusion marring his features.

"The way she _looked _at me," Harry strugged to clarify. "With longing and...and _desire. _And then her hand on my arm. I was thinking that I'm a married man..._with children. _I can't allow my attraction to Ginny to spoil it. I love my wife, Malfoy, more than I could ever love another woman." He ran a hand through his hair and spoke up to emphasize. "I could never love another woman as much as I love her."

His words, his demeanor...and the tone of his voice, struck something deep inside Draco. They were familiar to him in more ways than one. Harry's tone was the tone of a man who kept a horrible secret and spent much of his energy trying to justify it, a man who kept a secret that could tear his life apart if it reached the wrong ears. It sounded like Potter had tried to convince himself that he wasn't attracted to Ginny because he loved Padma, when they both knew that one had absolutely nothing to do with the other. They were still men and could be attracted to other women. It didn't mean that they loved them any more or loved their wives any less.

Draco also remembered the first time he'd run into Pansy last fall after seven years at Diagon Alley. He had been attracted to her, to her aura and icy persona, with just the right amount of feminine appeal. Like Weasley was Potter's ex, Pansy was his...and neither he nor Potter had initiated the separations. Pansy had betrayed his trust of her and Weasley had refused to give Potter a second chance. Who, but them, was to say that either of them didn't still harbor feelings for both women and Draco realized how it would look to everyone else if this connection was revealed, including his wife and especially Potter's wife.

After all, he had said those exact words in that exact same tone of voice when Pansy had asked him of his feelings for Parvati.

_I love my wife._

Four simple words, so much meaning.

It must have been difficult to be connected like that to a woman who'd held your heart so tightly in the past and Draco was glad that he didn't have to experience that. But it brought Potter's situation into a clearer perspective for him. He could more than understand Potter; he could empathize with him.

No...this thing between Potter and Weasley was deeper than attraction.

"Ginny's got much to lose too if we were to take up with each other." Harry said, interrupting Draco's train of thought. "She's got Zacharias. He loves her so much and that expression on her face when he asked for her hand...that expression tells me just how much she needs him too."

"You're right." Draco said. "But this connection can be useful, there's no doubt about that. Can you get her to tell you where she is?"

"No." Harry replied. "I tried to ask, but she doesn't know. She said they've kept her in a dark room and she's got no sense of time or place. But I can only hear her at certain times, like...right before something big is about to happen."

"So, there's a chance that she could be dead before you get wind of something strange?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Harry whispered, shuddering at the thought. "Ginny's tough...but who knows what she's up against where she's at."

"Right." Draco said. "Will you keep me posted on whatever you find out?"

"Of course...and Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Parvati. We can tell Ron and Zabini, but that's it." Harry said. "I don't want the women or Zacharias to know because Padma _cannot _find out about this."

And Draco wondered again what it would be like to be Harry, having to sleep next to your better half knowing that you were betraying her beyond your control and he thanked the high heavens that he wasn't in that postion.

He gazed seriously at Harry and waited for the other man's eyes to meet his so he could know how serious he was about keeping his secret.

When Harry finally looked into his eyes, he nodded.

"I'll hold it to the grave." he said and Harry nodded back.

Then Draco left.

--------------------------------------------------

The Malfoy household was quiet, eerily quiet. Draco sat in the family room of his home, waiting. He didn't even know what he was waiting for, but he knew that something was bound to happen, otherwise...it had already happened. Whatever it was, instinct told him that it was of grim nature. His wife was upstairs resting and he didn't want to disturb her. She had been more tired than usual lately and wasn't holding down food anymore. She also had frequent fainting spells and he suspected that besides the horrible events that had surrounded them lately, the pregnancy was difficult and had begun to take it's toll on her.

He kept himself pristine and his hair was pulled back into a white-blonde braid at the nape of his neck. He wore a cloak of charcoal black, the hood over his head and shielding his eyes, black dress pants and ebony boots. The cloak was insulated with wool and made of velvet. He never wore black cloaks inside the house unless he intended to go somewhere, because black was the color of mourning and he considered it bad luck. But it was freezing in the house. The sudden cold had invaded the Manor exactly one hour ago. His breath came out visible, smokey white through his nostrils and mouth as he exhaled. Frost had collected on the windowpanes, yet there was no snow or percipitation of any sort. It was far too cold for the beginning of October and it was rare that England froze before at least late November. But there it was, sub-zero temperatures in his very own home.

He sat deathly still; he didn't shiver and his teeth didn't chatter, as though he were conditioned for this kind of atmosphere. The temperature of the house finally mirrored what had lived inside him since the night of Ginny's party exactly one month previously. Draco knew that something had gone terribly wrong.

He sat facing the wall opposite the foyer on a single cushioned chair, his neck slightly bent and his long fingers into a tent. He rested the tip of his nose on his tented fingers and watched the fire cackling eerily in the fireplace, reminding him of the laugh of Bellatrix Lestrange and sending chills down his spine. Far from being merry like fire at Christmastime, it was of a more...sinister nature and emitted no warmth. The room was devoid of any light and the silence was deafening.

He checked the antique grandfather clock by the mantelpiece. It read eleven minutes past eleven o'clock pm. One hour ago, all of the clocks in the house had stopped. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it read 3 October, 2005.

He looked out the window at two young lovers dressed in light jackets holding hands, giggling and kissing. He noticed that the moon was absent this night and had left the sky free of it's light.

_New Quarter. _He thought grimly as ugency seized him. _Someone is coming..._

He began to count. One...two--

The doorbell pierced the eerie silence at precisely the third count.

He glanced at the clock. It was still eleven minutes past eleven o'clock. The clock had stopped; it was frozen in time.

He checked his watch again.

Eleven minutes past eleven o'clock, October third.

Several minutes passed and the doorbell sounded again. Time was still frozen, like the rest of the atmosphere.

One of the elves answered the door; its' high pitched squeak told him that it was Lina. He heard voices in the hall, a woman and a man.

"It's _freezing _in here! I can see my breath." One if them, the man whispered. His voice was magnified in the silence of the house. "And it's dark in here," he continued. "Are you sure he's home?"

His question went unanswered and seconds later, Draco peered up into the sad, brown eyes of Hermione Granger-Weasley.

She was crying and Ron held her around the shoulders, lovingly stroking her hair. Draco stayed in his seat and they sat down across from his, on the loveseat.

"What happened?" he asked, folding his hands.

No one answered, but Hermione wrung her hands and rocked back and forth in her seat, confirming his fear that something terrible had happened. Her hair fell lank about her face and her curls were devoid of their natural luster and drooped warily, as though they'd been defeated. Ron looked tired and subdued and kept his eyes trained to the floor.

"What happened?" Draco asked again in an icy, low voice.

"It's--it's my sister." Ron finally blurted. "She's been put to...to sleep."

Hermione sobbed harder at this statement and put her hands in her face. Draco didn't respond, waiting for more of an explanation. Hermione sniffled and Ron hesitated again.

"She--she's in e-eternal...rest." He sputtered.

Draco stared at them.

"You mean she's dead?" he asked in a cold, subdued tone.

"No." Hermione answered in a sob. "A spell has been cast on her and she can't wake until the caster is killed."

Again, Draco didn't respond, so Hermione continued to explain, her voice unnaturally composed.

"If the caster dies of natural causes, or is murdered by the wrong person, Ginny will cease to exist."

"She will die." Ron interjected, his teeth chattering.

"The wrong person?" Draco questioned, feeling slightly ill. "How can the _wrong person _murder the caster? Who _is _the caster?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Draco's mind went into overload.

_It's either my father...or my aunt. _He thought grimly. _I know it's one of them..._

He looked Ron dead in his eyes, making the other man squirm at their icy intensity.

"Lestrange." Ron finally supplied. "She cast it because Ginny refused to tell her your whereabouts."

"Someone has to eliminate her." Hermione explaimed, wiping her nose. "Someone has to kill Bellatrix...and that person has to be related to her."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, _I _will be happy to fill that post." He said. "If the person has to be related to her, my mum can do it...or Father, but he won't; I know that...because he's _afraid _of her."

"No, Draco." Hermione said, shaking her head ruefully. "Your father wouldn't be able to because the person has to be related _by blood _to Lestrange. And you can't because...because..."

Her voice faltered and Draco moved the the edge of his seat.

"Because what?" he whispered.

"Well...because the only person who can eliminate Bellatrix has to be related by blood--and specifically in the third generation removed from her, so...so that eliminates your mum as well." Hermione choked out.

Draco thought about what she said. There was no one who fit the discription, so it seemed that this War would never end, or it would end with all of them dead.

"Like a grandchild?" He asked. "She doesn't have any grandchildren...she doesn't even have any _children. _I'm her nephew...and Tonks is her niece, but she's dead and if Tonks had a child, he would be of third generation to Bellatrix." Draco reasoned aloud with himself. "Bellatrix doesn't have anymore nieces or nephews, so that eliminates any other second generation relations besides me.

"And Tonks didn't have any children, Draco." Hermione gently reminded him.

"So because I'm second generation to her..." He said, looking at them. "It has to be..."

"Your child." Ron said, after several minutes of silence.

Draco's eyes widened.

"My--my little girl..." he said softly, unable to believe it.

He didn't know what to think anymore. The nightmare seemed to grow darker...and darker as time passed. And then he felt anger surge through him with the force of a brick flying through space.

"Who told you this?" he demanded in a harsh tone. "What is this spell?"

"The Avia Infinatum Curse." Hermione answered, pulling her cloak tighter around herself. "It's like the Draught of Living Death in incantation. As soon as it happened to Ginny, Harry came to our house shaking, vomiting and nearly in tears." she gave a tearful sigh. "I don't know how he knew about it so fast, but I'm glad that he did."

She put her head on Ron's chest and began sobbing again, harder than ever.

Draco and Ron looked at each other over her.

"What time is it?" Draco asked.

"Quarter past midnight." Ron answered, peering at his watch.

"Date?"

"October fourth. Why?"

"Look at the clocks." Draco said, gesturing.

Ron peered around and the two clocks on opposite sides of the mantel.

"Holy shit." He muttered. "This is _insane._"

"Something is strange, isn't it, Weasley?" Draco asked as yet another eerie chill caressed him. "They all stopped at that time. What's significant about that time?"

"It's the date and time, exactly to the minute, that Harry came to our house by Apparationto tell us about Ginny." Ron answered, feeling very creeped out. "Eleven past eleven, the third of October, 2005. It must have happened then."

Draco said nothing. Things were definitely out of their hands now.

A/N: This story has entered the realm of uncertainty...but I tried my best anyway. I hope you all like it. Merry Christmas!

T.R.


End file.
